The Loud House: Choque de Mundos
by Steven002 D
Summary: Un error fatal. Un error que le esta costando caro a muchos, pero Lincoln no lo sabe. Ahora se encuentra viajando entre diferentes dimensiones, sin saber que algo esta pasando... sin saber que hay algo, ahi afuera. Asechando y esperando, el momento exacto para hacer sufrir, a muchos inocentes. Conoce los diferentes Mundos y Universos pero recuerda, las Posibilidades son Infinitas.
1. La competencia inicia

_**Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The Loud House: Choque de Mundos**_

 **Bueno aquí voy… hola a todos me presento sé que algunos ya me conocerán, otros tal vez no, soy Steven002 D y este es mi primer fanfic de TLH titulado choque de mundos. Antes de empezar quiero decir que si notan alguna falla o algo que este incorrecto háganmeló saber con sus reviews, sin nada más que decir disfrútenlo.**

 **The Loud house no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **Prologo**

 _Cuando Lincoln reta accidentalmente a Bryan Ross, un niño que siempre lo vio como un perdedor, deberá construir algo totalmente impresionante para poder vencerlo. Su hermana Lisa al encontrarse en una circunstancia igual, decide construir una máquina, que te permite cruzar a muchos Universos paralelos. Pero algo sale mal..._

 _Un error fatal. Un error que le está costando caro a muchos, pero Lincoln no lo sabe. Ahora viajará entre diferentes Dimensiones y Realidades, sin saber que algo está pasando... Sin saber que hay algo, ahí afuera. Asechando y esperando el momento exacto para hacer sufrir, a muchos inocentes. Conoce los diferentes Mundos y Universos, puede que ya los conozcas, pero siempre recuerda esto... Las Posibilidades son Infinitas._

 **La competencia inicia**

 **…**

-Muy bien alumnos, antes de que se retiren, quiero recordarles que el día sábado se realizará la feria de Ciencias, en donde se expondrán al público todos sus proyectos. Recuerden que no solo nuestra institución estará presente donde se llevara a cabo la feria, también lo estarán otras escuelas fuera del condado de Royal Woods. Quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes para ser los ganadores y para que nuestra institución sea nombrada como la mejor en este año.

-Si maestra Johnson. –Respondieron todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Espero mucho de su parte y no olviden que no solo el público vera su desempeño, sino también los jueces y por lo que he oído son personas muy estrictas y criticonas. –Murmuraba la maestra Johnson a sus estudiantes, con un tono de preocupación.

Después de dicho esto, la maestra Johnson les dijo a sus estudiantes que podían retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, pero en ese momento un estudiante levanto su mano mientras el resto se dirigía a la salida; seguramente para hacer una pregunta.

-Eh, ¿Maestra Johnson?

-¿Si, Lincoln? –Preguntó la maestra mirando al peli blanco.

-Solo quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿Nos dará algo si llegamos a ser los ganadores del mejor proyecto expuesto? Solo pregunto. –Acababa de decir Lincoln.

-Buena pregunta, si alguno de ustedes llegasen a ganar, prometo que se le sumaran 2 puntos a todos en el examen final y en cuanto al ganador, lo dejare exonerado para no rendir el examen, con una nota de 10 puntos. –Dijo la maestra Johnson.

Mientras tanto todos los alumnos gritaron de emoción por la noticia, también agradeciéndole a Lincoln por haber realizado la pregunta. –Bien hecho Lincoln. –Le decía un compañero a Lincoln con mucha alegría. –Eres grande hermano –Decía otro más, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso es esto. -Acabó de decir un estudiante con un tono de burla, claramente todos los demás se quedaron callados al oír esta falsa risa, que provenía de la parte trasera del salón.

El que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras era el chico más popular del salón, su descripción era simple: alto, cabello rubio, usaba unas gafas, una chaqueta, una camisa con las palabras "témeme", un jean que lo hacía lucir muy bien y unos zapatos de última generación muy costosos; ni siquiera se habían empezado a vender en los locales de Royal Woods y este ya tenía un par y por lo visto, a este chico no le agradaba nada Lincoln.

Todos en el salón le tenían respeto, tal vez sería mejor no ponérsele en contra, habían oído rumores de que su padre era un hombre muy poderoso, que podía hacer poner a cualquiera de rodillas. Solo eran simples especulaciones y teorías locas, que todos decían para pasar el rato.

-No te emociones tanto Lincoln, dudo que llegues a ser el ganador de la feria, si tan solo esta fuera para bobos como tú, ten por seguro que conseguirías el primer lugar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. –El daño ya estaba hecho, a Lincoln le costaba creer que todos sus compañeros a excepción de Clyde quien lo miraba desde la puerta, con una cara que reflejaba tristeza; se empezaran a reír.

De un momento a otro, pasó de ser el alagado de la clase a la burla de esta. Lincoln no sabía si sus compañeros se reían por el temor que le tenían a aquel chico o porque lo que él había dicho si causo mucha gracia.

-Bryan, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la manera de dirigirte hacia tus compañeros? –La maestra Johnson no tardó en intervenir.

-Lo siento maestra Johnsonck, pero es la verdad, Lincoln es un perdedor.

-Maestra Johnson Bryan, se pronuncia Johnson y quiero que te disculpes con Lincoln por llamarlo de ese modo.

-Como sea… descuiden chicos, tengan por seguro que yo ganaré como el mejor proyecto y esos 2 puntos ¡Serán para todos ustedes! –Gritó el chico con entusiasmo a lo que todos gritaron con emoción también. ¿Pero qué les pasa? Como podían ser tan tontos para comportarse de ese modo.

La vergüenza de Lincoln no era nada, comparada con la ira que empezaba a crecer poco a poco dentro de él. Luchando por salir, y hacerse respetar.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que Lincoln no obtuviera los 2 puntos jajajaja –¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Por qué se creía el mejor del mundo? Era tan molesto ese chico.

Era claro que Lincoln en ese momento deseaba darle unos golpes, como los que el recibía por parte de Lynn cuando practicaban luchas libres. Luchaba por no perder el control, porque esa fuerza no saliera de él. Lincoln era un niño pacifico, nunca resolvía los problemas con violencia o insultos, pero si no la hacía, los problemas que Bryan le causaba se repetirían una y otra vez.

En el pasado él había recibido muchas humillaciones por parte de aquel mocoso, esa era la razón por la que no le agradaba en lo absoluto Bryan, ya que él siempre se esforzaba por dejarlo en ridículo en frente de toda la clase y hacerlo sentir como un pobre perdedor. No era verdad, pero aun así dolía, y en varias ocasiones Lincoln se tragaba esa verdad.

Él no podía seguir permitiendo eso, que Bryan lo siguiera tratando como un tonto; apretó fuertemente sus puños, dejo todo temor de lado y dijo. – ¿Eso crees Bryan? ¿Qué soy un perdedor? Pues hagamos una apuesta grandísimo estúpido. Esas palabras… Nunca se imaginó decir eso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esto empezó y no iba a detenerse.

Incluso la maestra Johnson guardó silencio ante tal revelación por parte de Lincoln hacía Bryan. –¿Qué acabas de decir Lincoln Loud? –Decía Bryan con un tono molesto y de asombro; desde el primer día de clases él había dejado bien en claro quien mandaba y que todos debían tenerle respeto y temor, pero lo que acaba de pasar nunca se imaginó que llegaría a suceder. Y peor aun viniendo de Lincoln.

-Lo que oíste ¿O tienes mugre en los oídos? -El corazón de Lincoln palpitaba rápidamente, era claro que él nunca se hubiera imaginado hacerle cara a Bryan Ross, mucho menos retarlo a una apuesta o llegar a insultarlo. –Y bien ¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Lincoln a Bryan con una ceja alzada, el cual sentía rabia en esos momentos, más por la forma en la que todos lo quedaban observando –Esta bien, me siento mal por tener que realizar apuestas que sé que voy a ganar y me siento aun peor, sabiendo que la voy a realizar con un idiota de apellido Loud. –Su respuesta atemorizó más a Lincoln y a la vez, lo indignó aún más. No dejaba de usar ese maldito ego, para dirigirse a los demás; incluso para oírse amenazante.

-Bien, si mi proyecto llega a ser mejor que el tuyo y queda en el primer lugar, tú serás el perdedor de la clase de ahora en adelante y tendrás que admitir, en frente de todos que soy mejor que tú. –Sentía como un gran peso de ira y odio lo dejaba. Empezaba a arrepentirse, pero se repetía a si mismo mentalmente que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, porque al fin estaba retando a Bryan, aquel chico que le hacía de sus horas de clase un infierno.

-Y si yo gano, aunque sé que voy a ganar, todos en la clase te patearan el trasero ¡Aquí mismo! Y tendrás que venir a la escuela usando pañal por 3 días, con las siglas en tu camisa de "tonto"; eso será más que suficiente para demostrar que en realidad eres un perdedor Loud.

-Reto aceptado. –No demoró ni un instante en decirlo. Ni siquiera en detenerse a pensar que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

-Uuuuuuuuu. –Todos en la clase no dudaron en hacer esos ruidos. Estaban impresionados, tanto que dejaron de seguir su camino hacia la salida.

-Em, muy bien chicos si ya terminaron de discutir pueden retirarse, ya se está haciendo… tarde. –Johnson tampoco lo creía. Habían transcurrido 5 minutos desde que la discusión empezó.

-Vas a perder Loud, tenlo por seguro… eso es lo que serás… siempre un perdedor. –Hasta el último momento, Bryan seguía fastidiando. Lincoln lo miró con tanto odio y rabias, las cuales habían regresado como una bomba de emociones, una bomba que explotó bruscamente y trajo consigo consecuencias muy malas.

-Ya lo veremos.

En ese momento todos empezaron a retirarse y mientras lo hacían la maestra Johnson alzaba la voz y les dijo. –No se olviden de presentar la tarea para el día de mañana y empiecen a trabajar en sus proyectos.

El último que estaba a punto de salir era Lincoln pero la maestra Johnson lo tomó del hombro, cosa que hizo a este detenerse.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y le dijo. –No debiste haber hecho eso Lincoln, yo también he escuchado los rumores y Bryan es un chico al que no quieres hacer enojar -¿Acaso Johnson también le temía?

-¿Y qué? ¿Quería que siguiera aguantando todas sus burlas?, ¿Soportando todos sus insultos?; no soy tonto maestra Johnson, se de lo que Bryan podría llegar a ser capaz, pero eso no significa que le tenga miedo y que tenga que dejar que se burle de mí. –La voz de Lincoln se escuchaba muy seria y su comportamiento no era el mismo.

-Pero esas no son formas de solucionar los conflictos Lincoln. –la primera cosa en la que Johnson no se equivocaba. Si, era verdad, hay muchas formas diferentes y la mayoría eran buenas. Pero Lincoln solo se dignó en retarlo. En hacerse respetar y hacer retroceder a Bryan con mucho temor. Pero sus intentos en vez de ser satisfactorios, parece que solo trajeron más problemas.

-Pues así lo quise yo, ahora si me permite debo ir a mi casa para empezar a construir mi proyecto. –Eso último, dio paso a Lincoln para dirigirse a la salida. Johnson lo veía mientras este se alejaba, y una gran pena empezaba a crecer en ella. Había visto muchas cosas anteriormente, y la gran parte solo eran negativas, y Lincoln formaba parte de ellas. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que sus alumnos se trataran de ese modo? Incluso llegaba a considerar a Lincoln como su alumno favorito, pero no hizo nada por el cuándo otros como Bryan abusaban de él. Llegó a pensar que su reacción era normal, ya que toda esa ira tarde o temprano debía salir, y era para enfrentarse a Bryan.

* * *

Lincoln caminaba hacia la Van, donde todos los integrantes de la familia Loud lo estaban esperando.

Sobretodo Lori quien lo miraba con cara de enfado al ver que se acercaba.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lincoln?, literalmente llevamos 10 minutos esperándote aquí. –Se escuchaba molesta.

-Si hermano, llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote; tengo práctica con Chunk y Tabby esta tarde y necesito llegar temprano. -Dijo también una Luna impaciente por llegar a su casa. Lincoln apenas pudo escuchar lo que decían sus hermanas, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba pensando en otras cosas. Tenía demasiado en que pensar, y sus hermanas eran otro carga, otro pensamiento. Quizás lo mejor sería ignorarlas.

-¿Lincoln –Lori vio la actitud de su hermano, tan extraña y confusa. Solo eso bastó para que Lincoln volviera en sí, y le dijera a sus hermanas.

-Oh, sí es verdad, lo siento por la demora chicas. Tuve que copiar algo de la clase y por eso llegue tarde; pero he decidido irme caminando con Clyde hasta casa para platicar con el sobre un tema. –No dejaba de escucharse desanimado.

-Lincoln… ¿te sientes bien? –Pregunta hecha por Leni.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto, solo estoy algo... cansado. –Trató de sonar alegre.

-Bien, solo espero no llegues tarde a casa. –Le advirtió Lori con un tono de disgusto. Así fue como esta encendió la Van y empezó a alejarse de Lincoln y de la escuela.

Una vez ya alejada la Van Lincoln fue acercándose hacia su amigo Clyde quien lo esperaba recostado en un muro. Mientras Lincoln caminaba hacia Clyde no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta. –¿Qué es lo que he hecho?...

 **Bueno, supongo que lo dejare hasta aquí. Espero que les allá sido de su agrado, tratare de actualizar pronto ya que se acercan los exámenes y puede que se me dificulte. Sin nada más que decir, no lo olviden dejen sus reviews; yo soy Steven002 D y nos leeremos pronto. Y como siempre digo… SALUDOS!**


	2. Más problemas se acercan

**Chapter 2: Más problemas se acercan.**

 **Hola, espero que todos estén muy bien, aquí le traigo el segundo episodio de mi fic, esta vez un poquito más largo que el anterior. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los lectores que siguen mi historia: mmunocam (gracias por las observaciones amiga, tratare de mejorar con forme avancen los episodios), a Sonikku3348 (tranquilo mi historia será diferente a la tuya, pero de todas maneras gracias por tu review), y a Julex93 y jorge0042.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenlo!**

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **Chapter 2: Más problemas se acercan.**

-Lincoln… ¿te sientes bien?- la mirada de Lincoln mirando hacia el suelo reflejaba de por lejos sentirse bien, se sentía terrible.

Lincoln suspiro ante tal pregunta, ¿sentirse bien?, como sentirse bien cuando acabas de confrontar al que hasta ahora se considera el peor enemigo del joven Loud, como sentirse bien cuando sabes que solo tienes 4 días y medio para construir un proyecto que haga a Bryan Ross morirse de envidia y de frustración al haber aceptado tal apuesta propinada por Lincoln Loud.

-Clyde ¡cómo puedes hacer esa pregunta! Después de lo que acaba de pasar- a Lincoln le fastidio la pregunta realizada por su amigo Clyde, de hecho en esos momentos sentía fastidiarle todo.

-Bueno… no lo sé… solo sentí la necesidad de preguntarte…- Clyde lo dijo, encogiendo los hombros dándole una mirada de confusión a Lincoln- Es lo que hacen lo mejores amigos ¿no?

Si, Lincoln lo sabía; su amigo Clyde siempre había estado para acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca mostro cierta actitud negativa hacia Lincoln… excepto claro cuando los dos tuvieron una pelea al trabajar para Flips, aquel vendedor y dueño de una gasolinera que los uso para su propio beneficio o cuando Clyde, creyó que iba a tener un hermano menor, por lo que Lincoln lo engaño usando a Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily para brindarle confianza al momento que Clyde tuviera que cuidar a su supuesto hermano menor; cosa que Clyde no tomo muy bien.

-¿Crees que podrás vencer a Bryan? Se veía confiado, pareció no haberle sorprendido tu apuesta en lo absoluto- dijo Clyde, tocándose la barbilla en señal de haberse puesto a pensar.

-Si le sorprendió Clyde, digo… el nunca esperaba que alguien le llegara a hablar de ese modo, como lo hice yo el día de hoy- dijo Lincoln hablando con obvias razones.

-Y no te preocupa que el presente un proyecto mejor que el tuyo y hablando de eso ¿ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer?

Eso ultimo dejo congelado a Lincoln, como hubiera deseado nunca haber retado a Bryan a esa estúpida apuesta, pero… ya era tarde, no podía resolver esto; no quería ir a casa de Bryan y pedirle disculpas para quedar en ridículo, su orgullo simplemente no se lo permitía.

Las rabias, incluso iras que invadieron a Lincoln en el momento que escucho a Bryan llamarlo perdedor, no lo dejo pensar con claridad, el simplemente… actuó sin pensar.

-Lincoln, no tienes ninguna idea para tu proyecto ¿verdad?...

-No Clyde… no tengo nada…- dijo Lincoln sin ánimos de siquiera, ver la cara de Clyde.

-Hum… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que no tengo nada Clyde! ¡NADA!, rete a Bryan torpemente solo para quedar bien en frente de toda la clase, ahora lo que más temo es que el construya un proyecto mil veces mejor que el mío y que la humillación me dé una bofeteada en la cara- Lincoln estaba envuelto en un gran problema, lo único que Clyde podía hacer era escuchar sus lamentos.

-Em, Lincoln no es por presionarte ni nada pero… la semana pasada estuve hablando con Rusty, me conto que el hermano de Bryan es bueno en mecánica e ingeniería electrónica, estudio en la universidad de Royal Woods y sus notas siempre fueron las más sobresalientes, también me conto que tiene un trabajo en una compañía como diseñador de robótica, algo así; eso quiere decir que Bryan te tiene una gran ventaja.

 _Hermano… hermana…_

-No creo que me lleve una gran ventaja…- decía Lincoln el cual se quedó quieto en medio camino y por la forma en la que lo había dicho, Clyde supo en ese instante que a Lincoln, se le había ocurrido una idea- creo que estas olvidando a alguien Clyde… y ese alguien hará que salga victorioso en la feria de ciencias.

-¿Y quién es ese…? oh…

Clyde entendió a quien se refería Lincoln

-¡LISA!- gritaron ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de Royal Woods…

-Y recuerden jóvenes, para hallar el área lateral de un prisma es necesario adicionar las áreas rectangulares de este al ser diferentes a las bases, una vez realizado esto podr…

Lisa fue interrumpida por un ruido, el cual provenía del reloj que llevaba puesto en su mano izquierda, eso indicaba que las clases que ella daba, habían terminado.

-Muy bien "salvados por la campana" como diría mi hermano, la próxima clase les tomare una evaluación para notar que tanto saben sobre este tema, aunque ya lo habían aprendido en cursos anteriores, este tema se me hace algo estúpido, como sea… hasta mañana dentro de veinticuatro horas- dijo Lisa, antes de abrir la puerta del salón y dirigirse a la sala de profesores, realizar unos apuntes e ir a la salida donde sus hermanas la estarían esperando para ir a casa.

Lo que no se esperaba Lisa era que el rector de la universidad, el cual tenía completo control sobre todos los maestros y estudiantes quería platicar con la pequeña genio a las afueras del salón, esperándola en el pasillo. Uno pensaría que hoy en día, no se encontrarían rectores tan estrictos como los que había antes, en muchas universidades. Pero el rector de esta universidad no daba señal de ser nada amigable, sobre todo con los estudiantes universitarios.

-Lisa Loud, maestra en la especialidad de matemáticas, ingeniería y tecnología; 4 años de edad, vestimenta poco casual y de muy baja estatura, te tengo noticias- wou, incluso Lisa sentía algo de temor hacia el rector; era igual a un terminator. A Lisa no le parecía extraña la forma en la que este, se dirigía hacia los profesores ya sea para llamarles la atención, hacerles un comunicado o brindarles información entre otras cosas, lo que si le pareció extraño es que el rector se tomara la molestia de levantarse de su silla, salir de la dirección y caminar hasta el salón de Lisa, solo para esperar a que esta dejara de dar clases y decirle algo; cuando bien pudo enviar a una secretaria, para decirle a Lisa que el rector quería hablar con ella.

-¿Son buenas o malas?- dijo Lisa hacia el rector, una pregunta que este no tomo muy bien.

-Algo así…

-Pues entonces prosiga, mi familia me está esperando afuera- decía Lisa algo apresurada.

-Veras Lisa, tu desempeño dando clases son excelentes, ningún maestro ha demostrado ser mejor que tú brindando conocimiento a los estudiantes, de esta universidad. Pero esta mañana un hombre joven se me acercó para preguntarme si le podía dar empleo como maestro de las asignaturas que tú brindas y como no puedo negar trabajo a personas jóvenes, un concurso de mérito les será tomado a ti y aquel hombre. Los dos tendrán que rendir un examen el día sábado a las tres de la tarde para saber quién de los dos tiene más conocimiento. El mejor puntaje será el que se quedara con el empleo.

-¡Pero señor rector! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso? usted me conoce desde hace medio año y nunca he demostrado tener defectos o alguna falla que sea penada con una sanción, propinada por usted- le dijo Lisa al rector, ya un poco alterada por la noticia.

-Lo se Lisa, es por eso que lo acepte; sé que aquel hombre no podrá ser rival para ti, sé que tu terminaras obteniendo una mejor nota que él, claro si te esfuerzas.

-Excelente…- dijo Lisa en un tono sarcástico- ahora tendré un problema por el cual preocuparme toda la tarde; otra cosa, ¿tiene que ser necesariamente un examen?, no nos puede evaluar con alguna otra cosa.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, otra opción a elegir muy difícil es que los dos construyan algún artefacto o invento que nos permita observar que tanto saben, cada uno, la parte difícil será que los dos deberán mostrárselo a todos en la universidad.

-Escojo esa opción, si soy buena en algo es construyendo e inventando cosas- dijo Lisa ya algo animada, pues ya veía su victoria-mmm, pero lo complicado aquí seria que si algo llega a salir mal con mi invento, puede que todos en la universidad salgan heridos…

-¡Que! ¿Acaso ya tienes pensado que vas a construir?- le dijo el rector a Lisa, algo sorprendido.

-La pura verdad es que he estado planeando esto desde hace rato, pero dadas las circunstancias y el tiempo no he podido comenzar; ahora veo este reto como una oportunidad para avanzar.

-Entonces Lisa Loud, trata de que nada salga mal- advirtió el rector.

-Eso no lo se lo puedo asegurar señor, en mis inventos y experimentos pasados siempre se presentaba algún defecto y como resultado todo terminaba en una explosión.

-Pues eso es algo en lo que tú deberás preocuparte; te traeré más detalles el día de mañana… ahora si puedes retirarte…

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el Homosapien que quiere quitarme mi empleo?- dijo Lisa algo molesta ya dirigiéndose a la salida, pues el tiempo no le daba para realizar los apuntes que tenía pendientes.

-Brent… Brent Ross…

Ya fuera de la universidad, Lisa se dirigía a la Van de la familia, algo desanimada pues su puesto en la universidad estaba en peligro, aunque en el fondo a Lisa no parecía importarle; uno se lo tomaría mal pero Lisa lo tomo como un reto, "algo con que entretenerse" puesto que al fin podía ocupar su tiempo en ese invento el cual llevaba supuestamente un tiempo anhelando construir. Estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado, todo compromiso durante la semana.

-Genial Lisa, llevamos esperándote unos minutos, ya deberíamos estar en casa- dijo Lynn muy molesta, parece que Luna no era la única que necesitaba llegar a casa temprano.

-Primero Lincoln y ahora tu Lisa- dijo Lori.

-Hermanas, solo me atrase cinco minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos; un pequeño inconveniente con el rector.

-¿Qué sucedió Lisa?- pregunto Lori algo interesada.

-En el transcurso a casa se los contare, ahora debemos marcharnos, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y diseñar- dijo Lisa, para tratar de tranquilizar a sus hermanas, puesto que ellas querían saber ¿por qué la pequeña genio demoro en salir de la universidad?

Lisa al entrar en la van, no demoro ni un segundo en notar que faltaba alguien-¿Por qué nuestro hermano se encuentra ausente?- pregunto Lisa a todas sus hermanas, pero al parecer la pregunta era más para Lori que para el resto.

Lori antes de hablar, miro a todas sus hermanas ¿por qué lo había hecho?-Lincoln… dijo que iría caminando con Clyde a casa, para conversar sobre algo…- acabo de decir Lori, para que Lisa la escuchara.

-Mmm, extraño ¿Por qué Lincoln prefirió gastar energías de su cuerpo humano caminando un kilómetro cuando pudo sentarse cómodamente en este auto e ir tranquila y pacíficamente a nuestro hogar?- parece que a Lisa se le hacía algo extraño que Lincoln decidirá ir caminando a casa.

Aunque las demás chicas no comprendieron ¿Por qué? A Lisa le preocupa o le extrañaba la ausencia de Lincoln.

-No lo sé Lisa, él se notaba algo… preocupado…

-¡Problemas de chicos hermana!- le dijo Luna a Lori, tratando de decir que esa era la respuesta.

-Como sea Luna...-parece que a Lori le había molestado la interrupción de su hermana- y… Lisa ¿qué quería hablar el rector contigo?

-Me dijo que en la mañana un joven llamado Brent Ross se le acercó para pedir el trabajo como tutor en las asignaturas que yo doy conocimiento a mis estudiantes….

-¡Estupendo Lisa! Eso significa que tendrás vacaciones- quien más pudo decir esas palabras que Leni Loud, la cual parecía no entender lo grave que era la situación por la que estaba pasando su hermana.

-No Leni, eso significa que podrían echarme de mi trabajo como tutora de la universidad; afortunadamente mi cerebro en estas ocho últimas semanas estuvo pensando en diseñar, el que yo creo hasta ahora, ¡el mejor invento que podre construir!- la confianza de Lisa se hizo notar.

-Y eso quiere decir que…- decían todas algo confundidas, pues su hermana estaba olvidando contarles algo.

-Significa que este sábado, tendré una competencia con Brent Ross; toda la universidad y tutores serán testigos de esta competencia, el mejor invento creado por uno de los dos será el ganador, el que por supuesto se quedara con el trabajo de tutor.

-Y que estás pensando en construir Lisa, espero que no sea uno de tus tontos experimentos que te hacen crecer el vello púbico en toda la cara, la última vez me sentí como un monstruo en vez de una reina de belleza, que por supuesto ¡es lo que soy!- el comentario de Lola molesto he incomodo un poco a Lisa.

-Lola para empezar un experimento y un invento son cosas diferentes, un experimento es la combinación de varios químicos que como resultado al mezclarse incorrectamente pueden causar una alteración bioquímica en las hormonas de cuerpo humano o también dando resultado a una explosión y un invento es un artefacto o aparato que se diseña específicamente por la originalidad de la perso…

-Solo ve al punto Lisa…- Lisa fue interrumpida por Lori, la cual empezaba a fastidiarle por el tono en el que su hermana hablaba.

-Voy a construir una máquina que permite viajar entre dimensiones, universos o realidades…

La Van de la familia Loud estaba llegando a su destino; una vez llegada a la casa Loud, todas las hermanas Loud empezaron a bajar de esta, dirigiéndose dentro de la residencia.

-Ahhh, yo también te extrañe Charles- decía Lana mientras abrazaba al perro de la familia- ¿qué tal si después de que termine la tarea nos revolcamos en el lodo?

Charles pareció decir si moviendo su cola de un lado a otro lamiendo a Lana.

Por otro lado Lisa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, encerrarse en esta para no ser molestada y empezar a construir la supuesta máquina que te permitía viajar entre dimensiones.

-¡Buenas tardes chicas! Ya llegue- grito Lincoln en toda la casa al llegar de la escuela y de la caminata que tuvo con Clyde.

-Que bien Linc, creímos que llegarías más tarde- dijo Leni hacia su hermano.

-Si… apresure el paso, ya que recordé que tenía demasiada tarea- Lincoln dijo eso ultimo con un tono de haber improvisado esa respuesta- Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra Lisa? Necesito un favor ¡URGENTTE!

-Bueno Lisa está en su habitación, pero pidió no ser molestada, ya que se encuentra construyendo un invento… ¿Lincoln?- Parce que Leni tardó mucho en decirle al joven Loud esa respuesta, ya que este había salido corriendo directo a la habitación de Lisa antes de que Leni pudiera terminar.

-¡Lisa! ¿Lisa tienes un minuto?- gritaba Lincoln afuera de la habitación de Lisa, la cual parecía no escucharle, ¿Cómo poder escuchar? Con todo el ruido que producía la habitación de la pequeña genio.

 _Media hora después…_

-Lisa, por favor ¡necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué quieres Lincoln?, estoy muy ocupada para realizar experimentos en ti- grito Lisa desde el otro lado de la habitación, cuando el ruido disminuyo.

-LISA te dije que necesito de tu ayuda, ¡es sobre un proyecto escolar!

-¿Proyecto escolar?- a Lisa parecía interesarle lo que dijo Lincoln.

-Déjame entrar en tu habitación, te lo contare todo con más detalles- después de haber dicho eso, Lincoln fue introducido de una manera brusca en la habitación de Lisa.

-¡PERO QUE DEMO…!

-CHSSSSS…- el sonido producido por Lisa, le indicaba a Lincoln guardar silencio.

-Lisa ¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto Lincoln asombrado; asombrado de ver una maquina la cual le faltaban algunas piezas para estar terminada, pero aun así producía un ruido extraño y parecía estar recibiendo energía muy potente.

-Bueno Lincoln, ¿quieres empezar contando primero tu historia? O te tendré que contar primero la mía.

 _Unos minutos después…_

 **-** Enserio, te falta sentido común y cerebro Lincoln- las palabras de Lisa avergonzaron al peli blanco.

-Lo se Lisa, fui un completo tonto ¡es por eso que te necesito! Mi proyecto tiene que ser el mejor, así podre ganarle Bryan Ross y dejara de fastidiarme-

-Espera un momento Lincoln… ¿dijiste Bryan ROSS?- pregunto Lisa algo intrigada a su hermano.

-Eh, si Bryan Ross…

-Mmm, no puede ser familiar de él, sería una coincidencia muy poco probable y creíble- murmuraba Lisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Veras Lincoln te lo voy a resumir para no tardar tanto, mí puesto de maestra o tutora como le quieras decir; está en peligro, ya que un sujeto quiere arrebatármelo, por lo que he decidido competir con él este sábado, la competencia, simple… tengo que construir un invento que le demuestre a todos en la universidad que soy mejor tutora, soy una buena influencia y soy un buen ejemplo a seguir para los estudiantes, aunque sean mayores que yo. Pero lo que me sorprende es que ese tal Bryan; el que te molesta, lleve el mismo apellido del sujeto que me reto el cual se llama Brent Ross.

Wou, Lisa hablo con mucha rapidez, afortunadamente Lincoln pudo captar todo con entendimiento.

-¡ESTE SABADO LISA!- a Lincoln no pareció importarle lo que dijo su hermana- Lisa, este sábado es la feria de ciencias, tengo que presentar el proyecto este SABADO.

-Ese no es problema mío, tu torpeza causo que te metieras en ese gran problema el cual tienes que solucionar por ti mismo, ya que como puedes ver estaré muy ocupada- A Lisa también, pareció no importarle el problema de su hermano mayor.

-¡YA SE! Y qué tal si presento tu invento en la feria de ciencias, mi presentación es a las doce en punto, quiere decir que será tres horas antes de tu competencia en la universidad- a Lincoln se le ocurrió esa idea pero… había un problema.

-Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln es claro que aún no sabes en que estoy trabajando- Lisa dijo eso ya que parecía no estar de acuerdo, con la idea de su hermano.

-No… ¿Qué es?

-Lincoln esta es una máquina que te permitirá viajar entre dimensiones, realidades y multiversos, es muy peligrosa; ya tengo en mente como quedara lista, pero lo que temo es que los resultados esperados por mi persona no sean nada buenos. Una falla en esta máquina y podría terminar explotando o activándose, la cual succionaría a todas las personas que estén cerca y las enviara a diferentes realidades no deseadas- hablo Lisa en un tono preocupado mirando a su máquina.

-No lo entiendo Lisa… quiere decir que hay más dimensiones aparte de esta…

-SI; antes de todo esto Lincoln, estuve estudiando por un tiempo historia, tiempo cuántico y astronomía entre otras materias relacionadas con este tema y la verdad es posible que haya diferentes seres humanos iguales a nosotros en otras realidades.

-Genial…- dijo Lincoln con algo de asombro.

-No es genial Lincoln, muchas alteraciones el orden dimensional y eso causara un desastre en proporciones multitridimensionales- hablo Lisa con mucha seriedad

-Y ¿qué dimensión es esta?

-Si no me equivoco los datos dados por la maquina recientemente, indican que esta es la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos, entre muchas que existen en este universo.

En ese momento la maquina empezó a imprimir un montón de datos, los cuales Lisa recogió y quedo asombrada con las respuestas que estaban escritos en estos.

-¿Qué es eso Lisa?

-Lincoln ¡acabo de recibir datos de diferentes dimensiones cercanas a esta!- indico asombrada Lisa.

-¡Puedes describirme algunas!- Lincoln también pareció asombrado.

-Los datos recogidos de la maquina dicen que: en la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta al frente de nuestra casa se ha mudado una familia de apellido… Apex, está conformada por diez chicos y una chica la cual tiene tu misma edad; llevan unos meses viviendo en frente de nosotros y parece que nos llevamos bien. En la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y uno parece que estamos pasando un gran problema sentimental por culpa tuya… parece…

-¿Qué cosa Lisa?

-He… nada sigamos… en la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres al parecer nuestra familia está enterándose de que tenemos un hermano mayor perdido. En la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y cuatro al parecer estas teniendo un mal día, mejor dicho el peor día de tu vida; eso quiere decir te está yendo muy mal en esta dimensión. En la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco, un extraño ha llegado a nuestro hogar llamado Alexander Vladimir proveniente de Europa, un viejo amigo de papá. En la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis estas pasando por un problema sentimental con Luan, Lynn y Lucy… he… mejor no entrare en detalles… En la dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete las cosas se ponen interesantes al parecer en esta dimensión eres una chica y se presencian varias situaciones entre tú y tus hermanos.

-¡LISA NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO! Esta máquina es estupenda- Lincoln parecía recibir una gran noticia.

-Pero estas son solo unas cuantas, hay un millón de dimensiones en este universo, en las cuales el tiempo está algo adelantado por ejemplo en la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho escogiste ser un soldado de la marine y nuestra familia… te extraña Lincoln… Bueno dejaremos estas dimensiones de lado no quiero tener que alterarlas. Por el momento en la presentación del día sábado viajare a una dimensión poco peligrosa, para demostrarle a todos que mi maquina es la mejor.

-Pero… ¿Viajaras a la dimensión de otro universo?

-Sí, no quiero alterar las dimensiones de nuestro universo.

Al parecer Lisa había construido el mejor invento posible, quien diría que con tan solo cuatro años de edad ya pudiera realizar tales cosas.

-Mmm, que extraño, al parecer estoy recibiendo lecturas, me dicen que un Lincoln de la dimensión trecientos sesenta y tres, se extravió entre las dimensiones y otro Lincoln de la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho ha quedado atrapado en la dimensión que tiene 10 hermanos en vez de hermanas…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lincoln asombrado.

-Descuida lo que haya pasado en esas dimensiones no son nuestro problema. Ahora con respecto a tu proyecto escolar… tendré que pensarlo, calculo que la maquina estará lista en dos días, por lo que me quedaran igualmente dos días para trabajar en tu proyecto.

-¡ESTUPENDO, gracias Lis!- grito Lincoln emocionado.

-Un momento hermano, a cambio tendrás que ser mi espécimen en futuros experimentos- dijo Lisa en un tono gracioso a Lincoln.

-Sabía que no sería fácil; HECHO- Lincoln extendió su mano y la apretó junto con Lisa.

Lo que no sabían estos dos es que alguien, los estaba vigilando por la ventana de la habitación de Lisa.

-Jajaja, con que una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones, afortunadamente Lincoln tu hermana no te la dará para la presentación en la feria de ciencias. Que suerte que también tengo un hermano inteligente…- susurraba Bryan al estar espiando la conversación entre Lisa y Lincoln.

Una vez Bryan termino de escuchar esa conversación, bajo sigilosamente por el techo de la casa Loud, y fue corriendo hacia la suya, al parecer estuvo siguiendo a Lincoln y Clyde, sin que lo descubrieran. ¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?...

 **Y aquí estamos en el final, arriesgue mucho con este segundo episodio, no me meteré con los fics de otros autores, solo quería recalcar que existen diferentes dimensiones y multiversos XD. No sé cuándo actualizare el tercer episodio, solo me queda decir que esperen.**

 **Yo soy Steven002 D y nos vemos en un próximo episodio. Saludos!**


	3. El inicio del viaje-inicio del desatre

**Chapter 3:**

The Loud House: Choque de Mundos.

 **Bueno, estoy de vuelta ¿Quién me extraño?... ok no XD. Antes de que empiecen a leer mis queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia. No creí que les fuera a agradar tanto, pero veo que con el segundo episodio de mi Fic subieron sus expectativas de ver a mi Lincoln en diferentes dimensiones, las cuales serían otros fics pues… la verdad tenia planeadas otras cosas pero como me han estado pidiendo eso, averígüenlo ustedes mismos leyendo el tercer episodio :)**

 **También recomiendo leer dos fics con esta misma temática, claro con historias diferentes pero muy interesantes: Un viaje interdimensional (Sonikku348) y The Loud House: Otro de los chicos (Ozjim11) si hay lectores que aún no han leído estos fics ¿Qué están esperando?, no saben de lo que se pierden.**

 **Agradezco especialmente a mmunocan,** **MontanaHatsune92** **, Julex93,** **Sam the Stormbringer** **, Fipe2, Mixxter y a todos los demás se los agradezco muchísimo.**

 **Pero sobretodo agradezco encarecidamente a** **Jakobs-Snipper** **, gracias amigo, muchísimas gracias. Si saben por qué le agradezco a este querido amiguito, sabrán lo que les espera en este episodio… Bueno sin nada más que decirles empecemos :D**

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **Chapter 3: El inicio del viaje, el inicio del Desastre.**

 _¡Zas...!_

-Mm… ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, ve a revisar- le ordeno Lisa a Lincoln, algo intranquila.

-Se escuchó cerca de la ventana- decía Lincoln, abriendo la ventana solo para comprobar que no había nadie –seguramente fue un gato…

-Eso espero, la verdad me preocupa que alguien más, aparte de los conformantes de nuestra familia sepan de esto.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?- Lincoln sabía que su hermana tenía motivos para preocuparse, pero ¿Cuáles serían estos?

-Para eso existe una respuesta, puede que muchas personas lleguen a codiciar mi invento, por lo que harán cualquier cosa para obtenerlo en sus manos.

Preocupaciones, Lisa sabia de lo que su máquina podía llegar a ser capaz, lo que podía provocar. El simple hecho de pensar en eso la angustiaba un poco.

-Tienes razón, será mejor no contarle a nadie en la escuela- parece que Lincoln, estuvo de acuerdo con Lisa.

-Hora de cenar chicos, ¡apresúrense la cena se enfría!- gritaba un señor Loud, desde la planta baja de la casa, como respuesta todas las Hermanas Loud bajaron para dirigirse al comedor.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de cenar- decía Lincoln señalando a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa- Y… ¿Qué harás con esa cosa?- pregunto cómo último.

-Tranquilo, tienes que ser muy precavida cuando compartes espacio con una hermana de apenas 14 meses- Lisa al haber terminado de decir eso, apretó un botón que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la máquina. Al presionarlo, la maquina se encogió a un nivel diminuto; aún faltaba para que estuviera lista, por lo que Lisa opto por construir primero un botón que le permitiera a la maquina encogerse para no provocar problemas.

En la habitación de Lisa, era probable que la maquina ocupara mucho espacio, además una vez terminada, debían sacarla de ahí por lo que eso sería algo difícil.

-Wou, tu sí que piensas en todo Lisa- alago Lincoln a su hermana menor.

-Lo sé, el día de mañana continuaremos construyendo la maquina en el patio trasero, no creo que quepa en mi habitación; ahora vayamos abajo- apresuro Lisa a su hermano.

Una vez en el comedor Lincoln y Lisa se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva mesa, Lincoln a la de los grandes y Lisa a la de los pequeños.

Al haber terminado de cenar, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones preparándose para descansar. Cuando Lisa termino de hacer sus necesidades, fue la penúltima en terminar de hacerlas, puesto que Lincoln fue el último en entrar al baño. Tuvo que esperar una gran fila…

Lisa fue hacia su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero… antes de hacer eso, dio una mirada a su máquina encogida, la cual yacía en el escritorio dentro de una caja.

- _Y si nuestro Lincoln termina como los otros dos de esas dimensiones_ \- eso que se oyó en su cabeza, hizo que Lisa se preocupara aún más. Camino muy despacio para llegar a la caja, ya que no quería despertar a su hermana que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Tomo la caja y le dio una ojeada, quería asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden.

Noto que todo estaba normal, nada de qué preocuparse… por el momento.

Al haber hecho esto, escucho que alguien la llamaba desde la entrada de su habitación.

-Pssss, Lisa…- llamo sigilosamente Lincoln, tampoco tenía planes de hacer despertar a Lily. Lisa al escuchar este llamado proveniente de su hermano, volvió a caminar muy despacio para ir hacia la puerta. Al llegar ahí no tardo en preguntar- ¿Qué quieres Lincoln?, podrías despertar a Lily- Lo que no esperaba Lisa, es que su hermano se pusiera a su misma altura solo para darle un abrazo…

-Gracias Lisa…- Decía Lincoln, abrazando a Lisa no muy exageradamente ya que podía asfixiar a su hermana. Lisa por otro lado, no supo que decir, como reaccionar ante tal gesto de su hermano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, enserio…sé que puedo contar contigo… para todo- aun decía Lincoln.

-De… nada- Lisa demoro en decir eso, aunque parecía que lo dijo sin ánimos, en realidad el abrazo si le había llegado- no sé por qué te pones así, recuerda que debes ser mi espécimen por un tiempo; fue más un trato que un favor.

-Si… lo sé, pero vaya lio del que me sacaste, no sé qué haría sin ti Lis- ya dicho eso, Lincoln se levantó, le dedico una última mirada de cariño a su hermana y fue a su cuarto.

Lisa hizo lo mismo, pero antes de apagar la luz para poder descansar, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué volvió a mirar hacia la caja donde se encontraba su máquina?, algo le preocupaba, presentía algo, pero… no sabía que era.

Apago la luz de su habitación, se arropo con las sabanas para disponerse a descansar.

-Que bien que no entre en detalles con Lincoln, lo bueno es que son dimensiones diferentes- parece que con los datos anteriormente dados por su máquina, se enteró de las diferentes historias de muchas dimensiones de su universo, algunas un tanto dementes otras un tanto increíbles. Pero ante todo, no quería que sucediera, no quería… -¿Y si mi Lincoln se pierde entre las dimensiones?- seguramente su preocupación era muy grande pero, como preocuparse por eso ¿Por qué?, ella iba a construirle un proyecto a su hermano, el no presentaría su invento, su máquina, ya que Lisa sabia el daño que podía causar si algo salía mal; además de los diferentes lugares donde se expondrían.

¿Qué riesgo había en que Lincoln, se pierda entre las dimensiones?, simple, Lisa solo con pensar en que esos dos Lincolns el de la dimensión trescientos sesenta y tres se perdió entre estas y otro el cual era el de la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho fue a dar con la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve donde tiene hermanos, en lugar de hermanas. Ese era el problema, tal vez se extraviaron por culpa de los inventos construidos por las Lisas de esas dimensiones.

Lisa no podía dormir, volvió a levantarse, encendió la luz de su lámpara, la cual se encontraba en su escritorio y tomo los datos de las diferentes dimensiones de su universo los cuales, estaban guardados en un cajón.

Los analizo detenidamente una vez más- Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta, en frente de nuestra casa a llegado una familia de apellido Ápex… esta ya la sé. Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y uno… Lincoln con tumores… en su cabeza, la verdad esto si me sorprende; diferentes historias… Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres… un hermano mayor perdido, mañana les preguntare a mamá y papá… espero que no sea lo mismo en esta dimensión. Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y cuatro… a Lincoln no le va nada bien en esta dimensión… probablemente le pase algo malo… Mañana leeré el resto tengo, que descansar- Sin duda alguna, esto era demasiado, saber que existen un millón de dimensiones con diferentes historias, sobre la casa Loud, o tal vez, y si algunas historias eran iguales… muchas probabilidades, muchas realidades, muchas dimensiones… muchos universos…

 _Al día siguiente…_

Como era de esperarse, las clases habían terminado en la universidad de Royal Woods, pero Lisa había olvidado algo- mis disculpas alumnos parece que he olvidado traer las evaluaciones que se les iba a tomar el día de hoy, por lo que se las tomare respectivamente el día de mañana- cuando lisa termino de decir eso, todos los alumnos dieron un salto de emoción, al parecer les agradaba que Lisa, las olvidara- Jaja, que graciosos- dijo Lisa, con un tono sarcástico antes de abandonar el salón.

-Em, Lisa Loud quiero presentarte a Brent Ross, tu oponente del día sábado- Wou, de nuevo el rector de la universidad esperaba a Lisa fuera de su salón pero, esta vez con un joven de aparentemente unos veinte dos años. Muy bien vestido, un poco más alto que el mismo rector, cabello rubio, vestimenta muy buena, entre otras cosas destacables.

-Jaja, cuando esperaba competir con alguien por el puesto de tutor, realmente no esperaba creer, que fuera una niña de cuatro años- el comentario de Brent fue gracioso y a la vez molesto. Lisa solo pudo propinar una cara de enojo.

-Ehh, dejare que se conozcan mejor- dijo el rector alejándose de los dos.

-Con que tú eres, Brent Ross… esperaba un poco más de ti, pero dada tu contextura, me doy cuenta que posiblemente tengas un cerebro muy pequeño- le dijo Lisa a Brent con algo de rivalidad.

Brent se agacho, acerco su cara con la de Lisa y le dijo: FUI EL MEJOR DE MI CLASE, CON NOTAS QUE HASTA EL MISMO EINSTEIN SE HUBIERA SORPRENDIDO, FUI INCLUSO CAPAZ DE COREGIR A MIS PROFESORES DE ERRRORES POCO NOTABLES EN OPERACIONES MATEMATICAS Y FISICAS MUY COMPLEJAS Y TU, UNA NIÑA DE CUATRO AÑOS QUE SEGURAMENTE SE GOLPEO EN LA CABEZA CUANDO ERA APENAZ UNA CRIATURA DE UNAS SEMANAS DE NACIDA, LO QUE LE PROPINO UNA INTELIGENCIA MUY ALTA, VIENES A DECIRME QUE TENGO UN CEREBRO PEQUEÑO, NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS TRATANDO PEQUEÑA MOCOSA- Brent se lo dijo con mucha rapidez, queriendo provocar temor en la pequeña Lisa.

Lisa por otro lado se mostró algo asustada, pero desde dentro, ya que por fuera solo se mostraba relajada- ¿cómo puedes decir que recibí un golpe en la cabeza cuando era apenas una bebe?, si el golpe pudo causar una grave lesión en el cráneo lo cual le daría, afectaciones a mi cerebro permitiéndome no pensar claramente- el objetivo del comentario de Lisa era hacerle dar cuenta a Brent que su cerebro era realmente diminuto, en otras palabras Lisa estaba confrontándolo.

-Quieres pasarte de lista ¿verdad?, nos veremos este sábado "pequeña genio", ya veremos quién se queda con el puesto- Brent se lo dijo alejándose de ella, pasando al lado del rector y fingiendo relajación.

-Todo bien señor rector, le dije que sería una competencia limpia, ahora solo queda ver que gane el mejor- dijo Brent de una manera clamada al rector, el cual acento y pidió a Brent retirarse.

-Todo bien Loud, hablaste con él.

-Tenga por seguro que ganare…- dijo Lisa, la cual se mostraba muy furiosa.

-Otra cosa que quería decirte, el concurso no se llevar a cabo en la universidad…

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lo que trato de decirte, es que la competencia se llevara cabo en la escuela de Royal Woods, acaban de construir un coliseo cerca de las canchas de la escuela, donde caben más de novecientas personas; cuando terminen de usarlo en la feria de ciencias, los estudiantes universitarios serán removidos ahí, para presenciar el concurso entre tú y Brent.

 _En la escuela de Royal Woods… la escuela de Lincoln…_

-Lisa… ¿te pasa algo?

-Eh… mis disculpas, estaba pensando en otras cosas, ¿dice que será en la escuela, de Royal Woods?- pregunto Lisa, tontamente.

-Si, en la escuela de Royal Woods; habrá niños presentes ahí, por lo que te pido tener mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a presentar.

-Descuide, estoy tomando las debidas precauciones.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la familia Ross.

-Hijo ¡Qué bien verte de nuevo!- decía la madre de Brent, al ver que su hijo venia de visitas después de tanto tiempo.

-Eh, si mamá como veras… dejare mi casa de Texas, ya que me mudare a un departamento en Royal Woods.

-¡Qué bien escuchar eso Brent! Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos, como familia- la madre de Brent era una buena persona, no como lo demostraba ser Brent. En ocasiones podía a llegar ser egoísta, incluso amenazante ¿Cómo podría ser el, hijo de esa mujer tan amable?

-Lo siento mamá, pero al venir a Royal Woods decidí conseguir otro empleo además del que tengo en la compañía de robótica. Seré tutor en la universidad y eso me quitara mucho tiempo libre. Significa que estaré muy ocupado… pero vendré a visitarlos cada dos meses.

-Oh… pues que bien hijo, me siento feliz de que puedas cumplir tus metas… pero que bueno verte aquí- trato de sonar animada.

-De hecho, vine aquí porque mi hermano me contacto el día de ayer, dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda.

-Emm… él se encuentra en su habitación- dijo señalando la planta alta.

-Gracias mamá- el joven se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, no sin antes ver a su padre-Hola papá- le dijo Brent a su padre, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. A diferencia de su esposa, el señor Ross no demostró emoción alguna, al ver a su hijo de regreso.

-Bryan, soy yo Brent… abre la puerta tonto- decía Brent, tocando la puerta de Bryan.

Cuando al fin se abrió la puerta, Brent ingreso con mucha calma y vio a su hermano sentado en la silla frente a una computadora.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, cerebrito- dijo Bryan en tono burlesco.

-Sí, que bueno verte otra vez pequeño demonio- dijo Brent con el mismo tono- Y ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Tengo una competencia este sábado, necesito un proyecto…

-Me hiciste venir desde tan lejos, solo para pedirme construirte un proyecto escolar; se nota que no has cambiado nada Bryan.

-Es algo importante para mí, es para la feria de ciencias; mi oponente… Lincoln Loud- dijo Bryan con algo de rencor.

-¿Lincoln Loud?, Loud, Loud siento haber escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte; que no es ese chico al que siempre molestas, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?…- pregunto Brent.

-El tonto me reto a una apuesta el día de ayer, si el imbécil presenta un proyecto mejor que el mío, seré el perdedor de la clase; pero si yo gano, tendrá que ir a la escuela en pañales y todos le patearan el trasero, jajá que reconfortante ¿No?

-Sí, no has cambiado nada, pero sabes me lo pides en un mal momento, el día sábado después de tu tonta feria de ciencias será la presentación de mi invento en el nuevo coliseo, donde asistirá toda la universidad. Estaré retando a una tonta niña de cuatro años, por el puesto de tutor.

-Espera, espera… una niña de cuatro años ¡¿enserio?!- pregunto Bryan asombrado.

-¿Qué, acaso no escuchas?

-Y ¿cómo se llama?

-Lisa… Loud… ¡UN MOMENTO!, sabía que había escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte…

-¡ESPERA! … "niña de cuatro años", "Lisa Loud"," trabajo de tutor" no puede ser posible- dijo Bryan tocándose la cabeza- entonces esa era la hermana de Lincoln; fui a su casa el día de ayer a espiarlos, ella le estaba contando a Lincoln que un joven había ido a la universidad en busca de empleo como tutor, ese joven ¡ERAS TU!- Bryan estaba impresionado, al igual que su hermano.

-Oh maldición, bien te ayudare, cualquier rata que sea hermano de esa mocosa ¡pagara!

-Tu tampoco has cambiado nada Brent… pero creo que te lleva una gran ventaja- decía Bryan tratando de recordar, lo que había observado en la casa Loud.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ella está construyendo una máquina que le permite viajar entre dimensiones.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Brent grito con todas sus fuerzas, que incluso fue capaz de llegar a sacudir la casa- Maldición, esa mocosa en realidad es muy lista, si me presenta eso el sábado… estaré acabado.

-Y, ¿Tu que planeabas construir?- pregunto Bryan con algo de curiosidad.

-Un tonto robot, que sirve para realizar las manualidades de la casa- dijo Brent, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Jaja, que original

-¡Qué debemos hacer!

-Por lo que también alcance a escuchar el día de ayer, Lisa dijo que tendría lista su máquina en dos días, una vez terminada le construiría el proyecto a Lincoln.

-Mmm, porque no darle su tonta máquina, a su hermano para la presentación en la feria de ciencias- dijo Brent tocándose la barbilla.

-Porque es muy peligrosa.

-Eso significa que puede tener fallas, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Brent con tono malicioso.

-Si- dijo como respuesta Bryan, con el mismo tono.

-¡Hay que sabotearla!- dijeron ambos chicos.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos? y ¿Qué presentaras tú en la competencia contra Lisa?- pregunto Bryan.

-Bryan, Bryan construiré el tonto robot, veraz, diseñare un aparato que le propinara una descarga eléctrica a la máquina de Lisa, este sábado. Por lo que tú tendrás que ir a su casa esta noche mientras todos duerman, entraras sigilosamente y colocaras el aparato en una zona poco visible.

-Pero, ¿Y si la maquina esta reforzada… no lo sé… en una caja fuerte?

-Cierto no pensé en eso… pues le colocaras el dispositivo este sábado en la feria.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué presentare yo?

-Descuida hermano, aprovechando que tú y yo tendremos nuestros eventos en un mismo día, posiblemente a la misma hora, los dos presentaremos el robot y seremos los ganadores; claro, una vez que la máquina de Lisa allá recibido la descarga eléctrica y se descomponga.

-Me gusta ese plan- dijo Bryan poniendo una cara de lunático.

-Jaja

-Jajaja

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

-¡Chicos guarden silencio!, su padre trata de ver las noticias- grito su madre de manera calmada a sus hijos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa Loud, las cosas no iban bien para Lisa. La noticia que recibió en la mañana… no, no podía ser posible, parecía que todo tomaba forma dando paso a… un gran problema…

-Lisa sería bueno que me ayudaras- Lincoln ayudaba a construir la máquina, en lo que más podía, ya sea llevando piezas, cargando herramientas; trabajos simples.

Lisa en su intento de no parecer más preocupada de lo que había estado noches anteriores, se puso de pie, de donde estaba sentada, camino hacia Lincoln y se dedicó a terminar lo último que le faltaba a la máquina.

-Eh Lincoln, recibí otra noticia en la mañana- Lisa dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para hablarle a su hermano.

-¿Qué noticia?

-La presentación de los inventos del día sábado será en tu institución, dentro del nuevo coliseo- Lisa dijo eso ya con un tono de "malas noticias".

-Wou, entonces nos veremos este sábado, primero será mi presentación y después la tuya, en eso no hay problema.

Lisa después de escuchar eso bajo la cabeza y hecho un suspiro coco perceptible, afortunadamente Lincoln pudo oírlo, no demoro en notar que le sucedía algo a su hermana.

-Lis, ¿qué te ocurre?, no veo cual es el problema en que nuestras dos presentaciones sea en mi escuela, lo que trato de decir es que… antes nos dará un poco de tiempo sobrante, y nos daremos apoyo mutuo- Lincoln trato de animar a su hermana, pero no parecía funcionar; ese no era el problema.

-Se ve que aún no entiendes que está sucediendo Lincoln, o que es lo que puede llegar a suceder, no pueden ser coincidencia, no pueden solo hechos simples, no puede ser solo… una simple apuesta y una estúpida competencia.

-Lisa, ve al punto- dijo su hermano con algo de molestia.

-Lincoln, temo… que te pierdas entre las dimensiones. Todo lo que está pasando, no puede ser mera coincidencia, viendo como están yendo los hechos, hay un sesenta y cinco punto cuarenta y siete por ciento que te pierdas entre las dimensiones de nuestro universo.

-¿Y el otro veinticinco por ciento?

-No pasara nada, pero la probabilidades que están en nuestra contra, son demasiadas y cuando se trata de las probabilidades con mayor porcentaje, siempre son estas las que terminan por cumplirse.

-La semana pasada dijiste que había un ochenta y seis por ciento de que Lily empezara a llorar, lo cual nunca paso por que te equivocaste, ya que Lily no lloro.

-Tú mismo lo estás diciendo Lincoln, siempre puede haber equivocaciones ¿Y si algo sale mal con mi maquina?

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir Lisa!, lo que trato de decirte es que todos nos equivocamos; estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, los dos sabemos que tanto como tú y yo estamos en un gran aprieto, lo único que quiero es ganarle a Bryan y eso es todo.

-Pues pregúntale a los dos Lincolns, que se perdieron entre las dimensiones. No te has puesto a pensar en lo que te dije anoche, ¿Qué me dices si te digo que esos dos Lincolns se perdieron entre las dimensiones por culpa de sus Lisas?, pues de que otra manera se van a perder entre las dimensiones; ¡estamos tocando un tema muy delicado!, acaso no te das cuenta, las posibilidades son infinitas.

-Lisa, en realidad no sabes si esos dos Lincolns se perdieron entre las dimensiones por culpa de tus otras tu ¿verdad?

-No, pero puedo demostrártelo. En estos momentos hare que la maquina imprima más datos sobre el Lincoln de la dimensión trescientos sesenta y tres y el da la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho; averigüemos por que se perdieron entre las dimensiones.

Lisa después de dicho esto, empezó a buscar más datos sobre los otros dos Lincolns, Lisa sentía mucha preocupación; no quería que le pasara nada a su hermano. Después de pasados unos minutos la maquina empezó a imprimir más datos sobre las dimensiones trescientos sesenta y tres y la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho.

-Mira con tus propios globos oculares Lincoln, presencia la realidad de los hechos- después de que Lisa leyera otra clase de datos, Lincoln los tomo, eran datos diferentes a los anteriormente impresos.

-El Lincoln de la dimensión trescientos sesenta y tres se extravió entre las dimensiones del multiverso número dos, esto ocurrió debido a que Lisa diseño un reloj que le permitía viajar entre dimensiones. Lisa fue muy clara en decirle que no lo tomara, pero Lincoln no obedeció a Lisa, como resultado al tomar el reloj de Lisa, abrió un portal interdimensional el cual lo succiono y ahora se encuentra viajando en diferentes dimensiones. La dimensión recientemente detectada por la visita de este Lincoln, es la dimensión número trescientos sesenta y nueve, en la cual la familia Loud, en vez de ser seres humanos simples son cazadores de vestías llamadas vampiros- Lincoln leyó todo eso en voz alta, mientras leía se le hacía difícil creer que ese Lincoln se hubiera perdido entre las dimensiones solo porque le pareció genial viajar entre estas. Pero ya hablando enserio, el Lincoln de esta dimensión no se diferenciaba casi tanto del otro Lincoln, él también podía llegar a ser desobediente y testarudo pero sabía con qué clase de problemas lidiaba, eso era raro en un Lincoln. _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos… diferentes Universos; Posibilidades Infinitas…_

-De acuerdo Lisa, acepto que en esta dimensión me perdiera por culpa de tu tonto reloj para viajar entre las dimensiones, pero estamos hablando de ese Lincoln, yo puedo ser diferente a él, con más razón pienso estar atento a cualquier problema que se presente en tu máquina- Lincoln quería hacerle dar cuenta a su hermana, que no existían problemas, no pasaría nada, ¿Qué podía llegar a pasar?, la máquina de Lisa no podía tener ningún problema; al menos eso pensaba Lincoln…

-Lincoln lo que trato de hacerte ver es que entiendas lo que puede llegar a ocurrir, lee los siguientes datos

-El Lincoln de la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho fue a dar con la dimensión cuatrocientos sesenta y nueve, solo porque quiera saber cómo se sentía tener diez hermanos, a lo que Lisa le construyo un reloj que le permitiera viajar a una dimensión así, en esta dimensión como en muchas dimensiones donde se repetía las mismas historias, las mismas realidades, Lincoln tiene hermanos en lugar de hermanas. El reloj que le permitía cambiar de dimensiones ha llegado a su tiempo límite de espera, para que Lincoln regrese a su dimensión, por lo que este Lincoln ha quedado atrapado en esta dimensión, sin tener la oportunidad de volver a su verdadera dimensión- Lincoln una vez terminado de leer todo eso, no pudo evitar pensar que una vez tuvo un sueño semejante a la historia de este Lincoln, en esta dimensión. En su sueño ocurría exactamente lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de ese Lincoln, él pudo escapar a tiempo de esa dimensión, antes del tiempo limite el cual era veinticuatro horas, solo para darse cuenta de dos cosa: la uno era que había ido a parar a una dimensión semejante a la anterior, en la que tomo forma de una chica y la numero dos, fue darse cuenta que solo era un estúpido sueño.

-Ok Lisa, acepto que en ambas dimensiones tuviste la culpa…

-¿Yo Tuve la culpa Lincoln?, tú fuiste el tonto que desobedeció cada una de mis indicaciones en estas dimensiones; aunque hablando sobre este tema, si, acepto que tuve parte de la culpa al no saberte cuidar y construir esos tontos relojes.

-Pero Lisa, en esta dimensión tú no estás construyendo ningún reloj, ¡Tu estas construyendo una maquina!, ¡una máquina, Lisa!, ahí está la diferencia, además ya paso eso dos veces, no creo que pase una tercera- Lincoln se veía muy confiado.

-Lincoln antes de seguirte regañando, te aviso que te faltó leer el último párrafo de la hoja- le dijo Lisa a Lincoln, señalando la últimas líneas de la hoja.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto confundido- Aaah cierto, los resultados obtenidos por los viajes de estos dos Lincolns es que, como dicen las leyes multiversales, no puede haber dos Lincolns en una misma dimensión, por lo que el Lincoln impostor tomara el lugar del Lincoln original, en cuanto al Lincoln original este viajara a la dimensión del Lincoln impostor.

-Mientras más Lincolns viajen entre las dimensiones, nuestro universo y posiblemente el resto de los Universos con millones de dimensiones diferentes, puedan llegar a tener un destino fatal, ¿quién sabe que puede llegar a pasar si alteramos las leyes multiversales?

-Bien Lisa, te juro que tomare las debidas precauciones. No ocurrirá nada malo, te lo prometo. Ya paso esto dos veces, la tercera tiene que ser la vencida.

-Excelente hermano mayor, ahora mi estatus de niña preocupada ha bajado considerablemente. Falta poco para que la maquina este lista, continuemos en lo que más podamos; después construiré tu proyecto.

Pasaron las horas, una vez llegada la noche al fin la maquina estaba terminada, un gran esfuerzo siempre trae recompensas. Al principio Lisa se quedó asombrada, el resultado era magnifico, ¡una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones!, su victoria seguro estaba asegurada. Al igual que Lisa, a Lincoln se le hizo difícil no hacer una mueca de total sombro; este era el mejor invento creado por su hermana Lisa.

-Lincoln, el día de mañana empezare a construir tu proyecto y como muestra de mi agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a construir mi máquina, solo serán dos semanas de experimentos contigo del mes entero que tenía planeado para ti.

-De la que me salve- decía Lincoln, en tono de descanso secándose el sudor de su frente- Lis, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que encojas la máquina y entremos.

-Tú adelántate, tengo que hacer un par de ajustes más.

Cuando Lincoln escucho esto, no hizo nada más que escuchar a su hermana y a la casa, Lisa por otro lado no hacía nada más que ver a su máquina pero esta vez con una cara de no sentir… ¿emoción alguna?

-Espero que todo salga bien…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando era hora de dormir, cada una de las hermanas loud, fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Como la noche anterior, Lisa fue la única que demostró no sentir ganas de descansar. Prefería asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden. Eso quería decir, siempre revisar que la maquina se encontrara dentro de su caja, en el escritorio y lejos del alcance de Lily.

Lisa volvió a recoger los primeros datos dados por la máquina, acerca de las dimensiones cercanas a su dimensión.

-Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco, un extraño llamado Alexander Vladimir llego a nuestra casa… un viejo amigo de papá. Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis… dado a lo que está pasando en esta dimensión, el incesto si se ve como algo enfermizo, afortunadamente son diferentes dimensiones, no creo que pase lo mismo en esta. Dimensión cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete… ¿Linka Loud presenta la casa Loud?, si, existen como doscientas dimensiones con esta misma temática ¿no sé por qué me sorprendo?, en cuanto a las otras dimensiones, no son nuestros problemas.

-Lisa volvió a guardar los datos en el cajón, ¿Por qué demonios lo volvió a hacer?, Lincoln ya le dijo que sería precavido y cuidadoso, no habría ningún problema ¡¿Por qué volvió la mirada a su máquina antes de apagar la luz?!

Lisa no se confió, tomo sus herramientas y se dispuso a construir otra cosa, para no correr riesgos.

 _Mientras en la habitación de Lincoln_

Lincoln tampoco tenía deseos de descansar esa noche, tal vez la noche anterior no tuvo problemas en dormir, pero ahora con las aclaraciones de su hermana Lisa, sobre las dimensiones, los multiversos y universos.

-¿En realidad existen un millón de dimensiones con realidades iguales o diferentes?, si es así entonces en alguna otra dimensión está pasando… lo mismo que está ocurriendo aquí…

¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar en eso a Lincoln?, aunque en cierta forma posiblemente tenía razón. Posiblemente las historias en algunas dimensiones sean iguales, como las dimensiones de Linka y sus hermanos; existían casi doscientas coincidencias con esa dimensión, claro, algunas con tramas distintas otras iguales.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los días habían pasado, tal vez con normalidad pero ¿Quién sabe?, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas fueron en la Van para presenciar, la feria de ciencias del peli blanco y la exposición del mejor invento de Lisa.

-Lisa ¿Tienes la maquina en tu mochila?

-Por supuesto, sería un error fatal olvidar la maquina; ¿Tienes tu proyecto en la mochila?

-Claro que si Lisa, ¡esta pistola para congelar cualquier coa es increíble!- dijo Lincoln emocionado, sacando por un momento la pistola de su mochila.

-De acuerdo, ahora guárdala en tu maleta, no quiero tener problemas porque hayas congelado a alguien- regaño Lisa a Lincoln.

Cuando la Van llego a la escuela, todas los integrantes de la familia Loud a excepción de Lisa y Lincoln se disponían a ir a las gradas del coliseo, para esperar a que comenzara las presentaciones.

-Cuídense chicos, recuerden los estaremos observando desde las gradas- dijo la señora Rita Loud, con cariño a sus hijos mientras cargaba a Lily entre sus brazos.

-Ahh, todavía recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera presentación en la feria de ciencias, fue en el año mil novecient…- El señor Lynn Loud fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Eh, cariño podemos escuchar tu historia en casa, ahora debemos ir a las gradas; no queremos quedarnos sin asientos.

-Si papá, literalmente hoy el sol está muy fuerte- decía Lori muy molesta, señalando con su dedo al sol.

-Entonces parece que tendremos un día _SOLEADO,_ jajaja ¿entienden?- palabras provenientes de Luan y como siempre todas la hermanas Loud hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

-De acuerdo chicas, Lisa y Lincoln espero que tengan mucha suerte- dijo el sr. Loud mientras se alejaba para adentrarse en el coliseo con su esposa y el resto de las hermanas Loud.

-Bien Lincoln, el rector me aviso que se alteraron el orden de las presentaciones, por lo que yo me presentare primero que tú.

-Bien Lis, ahora con respecto a mi ubicación…- Lincoln pareció hablarle en tono olvidadizo a su hermana.

-Te quedaras en la parte más alejada de la máquina, una vez que la presentación haya terminado, no habrá más riesgo de que te pierdas entre las dimensiones. Podrás venir tranquilamente al frente del coliseo y presentar tu proyecto escolar.

-Lisa- Lincoln se puso a la altura de su hermana y tomándole del hombro le dijo- tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, no tienes que preocuparte- le hablo con ternura.

-Sí, es solo que… no quiero perderte Lincoln; los riesgos son muy altos y…

-Lisa…- la miro con ojos calmados- no te preocupes…

Lisa ante esto, puso unos ojos algo tristes, sacando su máquina de la mochila la cual estaba dentro de su caja, también revelo una pistola y un reloj; pero no un reloj común.

-Lincoln, este reloj marca setenta y dos horas, al acabar este tiempo la pistola para abrir otro portal dimensional se activara, disparas hacia una superficie ya sea vertical u horizontal. El reloj te será de más ayuda, se activara un transmisor que te mostrar una especie de holograma, ese holograma seré yo.

-Lisa ¿Por qué me das esto?- pregunto Lincoln, con una ceja levantada.

-Por precauciones querido hermano, ahora ve a la puerta del coliseo y asegúrate de que nadie esté en el frente; sobre todo con ese tal Bryan y Brent.

-Lisa ¿Y si veo que alguien trata de sabotear la maquina?

-Pues tu proyecto escolar servirá para algo más- dijo Lisa señalando la pistola para congelar que tenía Lincoln en la mano. Cuando Lincoln termino de escuchar esto, se alejó de Lisa. Con un maletín en su espalda, donde guardaba lo necesario.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿listo para las presentaciones?- saludo el chico McBride a Lincoln, esperándolo desde la entrada del coliseo.

-Si Clyde ¿Por qué no estarlo?, ha sido una semana dura, afortunadamente Lisa ocupo algo de su tiempo libre construyendo esto- al terminar de decir eso, Lincoln le mostro a Clyde la pistola, congelando una flor que se encontraba cerca de ellos, como una pequeña demostración.

-Wou ¡súper Lincoln!; otra cosa ¿Qué hace Lisa en el frente del coliseo?

-Está aquí por una competencia, un tipo llamado Brent Ross quiere quitarle el puesto de tutora en la universidad; después de la feria de ciencias, empezaran las presentaciones de Lisa y Brent, (un invento) el mejor será el ganador.

-Igual que tu apuesta con Bryan.

-Sí, el punto es que, están aquí porque en la universidad carecen de espacio- después de decir eso Lincoln tomo una cara de preocupación-Yo y Lisa estamos sospechando que Brent es hermano de Bryan; llevan el mismo apellido y dadas algunas situaciones en el transcurso de la semana, puede que sea cierto.

-Es cierto Lincoln- Clyde señalo de manera sorprendida a Bryan y Brent, los cuales entraban por la parte trasera del coliseo llevando consigo, un mini carrito que llevaba encima a una especie de robot cubierto por una manta. Lincoln no pudo evitar notar que Bryan pudo verlos, Bryan le dirigía una cara asesina a Lincoln, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Qué planeaba?

Después de perderse entre las vistas de Clyde y Lincoln, los Ross entraron dentro del coliseo. Lincoln ya se encontraba un poco nervioso, lo que le parecía extraño era que, los dos llevaban a un robot ¿acaso Bryan pensaba presentar lo mismo que su hermano?, en otras palabras ¿los dos presentarían lo mismo?; de ser así no pudieron construir algo mejor o individualmente. Lincoln se sentía a la vez nervioso como calmado, viendo ya la posibilidad de ganar por su pistola para congelar y también divisar la victoria de su hermana Lisa, por su máquina para viajar entre dimensiones.

-Lincoln, la feria empezara dentro de poco. Debemos movernos, después de la presentación de Lisa y Brent; será nuestro turno.

-No Clyde, debo permanecer aquí, Lisa me indico que… existe una posibilidad de que me pierda entre las dimensiones; debo vigilar que no saboteen su máquina ¡debo controlar de que todo salga bien!- Lincoln quería hacer entran en razón a su amigo Clyde.

Clyde también se mostraba algo nervioso, no solo por lo que dijo Lincoln; la cantidad de personas dentro del coliseo era inmensa. La única manera de callar a tanta gente, seria hablando por unos mega parlantes, los cuales estaban en la pared listos para la intervención del director de la escuela y del rector de la universidad.

-Entendido Lincoln; ten estamos en contacto, cualquier apoyo que necesites, no dudes en llamarme- Clyde le entrego a Lincoln el radio Motorola, para comunicarse.

-Entendido, cadete Clyde- Lincoln le dijo con firmeza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ok Lisa, tranquillizate, tienes todo fríamente calculado; te presentaras antes que Lincoln por las alteraciones del orden, Lincoln está en la puerta del coliseo, la maquina está en vigilancia, para la demostración viajare a el universo veinticinco A, dimensión mil quinientos veinte tres- Lisa caminaba de derecha a izquierda tratando de calmarse, el estrés era enorme- son muchas personas, espero que todo salga bien- decía Lisa, mirando a las gradas del coliseo, solo para darse cuenta que la cantidad de personas era inmensa; tantas personas. Los nervios invadían a Lisa.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿lista para perder cerebrito?- Brent sorprendió a Lisa hablándole desde atrás, estaba siendo acompañado por su hermano Bryan.

-Sierra tu mandíbula Brent, seré la victoriosa en este tonto concurso- Lisa miro por un instante a Bryan- no debí dudarlo en ningún momento, debí saberlo dese que escuche el apellido Ross; ¿ese es tu hermano?, ¿El que molesta a Lincoln?- señalo Lisa en tono furioso a Bryan, el cual solo mostraba una cara amenazante hacia la pequeña genio.

-Oh, ya notaste la presencia de mi hermano, si es muy cruel la forma en que trata a Lincoln, pero si es hermano tuyo me vale sien quilos de excremento- dijo en tono burlesco- A sí que, ¿esta es una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones?, jaja debo admitir que es muy original Lisa, pero una pequeña falla en tu maquina puede traer MUCHAS CONSECUENCIAS.

-No lograras intimidarme Brent, practique en esta semana, no puede haber fallas.

-Ya lo veremos Lisa, OH ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!- Brent grito con mucha fuerza señalando el techo, en ese minúsculo momento Bryan aprovecho la desprevención de Lisa, y coloco el dispositivo en la parte trasera de la máquina, ya que esta había dejado de ser pequeña hace unos minutos. Lisa necesitaba dar los últimos vistazos a su máquina, algo que le costó caro.

-Oh, lo siento creo que me equivoque, creí ver a superman.

-Ese tal llamado superman solo es un personaje ficticio creado por Hollywood, para llamar la atención de las personas que disfrutan presenciar películas de acción protagonizadas por súper héroes- Brent volvió a sentir un gran rencor después de escuchar eso, decidió alejarse con su hermano menor llevando consigo al robot en el carrito.

-Pegaste el dispositivo a la máquina.

-Claro que sí, fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé- le dijo Bryan a su hermana.

La competencia de Lisa estaba por iniciar, tanto estudiantes universitarios como estudiantes de la escuela, el resto de padres y personas guardaron silencio al escuchar el llamado del Director por lo parlantes.

-Muy buenas tardes padres y estudiantes, soy el director Franklin Smith. Todas las autoridades tanto universitarias como institucionales agradecen a todos por estar presentes el día de hoy. Para ser testigos de la competencia entre Lisa Loud y Brent Ross, por el puesto de tutorías en la Universidad de Royal Woods. Según las indicaciones del Rector de la universidad, el cual es muy amigo mío, me indico que será una competencia en la cual tanto como Lisa y Brent deberán demostrarnos individualmente un invento que servirá para hacernos dar cuenta quien tiene más conocimiento y quien se merece, el puesto de tutor. EMPEZEMOS.

Todas las personas en el coliseo empezaron a aplaudir, una vez entendidas las indicaciones Lisa encogió su máquina, la metió dentro de la caja y se disponía a pasar en frente del coliseo con algo de angustia. Brent por otro lado estaba esperando junto a Bryan.

-Recuerda, cuando te haga la señal presionas el botón, eso le dará la descarga eléctrica a la máquina de esa tonta- Brent le entrego a Bryan un pequeño interruptor, el cual contenía únicamente un pequeño botón de color rojo.

Lisa y Brent pasaron al frente del coliseo, todos los recibieron con un gran aplauso. Lisa solo quiso mostrarse calmada, en cuanto a Brent solo la veía con una cara de malicia.

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué no empezamos contigo Brent?- dijo el director de la institución.

Brent paso más al frente de donde se encontraba Lisa, mostraba una cara de "lucido", como si supiera que ya tenía la victoria en sus manos. Destapo al robot que tenía en su carrito, el cual tenía una altura de dos coma cinco metros. Lo activo y se dispuso a dar un discurso sobre sus funciones.

-Señores, estoy aquí presente ya que quiero el puesto de tutor en la universidad. Tanto yo como mi hermano Bryan Ross, hemos estado trabajando por dos meses en este magnífico ejemplar, y digo ejemplar porque tengo en mente darle un funcionamiento más avanzado- mentía, Brent estaba mintiendo; ¿dos meses?... NO, lo habían construido en el trascurso de la semana- Es un honor presentarles al Mark 42, prototipo 7; ayudante en los quehaceres de la casa- el robot de Brent y Bryan empezó a moverse, tomando varias cosas como escobas, cepillos y un balde de agua; empezó a limpiar el piso del coliseo. Con una rapidez única, todos en el coliseo se mostraban asombrados.

En tan solo dos minutos el robot, dejo tan resplandeciente el piso del coliseo que las primeras en dar unos aplausos fueron las madres (seguro ellas necesitaban uno más que nadie).

Lincoln dese la puerta del coliseo también mostraba asombro.

-Oh ahí están ustedes- Lincoln por primera vez desde que inició su apuesta con Bryan, se dispuso a hablarle al espectador- Si lo sé, sé que nos estuvieron acompañando desde que inicie todo este problema, perdón por no hablarles en todo este tiempo. Aunque parezca preocupado no lo estoy, como están yendo las cosas, sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Las funciones de mi querido Mark 42, son limpiar cuidar y ordenar todo lo que se les plazca, necesitan tiempo con sus hijos pero tienen mucho por hacer; pues el Mark 42 se encarga de cualquier tarea de limpieza- Brent seguía halando tan específicamente de su robot- Espero que se hallan asombrado, muy bien Mark 42 desconéctate- En ese momento el robot dejo de funcionar.

-Muchas gracias por tu presentación Brent. Ahora es el turno de Lisa Loud- como en el principio todos empezaron a aplaudir, Lisa dio unos pasos adelante con la caja. Saco su máquina, presiono el diminuto botón y solo en cuestión de segundos, la maquina tomo un tamaño mucho más grande que el robot de Brent. Una descripción simple nunca falta, la maquina media alrededor de unos cuatro metros y de ancho, lo mismo, cuatro metros. En la parte superior tenía una especie de pantalla ¿para que serviría?, y la forma principal; dentro de esta parecía tener una enorme habitación que no mostraba nada.

Lisa antes de empezar a hablar miro a Lincoln, estaba muy nerviosa. Lincoln solo le levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de que todo saldría bien, con una cara de alegría y confianza. Lisa tomo aire, también valor y se dispuso a hablar.

-Me da mucho gusto presentarles mi invento, ¿de qué trata? Simple, alguna vez se han puesto a pensar si somos los únicos con vida en este universo, si somos los únicos seres humanos existentes.

-Eso significa que existen los Extraterrestres- grito un espectador torpemente desde las gradas, creyendo que eso era lo que trataba de decir Lisa.

-Eh, no estoy hablando de eso- dijo como respuesta- esta es una máquina que me permitirá viajar entre diferentes realidades, dimensiones y universos- todos quedaron asombrados con lo que dijo Lisa, algunos gestos de asombros a otros se les escaba un suspiro que parecía llevarse todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Bryan prepárate, a mi señal presionas el botón- dijo entrecortadamente Brent a Bryan.

-Ahora les daré una pequeña demostración, iré por un pequeño transcurso de tiempo a otro universo veinticinco A mil quinientos veinte tres- Lisa después de decir eso, presiono alguno botones de su máquina, tal vez para buscar las coordenadas del universo veinticinco A.

Después de hacer esto, Lisa se colocó una pequeña mochila, la maquina empezó a encenderse; hacia un ruido molesto pero esto no molestaba a los espectadores. En ese instante de la maquina se empezaron a disparar unos rayos de color verde claro, dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación; producto de esto se formó un portal en forma circular dentro de la máquina. El portal parecía transmitir mucha energía, tanto así que llegaba a formar pequeños temblores en la tierra.

Lisa no mostro preocupación, ya que había realizado dos pruebas antes y esto solo eran efectos secundarios.

-¡Ahora Bryan!, ¡AHORA!- Decía Brent desesperadamente, Bryan solo obedeció y presiono el botón. Lisa al momento de disponerse a entrar dentro del portal con la mochila en su espalda, la maquina empezó a agitarse fuertemente. El dispositivo que le coloco Bryan en la parte trasera, había ocasionado una descarga tan fuerte que la maquina se salió de control.

-Oh no…- Lisa se quedaba sin palabras. Toda la gente se mostraba desesperada. Los temblores se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

Lincoln también mostro desesperación, pero… no pudo evitar ver a Bryan y Brent cerca de la máquina de Lisa. Lincoln no tardó en reaccionar, aunque se veía desesperado supo guardar la calma.

-¡TODOS SALGAN DEL COLISEO, RAPIDOO!- grito Lincoln con todas sus energías al público, todos parecían amontonarse en la salida, se empujaban, se mostraban tan asustados mientras la tierra se sacudía. Lincoln pudo ver como su familia se disponía a salir del coliseo, del mismo modo tan desesperado.

-Lincoln ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Hay que salir de aquí- grito Lori mientras Lincoln trataba de frenar a su familia.

Lisa no la estaba pasando bien, trato de desactivar la maquina pero no pudo, ¡se había salido de control!, también la maquina por sí misma en su transe de descontrol total, cambio las coordenadas de los universos y dimensiones. Lisa no lo pensó dos veces después de eso y se echó a correr, pero desafortunadamente su pie dio un mal paso, quedando atrapado dentro de una grieta. Lisa estaba desesperada y con demasiado temor.

-¡Tengo que ir por Lisa! Ustedes sigan, no se preocupen- les dijo Lincoln, tratando de calmarlos.

-NO LINCOLN VE CON LAS MUCHACHAS, ¡YO IRE POR LISA!- grito firmemente el señor Loud señalando a toda su familia que ya se encontraba fuera del coliseo.

-Papá NO; tienes que ponerte a salvo- en ese momento se empezó a derrumbar una pequeña parte del techo, lo cual estaba a punto de caer donde se encontraba Lincoln y el señor Loud. Lincoln actuó rápido y a pesar de tener solo once años, pudo empujar a su padre haciéndolo caer lejos. El señor Loud se alejó lo más que pudo, para no ser aplastado por las grandes rocas de sementó y madera que se desprendían del techo.

Los restos del techo al impactarse contra el suelo hicieron un ruido atroz, al mismo tiempo haciendo temblar más el suelo, cosa que hizo caer a Lincoln. No solo eso, habían tapado la entrada y salida principal del coliseo. Lincoln sabía perfectamente que existían dos puertas más, podía escapar por ahí cuando rescatara a Lisa.

\- ¿Clyde me copias?

-Lincoln ¡donde estas! TODO ES UN CAOS- grito Clyde dese el otro lado del radio Motorola.

-Clyde necesito apoyo ESTOY DENTRO DEL COLISEO- GRITO Lincoln.

-Yo estoy fuera amigo, ¿¡COMO TE VOYA DAR APOYO!?

-Entra por la puerta trasera, necesito ayuda- el suelo volvió a sacudirse, parecía que el coliseo se destruiría; se estaba cayendo poco a poco. El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, grietas abriéndose era atroz, parecía una película de acción.

Lincoln corrió rápidamente para ayudar a su hermana Lisa la cual tenía un pie dentro de una pequeña grieta en el suelo. Lincoln al llegar donde se encontraba lisa, se tiro al suelo, empezó a jalar fuertemente el pie de Lisa para intentar sacarlo. Sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles.

-Lincoln ¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, VETE DE AQUÍ!

-No te dejare Lisa, ERES MI HERMANA.

-Acaso quieres perderte entre las dimensiones, ¡¿NO LO VES?! Está pasando- Lincoln sintió un escalofrió correr su cuerpo- Lo que te advertí Lincoln, ESTA SUCEDIENDO, NO PUEDO CORRER ESE RIESGO, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESE PORTAL TE SUCCIONE

-¡YO TAMPOCO LO PUEDO PERMITIR LISA!- Lincoln esta vez grito mucho más fuerte, Lisa se quedó tranquila aunque no duro mucho. Ya que el portal dentro de la maquina empezaba a succionar todo, desde escombros, bancas, ventanas rotas entre otras cosas. Parecía que con cada minuto aumentaba su potencia, tanto como para mover por un momento a Lincoln con dirección al portal.

Lisa se asustó mucho al ver que detrás de Lincoln, poco a poco se acercaba Bryan, el cual parecía llevar consigo una especie de bate.

-¡LINCOLN DETRÁS DE TI!- grito Lisa a su hermano, señalando su parte trasera.

Lincoln afortunadamente se cubrió con la mochila de Lisa, el golpe que impacto en la mochila de Lisa fue muy potente, Lincoln la uso como una especie de escudo.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿Bryan que estás haciendo?- grito sorprendido Lincoln al ver que Bryan trataba de herirlo.

-Pues tu PERDICIÓN LOUD- grito Bryan mientras trataba de darle un duro golpe en la cabeza a Lincoln con el bate. Lo cual no paso por que Lincoln pudo esquivarlo.

La intensidad con que el portal jalaba las cosas adentro de sí, intensificaba demasiado. Cada vez jalaba más cosas de un tamaño mayor.

-Bryan ¡¿esta demente o qué?! HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ- Lincoln trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Bryan lo cual no parecía funcionar.

-No Loud, no hasta que ese portal te haya succionado- Bryan volvió a lanzar un duro golpe, Lincoln solo trataba de esquivarlos; no quería herir a Bryan, pero en su intento de esquivar ese duro golpe cayó al suelo. Lo cual Bryan aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre él. Lincoln tenía que defenderse, antes de que Bryan cayera sobre él, Lincoln levanto la pierna en dirección a Bryan, el cual impacto con el pie de Lincoln con tanta fuerza en su estómago.

Bryan quedo aturdido con el golpe, lo cual Lincoln aprovecho para seguir ayudando a Lisa.

-Siempre fue un tonto- dejo Lincoln, mientras trataba de ayudar Lisa.

-¡LINCOLN VETE DE AQUÍ, YO ESTARE BIEN! En caso de que pasara esto, el portal se desactivara dentro de diez minutos.

-Dentro de diez minutos el portal ya te habrá succionado Lisa, eso es algo que voy evitar.

Bryan salió del trance en el que se encontraba, con todas las iras del mundo tomo el bate y se dispuso a golpear a tratar de golpear a Lincoln de nuevo. Pero en eso un duro golpe impacto en su espalda, este golpe se lo había dado Clyde, el cual sujetaba en sus manos un tubo con el que le pego a Bryan. Bryan volvió a caer esta vez ya más inconsciente al suelo.

-Gracias Clyde, ahora ven a ayudarme- dijo Lincoln, pidiendo apoyo a su mejor amigo. Clyde no demoro ni un segundo en actuar y también se lanzó para tratar de sacar el pie de Lisa de la grieta.

Lincoln y Clyde jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el portal aun sacudía la tierra y ocasionaba grandes derrumbes dentro del coliseo. Afortunadamente Lincoln y Clyde pudieron sacar a Lisa. Lo primero que hicieron después de hacer esto fue correr a la salida de la puerta trasera. Pero Lincoln se dio media vuelta y vi a Bryan tirado en el suelo, su instinto humano no podía permitir dejarlo ahí. Les ordeno a Clyde y a Lisa salir del coliseo inmediatamente, orden que Lisa se evitaba a obedecer.

-NO LINCOLN, ¡TU BIENES CON NOSOTROS!- grito Lisa.

-Bebo ayudar a Bryan, ya los alcanzo.

-El idiota trato de hacerte daño Lincoln, siempre trato de hacerte ver como una basura, nuca descanso de hacerte sentir como un perdedor ¡¿POR QUE DEBEMOS AYUDARLO?!

-¡Porque todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad!; Clyde SACALA DE AQUÍ- le dijo Lincoln a Clyde, el chico McBride tomo a lisa en sus hombros y corrió hacia la salida.

-NO, ¡SUELTAME CLYDE!- Clyde no escucho las quejas de Lisa.

Lincoln jalo con todas sus fuerzas a un Bryan que se encontraba inconsciente, ya estaba llegando a la salida cuando…

-Pequeño mocoso ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- Brent tomo del hombro a Lincoln y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, Lincoln no hacia otra cosa que mostrarse asustado.

Brent en vez de ayudar a su hermano, trato de hacerle daño a Lincoln con el mismo bate que, yacía en el suelo. Al tratar de pegarle a Lincoln, el peliblanco tomo el bate con todas sus fuerza, tratando de evitar el golpe.

-MALDICIÓN BRENT ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?, trato de ayudar a tu hermano.

-¿AYUDARLO?, maldito mocoso vi como lo dejaste inconsciente.

-El trato de ¡LASTIMARME!- le grito Lincoln a Brent.

-¡CALLATEEE!- le grito Brent, era tan testarudo que le importo la explicación de Lincoln, Volvió a levantar el bate para darle un golpe a Lincoln, cosa que volvió a esquivar rodando por el suelo. Cuando se encontraba fuera del alcance de Brent, este trato de acercársele pero en un pequeño instante Lincoln saco su pistola para congelar la cual, estaba dentro de su mochila y con dos disparos congelo a la mano derecha y pie izquierdo de Brent completamente. Aun después de eso, Lincoln siguió jalando a Bryan, para llevarlo a la salida trasera. Una vez lo dejo ahí, vio como Brent trataba de escapar de la succión del portal. Brent le grito, le suplicaba ayudarlo, le grito que lo sentía.

Maldito se sintió Lincoln al ir a ayudarlo, el chico loud se dejó convencer por las suplicas de Brent y fue a ayudarlo… grave error.

Brent lo tomo fuertemente del brazo, trato de empujarlo con dirección al portal para que fuera succionado por este. Lo que Brent no esperaba es que Clyde, iría en la ayuda de Lincoln una vez más. Clyde mordió ferozmente el brazo izquierdo de Brent, el cual reacciono dolorosamente y soltó a Lincoln. Lisa estaba en la salida, no se disponía a salir hasta que su hermano volviera. Estaba observando todo.

Un grave error, el portal empezó a jalar con más fuerza a Brent, Clyde y Lincoln los cuales fueron arrastrados brutalmente cerca del portal por la fuerza gravitacional con la que este succionaba.

Clyde se agarró bruscamente de un poste, Lincoln se agarró del pie de Clyde y lo mismo hizo Brent.

-¡LINCOLN!- grito Lisa con desesperación.

-LISAAA, SAL DE AQUÍ- le ordeno Lincoln a su hermana nuevamente.

-Buen viaje Loud- el maldito de Brent jalo con todas sus fuerza a Lincoln, haciendo que se soltara del agarre de Clyde. Tan imbécil fue Brent que también el pago el precio. El portal los jalo ferozmente por el aire para succionarlos.

-¡LINCOLN NOOOOO!- gritaron Lisa y Clyde, aunque Lisa se veía más afectada.

Lincoln ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue gritarle a Lisa por última vez antes de que el portal los succionara tanto a él y a Brent- CLYDE LLEVATE A LISA DE AQUÍ.

El portal los succiono, fue tan horrible sentir esa sensación; en un momento Brent y Lincoln estaban viajando por un túnel interdimensional, parecía un agujero de gusano. Lincoln y Brent tomaron caminos interdimensionales diferentes, es claro que no fue decisión suya.

-ME LAS PAGARAS LOOOUUUDD- fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Brent a Lincoln, antes de alejarse de él.

-Si tal vez Lisa tenía razón- le hablo Lincoln al público resignadamente- Pero al menos tengo esta maleta, donde tengo una pistola que abre portales dimensionales cada setenta y dos horas, este reloj y una pistola para congelar; sé que Lisa hallara la forma de hacerme volver a casa y sé que yo también la hallare.

Lincoln poco a poco se fue acercando a una gran Luz que se encontraba al final del túnel interdimensional. Lo último que pudo ver fue como esa gran Luz se hacía cada vez más gran y ´más brillante. Lincoln cerró sus ojos…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Lincoln confundido mientras se levantaba del suelo con su maleta en la espalda.

-Eh, Lincoln ¿Qué haces en nuestra casa a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto Ana algo confundida junto a sus diez hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Y cómo saben mi nombre?!

-Por favor Lincoln no te hagas el tontito, soy yo Ana Apex y mis hermanos Alan, Alphonse, Alester, Axel, Aaxton, Arthur, Arnold, Albert, Aaron y Ark.

Lincoln no dio respuesta.

-Ya deja de jugar Lincoln somos tus vecinos, llegamos al frente de tu casa hace seis meses.

-¡¿Qué?!...

 _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos… diferentes Universos; Posibilidades Infinitas…_

 **Taraaa!, sé que posiblemente algunos querrán matarme por la manera en que termino el episodio, lo siento quería dejarlos con la intriga y las ganas de más matándolos XD.**

 **De una vez les digo que posiblemente actualice los sábados y los viernes, claro eso dependerá del tiempo. Sin nada más que decirles les deseo suerte, bendiciones, paz y bien. Yo soy Steven002 D y nos leeremos en un próximo y emocionante episodio. SALUDOS!**


	4. Conociendo a los Apex Part I

**Capítulo 4:**

The Loud House: Choque de Mundos.

 **Hola a todos, ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo episodio. Como siempre antes de que empiecen con la lectura, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen mi historia, enserio sus comentarios y críticas son muy inspiradores.**

 **Nuevamente un agradecimiento especial a Jakobs-Snipper, muchas gracias amigo, sin ti esto no sería posible :). Ahora sí, sin nada más que decirles disfruten el episodio, el cual estará dividido en dos partes o más.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **Chapter 4: Conociendo a los Apex (parte 1)**

-¿Apex?- Lincoln puso una cara irreconocible, una cara que solo ponía cuando le costaba recordar algo. Estaba confundido, estaba alterado; no recordaba lo que sucedió.

-Sí, somos nosotros tus vecinos- Ana trataba de hacerle recordar.

-¿Qué paso?, ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- Una vez más Lincoln perdió el conocimiento. El viaje interdimensional que sufrió, lo afecto bastante.

-No se molesten chicos, esa no es la forma de actuar de Lincoln- dijo Ana, tocándose la barbilla con cierto tono de disgusto mientras Lincoln corría por los alrededores de la casa Apex, en busca de una salida- seguro se golpeó en la cabeza y por eso no recuerda quienes somos.

-Eso no explica por qué lo encontramos tirado inconsciente en el suelo Ana- palabras provenientes del Apex psicólogo, Arthur.

-Dije que se golpeó en la cabeza Arthur, ¿dónde más esperabas que cayera?

-Seguro vino a pedirnos algo; no encuentro otra razón- Arthur también parecía mostrarse a la defensiva de Lincoln.

-Bueno, eso tampoco explica cómo pudo entrar en la casa, si todos estábamos dentro de nuestras habitaciones y nuestros padres se fueron hace veinte minutos; ¿Quién pudo abrirle la puerta?- Alan era el que más se mostraba disgustado; más que todo confundido, por como Lincoln se comportaba.

Los hermanos y hermana Apex comenzaron a pensar, seguro había una explicación lógica para todo esto. Llevaban meses de amistad con los Loud, entre las dos familias siempre se mostraba confianza, más entre los jóvenes.

-Tendremos que hacerlo hablar; que él nos explique qué es lo que está pasando- Aaxton se rindió de tanto pensar. Fue el primer Apex en aportar a una idea y fue el único en hacerlo, ya que después todos se dispusieron a seguirle el juego.

-UNA SALIDA, UNA SALIDA, UNA SALI…- Lincoln dejo de hablar al ver que todos los hermanos Apex venían hacia el de una manera brusca. Lincoln trato de correr pero fue inútil; todos se le abalanzaron, lo ataron a una silla y le pegaron cinta en la boca, para que dejara de hacer ruido. Lo llevaron a la sala, de una forma calmada para no alterar más al joven Loud y exigirle una explicación.

Al llegar a la sala le arrancaron la cinta de su boca, esto le dolió un poco al peliblanco.

-¡Pero que están haciendo!, ¡Déjenme ir!, ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQ _(¡PAF!)_...- Lincoln fue interrumpido por una bofeteada la cual fue suave, propinada por Aaxton; esta solo sirvió para callar a Lincoln, no para hacerle daño.

-¡Aaxton con cuidado!- Alan advirtió a su hermano.

-Muy bien Lincoln te seguiremos el juego, dinos ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Es enserio?! Ya le se los dije, no recuerdo nada y dejen de llamarme "Lincoln", suena a un nombre estúpido- Lincoln ya no se mostraba confundido; se mostraba molesto. Es verdad, había perdido su memoria, esas eran las consecuencias de viajar por una especie de agujero de gusano el cual, solo te lleva a otra dimensión.

Los Apex también se mostraban molestos, más por el hecho, el simple hecho de pensar que Lincoln, les estuviera jugando una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto desde su punto de vista.

-Lincoln, al menos esfuérzate; trata de recordar ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- Alphonse trato de calmarse, él fue el único Apex que se comprometió a interrogar al peliblanco.

-DIJE QUE NO RECUERDO NAD _(¡PAF!)…-_ otra bofeteada propinada por Aaxton.

-Guarda silencio Lincoln, no quiero que nuestros vecinos empiecen a quejarse por el escándalo que estás haciendo; en especial el señor Gruñon, ese abuelo no sabe cuándo callarse- Alphonse volvió a enfurecerse, se veía que Lincoln no quería cooperar pacíficamente. Esta vez Lincoln quedo algo aturdido, después de unos segundos dado el golpe, Lincoln sintió un impulso en su pecho. Un impulso tan grande que lo hizo sacudirse varias veces en la silla que se encontraba.

En ese momento sintió como rápidamente, como si una bala se acabara de disparar; llegaron sus memorias, quien era, la apuesta con Bryan, la feria de ciencias, la máquina de dimensiones creada por Lisa, el desastre en el coliseo por culpa de una falla en la máquina, como el portal dimensional creado por la maquina lo absorbió a él y a Brent… como se perdió entre las dimensiones…

-¡Brent!, ¡Bryan! No, no, no…- Lincoln miro al frente, donde los Apex se mostraban sorprendidos por la repentina sacudida de Lincoln- lo siento, yo…yo…- Esta vez los Apex se quedaron más atónitos, esperaban que Lincoln diera respuestas después del ataque que sufrió, ataque que pareció devolverle gran parte de sus memorias.

Lincoln aun no daba respuesta, miraba hacia el suelo con los ojos tan abiertos y la respiración tan agitada, esos solo eran signos de la angustia en el chico.

-¿Brent?... ¿Bryan?- Ana pregunto de forma extraña; nunca había escuchado esos nombres, al menos nunca había escuchado a Lincoln decirlos. Tampoco podrían ser compañeros suyos, Ana llevaba ya bastante tiempo en la misma clase de Lincoln y jamás escucho los nombres Brent o Bryan.

-Lincoln cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Alphonse moría por saber las respuestas, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos y hermana.

-…Mira… "Alphonse", si te lo cuento no me lo creerías- Lincoln trato de hacerle comprender a Alphonse que lo que estaba a punto de decir, sonaría tan LOCO y no tan CREÍBLE.

-Somos todo oídos- dijeron los hermanos Apex al mismo tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

 _Mientras tanto en la dimensión 452 (dimensión original)_

Lisa despertó, el golpe que sufrió la dejo inconsciente. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue la catástrofe, catástrofe ocasionada por su maldita máquina; el paisaje era tan horrible de ver, tan desagradable, tan… ¿sorprendente?

Se puso de pie, con mucho esfuerzo. Había sufrido heridas las cuales, parecerían insignificantes para un niño de nueve años en adelante, pero Lisa era una niña de cuatro años; dolía tanto sentirse de ese modo. Más dolió contemplar su maldita máquina, la responsable de que todo esto pasara, la responsable… de que su hermano se perdiera entre las dimensiones. Afortunadamente como dijo la pequeña genio a su hermano antes de ser succionado por el portal, la maquina se desactivo después de diez minutos. Se hallaba entre los escombros, en el frente. No recibió muchos daños, solo estaba entre un montón de piedras, madera y vidrios rotos.

No, no podía culpar a su invento; ella lo construyo después de todo, ¿Cómo culpar a un objeto inanimado? Ella era la responsable, solo ella.

Todo empeoraba con cada paso que daba hacia la máquina, saber… saber que se pudo evitar todo esto, siempre hay formas de evitar los problemas. Desafortunadamente todo termino mal, de la forma en la que Lisa menos hubiera deseado en este universo.

-Genial, otra cosa por la cual preocuparme todo el mes- Lisa llego hasta la máquina, no sería tan fácil para ella volver a construir o a inventar algo después de esto.

La pequeña genio trato de volver a activarla, quizás había una pequeñísima probabilidad de que Lincoln volviera; solo era cuestión de poner las coordenadas de la dimensión 450, se abriría un portal entre las dos dimensiones y Lincoln regresaría… cosa que no paso. La máquina no respondía. Si bien parecía no haber recibido daños, la sobrecarga la afecto bastante.

-… ¡Clyde!- Lisa solo bajo mirada un momento, eso basto para darse cuenta de que el joven McBride estaba en condiciones peores. Acelero el paso hasta llegar al cuerpo de Clyde, estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía haberse roto un brazo. Lisa solo se horrorizo ante tal escena, trato e darle ánimos a Clyde para que se levantara pero fue inútil, Clyde seguía sin reaccionar. Para la buena suerte o quizás fortuna de Lisa, había una forma de curar a Clyde sin tener que llevarlo con un equipo médico.

-Quizás no sea buen momento de salir, no sé en qué estado se encontrara la gente por todo este lio- Lisa alzo su mirada hacia la puerta principal del coliseo, quizás tenía razón, no era buen momento de salir. Las personas se encontrarían furiosas por todo lo que su máquina ocasiono eso sin contar a la escuela, la policía incluso el ejército. Por DIOS, lo que acaba de pasar solo parecía ser parte de una película de ciencia ficción.

-¡Lisa, oh por Dios cariño que bueno que estas bien!- la señora Rita Loud corría con mucha desesperación hacia su pequeña hija, con el resto de sus hijas y esposo.

-¡Lisa estas bien!, ¿¡no te paso nada?!- Rita se agacho de una manera rápida para ver si su hija se encontraba en buen estado, no tardaron el resto de chicas, que empezaron a bombardear a Lisa con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

-Lisa, ¡Estas bien!

-¡¿Lisa que paso?!

-¡Lisa literalmente estas en problemas!

-Lisa ¿¡DONDE ESTA LINCOLN?!- la pregunta que menos quería escuchar, la pregunta que la ahorcaría al momento de que su boca diera una respuesta, no podía mentirle a su familia, tenía que ser sincera. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder, lo menos que quería perder en esos momentos había sido succionado por un portal dimensional.

-…Escúchenme… Lincoln fue…- no quería decirlo, todos estaban a la espera de una respuesta, algo que les confirmara que Lincoln estuviera bien, que estuviera a salvo- succionado por un portal dimensional- lo dijo de una manera tan fría, si hubiera visto la cara de Lori la cual esperaba una repuesta satisfactoria sobre el paradero de su pequeño hermano o a Luna, desesperadamente quería saber, tenía que saberlo que todo estaba en orden, también Lynn, la deportista de la familia se encontraba furiosa y asustada. Si hubiera visto esas caras y las del resto de sus hermanas, quizás les hubiera mentido y este problema hubiera llegado a mayores.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE LISA?!- el señor Loud se sobresaltó, lo que acababa de escuchar era demasiado. Su hijo, su pequeño Lincoln. Quizás ya no lo volverían a ver- ¡MALDICIÓN LISA!, hablamos sobre esto toda la semana a escondidas de tus hermanos, ¿Cómo PUDISTE DEJAR QUE PASARA?

-Tranquilícense, lo traeré de vuelta solo tienen que mantener la calma- Lisa se asustó, ya era suficiente saber que por culpa suya su hermano se perdiera entre las dimensiones; no quería sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

-¡OH NO JOVENCITA! Estarás castigada por el resto de tu vida.

-NO VOLVERAS A CONSTR…- la señora Loud dejo de hablar; Lisa necesitaba estar en paz, necesitaba asimilar todo esto pero sobre todo necesitaba concentración. Si sus padres seguían "fastidiándola y alterándola" no podría concentrarse en el problema principal.

-Lisa ¿Pero qué hiciste?- grito Lori.

-¡Cállense!, solo criogenice a nuestros padres, volverán a la normalidad si vuelvo a dispararles con esta pistola- Lisa había congelado a sus padres con una segunda pistola que construyo. Congelo a sus padres, no lo hizo por que quisiera, sabía perfectamente que sus padres serian una gran carga con las preocupaciones, las exigencias incluso los reclamos. Necesitaba únicamente estar en calma y ver la manera de traer a Lincoln de vuelta.

-¡Lisa explícanos que paso!

-La máquina sufrió una falla, necesito revisarla para ver qué fue lo que sucedió; por el momento solo les pido guardar la calma. Necesito ver la forma de traer a Lincoln devuelta a nuestra dimensión y llevar a Clyde a nuestra casa.

-¿Clyde?... ¡¿Cierto, pero que le sucedió?!- Lori era la única en hablar por todas las hermanas Loud, como mayor de estas debía tomar la palabra primero y preocuparse por ellas.

-Debo llevarlo a mi laboratorio, sufrió graves heridas y supongo que dada la posición en la que se encuentra su brazo derecho, se lo fracturo- Lisa tenía que curar a Clyde lo antes posible, ya que el chico McBride se empezaba ad desangrar.

-Pero Lisa ¡¿Qué me dices de sus padres y de toda la gente amontonada afuera?!

-Lori no hay tiempo debemos salir de aquí, las personas estarán muy molestas con migo por todo este desastre, debemos escondernos en nuestra casa hasta nuevo aviso.

Lori no hablo más, tomo a Clyde en sus brazos, le indico a todas las chicas que se apresuraran a salir por la salida trasera y que entre todas llevaran a sus padres, los cuales estaban congelados por la pistola para congelar de Lisa.

Lisa por poco se olvida de algo importante, tuvo que regresar a la máquina para llevársela con ella, aunque fue fácil llegar hasta ahí, las heridas que tenía su cuerpo aún seguían afectándole. Antes de presionar el botón para que la máquina se encogiera noto algo extraño en la parte trasera.

-¿Qué es esto?- Lisa tomo el pequeño dispositivo que estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la máquina, lo observo con detenimiento, no sabía lo que era ni para que servía; lo que si sabía es que ella no coloco eso en ningún momento en su máquina. Lo guardo en su bolsillo para investigarlo más tarde. Lisa encogió la máquina y la guardó en su pequeña caja.

-¿Y este quién es?- Lynn no pudo evitar observar el cuerpo inconsciente de un chico de cabello amarillo, que se encontraba tirado por la salida trasera.

La ira invadió a Lisa, en momentos como este desearía que no existieran las leyes por homicidio, para así poder asesinar a Bryan Ross sin ningún problema.

-El viene con nosotros, cuando dejemos a nuestros padres en la Van vendremos por él y nos lo llevaremos con nosotros- Lisa fue muy clara, algo le decía que debía llevar a Bryan con ellos; quizás él tenía algo que ver con todo este desmadre o con el dispositivo que hallo en la máquina.

Cuando las hermanas Loud dejaron a sus padres en la camioneta, regresaron con Bryan que aún seguía inconsciente, lo llevaron a la Van y se dispusieron a retirarse de lo que quedaba del ahora destruido coliseo.

-¿Quién es el causante de todo de esto?

-Fue esa pequeña niña y su estúpido invento.

-¡Destruyeron el coliseo de la escuela!

Mientras Lori conducía la Van, podía escuchar a la multitud de personas quejándose por lo sucedido, el horror fue más grande al ver como se encontraba toda la calle fuera del coliseo. Todo estaba destruido, varias casas se habían derrumbado, resultado de los fuertes temblores ocasionados por la máquina. Grietas que se encontraban casi por toda la calle, evitando que los autos siguieran su camino. Lori detuvo la Van al ver que varios autos llegaban y se detenían en el coliseo. Ahuyentando a la gente; de los autos bajaron unos hombres extraños vestidos de negro, quizás serian del gobierno o de las fuerzas armadas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- el director de la escuela, el señor Smith pregunto a los hombres vestidos con atuendos extraños.

-Somos agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y vinimos a este lugar porque nuestros radares desde lo alto del espacio, detectaron una fuerte sacudida de la corteza terrestre en esta ciudad llamada Royal Woods- el que tomo la palabra fue uno de muchos agentes que comenzaron a rodear el coliseo.

-¿Lori que estás haciendo?, tenemos que irnos de aquí- Lana le susurro a Lori para que siguiera avanzando. Lori no obedeció, quería escuchar más de lo que esos hombres decían.

-Necesitamos que nos informe que fue lo que sucedió aquí- el hombre le pregunto al director de la escuela.

-Vera, es algo complicado de explicar, una niña de cuatro años construyo una máquina para… viajar entre dimensiones y la maquina se salió de control ocasionando todo esto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la maquina?- pregunto el hombre el cual, parecía ser jefe de los agentes.

-Dentro del coliseo- dijo el director Smith.

-Agente cinco, seis, ocho y catorce revisen dentro del coliseo; agente siete, nueve, diez y once, acompañen a los agentes veintitrés y veinticuatro a investigar por las canchas- al decir eso, el jefe de los agentes hacia extrañas señas con la mano, típico de los agentes- ¿Dónde se encuentra la niña?

-Aghgg- Lori sintió miedo ante la pregunta que le hizo el jefe de los agentes al director.

-Oh no, Lori debemos irnos- Luna también alcanzo a oír la pregunta, también sintió terror y si el director revelaba el nombre de su hermana estarían en graves problemas.

-El nombre… no lo recuerdo

-Maldición, agente quince B y veintiocho B, revisen en las áreas centrales

-Un momento, ya lo recordé es LISA LOUD.

-¡Acelera Lori, acelera!- Lori acelero lo más que pudo para llegar a casa, no podían creerlo, ahora tenían otro problema. Si esos agentes las encontraban, no sabían de qué serían capaz de hacerles a Lisa y a ellas.

Cuando la Van llego a la residencia Loud, todos bajaron aceleradamente de esta. Lori aun llevaba a Clyde en los hombros, aún seguía desangrándose, solo era cuestión de tiempo para…

Lori abrió la puerta y llevo a Clyde a la habitación de Lisa. Lisa busco entre todas sus cosas y saco una especie de líquido que estaba dentro de un recipiente.

-Lisa ¿¡estas segura?!, ¿No pasara nada malo?- Lori tuvo que preguntarle a su hermana, el plan de Lisa era que el inconsciente de Clyde bebiera ese líquido. Según la descripción que dio Lisa, ese líquido servía para curar heridas en el cuerpo humano.

-Descuida, ya lo probé antes con Lily, todo estará en orden- una vez dicho esto, Lisa vertió el líquido en la boca de Clyde. Después de unos segundos el líquido, empezó a surgir efecto. Todas las heridas de Clyde empezaron a curarse.

-…Lo… Lo… ¡Lori!...- Clyde se desmayó al contemplar la presencia de Lori.

-Bueno, al menos ya se curó- Lisa se alivió un poco, después de todo se la debía a Clyde, por haberle ayudado a Lincoln en sus últimos momentos en esta dimensión.

-Bien Lisa, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- Lori le pregunto a Lisa; Clyde ya estaba curado, ahora debían saber qué hacer con Bryan

-Sí, que me dices si esos hombres vienen hacia acá a buscarte- Luna toco otro tema, esos hombres ya sabían el nombre y apellido de la niña que construyo esa máquina y seguramente no pararían hasta encontrarla- Y a todo esto ¿para qué te quieren?

-Tomando en cuenta que esos hombres son agentes de los Estados Unidos, querrán capturarme para utilizar mi cerebro súper desarrollado, para crear máquinas de destrucción masivas las cuales servirán para la protección nacional de nuestro país.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Guarden la calma, eso no sucederá; debo hallar la manera de traer a Lincoln de regreso y después destruiré la máquina. Así podre inventar algo para borrarle la memoria a esos sujetos. Primero Fase uno, necesito que saquen a nuestros padres criogenizados de la Van, y los coloquen dentro su respectiva habitación- como Lisa dijo, todas las hermanas Loud sacaron a sus padres de la Van con mucho esfuerzo y los metieron en su habitación. Era claro que se quitaban un peso encima si sus padres no estaban, ya que podrían abatir a Lisa con sus sermones y no dejarían que se concentre.

-Fase dos, aten a Bryan al mueble de la sala.

-Lisa antes explícanos ¿por qué trajimos a este chico?- Luan era la más curiosa, desde que trajeron a Bryan nadie pregunto ¿quién era?, ¿Por qué Lisa lo necesitaba?

-Se los explicare después- solo eso se dignó a decir Lisa, como anteriormente hicieron, ataron a Bryan a unos de los muebles en la sala. Seguía inconsciente, cosa que fue muy fácil.

-Fase tres, traer a Lincoln devuelta a esta dimensión- Lisa dijo eso como si estuviera a punto de realizar, la responsabilidad más grande del mundo.

-Ok Lisa, espero que traigas a Lincoln devuelta, tengo un desfile este miércoles y ¡QUIERO QUE LINCOLN SEA MI JURADOO!- las palabras de Lola ahuyentaron un poco a Lisa.

-Lisa, Luna, Luan y yo nos dedicaremos a la vigilancia; si esos hombres aparecen te avisaremos- Lori también se propuso a ayudar, era claro que debían llevar esto de la mejor manera posible. No debían alterar a Lisa, necesitaban ayudarla.

-Eh… chicos, vengan aquí- Lynn llamo a todas las hermanas Loud para que observaran algo desde su habitación- ¿Eso es bueno?- Lynn señalo a lo que parecía ser un agujero interdimensional que se encontraba flotando en media calle. Todos se quedaron asombrados al verlo, solo para después ver como desaparecía.

-Lisa ¿Qué fue eso?

-Bueno, si no me equivoco… al parecer mi maquina ocasiono una falla en el orden multiversal, lo que está ocasionando repentinas apariciones de portales interdimensionales en nuestra dimensión y quizás en el resto de las demás dimensiones.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Resulta que esto pasó porque en nuestro universo hay dos Lincoln´s de diferentes realidades que se perdieron entre las dimensiones. Más nuestro Lincoln, eso quiere decir que las realidades están sufriendo repentinas apariciones de hoyos dimensionales.

-Eso quiere decir…- todas dijeron, otra vez al mismo tiempo.

-Si al menos uno de esos tres Lincoln´s no regresa a su dimensión original… aparecerán muchos portales dimensionales en cada una de las diferentes dimensiones de nuestro universo, ocasionando que se forme un gran agujero negro y nuestro universo y posiblemente el resto de los universos dejen de existir. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, si alguien aparte de nosotros se entera, se correrá la voz; la gente entrara en pánico y eso ocasionara revueltas, vandalismos, saqueos entre un montón de cosas más que pueden afectar y alterar al orden social.

-Genial, espero que algún vampiro de otra dimensión aparezca gracias a esos portales- a Lucy pareció no asustarle la idea. Mientras apareciera un vampiro de otra dimensión y la mordiese, eso estaría bien para ella.

-Un momento no entendí, que acaso eso es malo- la pobre Leni no entendió nada de lo que Lisa dijo, por lo que todos dieron un gran suspiro.

-¡LISA, TIENES QUE TRAER A LINCOLN DE REGRESO!- palabras provenientes de Lori.

-Tranquilas, buscare la forma antes de que sea tarde… lo que no entiendo es…

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-En estos momentos debería venir otro Lincoln a esta dimensión, si Lincoln se encuentra en la dimensión 450 el Lincoln original de esa dimensión debería venir aquí ya que, no puede haber dos Lincoln´s en una misma dimensión. Tal vez… esa sea otra razón e porque están apareciendo portales interdimensionales.

Lisa después de oír eso fue al jardín trasero, presiono el botón para que su máquina volviera a su tamaño original y empezó a buscar las coordenadas de la dimensión 450. No podía viajar directamente a esa dimensión porque, uno: la máquina estaba muy descompuesta por lo que no abriría otro oyó dimensional. Y dos: Podía hablarle a Lincoln por el reloj que le entrego, darle las indicaciones adecuadas y para que así volviera a esta dimensión.

La pantalla que portaba la maquina en la parte superior, empezaba a encenderse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

 _Mientras tanto en la dimensión 450 (dimensión Apex)_

-Entonces eres de otra dimensión- a Ana le costaba creer eso, un Lincoln de otra dimensión, sonaba tan descabellado.

-Lo estoy diciendo enserio.

-… ¿Y es por eso que terminaste aquí, por ese tal Bryan y Brent?- pregunto Allester.

-Exactamente, ahora pueden quitarme esta soga, tengo que ver la forma de regresar a mi dimensión- como dijo Lincoln, los Apex le quitaron la soga y lo liberaron de la silla a la que estaba atado.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Arnold.

-Por el momento no lo sé, según las indicaciones de mi hermana Lisa de la otra dimensión; dentro de 72 horas o menos la pistola para abrir otro portal dimensional se activara, permitiéndome viajar a otra dimensión.

-Bueno entonces lo primero que debes hacer es ir a tu casa, y decirle a todos lo que está pasando, en especial a tu otro yo- Alan le aconsejo ciertas cosas a Lincoln.

-Sí, es verdad…- en ese momento el reloj de Lincoln empezó a timbrar, el peliblanco alzo la mano y presiono un botón. Al presionarlo se formó una especie de holograma en el aire, proyectado por el reloj con una especie de luz; muy parecidos a los de la película Star Wars.

-Lincoln… responde… soy yo- Lincoln no demoro en responder al ver que se trataba de su hermana Lisa, la cual llamaba desde la otra dimensión.

-LISA, QUE BIEN QUE ESTAS A SALVO- Lincoln se alegró bastante, su hermana había salido ilesa de la destrucción del coliseo.

-Lo mismo digo Lincoln ahora, guarda la calma… veo que viajaste a la dimensión de nuestros vecinos, los Apex- Lisa no pudo evitar observar a los vecinos de su otra dimensión, los cuales la saludaban con una cara que reflejaba confusión.

-Lincoln escucha esto detenidamente, la interferencia entre la dimensión 450 y nuestra dimensión 452 es poca así que toma apunte de esto- Lisa aconsejo a su hermano que anotara todo lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que pronto la comunicación se cortaría y dejarían de hablar por varias horas.

-Chicos tienen algún cuaderno o… papel que puedan prestarme- Lincoln les pidió de favor amablemente, cosa que los Apex no se negaron a darle.

-Yo tengo mucho papel para mis obras de arte, puedo traerte y montón si quieres- Allester se dispuso a ayudar al peliblanco, cosa que Lincoln agradeció. Una vez que el Apex artista regreso con el papel, Lincoln lo tomo y con un bolígrafo que le entrego Arthur, se dispuso a anotar.

-Muy bien Lisa, dime que tengo que saber.

-Lincoln primeramente necesito saber, donde está el imbécil de Brent- Lisa en un momento cambio su tono de niña preocupada y aliviada a alguien con deseos de venganza.

-El… fue a una dimensión diferente, por lo que recuerdo él y yo nos separamos por diferentes caminos dimensionales.

-Que bien, espero que no regrese, lo malo será contárselo a sus familiares.

-Y ¿Qué paso con Bryan?- Lisa guardo silencio por un momento ante esa pregunta.

-… Lincoln, tengo sospechas de que él y Brent sabotearon la máquina, para que todo esto pasara, encontré un dispositivo detrás de la máquina, aun no se para que sirve pero tengo el presentimiento de que es un artefacto para ocasionar descargas eléctricas.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta Lisa.

-Oh por Dios Lincoln, tengo a Bryan capturado para que confiese- Lincoln se quedó callado, lo único que se le vino a la mente en esos momentos fue que su hermana había realizado un secuestro. El resto de los hermanos Apex, solo escuchaban lo que Lisa decía.

-Genial, eso sí es tener valor- parece que a Aaxton le agrado esa idea, incluso llego a parecerle un acto de total valentía.

-Cierra la boca Aaxton- dijeron todos sus hermanos y hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Lincoln se cortara la señal dentro de poco, necesito que anotes lo que te dir…- Lisa fue interrumpida por Lincoln.

-LISA, tienes que liberar a Bryan, lo que estás haciendo no está nada bien- Lincoln a pesar de tener solo once años, comprendía los peligros de tener a una persona capturada. Eso se consideraba un delito grave.

-Lincoln no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, las cosas no van nada bien en esta dimensión- Lisa tenía razón, no era tiempo para discutir; quizás la cosas se arreglarían más adelante.

-Hablare contigo más tarde Lisa, dime que tengo que saber- Lincoln estaba molesto.

-Lincoln, no te sobresaltes ni nada, y ustedes tampoco- Lisa se refería a los hermanos Apex- Pero debido a tu viaje hacía esa dimensión, nuestro universo está sufriendo graves fallas…- Lisa tomo aire un momento y como hizo con sus hermanas, estaba a punto de contarle a Lincoln lo grave de la situación; lo que podía llegar a suceder- Están apareciendo repentinamente portales dimensionales, por el momento solo hemos presenciado yo y mis hermanas uno, quizás en las próximas 24 horas aparezcan unos más, pero si uno de los tres Lincoln's dentro de los siguientes veinte días o menos no regresa a su dimensión original, puede que…- Lincoln para ese punto sabía perfectamente que Lisa no iba a darle buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasara Lis?- Lincoln saco del trance en el que la pequeña niña se encontraba, quizás aún le faltaba mucho asimilar este problema.

-Si no regresas a nuestra dimensión dentro de los próximos veinte días, aparecerán portales dimensionales en todas las dimensiones de nuestro universo dando paso a la formación de un gran agujero negro que puede destruir nuestro universo y posiblemente… el resto de los universos, esto paso porque estamos rompiendo las leyes multiversales y porque hay dos Lincoln´s en una misma dimensión.

-¡¿Y qué dimensión es esa?!

-Es en la que estas ahora, si tu estas en esa dimensión, el Lincoln original de esa dimensión debería venir a la nuestra, cosa que no ha pasado todavía.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que el Lincoln que todos conocemos… sigue aquí- Axel y el resto de los hermanos Apex entendieron lo que Lisa dijo- quizás eso explique por qué viniste a para en nuestra casa Lincoln.

-Es verdad, al venir a esta dimensión debiste reemplazar al otro Lincoln; tomar su lugar en donde él se encontrara.

-Es cierto, ve y háblale a mi otra yo, cuéntale todo lo que sucede, quizás pueda ayudarte. Recuerda que tienes una pistola para abrir otro portal…- la señal se empezaba a cortarse-… estamos teniendo interferencia; cuando el foquito de la pistola este en color verde significara que podrás abrir otro… portal dimensional, tienes que abrirlo en la ubicación que te daré más tarde… el reloj te indicara el tiempo de estadía en esa dimensión… compórtate actúa normal y por nada del mundo dejes que te vean… ene esa dimensión; excepto los integrantes de nuestra familia y nuestros vecinos… cuídate Lincoln… te hablare… luego…- la señal se cortó.

Lincoln tomo apunte de todo lo que su hermana dijo, tenía que obedecerle, después de todo ella sabía lo que hacía.

-Bueno, hora de decirle a toda mi familia lo que está pasando; ¿Dónde está mi mochila?- Lincoln noto que le faltaba la maleta que llevaba consigo.

-Esta por las escaleras- dijo Ana, señalando a los primeros escalones donde efectivamente, la maleta estaba tirada. Cuando Lincoln tomo la mochila, reviso que tuviera todo lo que su hermana le dio, la pistola para congelar, la pistola para abrir otro portal interdimensional y el reloj.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Ana, en cierta forma todos se veían preocupados por lo que dijo la Lisa de la otra dimensión, no querían que nada malo pasara. Lincoln no se quedaría mucho tiempo en su dimensión, tal vez un día o dos. De ahí tendría que abrir otro portal dimensional y viajar a ¿otra dimensión?- digo, enserio quieres que te vean así; que… eres de otra dimensión y ya, ¿cómo crees que se lo van a tomar?

-Yo… no lo sé, lo que si se es que tengo, que pedirle ayuda a esta Lisa

-Bueno Lincoln, si quieres te acompañamos para que les des la noticia…- dijo Alan.

-No… chicos ustedes ya hicieron mucho, no se molesten en ayudarme; nos vemos mañana- Lincoln no tenía intenciones de molestar más a la familia Apex, ya era suficiente con que ellos supieron el horrible final que podría tener el universo en el que vivían.

Lincoln al salir de la casa Apex, cruzo la calle al frente donde se encontraba su casa. Subió los escalones y, no sabía si entrar. Era obvio que todas sus hermanas estaban dentro, el bullicio que siempre armaba la casa Loud en las noches era fácil de reconocer.

-… Bueno aquí voy- Lincoln abrió la puerta, no tan fuerte para no ocasionar ruido. El peliblanco tenia fe de que al entrar sus hermanas, (las de esa dimensión claro) no notaran su presencia. Desafortunadamente no fue así, todas se quedaron calladas frente a eso.

-Hola Lincoln, sabes es extraño juraría que estabas en tu habitación leyendo un comic- Leni dijo eso con tanta calma, eso basto para que Lincoln recuperara la cordura. Por un momento pensó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con sus hermanas y con su otro yo, eso solo ocasionaría más confusión y tendría que darles las explicaciones.

-Ahhh… si, ufff, Salí a correr… eh, ejercitarme un rato después de leer mi comic y ya regrese, jeje…- Lincoln se veía nervioso, quizás no fue la mejor excusa inventada en el universo.

-Espera, ¿tu?, correr solo a las ocho de la noche- a Lynn se le hacía muy extraño eso, más en la parte en donde Lincoln dijo "ejercitarme".

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?, a ti no te gusta hacer ejercicios- Lori conocía perfectamente a su hermano, desde sus gustos hasta sus disgustos.

-¿Yo?, por supuesto que estoy bien, solo que… ahora que lo pienso debo ejercitarme más, estoy muy débil y quiero estar saludable y tener mi cuerpo en forma…- Lincoln puso una sonrisa angustiosa, tal vez fingida.

-Ok, si eso quieres- después de que Lori dijo eso, todas las hermanas Loud regresaron a sus actividades, armando nuevamente el bullicio que se escuchó al principio. Lincoln corrió a la planta alta, nuevamente el temor invadió su cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontraría al otro Lincoln leyendo un comic, ¿Cómo explicarle?, ¿cómo hacer que guardara la calma? Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, apareció Lucy detrás de él.

-Hola Lincoln- como era de esperarse, Lincoln dio un salto del susto. Después de tanto soportar a Lucy, ya debía acostumbrarse a sus repentinas apariciones, cosa que parecía, no iba a pasar nunca.

-Ohhh, eres tu Lucy jeje, ¿Qué sucede?

-Resulta que el día de ayer dejé mi libro de poemas en tu habitación

-Espera, ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

-Están reparando las ventilaciones, así que como tu habitación parece ser un espacio muy cerrado y sin nadie que me moleste, vine aquí a escribir mis poemas mientras tú estabas en casa de Clyde.

-Oh, sí claro, en casa de Clyde. Veras, es que… en estos momentos no puedes entrar a mi habitación, ya que… está muy desordenada, si eso es. Cuando nos vayamos a dormir, te entregare tu libro. Personalmente, jeje- esta vez, Lincoln invento una excusa creíble.

-Mmm, está bien aunque, estas actuando muy extraño Lincoln- Lucy parecía sospechar.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien chicas, ahora si me disculpas Lucy…- Lincoln quiso hacerle entender a su hermana que se retirara, la cual no se movía de donde estaba parada y se mantenía con su misma mirada, fría y sin alma- eh… Lucy, ya puedes irte.

Lucy solo se dignó a obedecer. Dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la planta baja cuando de repente.

-Chicas, ¡GUARDEN UN POCO DE SILENCIO!- el Lincoln de esa dimensión grito desde entro de su habitación. Al otro Lincoln por otra parte, gotas de sudor empezaban a correr por su frente.

-¿Dijiste algo Lincoln…?- Lucy miro a Lincoln y le pregunto.

-Eh… sí, quiero que guarden silencio- Lincoln empezó a sudar más. Para la buena fortuna del chico, Lucy lo miro alrededor de tres segundos y bajo a la planta baja sin decir nada más.

-Ufff, muy bien aquí voy- Lincoln abrió la puerta de su habitación, y la cerro nueva y rápidamente.

-Lynn, ya te die que no quiero ser tu saco de boxeo…- El otro Lincoln dejo de hablar, los ojos se le abrieron del tamaño de dos pelotas de futbol. Estaba realmente sorprendido- ¡QUE DEMON…!- Lincoln se le tiro encima y le tapó la boca con mucha esfuerza.

-Shhhh, cállate nos van a oír- Lincoln guardo la calma, no quería asustar a su otra versión, solo quería hablar con él- cállate, no te hare daño solo… déjame explicarte.

Lincoln 450: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿eres un clon?, ¡¿bienes a matarme para así poder tomar mi lugar?!... ¡AYUD…!- nuevamente Lincoln le tapó la boca, trato de hacer que se calmara cosa que no fue fácil.

-No soy ningún clon tarado, soy tu de otra dimensión, guarda la calma. Necesito que me escuches- Lincoln lo soltó, esta vez el otro Lincoln se calmó, aunque se veía asustado. Lo inesperado pasó.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿quieres oír mi nuevo chiste?- Luan abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, así descubriendo a la los dos Lincoln's. Luan solo abrió la boca muestra de su impresión.

-Oye hermano, ¿quieres oír mi nueva canción en honor a Mick Swagger?...- Luna se abrió paso de donde Luan se encontraba inmóvil y también se sorprendió. Solo que esta puso una cara más impresionada.

-Linc, necesito que seas mi mayordomo para mi fiesta de te- nuevamente como Luna y Luan, Lola tomo aire y se sorprendió.

Y así fue llegando el resto de hermanas, las cuales se iban sorprendiendo al ver dos Lincoln's en una misma habitación.

Los dos Lincoln's tenían una cara como de "molestia", o quizás de "sarcasmo".

-Siempre supe que debía decirle a Lana o a papá que repararan el seguro de la puerta- dijo el Lincoln de esa dimensión.

-Ni me lo digas- Dijo el Lincoln original.

Una vez que todas las hermanas Loud llegaron a la habitación de Lincoln, el Lincoln de esa dimensión les dijo que guardaran la calma.

Lori salió del trance, y miro a Lisa con cara de enojo.

-Lisa ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- le grito lori a Lisa.

-¿Te refieres a mí?, esta vez no tengo nada que ver con este asunto- era verdad, suponiendo que cosas como estas solo tenían que ver con una persona, Lisa Loud.

-Es verdad Lisa no tiene nada que ver- el Lincoln original el cual es el de la dimensión 452, empezó a hablar- yo soy un Lincoln que viene de otra dimensión.

 _Después de diez minutos_

-Brillante, nunca hubiera pensado que mi cerebro y coeficiente intelectual podría crear tal maravilla- la Lisa de esa dimensión se mostró asombrada y orgullosa, por lo que su otra yo hizo- Entonces ¿dices que estarás aquí por solo 72 horas?

-Exactamente, como ya se los dije, si no regreso a mi dimensión nuestro universo y el resto de los universos estarán en grave peligro; Lisa necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Yo?, ¿y qué esperas que haga? Yo no soy la responsable de que tú iniciaras todo esto, con esa tonta apuesta.

-Sí, pero la tú de mi dimensión creo esa máquina para salvar su puesto de tutora.

-En esta dimensión no existen esos tales Bryan y Brent, así que estoy a salvo.

-Sí, pero ninguno de nosotros está a salvo de lo que se viene; ¡la destrucción de nuestro universo!

-Tranquilízate siempre hay formas de arreglar las cosas…- Lisa discutía con el Lincoln de la otra dimensión. El peliblanco por su parte, solo se mostraba con una cara de enojo.

Después de iniciada la discusión el reloj de Lincoln se activó.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el Lincoln 450.

-Es el reloj para comunicarme con mi Lisa dese esta dimensión, aunque hasta ahora nunca vi que hiciera una cuenta regresiva desde el número diez.

10…

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- pregunto Lori.

-Ya se los dije, ¡no lo sé!

9…

-Que bien Lincoln de la otra dimensión, nos mataste- dijo Lisa enfurecida.

8….

-Yo no hice nada, ¡les juro que no sé qué es lo que le está pasando a mi reloj!

7…

-Espera, ¡¿Y si es una bomba!?- pregunto Lana, la cual se mostraba asustada.

-No es una bomba, creo que Lisa olvidó explicarme algo- dijo el Lincoln original, también empezaba a asustarse.

6…

-Por favor, si yo no olvido nada nunca dudo que mi yo, de la otra dimensión pueda- dijo Lisa, acomodándose sus lentes.

5…

-¡¿Te dio alguna indicación?! No lo sé quizás tu estas olvidando algo- dijo Luna, algo alterada.

4…

-¡ES VERDAD!, en este papel esta todo lo que alcanzo a decirme- dijo Lincoln, sacando el papel bruscamente del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Oh, dame eso pobre tonto- Lisa le quito el papel a Lincoln.

3….

-Saca tu pistola que sirve para abrir otro portal dimensional- dijo Lisa, al parecer sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lincoln obedeció, saco la pistola de su maleta y espero las órdenes de Lisa.

2…

-¡Observa si el botón verde está escondido!- le grito Lisa.

-¡No lo está!

1…

-¡OH MALDICION, CUBRANSE TODOS!- grito Lisa, a esto todos obedecieron. El Lincoln original se quitó bruscamente el reloj y lo tiro al suelo para poder esconderse. Una vez fuera de la habitación, no sucedió nada.

-¿Que paso?, ¿ya termino?- pregunto Leni.

-No lo se ve a revisar Lincoln- ordeno Lisa.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- pregunto el Lincoln 450 (Lincoln de esa dimensión)

-Pues el de la dimensión 452- Lisa hablo sarcásticamente, Lincoln abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para revelar.

-¡Santo cielo, un portal dimensional!- el portal estaba dentro de la habitación, no era enorme.

-OH, por Dios nos va a succionar- grito Lisa.

-Lisa… no parece estar succionando nada- Lincoln hablo demasiado pronto, ya que el portal succiono bruscamente al otro Lincoln, al Lincoln de esa dimensión.

Después de eso el portal desapareció. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos frente a eso.

Lincoln puso una cara de angustia y dijo- seguro estará bien, fue a mi dimensión; no puede haber dos Lincoln's en una misma dimensión, por obvias razones se dirige a tomar mi lugar en la mía.

Todas miraron a Lincoln, muy molestas. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ya sabían los motivos por el cual ese Lincoln se encontraba ahí.

-Lincoln, ¿nuestro Lincoln estará bien?- pregunto Lori por todas.

-Claro que sí, digo, ¿por qué no estarlo?- después de que Lincoln dijo eso, todas se miraron entre sí. Debían mantener el secreto, no podían contarles a sus padres.

-Chicas ni una palabra de esto a nuestros padres, mientras este Lincoln este aquí, lo trataremos como nuestro verdadero hermano ¿Entendido?- a lo que todos respondieron un sí.

Después de eso, todas salieron de la habitación, y fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Seguramente se sentían asustadas, por lo que dijo Lincoln. El universo está en peligro.

-Bueno ya vieron lo que paso- le dijo Lincoln al público- debo actuar como el Lincoln de esta dimensión, tengo que pasar desapercibido. Mi familia ya lo sabe a excepción de mis padres. Mis vecinos los Apex también lo saben, a excepción de sus padres. Este será un gran viaje, de todas no me quedare aqui mucho tiempo.

Después de todo esto, pasaron unas dos horas y cuando Lincoln se disponía a descansar, su reloj empezó a hacer cierto ruido. Se trataba de Lisa...

Mientras tanto, desde fuera de la casa Loud, un nuevo portal se abrió para luego nuevamente desaparecer… algo grande estaba a punto de pasar; dentro de poco. Algo que afectaría a todos los universos.

 _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos... diferentes universos; Posibilidades infinitas..._

 **Por el momento vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí, de una vez lo digo, puede que el siguiente viernes o sábado no actualice ya que me iré de viaje, pero descuiden siempre hay otro viernes o sábado verdad?**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles. Yo soy Steven002 D y nos leeremos en un próximo y emocionante episodio. SALUDOS!**


	5. Conociendo a los Apex Part II

The Loud House: Choque de mundos.

 **Hola, ya estoy de regreso con el quinto episodio. Me da mucho gusto volver, pero antes de empezar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones y disculparme.**

 **Aclaraciones: Para empezar sé que todos ustedes esperan que actualice los sábados o los viernes y si, es verdad, solo actualizare esos días, pero no lo hare tan seguido. Como el caso anterior, puede que el siguiente viernes o sábado no actualice; ¿Por qué hago esto? Simple…**

 **Disculpas: Enserio debo pedirles a todos disculpas, yo sé perfectamente que mi Fic ha presentado muchas fallas y fails, errores ortográficos, Onomatopeyas, carteles y de más. Principalmente doy gracias a mmunocan por hacerme notar estas fallas, enserio, pido perdón por todo eso. Otra cosa que debo decirles es que no dejare de usar los carteles, son de mucho uso para los cambios de escena y también debo hacer uso de los números escritos en cifras para que no se confundan. Hasta el momento no he usado algún flashback, pero puede que en un futuro los use.**

 **Lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde que el principal problema no siempre fue todo esto, siempre fue la prisa con la que sacaba los episodios, y además que no me daba el tiempo de leerlos, para notar por mi propia cuenta los errores que cometía. Esa es otra razón por la que ya no pienso actualizar tan seguido; debo darme el tiempo de explicar todo con claridad para no causar confusiones y de poder leerlos.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, les agradezco muchísimo. Vuelvo a agradecer especialmente a mi queridísimo amigo Jakobs-Snipper.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decirles espero que disfruten el episodio, se los prometo tratare de mejorar. Ahora si empecemos :D**

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

…

La lejanía, una pobre y solitaria lejanía. Uno podría decir que no se veía tan malo, pero el lugar que están a punto de ver es difícil de comprender. Un reino, no, no un reino, tal vez un oscuro castillo donde habita el mal, siempre listo para alimentarse del alma de los inocentes.

Los dominios de estos lugares le pertenecen a un ser muy poderoso. Un ser que infunde gran temor en los demás, que incluso solo con escuchar mención alguna de su nombre, su miserable y maldito nombre, sientes como la sangre lenta y fríamente, se congela.

Todo ardía en llamas, el calor era atroz, mucho peor que un desierto. Era como estar a solo kilómetros del sol; pero se podía aguantar, aunque fuera difícil.

Ya desde dentro las cosas no mejoraban. Todo estaba en calma y tan oscuro. Lo único que iluminaba tanta oscuridad en ese castillo eran un par de fogatas, que colgaban desde las paredes.

Un pasillo infinito, al recorrerlo parecía que no te llevaba a ningún lugar, solo… caminabas.

 ** _Todo tiene un final, sea bueno o sea malo…_**

El recorrido fue muy largo, y los minúsculos ruidos casi imperceptibles para un oído humano, si es que alguna vez un humano ha pisado esas tierras; no ayudaban. Desde muy lejos, se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de una criatura, como si trataran de asesinarla. Eso no es lo importante ahora.

Una puerta gigantesca era lo último del pasillo. Estaba siendo vigilada por dos guardias. La apariencia de estos era horripilante, eran unos horribles monstruos de seis metros de alto, con unos enormes cuernos en la frente de su cabeza y dos enormes ojos de color rojizo. Lo que más impresionaba era el físico, unos potentes músculos, los cuales servirían para despedazar y mutilar seres vivos. Sus pies tenían una apariencia humana, si no fuera por las enormes garras en sus dedos, uno los confundiría con pies humanos, si no fuera por estos tan visibles detalles.

Acompañados de dos enormes lanzas, cuidaban la puerta principal del castillo, siempre vigilando que nadie cruzara sin antes, darles una explicación, ¿Quién se atrevería a ir por aquel lugar?

Detrás de esa puerta, una atmosfera muy pesada se sentía. El escalofrió al pasar esa puerta, se hacía presente en cada rincón del cuerpo. Un temor demasiado grande, asecha…

En el frente, una enorme bestia, yacía sentada en su poderoso trono. No se le notaba casi nada, al estar cubierto por una especie de manta enorme; quizás ocultando su espeluznante apariencia, para no asustar a nadie. Los únicos presentes con ese atemorizante ser, eran cuatro guardias, esta vez iguales a los otros dos que vigilaban la puerta, solo que estos, tenían una armadura diferente.

No hacía movimiento alguno, lo único que mantenía un movimiento poco perceptible, eran sus dedos… los cuales chocaban contra una gran mesa cerca de ahí, una y otra vez, mostrándose impaciente.

 ** _Tus más grandes temores se hacen realidad; ¿puedes combatirlos?_**

La puerta se abrió. De esta, cruzaba un ser de diminuta estatura, casi del tamaño de un humano. El ser avanzó con paso lento hasta llegar cerca, del trono de aquel horripilante monstruo. No había mucho que describir, sobre la apariencia de esta pequeña criatura; ya que su apariencia era muy parecida a la de un pequeño troll, con grandes orejas, dientes puntiagudos, cuerpo de color verde oscuro y ojos amarillos.

Poniéndose de rodillas, como lo hacían muchos para mostrarle respeto al rey de ese castillo, prosiguió a saludar al que infunde desesperanzas y sueños rotos en los demás.

-Saludos mi señor. –Ubicó su mano en el pecho, y bajo la cabeza. –Vine desde la lejana tierra de Grandvill, dimensión 7.923 donde la oscuridad, acabó por destruir todo. –La enorme bestia no mostraba atención alguna, pero estuvo atento a todo lo que dijo el pequeño troll. –Como usted lo ordenó, mi señor.

No fue hasta después de medio segundo de haber dicho esas palabras, que la bestia bajo lentamente la mirada, observando fijamente a la pequeña criatura. Sus dedos pararon de chocar contra la mesa, cerca de su gran trono. El pequeño troll sintió algo de temor. Tragando saliva, se apresuró a decir lo siguiente.

-Las dimensiones del Universo 56 hasta el 98, han sido invadidas por la oscuridad. Ahora esas dimensiones le pertenecen a usted y su gran poder, mi señor. –Una vez terminó de decir eso, el pequeño troll dejó de estar en rodillas. De pie esperaba alguna respuesta o mandado de su rey; pero este lo seguía observando con su mirada penetrante.

-… Te lo he dicho muchas veces Krunk, pequeña sabandija insignificante, que te tardas demasiado tú y tu repugnante ejército de sombras, en invadir tan pocos universos. –Su voz, era tan horrible de escuchar, tan pesado, como si de escuchar un gran sermón se tratase.

Krunk, ese era el nombre del troll, quizás el comandante del ejército de sombras. Todos conocían a Krunk y sabían para quien trabajaba, esa era otra razón más, para no revelarse nunca ante él.

Los gritos volvieron, unos insoportables gritos tan desgarradores, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, ¿Quién sabe de dónde provenían?, ¿Y quién los estaba provocando? Krunk pudo escucharlos desde lejos. Bajo la mirada, la mezcla entre rabia y miedo lo invadía.

-¿Acaso quieres sufrir de la misma manera, como está sufriendo en estos momentos, el anterior comandante del ejército sombra que me decepcionó, Kronk?

 ** _Tenle miedo y respeto al amo y señor del sufrimiento, asesino de tus más grandes sueños y metas._**

Estaba claro. Esos gritos eran de un amigo, el amigo de Kronk. Días atrás él había fallado en una misión, y pagó las consecuencias. Kronk no pudo hacer nada más que observar, como guardias más fuertes que su amigo, lo llevaban bruscamente a la sala de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento mi señor. Pero la razón de mi demora, es que los universos están sufriendo una falla multiversal. Algo malo está pasando mi señor, pero no sé qué es. –Gords, ese era el nombre de esa vestía tan poderosa. Subió su mirada hacia la nada; dejó de ver a Kronk y quedo en calma nuevamente.

-…Retírate Kronk, si quieres volver a ver la poca Luz que quedara en este aberrante cosmos. Sigue invadiendo más dimensiones, tráeme más poder. –Kronk asintió, con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de esta y terminar de salir de ese castillo, castillo que guarda maldad pura.

Antes de retirarse hacía la nada, Kronk miró con reojo furioso al castillo. Era claro que odiaba seguir ordenes de Gords, pero no lo quedaba de otra que obedecer, obedecer al demonio, demonio de los universos.

Gords seguía sin moverse, tan calmado como si lo que dijo Kronk, no le preocupó en lo absoluto.

 ** _Cuida tus espaldas, el mal siempre está asechando y cuando menos lo esperes, caerás en el infierno, caerás en los brazos, de tus peores pesadillas…_**

 **…**

 **Chapter 5: Conociendo a los Apex (parte 2)**

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la noche. Todos en la casa Loud se disponían a descansar. En especial Lincoln; no tuvo uno de sus mejores días. Tal vez un descanso le ayudaría a relajarse, a olvidarse de sus problemas. Para un chico de once años, la vida debería ser videojuegos, comics, películas de súper héroes entre otras cosas, pero la vida de Lincoln sí que era complicada. Muy poco tiempo se le presentaba para poder disfrutar de sus gustos, ¿qué podemos esperar de un chico con diez hermanas?

Cuando Lincoln terminó de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, tomo rumbo al lavabo. Al terminar de cepillarse los dientes, mojo su cara y se miró al espejo. No se veía nada bien. Tal vez pareció tomarse todo con total normalidad al encontrarse en otra dimensión, aunque en el fondo, bien sabía que las cosas estaban yendo muy mal.

Salió del baño, y con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llego a esta, cerró la puerta y se desmoronó. Al cerrar lentamente los ojos, sus oídos pudieron captar un ruido agudo, que se repetía una y otra vez igual que una alarma.

Lincoln abrió los ojos pesadamente. Buscó por toda la habitación y aun no encontraba el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Cuando estaba a punto de volverse loco, fijo su mirada en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Era demasiado predecible de dónde provenía el ruido, por eso Lincoln se sintió como un tonto al ver que su reloj dimensional, era el responsable de causarlo.

Lincoln presiono un botón, y después de eso. El reloj emano una especie de holograma. Se trataba de Lisa, otra vez.

-Lisa… ¿Qué sucede?, ya es demasiado tarde.

-Hermano te he contactado nuevamente para brindarte más información sobre tu estadía en esa dimensión.

Lincoln se sentó en su cama, llevo una de sus manos a la cara para tratar de quitarse el poco sueño que se le había pegado.

-Muy bien Lisa apresúrate, aunque este en esta dimensión, mi vida sigue siendo la misma.

Lisa se quedó viendo a Lincoln por un momento, eso era señal que no logro entender a qué se refería el peliblanco.

-Mañana tengo escuela Lisa. –Respondió Lincoln, aún con su tono desanimado, producto del sueño.

-Bien Lincoln, entonces no demoraré. Llamo para informarte que Bryan se encuentra en buen estado.

-Lisa, te dije que lo liberaras.

-Oh por favor Lincoln no empecemos a discutir, sabes perfectamente la razón por la que lo traje a nuestra casa.

-Pero Lisa, lo que estás haciendo no está nada bien. –A Lincoln se le quitó el poco sueño que tenía en un solo momento. El simple saber que su hermana tenia secuestrado a un compañero suyo lo ponía nervioso, sentía dentro de su cuerpo un temor indescriptible. Nunca se imaginó a una de sus hermanas hacer acto de secuestro.

-Solo necesito hacerle unas preguntas, eso es todo.

-Lisa, no lo niego. Puede que él y Brent sabotearan la maquina a propósito, pero eso no significa que tengas que tener a un ser humano secuestrado.

-¿Tu consideras un ser humano a Bryan?, después de lo que provocó.

-…

-Eso pensé. Ahora dime ¿cómo han ido tus últimas cuatro horas en esa dimensión?

-Bueno, nada mal; por el momento… conocí a mis vecinos los Apex. –Lincoln hizo gesto señalando hacía en frente de su casa. -Se ve que son geniales, creo que la pasaré bien aquí. Por cierto, ¿el Lincoln de esta dimensión, ya llego a la mía? –Dijo Lincoln al haber recordado que un portal dimensional, que apareció repentinamente en su habitación, succionó al otro Lincoln.

Al haber oído esta pregunta, Lisa tomo otro reloj que construyó poco después de que Lincoln, viajara a esa dimensión.

-Si no me equivoco llegara aquí en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. –Como predijo la genio, un portal dimensional se abrió en su habitación para luego expulsar al otro Lincoln. –Como ves mi querido hermano, tu otra copia 450 acaba de llegar a nuestra dimensión. –Aunque el aterrizaje no fue suave, el otro Lincoln se levantó con esfuerzo.

-… ¿Donde… estoy? –Como ocurrió con el Lincoln original, el otro Lincoln se vio afectado por el viaje dimensional. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!, ¡Debo salir de aquí!

-Bueno hermano, viendo el estado de tu copia, debo decir que sufriste perdida de la memoria al llegar a esa dimensión, sufriste alteraciones en tu estado emocional y presentaste mareos excesivos. –Graciosamente el otro Lincoln desde el fondo, cayó de una manera repentina al suelo, producto de un desmayo.

-… ¿Cómo están las chicas y Clyde? –Lincoln cambió su tono a uno más serio y triste.

-¿Cómo crees Einstein?, no se lo tomaron bien al igual que nuestros… padres. Para que bajaran sus preocupaciones, les dije que encontraría la manera, cueste lo que me cueste, de traerte a nuestra dimensión. Clyde quedó algo herido después de tratar de salvarte, pero sus heridas ya están curadas y se encuentra inconsciente en nuestra casa. Y la otra causa motivacional de traerte de vuelta, es para que nuestro universo no sea destruido. –Dijo Lisa en voz baja, para que Lincoln no la escuchara.

-Y ¿ya hallaste la manera?, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?...

-Es para eso que te contacte desde un principio, para informarte de como deberás ir a otra demisión. –Desde un principio, Lisa le explicó a Lincoln, las diferentes historias en varias dimensiones, pero no le habló de todas. Lisa mantenía la cabeza baja ante esto. En su universo, existen un sinfín de dimensiones que bien podrían ser dañinas para Lincoln como inofensivas. –Lincoln, la única manera de que llegues a nuestra dimensión es cruzando por varias dimensiones hasta que estés más cerca de las coordenadas establecidas.

-¿Eso significa que…?

-Debes estar cerca de nuestra dimensión, así abriré un portal con las coordenadas de la dimensión en la que te encuentres para traerte de vuelta. –En pocas palabras, lo que Lisa trataba de hacerle entender a Lincoln es que, mientras más lejos esté de su dimensión original, más difícil será traerlo de vuelta. Debía mantenerse en un continuo viaje por algunas dimensiones hasta que Lisa, repara la máquina.

-Y ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?

-Porque la maquina está descompuesta, en estos momentos solo puedo usar la pantalla que me sirve para comunicarme contigo. El resto de la maquina está en un estado dañino. –Era cierto, la maquina necesitaba reparase, aunque Lisa no tuviera el tiempo exacto en el que estuviera lista, necesitaba ingeniárselas.

-Ok, entonces lo que me estas tratando de decir es que, debo mantenerme en un continuo viaje por varias dimensiones hasta que tu repares la máquina. –Lincoln caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, repasando lo que Lisa le dijo.

-Exacto. –Dijo Lisa, acertando con entusiasmo.

-Si me alejo cada vez más de nuestra dimensión, será más difícil contactarme, será más difícil dar la ubicación y no podrás abrir un portal dimensional para volver a mi dimensión cuando la maquina este lista.

-Exacto. –Solo se dignaba a responder la pequeña genio.

-Déjame adivinar, aunque yo quisiera quedarme en esta dimensión hasta que repares la maquina… no puedo, ya que solo tengo un tiempo limitado…

-En el momento que acabe el tiempo de tu estadía en esa dimensión, se abrirá un portal dimensional aquí, el cual succionará a este Lincoln, regresándolo a esa dimensión.

-¿Y si yo sigo en esta dimensión cuando ese Lincoln regrese?

-En ese momento solo aceleraras la aparición de más portales dimensionales en todas las dimensiones; aproximándonos al fin de todos los universos. –Entre los dos Loud´s se entendían mutuamente. Al parecer con cada explicación que le daba Lisa, Lincoln aprendía más sobre los viajes dimensionales y las otras dimensiones.

En resumidas cuentas, Lincoln debía mantenerse en un continuo viaje por varias dimensiones hasta que la máquina de Lisa estuviera reparada, para así poder traerlo de vuelta. Lo que Lincoln no podía hacer era alejarse cada vez más de su dimensión 452. Un ejemplo claro es que si Lincoln daba con la dimensión 987, para ese punto sería difícil que Lisa logre contactarlo con el monitor que portaba su máquina o dar las coordenadas exactas. Otra cosa que Lincoln no debía hacer era, quedarse en una dimensión después del tiempo límite, el cual cambiaría si es posible de tres días a menos o más. Si Lincoln sigue en una misma dimisión después del tiempo límite, el otro Lincoln que tomó su lugar en la dimensión original, volverá a su dimensión. Si Lincoln sigue en esa dimensión, para cuando el otro Lincoln regrese, eso solo acelerara la aparición de más portales dimensionales en todas las dimensiones de su universo, esto ocurre porque las leyes multiversales dicen que no puede haber dos Lincoln´s en una misma dimensión.

-Está bien Lisa, cuando el tiempo límite pase, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Tendrás que ir al bosque Oregón, en ese basto bosque repleto de vegetación, te ubicarás en un lugar exacto, donde se abrirá otro portal dimensional a las 12:00 de la noche exactamente. Cuando la pistola para abrir portales dimensionales se encuentre en modo verde (activado), abrirás un segundo portal dimensional, entraras en ese portal y serás llevado a otra dimensión.

-Lisa, al ¿bosque Oregón?, sabes lo lejos que queda eso; sería un viaje de ocho horas desde Royal Woods en auto.

-Lo sé, debes pedirle a Lori que te lleve, tendrás que explicarle todo detalladamente. Otra razón es que este Lincoln, ira a parar al mismo lugar de donde tú te retires.

-Eso quiere decir que ese Lincoln, una vez que haya sido succionado por el portal dimensional, vendrá a para a el bosque Oregón con el portal que se abrió en un principio.

-Exacto. –Bien todo parecía estar claro, Lincoln debía viajar al bosque Oregón, ya que en ese lugar se abrirá el portal dimensional que traerá al otro Lincoln de vuelta. Una vez ahí, la pistola para abrir portales dimensionales que Lisa le dio a Lincoln se activara; así Lincoln podrá abrir por su propia cuenta, otro portal dimensional, justo al lado del otro portal y se retirará.

-Hecho, todo está claro Lisa, ¿Otra cosa que deba saber? –Preguntó Lincoln, tal vez en cierto punto se imaginó que ya no había nada más que su pequeña hermana debía explicarle.

-No, si te tengo más información te llamare el día de mañana… ahora la señal se está cortando… recuerda ni una palabra de esto a nuestros padres en esa dimensión. Ah y otra cosa que olvide decirte es que, mientras estés en esa dimensión, podrías experimentar cambios de personalidad, repentinos…

-De acuerdo. –Lincoln tomo pose de militar y llevo su mano al frente en forma de obediencia. Pocos segundos después, la transferencia entre Lincoln y Lisa se cortó. Lincoln se quitó el reloj de su muñeca, y lo guardo en un cajón que contenía su cómoda.

-Bueno, ya oyeron a mi hermana, al bosque Oregón. Cambiando de tema, por el momento pienso actuar con total normalidad, tratare de llevar todo este Lio de la mejor manera posible… aunque nuestro universo se encuentre en peligro. –Lincoln habló con el público y por un breve momento cambio su tono a preocupado. Lo que él no sabía es que su hermana, no le contó varias cosas como el asunto con los agentes del gobierno, los cuales estaban en su búsqueda o que criogenizo a sus padres. -Ahora si me disculpan. –Lincoln se estiró cansadamente. –Empezaré a dormir… -Lincoln cayó dormido en su cama, víctima del cansancio.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Como era de esperarse, el día empezó con normalidad. Una dulce mañana. Tal vez "normal" para Lincoln Loud significaba escuchar un ruido atroz y el escándalo, ocasionado por sus hermanas todas las mañanas, principalmente los días sábados.

Muy poco tiempo se le presentaba para disfrutar de sus gustos, pero ya todos conocemos la vida de Lincoln Loud, ¿para qué explicarles?

Al levantarse, Lincoln tomó rumbo al baño, donde como era de esperarse una gran fila lo esperaba. Siendo penúltima la Lisa de esa dimensión. Lincoln al acercársele, Lisa lo miro con cautela.

-¿Qué me miras? –Le pregunto Lincoln con cierto extraño, ¿por qué su hermana lo veía de ese modo?

-No, no es nada. Solo que sigo sin creer que seas de otra dimensión. –Lincoln no parecía entender a su pequeña hermana. ¿No era suficiente evidencia ver como el otro Lincoln, fue succionado por un portal? –Otra cosa que debo señalar, es que no te ves nada bien.

Lisa señaló el notable estado de su hermano. Era fácil darse cuenta que no durmió muy bien, por las bolsas que llevaba en los ojos.

-Sí, la otra Lisa me dio varias indicaciones anoche y no pude dormir con total plenitud. -Lincoln dio un bostezo.

-Me sorprende, quizás en algún momento yo también pueda construir alguna máquina con las mismas intenciones. –Lisa habló con mucho orgullo. Lincoln solo miraba al frente con sus cejas agachadas, tenía una cara de _¿qué me ves?_

Sin mirar a Lisa dijo entre bostezos. –No lo creo, ¿acaso quieres que tu Lincoln se pierda entre las dimensiones?

-…No. –El entusiasmo de Lisa bajó, y respondió sin importancia alguna.

-Bien. –Lincoln siguió sin mirar a Lisa.

Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos, y poco a poco la fila se iba achicando. Cuando fue el turno de Lisa para poder entrar al baño, salió Luan y pasó al lado de Lincoln. Lo miro con mucha alegría y le dijo.

-Buenos días Lincoln. –Dijo luan, deteniéndose en frente de Lincoln.

-Buenos días… -Lincoln dio un bostezo. –Luan. –Dijo, tratando de oírse animado.

-Wow, vamos hermano ánima tu estado _dimensional,_ jajaja ¿entiendes? –Como siempre Lincoln, sintió molestia por el chiste de Luan, después de decir el chiste, Luan fue rumbo a su habitación para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

Una vez que Lisa salió del baño, Lincoln entro y no demoro nada en salir. Sin duda alguna un chico si sabe diferenciarse entre tantas chicas. Lincoln con paso lento, pudo ver a Luan dentro de su habitación junto con Luna en la ventana, observando a Allester y Axel. Estos, se encontraban en frente de su casa, dentro de su habitación también preparándose para empezar el día.

Lincoln, detrás de Luna y Luan, no pudo entender bien ¿por qué observaban a esos chicos?, seguramente pasaron varias cosas en esta dimensión, cosas que por supuesto él no sabía.

-Luna, Luan ¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó el chico Loud confundido. Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron un poco por la repentina aparición de Lincoln, detrás de ellas. Y disimuladamente trataron de ver a ambos lugares, sin decir respuesta alguna.

-Nos gusta ver el amanecer hermano. Oír a los pájaros, y sentir la brisa mañanera. –Algo cambió en la voz de Luna. Estaba escondiendo algo, al igual que Luan.

-Sí, igual yo. –Respondió Luan, con la misma voz disimulada de Luna.

-Ok, iré a desayunar. –Lincoln fingió desinterés. No era la primera vez, que moría por saber algún secreto de sus hermanas. Al menos así era el Lincoln 452.

Pasaron los minutos, una vez todos terminaron sus desayunos, se embarcaron en Vanzilla para dirigirse a sus respectivos, establecimientos de estudios.

Al igual que los Loud, los Apex salían de su casa para ir a la escuela. Lincoln aún seguía observando a Luna y Luan. Notó la manera en la que observaban a Allester y Axel. Una mirada enamoradiza.

Lincoln no dudó en averiguar lo que pasaba. Al subir, tomó lugar en el asiento del copiloto, justo al lado de Lori, la encargada de conducir a Vanzilla.

En el camino a la escuela, Lincoln platicó con Lori, acerca del extraño comportamiento de sus hermanas.

-Lori, ¿sabes qué le está pasando a Luna y a Luan?, se están comportando muy extraño y no dejan de ver a Allester y Axel. –Después de escuchar a su hermano, Lori miró por el retrovisor hacia la parte trasera del vehículo, donde efectivamente, Luna y Luan miraban desde atrás del vidrio a Allester y Axel, los cuales viajaban un poco más atrás de los Loud, en su camioneta.

Lori no supo como responderle a Lincoln, ¿acaso ya había olvidado lo que ocurrió hace días con las citas de sus hermanas con los chicos Apex? Fue en un momento que Lori, recordó que ese no era su verdadero Lincoln. Era obvio que él no sabía que pasaba.

Lori miró con una sonrisa a su hermano, y se dispuso a contarle todo. –Veras Lincoln, Luna y Luan, tuvieron una cita con Allester y Axel, hace unos seis días atrás. –Lincoln se quedó perplejo. Nunca imaginó a sus hermanas teniendo novio, claro, aparte de Lori y Lucy.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Luan, y Luna están enamoradas de Axel y Allester? –Dijo sorprendido.

Lori asentó con su cabeza. Y después de un rato, viendo como Lincoln seguía sorprendido, le dijo. –No debería sorprenderte Lincoln, recuerda que somos chicas. Algún día, el resto de nuestras hermanas conseguirán a su media naranja. –El tono de Lori se oía tan amable. Lincoln por otra parte, no sabía si sentirse feliz o furioso. ¿Por qué sentirse de este modo?, acaso estaba sintiendo celos de que sus hermanas, estuvieran enamorándose de otros chicos. El viaje continuó tranquilo hasta llegar a la escuela de Royal Woods.

Cuando los Apex y Loud´s llegaron a la escuela, empezaron a bajar de sus vehículos y cada uno tomó rumbo a su salón.

Al llegar a su salón, Lincoln seguía pensativo por lo que Lori le dijo. Ana llegó poco después que el, y se sentó al lado de Lincoln, como siempre hacia todas las mañanas.

Antes de que llegara la maestra, Lincoln se acercó sigilosamente a la oreja de Ana. Tenía que saber más detalles sobre la relación de sus hermanas. Al acercarse, le susurró. –Ana, ¿qué sabes sobre la relación de nuestros dos hermanos? –Ana no evitó sobresaltarse un poco, por la manera en la que Lincoln hablaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunto confundida, una vez que paso el susto.

-Tú sabes. La relación amorosa de Allester y Axel con Luna y Luan. Recuerda que no soy de esta dimensión, por lo que debo saber que está pasando. –Lincoln seguía susurrando, Ana lo miró con cierta confusión. Aún recordaba que el día de ayer, vino a parar a su casa, por el portal dimensional que lo trajo, pero, ¿Por qué era necesario saber más a fondo sobre la relación de sus dos hermanos, con sus hermanas?

-Eh Lincoln, solo fue una cita entre los dos eso es todo. Lo único que he notado, son varias miradas de mis hermanos, hacía tus hermanas. –A diferencia de Lincoln, Ana hablaba con total normalidad, sin temor a que alguien los escuchara.

-Oh vamos Ana, debes saber más. ¿Qué has notado en el comportamiento de Allester y Axel? –Lincoln seguía susurrando, cosa que incomodaba a Ana.

-Ya te lo dije Lincoln, solo he notado varias miradas. ¿Acaso te molesta que nuestros hermanos estén enamorados? –Lincoln se alejó de un poco de Ana, con una cara sorprendida. Seguro estaba equivocada, el solo quería saber, eso es todo, pero, y si en verdad le molestaba. ¿Estaba sintiendo celos? –Al otro Lincoln parecía no molestarle, al contrario, creo que él se dispuso en ayudar a Luan, para que tuviera una cita perfecta con Axel.

-Ah, claro no hay problema. Solo quería saber, eso es todo jeje. –Lincoln seguía susurrándole a Ana. Trató de calmarse, tenía que calmarse. Se estaba saliendo de control; no era cosa de otro mundo que sus hermanas, empezaran a enamorarse de algún chico.

Son cosas de la vida, y Lincoln sabía perfectamente que en algún momento, su familia ya no seguiría unida, que cada uno, tomaría su camino, y seguirían sus vidas, pero eso no significa que dejarían de verse o algo. Seguirían amándose ante todo.

-Gracias Ana, prometo controlarme. –Seguía susurrándole al oído.

-Eh Lincoln, ¿Podrías dejar de susurrarme?, creo que todos nos están viendo. –Después de decir eso, Lincoln miro hacia la parte trasera del salón, donde todos sus compañeros los miraban fijamente, para después sobresaltarse un poco, y seguir en sus respectivas actividades.

Solo mirar hacia atrás le trajo recuerdos. Lincoln sintió algo de nostalgia. El no existía aquí, en esta dimensión, Lincoln estaba en paz.

Bajó la mirada, su escritorio era lo único que veía. Ana pudo notar el repentino des animo de Lincoln. Sintió algo de curiosidad y le preguntó. –Lincoln, ¿Qué te sucede?

Lincoln tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, Ana quedo un poco confundida tras la pregunta que le respondió el peliblanco. – ¿En esta dimensión existe ese chico, Bryan Ross? –No, no existía. Desde que Ana se mudó con su familia a Royal Woods, nunca escuchó ese nombre en el listado de su salón, ni lo escucho en ninguna otra parte.

-No Lincoln, en esta dimensión no existe ese tal… Bryan Ross. –Si bien la respuesta de Ana no fue satisfactoria para Lincoln, este pudo sentir algo de alivio y envidia. Su otro yo, no era acosado por el maldito de Bryan.

Ahora era el turno de Ana, en preguntarle a Lincoln. -¿Puedes contarme con más detalles, que sucedió en tu dimensión y quien es Bryan Ross? –Ana puso todo su interés en la pregunta. Lincoln le contó todo, con cada detalle. Y cuando terminó, la maestra llegó al salón. Y comenzaron las clases.

El tiempo transcurrió. Las clases terminaron, y Lincoln junto con Clyde, Ana y Ronnie Anne, salían de la escuela.

-Cielos, nos enviaron mucha tarea. Afortunadamente no es algo que pueda perjudicarme, ¿Qué me dices tú Lincoln? –Clyde trató de romper el hielo. El camino entre los cuatro chicos hasta la salida fue algo incómodo y silencioso. Más por la manera en que Lincoln se sentía.

-Eh oye tonto, ¿no escuchaste a Clyde?, te hizo una pregunta. –Ronnie Ann habló en tono molesto. Tanto Ana como Clyde lo supieron en el salón de clases, a Lincoln le sucedía algo. Cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Ana, porque ella sabía que Lincoln era de otra dimensión y el asunto amoroso que le molestaba al chico, entre sus hermanos.

Lincoln reaccionó poco después al llamado de Ronnie Ann. Trató de verse lo más normal posible, para no confundir a sus compañeros. –Eh, lo siento, si claro. Demasiada tarea, ¡que sufrimiento! –Con una ceja alzada, todos miraron a Lincoln. Lincoln bajó la cabeza al instante, con sus ojos cerrados y arrepintiéndose por sonar tan tonto.

-Sabes Lincoln, es extraño. El día de ayer, dijiste que nos reuniríamos en el Arcade. Estuve esperándote toda la noche, pero nunca llegaste. –Lincoln sintió como lentamente se le congelaba todo el cuerpo. El otro Lincoln tenía compromisos que nunca cumplió, al haber sido succionado por un portal dimensional.

Después de eso, habló Clyde. – ¡Espera, al Arcade! –Clyde hizo frenar a todos los chicos repentinamente. –Lincoln me dijo que veríamos el episodio especial de Arggh, cosa que nunca pasó, porque Lincoln nunca llegó a mi casa. –Clyde dijo eso último en tono de sospecha. Ya para ese momento, Lincoln empezó a sudar. De haber sabido los compromisos del otro Lincoln al llegar a esta dimensión, Lincoln los hubiera cumplido. No sabía nada.

Lincoln miró a Ana mientras este se mordía el labio. Seguramente tratando de pedirle a Ana un poco de ayuda, o que lo apoyase. Las miradas de Clyde y Ronnie Ann, estaban clavadas en Lincoln, esperando una explicación.

Lincoln no tenía nada, estaba muy asustado para pensar con claridad. Ana viendo la desesperación del joven Loud, se lanzó en su ayuda. –Eh, si verán chicos, el día de ayer, Lincoln me ayudó con una tarea de matemáticas. Terminamos tarde, esa es la razón por la que Lincoln no pudo asistir a ninguno de sus compromisos. –A diferencia de Lincoln, Ana no se veía asustada. Esta supo dar una buena respuesta que convenció casi al instante a Clyde y Ronnie Ann.

-¿No podías habernos dicho eso Lincoln? –Respondieron pesadamente Clyde y Ronnie Ann.

-Oh, sí claro jeje, Ana necesitó de mi ayuda y cancele todos mis compromisos. Perdón por no avisarles chicos. –Como siempre, Lincoln se liberó de un gran problema. Los dos chicos asintieron. Ana le salvó el pescuezo a Lincoln; estaba tan agradecido con ella.

Clyde y Ronnie Ann tomaron caminos diferentes de Ana y Lincoln.

Los dos chicos llegaron a cada uno de sus transportes, donde los demás integrantes de sus familias los esperaban.

Ana miro a Lincoln, no pudo evitarlo. Aunque le salvó el trasero, este seguía con su misma mirada perdida, pensativa y preocupada.

-Lincoln, ¿Por qué no les dijiste a Clyde y a Ronnie Ann, que eres de otra dimensión? –No, eso no. Era un secreto. Lisa fue muy clara en decir que ni una sola palabra a sus amigos, conocidos o padres. A excepción de los Apex y sus hermanas, los cuales ya conocían el secreto.

-No puedo hacerlo Ana, por más que quiera, no puedo. –Lincoln miro al cielo por unos breves momentos, y volvió a bajar la mirada. –No sé cómo reaccionaran ante tal revelación. Solo les podre decir esto, a los que puedan ayudarme. –Sí, solo le quedaban dos días a Lincoln en esa dimensión. Se propuso en no contarle nadie, para no causar confusión.

Al llegar a la camioneta, las hermanas Loud conversaban con los Apex antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares. Una vez más, Lincoln observó cómo Luna y Luan estaban de risitas con Allester y Axel.

No, no otra vez. Lincoln sintió algo de celos al ver esa escena. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, quien sabe. Por el momento tenía más problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

-Luna, ¿quieres ir el día de mañana al cine?, se estrena la nueva película de Kong Skull Island. Pensé que sería interesante ir a verla contigo. –Pregunta hecha por Allester, de una manera cariñosa. Luna cuidó sus espaldas, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que el Apex artista le dijo.

Ya todas conocían la relacione de Luna y Luan, ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlas? Días atrás Luna le pidió de favor a Luan que tuviera una cita con Axel, lo mismo hizo Allester, pidiéndole a su hermano Axel tener una cita con la bromista de la familia Loud.

-Sí, está bien Allester. Tenía planes para el día de mañana, pero ya no importa. –Hablando bajamente, Luna aceptó la invitación de Allester. Nadie los había escuchado, ¿o tal vez si?

Lincoln, El escuchó todo. No pudo evitarlo. Se sentía mal por hacerlo, pero muchas veces sus hermanas habían descubierto algunos secretos suyos, que no dudaron en revelar. Sinceramente un chico entre muchas chicas, no puede tener algo de privacidad.

-Ah, con que al cine. Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto. –Oh no. Lincoln no lo dudó en un instante. Trataría de sabotear esos planes. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La oportunidad de arruinar la relación de Luna y Axel.

Afortunadamente para Luna y Allester, había una persona que escuchó los planes de Lincoln. Esa persona era Ana.

-Ah, pero que pesado es esté Lincoln. Tendré que evitar sus planes. Quizás así aprenda una lección. –Que fortuna. Ana estaba ahí para ayudar a Luna y a su hermano, de los malos planes de Lincoln, aunque estos no lo supieran.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Luna salió de la casa Loud. Quedó con Allester en verse a las 7:00 de la noche, en el centro comercial Royal Woods. Donde irían a las salas del cine a ver la película.

Claro que Luna no les diría a sus hermanas las verdaderas intenciones, por lo que les dijo que iba a dar un concierto. Una mentira muy creíble. Todas aceptaron, después de todo, estaban muy ocupadas para prestarle atención a Luna, cuando salió por la puerta.

Lincoln estaba desde su habitación, observando como Luna se alejaba con paso lento, de la casa Loud.

-Muy bien, ya se los verdaderos planes de Luna. Ustedes dirán que está mal, pero escúchenme, yo soy un Lincoln protector, que si se preocupa por todas sus hermanas. Ese chico Allester no me convence. Aunque este en otra dimensión, siguen siendo mis hermanas ¿O no? –Nuevamente Lincoln hablaba con el público. Haciéndoles entender que lo que estaba punto de hacer, no estaría mal. Al contrario, intentaría proteger a una de sus hermanas, de ese chico.

¿Cuál era su problema?, el otro Lincoln estaba alegre que Luan y Axel, terminaran teniendo una cita, y seguramente también lo estaría, de que Luna y Allester hicieran lo mismo ¿Por qué a nuestro Lincoln le molestaba?, en realidad no podemos decir que todos los Lincoln's son iguales.

Lincoln ya tenía ideadas varias formas de arruinar la cita de Allester y Luna. Por lo prosiguió a salir de la casa Loud, con un maletín en su espalda, listo para sus planes.

Desde la casa Apex, todos los hermanos vieron este extraño comportamiento en Lincoln. Allester ya se había ido hace unos diez minutos, por lo que no tratarían de advertirle.

-¿Entonces dices que el Lincoln de la otra dimensión, tratara de arruinar la ida al cine de nuestro hermano con Luna? –Preguntó Arthur, junto al resto de sus hermanos.

-No solo eso. Si ve la oportunidad, tratara de arruinar la relación de Axel y Luan. –Respondió Ana, desde la parte trasera, ella no estaba viendo la escena, estaba preparándose.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Lincoln querría hacer eso? –Preguntó Axel, quien aún no se podía creer lo que Lincoln estaba a punto de hacer.

-Para tratar de proteger a sus hermanas. Tu sabes; "sobreprotector". –Dijo Ana.

-Ana, ¿estas segura que podrás arruinar las intenciones de Lincoln tu sola? –Preguntó Alphonse, una vez que se dignó en ver a su hermana, cosa que todos hicieron un poco después, al notar que Lincoln se alejó lo suficiente, como para perderlo de vista.

-Sí, descuiden estaré bien. –Ana se levantó del sillón, al igual que Lincoln, esta portaba una maleta en su espalda, donde llevaba lo que necesitaría para detener a Lincoln.

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario Ana?, podría darte unos explosivos jaja. –Aaron no logró hacer ni un poco de gracia en sus hermanos, al ver que todos lo miraron de una manera molesta. -¿Qué?, era una broma chicos, no se molesten.

Una vez que Ana terminó de Alistarse, se dispuso a detener a Lincoln. Si no mal recordaba, Allester y Luna iban al cine, la función empezaba a las 8:00 de la noche, por lo que Lincoln tendría una hora completa, para tratar de arruinar la "cita" de su hermano y hermana.

-Muy bien chicos, me tengo que ir. –Así fue como Ana pateó la puerta bruscamente, y salió a toda carrera detrás de Lincoln.

Los hermanos Apex vieron esa escena y no trataron de detenerla. Confiaron en que su hermana se haría cargo, y no tendría ningún problema.

-Si, a eso le llamo tenerle entusiasmo y valor. –Palabras de Aaxton, al ver la personalidad tan justa de su hermana.

Fuera del centro de Royal Woods, Allester miraba su reloj a cada momento, esperando a Luna. Tendrían algo de tiempo en pasear juntos, hasta que empezara la película, por lo que no lo desperdiciarían.

Allester pudo ver a lo lejos a luna acercándose poco a poco.

-Wow, te ves bien Luna. –Miro desde sus pies, hasta su cabello. –Te ves muy hermosa. –Allester sintió un poco de pena al decir esto. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Luna, pero eran novios, ¿o no?

-Gracias Allester, tú también te ves jaja. ¿Ana te dio una mano preparándote? –Trató de sonarse cariñosa, y devolver el alago.

Para tratar de bromear, Allester respondió con tono burlesco. -… Mm, no fue mamá. Se puso como loca jeje. Ellos se fueron de viaje, volverán en unos dos o tres días.

-Genial, mis padres también se fueron de viaje. Creo que no habrá ningún problema si volvemos tarde. –Respondió entusiasmada Luna.

-¿Quién lo diría?, y bueno vamos a comer algo, yo invito. Faltan cincuenta minutos para que empiece la película, debemos apresurarnos.

-Como tú digas Romeo. –Después de bromear. Se dirigieron dentro del centro comercial. Dispuestos a pasarla bien por el resto de la noche.

Lincoln observó todo. Oculto desde un arbusto cercano con sus telescopios.

Estaba listo para arruinarlo todo. Empezó a buscar entre todas las cosas que llevaba en su maleta, donde de esta, saco un dardo tranquilizante.

Ana, quien había llegado hace un momento, vio lo que Lincoln estaba a punto de hacer. Avanzó lo más que pudo en una dirección cercana a la de Allester y Luna, los cuales se encontraban en el parqueadero del centro comercial, listos para entrar en este.

Ana observó desde lejos, atrás de Allester y Luna a Lincoln, listo para dispararle a Allester con un tubo, el cual serviría para expulsar bruscamente el dardo tranquilizante, que estaba en la boca delantera de este. Lo único que Lincoln debía hacer era, soplar con todas sus fuerzas y así el dardo saldría disparado desde él tuvo hacia Allester, para dejarlo aturdido. Cosa que arruinaría la cita de los dos chicos.

-Muy bien Allester, quedarás _adormitado_ después de esto jajaja… si lo sé, fue un mal chiste. No me juzguen. –Le dijo Lincoln al público.

Absorbió una gran cantidad de aire, cosa que hizo inflar excesivamente sus cachetes, dándoles la apariencia de unos globos.

Ana miró esto algo sorprendida y asustada. Buscó algo en su maleta que la ayudara a evitar que Lincoln le disparara a su hermano, con el dardo tranquilizante. Viendo que no había nada que la ayudase por el momento, tomó una moneda de veinticinco centavos, la cual estaba dentro de un pequeño bolsillo. Al tomarla, se ubicó detrás de unos autos; no lo pensó dos veces y la lanzó en dirección a la que iban Luna y Allester.

Lincoln acercó el pequeño tuvo a su boca, y le dio una gran bocanada de aire, cosa que hizo expulsar el dardo rápidamente.

Afortunadamente la moneda que Ana había lanzado en dirección a Allester y Luna, cayó cerca de estos. Allester pudo notarlo, y bajo su espalda para poder recogerla. Lo que no sabía es que al haber hecho eso, evitó el impacto del dardo tranquilizante, el cual siguió de largo sin impactar en su espalda. Ni siquiera Luna notó el dardo, por la velocidad a la que pasó.

-Mira esto jaja, creo que tendré mucha suerte esta noche. –Le enseñó la moneda a Luna.

-Si, como tú digas señor de la buena suerte. –Una vez Luna terminó de decir esto, entraron al centro comercial.

Mientras Ana se mostraba relajada al haber frustrado los planes de Lincoln, Lincoln se encontraba furioso. – ¡Rayos, como pude fallar!, tonta moneda. –Fue poco después de decir eso que Lincoln, escuchó un grito que provenía cerca de la entrada al centro comercial.

El grito era de un hombre gordo, alrededor de unos cuarenta años. Quien platicaba pacíficamente con sus amigos motociclistas, hasta que un dardo tranquilizante impactó en su trasero, cosa que le causo un poco de dolor.

El hombre cayó aturdido al suelo de cara. El resto de sus amigos que eran alrededor de unos seis o siete hombres rudos, con tatuajes en sus brazos, gafas y vestidos con ropa casi negra, notaron el dardo tranquilizante en el trasero de su amigo.

Considerando que el dardo se encontraba en el trasero de su amigo, vieron la dirección en la que pudo venir. No tardaron en notar la presencia de Lincoln, el cual los veía con temor por los arbustos, mientras aún tenía el tubo en sus manos.

-¡Fue ese mocoso de ahí! –Gritó uno de los hombres. Al hacer esto, todos se subieron a sus motocicletas y fueron tras de Lincoln.

-Genial. –Respondió Lincoln, resignada y pesadamente, mientras se echaba a correr a toda velocidad, al ver que esos hombres lo perseguían.

Ana lo vio todo desde los autos, y casi no sintió nada de lastima por Lincoln. Después de todo, él se lo buscó.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que Lincoln trató de arruinar los planes de Allester y Luna. Este entró en el centro comercial algo furioso y herido, ya que tenía un ojo morado y varios rasguños.

-Maldición, ¿ahora donde se metieron? –Lincoln miraba a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar a Allester y Luna. Fue ahí, que recordó que irían a comer algo. Corrió hasta la segunda planta del centro comercial, donde estaban los restaurantes.

No tardó en reconocer a los dos chicos. Se escondió por una de las mesas cercanas, y buscó algo en su maleta. De esta sacó un envase repleto de abejas. Ya para este momento Lincoln estaba exagerando demasiado, ¿Qué se le ocurría hacer?, uno con once años puede diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo. Y estamos hablando de Lincoln Loud, un chico que nunca haría nada malo, como lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿O sí?

Una vez más, Ana lo observó todo. La chica también busco entre sus cosas para tratar de evitar nuevamente, los planes de Lincoln.

De la maleta, sacó un bate de beisbol. Uno viejo, que le pertenecía a su padre. Cuando empacaba sus cosas dudó en traerlo, ¿para que lo necesitaría?, lo pensó dos veces y se lo llevó. Se ve que le sería útil, y no se arrepintió de habérselo llevado.

Lincoln abrió un poco la tapa del envase. Su plan era lanzar el envase repleto de abejas, donde se encontraba Allester. Este, estaba sentado en una de las mesa, mientras Luna pedía la orden que cenarían esa noche, con el dinero que le dio Allester.

Mientras el Apex artista fijaba su mirada en el teléfono de Luna, la cual se lo había prestado para que escuchara un poco de música, Lincoln aprovechó para lanzarle el envase, el cual se encontraba medio abierto. Pensó que con el impacto al chocarse contra Allester, el envase se abriría, así liberando al montón de Abejas, que le propinarían unas picaduras mortales.

Lincoln después de hacer eso, se escondió cerca de un tacho de basura cercano. Donde le dio la espalda a la horrorosa escena que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ana se lanzó en ese momento, justo detrás de Allester. Viendo como el envase se acercaba, le dio un duro golpe con el bate de beisbol. Para la buena suerte de Ana es que el envase no se rompió, al ser de plástico, y ni se abrió. Además, Allester estaba con los audífonos de Luna, escuchando un poco de canción para después, quizás inspirarse al momento de hacer sus obras de arte, cosa que evitó oír el duro golpe de Ana.

El envase iba en dirección en donde se encontraba Lincoln. Como era de esperarse, el envase cayó cerca del peliblanco, así abriéndose y liberando al montón de abejas furiosas, que lo primero que hicieron, fue propinarle un montón de picaduras a Lincoln.

-¡Oh, por favor! –Gritó este, para así salir corriendo, mientras el montón de abejas iban detrás de él.

Nuevamente a Ana, poco le importó esto. Sabía que hacia bien en defender a Luna y Allester, de los malvados planes de Lincoln. Y así lo haría toda la noche, si este no aceptaba en rendirse.

Después de unos veinte minutos, Allester y Luna terminaron de cenar en ese restaurante. Faltaba poco para la película, por lo que debían apresurarse si querían llegar temprano.

Lincoln nuevamente los observaba, esta vez desde unas paredes lejanas. Ahora el peliblanco, tenía varias picaduras en todo su cuerpo, más en los brazos y en la cara. El peliblanco volvió a observar con sus telescopios a Allester y Luna.

Al notar que Allester venía en dirección a él, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente que se dirigía al baño. Lincoln actuó lo más rápido que pudo y cambio los letreros que indicaban los diferentes géneros de los baños.

-Muy bien Allester, esta si no fallará, jaja. –Lincoln después de cambiar los letreros, eran más que claras sus intenciones. Haría que Allester entrará al baño de chicas, al entrar en este, sería azotado por un montón de mujeres furiosas, al ver que entro en el baño equivocado. En eso Lincoln aprovecharía para cambiar nuevamente los letreros. Así Allester no podrá decir que fue una equivocación. Luna se daría cuenta de esto y desde ese momento, pensaría mal sobre la personalidad de Allester.

Lincoln se escondió detrás de las paredes. Sin notar que Ana estaba a punto de arruinar sus planes, por tercera vez.

Ana corrió en dirección a los baños, pero antes, de su maleta sacó un shampoo el cual regó por el piso. Al regarlo, su hermano Allester se resbaló, así cayendo al suelo y demorando su paso en ir al baño.

Ana fue más veloz que Lincoln en cambiar los letreros. Los cambió para que así Allester no tuviera problemas. El Apex no notó la presencia de Ana, para la buena fortuna de esta.

Después de recuperarse de la caída, entró al baño de hombres con total normalidad mientras Ana lo observaba todo, escondida por unas mesas cercanas.

Lincoln ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de lo que Ana hizo. Solo estaba escondido, detrás de las paredes, esperando a escuchar los gritos del montón de mujeres, quejándose por la presencia de Allester.

Una vez limpió sus manos e hizo sus necesidades, Allester salió del baño sin problema alguno. Al parecer Ana no se conformaría con esto, y volvió a colocar los carteles de la misma manera, en la que los había colocado Lincoln y volvió a esconderse.

Lincoln al darse cuenta que Allester salió como si nada del baño, sintió cierta molestia y confusión. – ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Estoy seguro de haber cambiado los carteles. –Después de decir eso, el peliblanco entró al baño de hombres, que por supuesto era el de las mujeres, solo que con los carteles cambiados.

-Aaahh, ¡PERVERTIDO! –Fue el grito de una mujer, solo eso sirvió para alertar a todas las demás, para así, empezar a tirarle un montón de cosas a Lincoln.

Mientras Ana se reía graciosamente desde las afueras de los baños, Lincoln era golpeado por un montón de mujeres.

Estas lo sacaron del baño y Lincoln cayó al suelo. Recostado, sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, está definitivamente no había sido su noche.

Al abrir pesadamente los ojos, vio como un guardia lo miraba molestamente. Mientras el guardia lo tomaba del hombro para echarlo del centro comercial, este miraba como Luna y Allester iban camino al cine, listos para pasar una noche espectacular.

El guardia tiro bruscamente a Lincoln a las afuera del centro comercial, el parqueadero para ser exactos. Le trio su maleta en la cara, y Lincoln nuevamente cayó al suelo.

Tirado. Ahí estaba Lincoln, adolorido, solo, viendo que sus planes habían fallado. En la oscura noche que era iluminada por una hermosa Luna, y quizás un poste de Luz cerca de donde Lincoln se encontraba.

-¿Pero qué me pasa? –Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza. –Trate de arruinar la cita de Allester y Luna. –Sí, Lincoln estaba arrepintiéndose. Actuó como un tonto, como un estúpido. Pensó con todo lo aceptable posible, que se tenía bien merecido, todo lo que le ocurrió esta noche.

-Al fin te das cuenta, de que lo que estabas haciendo, estaba mal, Lincoln. –Desde el centro comercial, salió la chica Apex. Lincoln se mostró sorprendido por esto, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Y si lo había escuchado? –No es necesario que te sorprendas Linc. –Ana se acercó poco a poco al peliblanco, donde este la veía con una impresión total, la cual solo sus ojos muy abiertos demostraban.

Ana se sentó al lado de Lincoln, donde este yacía tirado en el piso. Lincoln se levantó para estar en una mejor postura. Ana miraba hacia la Luna, era gigantesca. Y el cielo no tenía nada de nubes, lo cual permitía ver muchas estrellas.

Tragó saliva, sentía mucho miedo y confusión. No sabía si preguntarle, se sentía un ignorante. –Ana… ¿Tu…? –Lincoln se quedó cortante, quería hacerle entender a Ana lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Si Lincoln. Se lo que tenías planeado hacer. –Que avergonzado se sentía. La vergüenza lo invadía, sentía como un enorme agujero se lo tragaba en ese momento. Como deseó con todo su ser, nunca haber hecho tales estupideces. –Y toda la noche estuve evitándolo. Saboteé cada uno de tus planes, fue gracioso. –Eso ultimo lo dijo en modo de burla, pero no era para hacer sentir mal al peliblanco, al contrario, trató de hacerle entender que todo parecía un simple… ¿juego?

Lincoln llevo ambas manos a su cara, y se recostó nuevamente. Ana solo mantenía una sonrisa, le parecía algo gracioso ver a Lincoln en ese estado.

-Lo siento Ana… –Sus palabras se oyeron tan sinceras. No quería ni mirar a Ana a la cara, se sentía como un imbécil, peor aún, en frente de una chica. –Fui un total tonto al tratar de arruinar la cita de nuestros hermanos. –Ana seguía observando el cielo. Escuchaba todo lo que Lincoln decía, con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Lo se Lincoln, creo que ya recibiste tu merecido después de todo. –Esta vez vio a Lincoln, quien aún seguía con sus manos en la cara.

-Eso no cambia la mala persona que soy Ana. –Nada tranquilizaba a Lincoln en esos momentos tan vergonzosos. Ana volvió a mirar al cielo. –No le cuentes esto a mis hermanas, ni a Luna y Allester, ¡por favor! –Se sentó para pedirle ese favor. Cosa que Ana no dudó en aceptar.

Lincoln ya sufrió toda la noche, ya no había razón para hacerlo sufrir más.

-Lincoln ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué trataste de arruinar la cita de nuestros hermanos? –Ana se oía esta vez más seria. Lincoln tardó unos momentos en responder, ya que creyó que la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar se oiría ¿vergonzosa?

-Lo siento Ana, es que creí que Allester no era un buen chico para Luna, y trataba de protegerla. -¿De qué estaba hablando?, sus hermanos no eran malas personas. Desde que llegaron a Royal Woods, sus hermanos tenían una buena relación con la familia Loud. Pero ese Lincoln no era de esta dimensión. Era normal su forma de actuar. ¿Qué puedes decir de un chico que llega repentinamente a otra dimensión y al día siguiente, ve a su hermana teniendo una cita con un total desconocido? Desconocido para él.

Lincoln no los conocía, esa era la razón. En su dimensión los Apex no existían, tal vez en un millón de dimensiones los Loud conocieron a los Apex, pero en la dimensión de Lincoln, esto no ocurrió.

-Lo se Lincoln, creo que ustedes, digo, el otro Lincoln y sus hermanas, nos tomaron por extraños al llegar a Royal Woods. –Ana volvió a mirar al cielo. –Y ahora míranos, nuestros hermanos están teniendo una cita. –Volvió a mirar a Lincoln, el cual se encontraba mirando al suelo. –Sé qué te parece extraño, tú lo ves como un día y medio, nosotros y el otro Lincoln lo ven ya como seis meses. –Lincoln levantó su cara para mirar a Ana. –Lincoln, sé que parecemos unos totales desconocidos para ti, pero créeme, no somos lo que piensas.

-Lo siento Ana, tienes toda razón. Yo solo… trataba de proteger a Luna. Actué como un total imbécil. Es que, extraño mucho a mis verdaderas hermanas. –Ana miró hacia la nada, escuchando todo lo que Lincoln decía. –Me siento mal por hacerlas pasar esto, espero que el otro Lincoln no este causando problemas en mi dimensión. –Agachó la cabeza.

-Lincoln, tranquilo. Conozco perfectamente a ese Lincoln, nunca haría nada malo. –Ana trató de animar a Lincoln. Ya el día de mañana, Lincoln partiría de esa dimensión. Pero primero debía ir al bosque Oregón, donde abrirá un portal dimensional que lo llevará a otra dimensión, después de que un primer portal se abriera en ese lugar, el cual traerá al otro Lincoln, de regreso a su dimensión.

-Gracias Ana, y gracias por detenerme. Enserio, no sé qué hubiera pasado si uno de mis planes funcionaba.

-No hay de que conejo. –Respondió graciosamente Ana.

Después de todo esto, Lincoln se levantó. Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, por lo que ya debían ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-OH no. –La mirada de Lincoln mostró terror total al ver que un portal dimensional se abrió no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿¡Pero qué es eso!? –Ana al poco momento de verlo, también se levantó. Los dos chicos estaban con una cara de asombro.

Después de unos momentos, el portal se cerró desvaneciéndose en la nada. Lincoln aún no se lo podía creer, después de todo lo que su lisa le dijo era cierto…. La aparición de varios portales interdimensionales en todo el Universo.

-Lincoln ¿qué fue eso? –El miedo de Ana se hizo notar, al igual que su curiosidad. Lincoln seguía sorprendido y su respiración se estaba agitando.

-Ana son los portales, ya te lo el día de ayer, en la mañana. Hay otros dos Lincoln's perdidos en nuestro Universo. Si yo o uno de esos dos, no regresa a su dimensión original, nuestro Universo será destruido por la aparición de muchos portales dimensionales formando un enorme agujero negro.

Ana se quedó sin habla. Entendió todo a la perfección, y sabía lo grave del asunto.

-Tranquilízate Ana, el día de mañana, a las 12:00 de la noche se abrirá un portal en el bosque Oregón, que traerá al Lincoln que todos conocen. –Ana presto atención. –Debo viajar a ese lugar, para así retirarme. Solo eso podrá evitar mayoritariamente, la aparición de los portales en esta dimensión. –Ana para este punto, no dejó avanzar más las preocupaciones y problemas de Lincoln.

-Le diré a todos mis hermanos, juntos viajaremos a ese bosque. –Puso su mano, en el hombro de Lincoln. –Trataremos de ayúdate. –Eso le levantó el ánimo a Lincoln. Ana era una buena chica, seguramente el otro Lincoln, tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo en esta dimensión.

-¿Qué tal si ya nos retiramos?, hace frío aquí. –Dijo Lincoln, abrazándose a sí mismo y haciendo varias muecas graciosas.

-Si, además nuestros hermanos deben estar preocupados. –Así fue como Ana y Lincoln se fueron del centro comercial. Riendo y conversando, camino hacia sus casas. Mientras en el cielo, una hermosa Luna se apreciaba y las estrellas, estaban en sus mejores formas.

…

Los gritos se hicieron presentes. Pero esta vez eran los gritos de kronk, desesperado trataba de escapar del agarre de esos dos guardias.

Gords lo miraba con una cara de asco. Maldita e insignificante criatura. Esos eran los pensamientos de Gords en esos momentos, al ver como tontamente kronk, gritaba y suplicaba por otra oportunidad, oportunidad que le sería negada.

-¡Por favor mi señor! –Estaba al borde del llanto. Gords aún lo veía con esa cara que no reflejaba ni un poco de sentimientos, solo ira y odio. -¡TENGA MISERICORDIA! –Gritó. –DEME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, NO LE FALLARÉ. –Volvió a pegar un grito desgarrador.

Gords fijo aún más su mirada en Kronk. Este al instante se quedó quieto, quizás le perdonaría la vida, quizás le daría otra oportunidad…

 ** _No existen los dioses. Solo pierdes tu tiempo, rezando y suplicando por tu insignificante vida, la vida que poco a poco se pierde, en el bosque del mal…_**

-Te atreves a pedir piedad, Kronk. –Levantó su mano, y empezó a mover sus dedos. –La última vez te dije que me traigas más poder, al invadir más Universos. –Bajó su mano lentamente. Kronk se sentía asustado, nadie podía describir la forma en la que Kronk se sentía en esos momentos. –Maldita sea kronk, me das tanto asco. Me trajiste menos poder y ¿te demoraste demasiado solo en invadir veinte Universos?

-Mi señor, se lo juro, no volverá a pasar. ¡PROMETO TRAERLE MÁS PODER E INVADIR MÁS UNIVERSOS! –Kronk logro librarse del brusco agarre de los dos guardias.

Llegó hasta los pies cubiertos por las enormes sabanas de Gords. Los guardias al instante se dispusieron en alejar a Kronk de los pies del rey, o si no serían ellos los condenados.

Gords levantó su mano, al hacerlo los guardias entendieron que Gords, les dio la orden de detenerse. Los guardias se detuvieron.

Kronk empezó a bezar los pies de Gords, a rogar por misericordia, por piedad. Que humillado y sucio se sentía al hacerlo. Gords ni siquiera hacia nada, solo miraba fijamente a Kronk.

 ** _Escucha las advertencias. Él está furioso, irá por ti esta noche…_**

Kronk paró de besar los pies de Gords. Kronk lo miró por varios instantes. Fue cuando de su boca salieron las palabras, que menos quiso escuchar.

-Ahora compartirás el mismo destino que tu amigo, Kronk. –En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, la cual mostraba sus afilados dientes.

-No… –Kronk estaba perdido.

-Llévenselo, y asegúrense de que sufra fría y lentamente. –No, Kronk estaba a punto de llorar. No quería morir, no quería.

-¡NO MI SEÑOR! –Empezó a besar nuevamente los pies de Gords, esta vez más convulsionada y desesperadamente. –¡RUEGO POR PIEDAD, NO QUIERO MORIR MI SEÑOR! –Los guardias subieron los escalones y sujetaron a Kronk bruscamente, alejándolo poco a poco de Gords, el maldito de Gords.

Gords sonrió desgraciadamente. Disfrutaba de los gritos de piedad, disfrutaba presenciar del sufrimiento de otros.

 ** _Pedirá tu confianza, nunca se la otorgues. Él es la oscuridad, son tus peores pesadillas encarnadas, y listas para hacerte sufrir…_**

-¡PIEDAD, PIEDAD MI SEÑOR. NO ME MATE! –Los guardias abrieron la gigantesca puerta y se alejaron poco a poco de Gords, llevando kronk a la sala de sufrimientos. –¡PIEDAAAD, PIEDAAAD, RUEGO POR PIEDAD!

Los gritos de Kronk cada vez se oían más bajos, producto de lo lejos que ya se encontraba.

Gords miró a uno de sus guardias, solo eso bastó para hacerle entender que le diría algo. El guardia se acercó a Gords.

Gords no necesitó verlo, para darle la orden. –Llamen a Cipher. –No, ese nombre no. El guardia sintió miedo, retrocedió un poco, mientras Gords seguía sin ver a la nada.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿A Bill Cipher mi señor?! –Volvió a acercarse otro poco. –Mi señor ¡¿sabe lo peligroso que es eso?!

Gords continuó sin verlo y prosiguió a decirle. – ¿Acaso no escuchaste la orden o hay algún problema? –La voz, su voz se oía molesta y amenazante.

El guardia se precipitó un poco. Escalofríos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. –No mi señor. –Se dignó en responder, con la cabeza baja.

Gords dio un último aviso a su orden. –Dile… que ya es hora, de que me devuelva el favor…

 ** _Cuando las cosas se tornen oscuras y malas, recuerda, morirás y no podrás evitarlo. El miedo lo consume todo, las pesadillas te asechan todo el tiempo. Cuida tus espaldas, o si no, el sufrimiento, te consumirá…_**

 _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos… diferentes Universos; Posibilidades Infinitas…_

 **Estamos en el final y si, mmunocan, espero que sigas haciéndome dar cuenta de mis fallas, gracias amiga, y gracias a todos ustedes por seguir mi historia.**

 **De una vez lo digo, la historia tendrá como unos treinta episodios, así que la estaría terminado en Septiembre. Sí, tengo planeadas muchas cosas, cosas que los sorprenderán…**

 **El viaje con los Apex, terminará en el siguiente episodio. Jakobs-Snipper, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por prestarme, esta maravillosa historia.**

 ** _Todos tienen una parte malvada… en el universo. Incluso tú._**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, me las hacen saber con sus reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles les deseo suerte, bendiciones, paz y bien. Yo soy Steven002 D y nos leeremos en un próximo y emocionante episodio. SALUDOS!**


	6. Conociendo a los Apex Part Final

The Loud House: Choque de Mundos.

 **Perdón, perdón, pensaba en actualizar el día de ayer pero tuve varias complicaciones.**

 **Bueno pues que puedo decir, ya estoy de regreso con el sexto episodio. No tengo que decirles mucho, solo agradecerles por leer esta historia.**

 **Nuevamente agradecimientos especiales a Jakobs-Snipper. Saludos a** **Julex93** **, Sam The Stormbringer y** **MontanaHatsune92** **. Fieles seguidores de esta historia.**

 **Notas al final de la lectura.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenecía, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creado Chris Savino.**

 **…**

 **Chapter 6: Conociendo a los Apex (parte Final)**

El día no podía ser más nublado y frio de lo que ya era. Un viento que sacudía los duros robles que estaban plantados por todo Royal Woods. El sol no iluminaba como siempre hacía aquella tarde de martes.

Viendo como estaban las cosas las personas no duraron en sentirse del mismo modo; los problemas se estaban acercando.

Lori, Luna y Luan se encontraban vigilando, desde las ventanas de su casa. Les parecía algo extraño que aquellos hombres uniformados, no aparecieran por ninguna parte. En estos momentos, seguramente estarían buscando la ubicación de su casa, para llevarse a Lisa.

Tal vez no aparecían por ninguna parte, pero lo que si podían observar, era a sus vecinos saliendo de sus casas. Quizás seguían asustados por lo que pasó hace unos dos días, y por lo que pasó hace apenas unos instantes.

Desde que la máquina de Lisa se salió de control en el coliseo, empezaron los diminutos temblores, los cuales duraban desde siete a doce segundos. La gente estaba asustada, hace un momento se sintió un temblor esta vez un poco más fuerte. Ante todo, la población trataba de mantener la calma. Los noticieros informaban sobre los daños causados por los temblores en los últimos días, la alteración en el clima, incluso "extraño sucesos" que le ocurrían a pocas personas en Royal Woods.

Lori caminó hacia la sala junto con Luna y Luan, donde todas las demás hermanas miraban las noticias, informándose de cualquier acontecimiento.

No se notaban muy felices que digamos, esta vez la casa Loud no transmitía ruido alguno. Todas estaban en silencio, quizás aún estaban digiriendo lo grave de esta situación. La única que no se encontraba presente con ellas era Lisa. Esta se encontraba en el jardín intentando reparar la máquina, pero parecía no tener éxito.

Clyde, poco después de haber despertado hace tres días, Lisa le aconsejó que fuera a su hogar y no dijera nada sobre lo sucedido a sus padres. Le contó todo lo que estaba pasando, y Clyde entendió. También le advirtió que no le dijera a algún desconocido, la ubicación de su casa. Lisa trataba de mantenerse escondida de las autoridades, y del gobierno, tenía que hacerlo.

La niña de cuatro años creía saber a la perfección para que esos agentes la estaban buscando, pero aún no lo aseguraba al 100 %

Y en cuanto a Bryan, de el… hablaremos más adelante.

Después de unos minutos, Lisa entró a la casa con su máquina ya encogida. Necesitaba descansar, no podía mantenerse sumergida en la reparación de su máquina. Eso la estresaba aún más.

-¿Novedades Lisa? –Pregunta hecha por Lori, con su tono preocupante. Solo eso alertó después de unos instantes a las demás, para clavar su mirada en Lisa, esperando una buena noticia.

-Ninguna. Sigue descompuesta, su estado es muy preocupante, ya se los dije déjenmelo a mí.

-Si Lisa, debes resolver esto. –Desde el extremo del sofá, la voz de Lincoln no sonaba muy amigable que digamos. Las demás lo miraron extrañadas. Hace unos días, cuando despertó después de llegar a su dimensión, no había necesidad de explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando con detalles, ya que de eso, se había encargado el otro Lincoln.

Digamos que el Lincoln 450 se lo tomó con calma, lo que no se tomó muy bien fue lo último que dijo Lisa. La destrucción del Universo…

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Trato de hacer todo lo posible ¿Sí? –Lisa se lo dijo por sexta vez. Parecía que Lincoln estaba impaciente por volver a su dimensión, lo que le molesto aún más fue la imprudencia de su hermana al haber creado esa tonta máquina.

-Si como digas. –Le dijo en tono desanimado.

Cuando Lisa se dispuso en ir a su habitación, alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de un Flash informativo que transmitía las noticias.

Todas enseguida prestaron atención, incluso Lincoln quien se acomodó para tener una mejor vista, hacia el televisor.

- _Ultimas Noticas: Esta tarde exactamente a las 15:25 horas, una extraña Criatura fue hallada en las calles de Royal Woods._

Impresión, fue lo único que se notaba en esos momentos en la cara de todos los integrantes de la familia Loud. Pero había una excepción. Lisa no mostró impresión alguna, ni siquiera interés en escuchar esa noticia. Lo que si mostró fue algo de miedo, lo extraño de esto era que la pequeña genio, intentó caminar de puntitas hacia su habitación esperando que todas sus hermanas no la vieran.

 _-No tenemos mucha información al respecto señores televidentes. Nuestros periodistas se encontraban entrevistando a una familia, la cual aseguró ver un extraño "agujero" flotando sobre el techo de su vivienda, que después de unos instantes desapareció, cuando de repente…_ –La cámara que enfocaba al presentador, instantáneamente cambió a una grabación hecha hace varias horas, por los periodistas del noticiero.

En esta se mostraba como a duras penas, la cámara pudo captar a una criatura atacando a dos hombres que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Esta era casi del tamaño de una persona, y su apariencia era igual a la de una araña. Los gritos de esta eran iguales a los de un monstruo sacado de una película de terror. Sus gritos eran tan insoportables de oír, tan chillidos y agudos.

 _-¡Maldición, Jack MIRA ESO!_ –Uno de los periodistas gritó impresionado en la grabación. Después la cámara hizo unas sacudidas, para finalmente caer y enfocar el suelo. De fondo se escuchaba el grito de varias personas, impresionadas al ver esa escena.

Mientras tanto los Loud, se quedaban boqui abiertos. No fue hasta que en el vidrio de la cámara, salpicaron gotas de sangre que casi cubrieron todo lo poco que se podía enfocar. Lori en un golpe de impresión y terror total, tomó a Lily y la puso contra su pecho para que no presenciara lo ocurrido.

Lola y Lana empezaron a respirar alborotadamente, mientras estas se abrazaban a sí mismas. Leni, Luna y Luan temblaban en sus asientos, y parecían hallarse en el mismo estado que las gemelas. Lynn solo volteó bruscamente cerrando los ojos para no mirar.

Lucy, de ella no se podía decir mucho, solo que en sus labios se veía dibujada una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y Lincoln, el que más impresionado se sentía en esos momentos, llegando al punto de tener sus ojos totalmente abiertos, concentrado en la TV.

Los gritos seguían de fondo. Después de unos segundos, empezaron a escucharse disparos, para finalmente cortar la grabación con interferencia. De ahí, la cámara enfocaba en vivo, a un periodista dando el reportaje. _–Quienes sintonicen el canal a estas horas, damos aviso a la aparición de una especie de ser horripilante, que nos atacó hace varias horas atrás._ –La cámara enfocó a una ambulancia, en la cual se atendía a dos personas, un niño, y un reportero en estado de emergencia. _–Nuestro camarógrafo Alex Rogers fue herido en su estómago y parte de su columna._ –Enfoca al camarógrafo, que estaba siendo atendido por la ambulancia en una camilla. _–De ahí estos agentes empezaron a dispárale a esa cosa, hiriéndola de muerte._ –A lo lejos enfocaban a un grupo de uniformados, que estaban rodeando el área y el cuerpo de la criatura.

Lori reconoció al instante a aquellos agentes. Eran los mismos que preguntaron por Lisa, hace tres días atrás después del desastre en el coliseo. Verlos ahí le trajo demasiada inquietud. Eso significaba que aún seguían afuera, pero ¿Por qué no habían venido por Lisa? Quizás aún no sabían la ubicación de su casa.

Cuando los reporteros trataron de acercarse más al lugar de los hechos… _– ¡Señor,_ _retírese por_ _favor! –_ Empujó e intimidó a los periodistas uno de los agentes. _– ¡APAGUE LA CAMARA! –_ Golpeó la cámara, intentando dañarla.

 _-Hombre, solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo._ –Entre empujones dijo uno de los reporteros.

 _-¡Por favor retírese!, y apague esa maldita cámara; esto es confidencial._ –Nuevamente golpeó la cámara tratando de apagarla, para que deje de grabar.

Una vez alejados de esa escena, captaron como metían el cuerpo de la criatura en un saco enorme color blanco y se la llevaron en una camioneta. Unos cuantos uniformados, se quedaron para desalojar a las personas de sus casas y brindarles atención médica, o quizás para investigar más a fondo el área.

- _Cómo pudieron observar señores televidentes, aquellos agentes se llevaron el cuerpo de la criatura, y siguen investigando el área de los hechos. Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en Royal Woods estos últimos días, desde lo sucedido en el coliseo de la escuela, los diminutos temblores, los cambios climáticos y más, recomendamos mantenerse en sus casas y guardar la calma. Anthony, vamos contigo._ –La cámara cambió de escena, nuevamente enfocando a el presentador de hace un rato. – _Bueno, acaban de presenciar el ataque de estas extrañas cosas. Hace un rato estuvimos recibiendo llamadas de otro ataque, sucedido al otro lado de la ciudad en centro sur. Y llamadas provenientes de otras ciudades cercanas. Parece que el problema se está extendiendo y todo esto comenzó en Royal Woods. No sabemos que son o de donde vienen, lo que sí sabemos es que son peligrosas y van a herir a cualquier persona que se les cruce de frente. Como dijo nuestro reportero, guarden la calma y no salgan de sus viviendas. Seguiremos informando._ –Eso último solo abrió paso a los cortes comerciales.

Silencio, un silencio que inundaba la casa en esos momentos. Lo casi imperceptible eran los pasos de Lisa, que daba lentamente para llegar a su habitación y no alertar a sus hermanas.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería preocupara a sus hermanas, simplemente no quería. Comenzarían a fastidiarla, a aturdirla, a bombardearla con preguntas. Ya mucho era la carga con la que llevaba hace varios días, y todo por su maldita presentación, por su maldita máquina.

Solo dio un pequeño paso para llegar a las escaleras, eso fue suficiente para sacar a Lori del trance en el que se encontraba.

-…Lisa. –Dijo bajamente, cosa que asustó a Lisa y vio ya su perdición.

Volteó lentamente con cara sorpresiva, Lori aún seguía mirando la televisión, de pie… con Lily en sus brazos. Nadie hacia ruido en esos momentos, estaban tan asustados por lo que vieron y temían que eso solo fuera el comienzo.

Lori sin mirar a Lisa, le dijo. –No nos estas contando algo. –Su voz se escuchaba quebrante, al mismo tiempo entre cortada.

Lisa solo mantenía la cabeza en alto. Este sería su último intento de ocultar las cosas, si es que funcionaba.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Lori. –Se paró firme. –Ya te dije los efectos secundarios de los viajes dimensionales de Lincoln, y lo que está pasando con los portales en todo el Univer... –Fue interrumpida por Lori repentinamente.

-Dinos la verdad Lisa. ¿Qué está pasando? –Esta vez la miró de frente. Dejó a Lily en el suelo, y Luna no dudó en tenerla en sus brazos.

Lisa estaba en aprietos. En el fondo no sabía la reacción de sus hermanas, solo se las imaginaba. –Ya se los dije, no lo sé. –dijo en tono molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO SABES!? –Lynn volteó de golpe. Se levantó del sillón y extendió sus brazos en acto de desesperación. –Lisa ¡viste lo que acaba de pasar! Un monstruo atacó a varias personas, ¡¿Y TU NOS DICES QUE NO SABES LO QUÉ PASA?! –Los gritos de Lynn, solo fueron de alerta para que todos miraran nuevamente a Lisa. Esta vez en su cara se veía reflejada preocupación, tristeza y algo de desconfianza. Todas sabían del asunto de los portales, sabían el posible tiempo que les quedaba para que su Universo fuera destruido por la aparición de estos, sabían que su hermano estaba perdido entre las dimensiones, sabían de esos agentes que buscaban a su hermana y aun así, ¿hay más cosas que Lisa no les estaba contando?

Lisa bostezó. Se arrepentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba de otras. Sus hermanas ya sabían a la perfección que ella escondía algo. –Pongan atención… –Fue acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaban todas.

Las miradas aún seguían. Las únicas que la veían con algo de indiferencia eran Lynn, Lori y tal vez Luna. Parecían ser las más molestas e indignadas.

-…Esas cosas son monstruos de una dimensión lejana a la nuestra. –A todas les dieron escalofríos en esos momentos. –La dimensión oscura. –Miró al televisor, tomó el control remoto y rebobinó las escenas anteriores. Puso pausa en la que se enfocaba al monstruo que atacó a las personas hace unos momentos. –Dimensión 1.324. –Acomodó sus lentes. –Después de la falla en el coliseo, me contacte con Lincoln por segunda vez ese día. Al hacerlo solo comprobé con más exactitud tres cosas. –Miró a sus hermanas, tomó algo de aire y prosiguió a explicarles. –La uno fue que existen dimensiones que no son peligrosas para Lincoln; no son nada dañinas y mientras Lincoln se encontrara en estas no sufriría ninguna clase de daño. –Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Lincoln miró confundido a Lisa. ¿A qué se refería con "peligrosas"?

-La dos es que en varias dimensiones el tiempo no concuerda con el nuestro. Y así sucede con un gran número de dimensiones. –Se detuvo. –El día sábado contacte a Lincoln a las 4:36 de la tarde, hora y día de nuestra dimensión. –Miró al reloj que colgaba en una esquina de la pared, por unos breves segundos. –Y Lincoln recibió la llamada un a las 10:12 de la noche. –Todas seguían sin demostrar calma, solamente escuchaban a su hermana con las cejas abajo, signo de obvia molestia.

-Déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que si en esta dimensión es jueves. –Lincoln no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por una voz baja y casi sin alma.

-Es martes. –Corrección hecha por Lucy, y al mismo tiempo para asustar a Lincoln.

-Lo se Lucy. –Dijo con sarcasmo. –Solo es un ejemplo, ahora como te decía Lisa; ¿si en esta dimensión es "jueves", en alguna otra dimensión podría ser Domingo?

-Exacto. A sí que en cualquier dimensión a la que Lincoln este próximo a visitar, podría toparse con nosotros ya adultos. –Puso la cabeza baja. –Después de que Lincoln se retire de la dimensión 450, no sé con exactitud a que otra dimensión irá a parar. –Volvió la vista a sus hermanas. Lori suspiró, las demás se miraron confundidas y algo preocupadas, ¿A que quería llegar Lisa con todo esto?

-¿Esas cosas, están viniendo aquí por los portales dimensionales? –Preguntó Lori.

-No necesariamente. –Miró a Lori con seriedad. –Lori, en este Universo existen más dimensiones de las que tú piensas. –Miró a sus hermanas. –De las que ustedes pueden llegar a imaginar. –Habló directamente hacía todos. –Cada dimensión tiene un millón de Realidades diferentes. Quizás algunas iguales, quizás otras no. Eso es lo preocupante. Hay más dimensiones donde esas criaturas están dominando la tierra, hay más dimensiones donde quizás los portales ya están empezando a hacer presencia y están empezando a destruir todo, expulsando consigo a esos monstruos–Trataban de ignorarla, entendían todo a la perfección y aun así tuvieron las fuerzas para quedarse calmadas.

Lincoln, él está perdido en alguna parte, muy lejana a ese lugar. Otra cosa por la cual preocuparse. Era su hermano, y no lo compararían ni con un millón de copias, porque para ellas, él era el único y verdadero Lincoln.

-Primero tu tonta máquina. –Miró fijamente a Lisa. –Luego el desastre en el coliseo. –Su voz empezaba a oírse más quebrada de lo que ya estaba. –Envías a Lincoln a otra dimensión, congelas a nuestros padres para librarte de sus regaños y presencia y ahora… nos estas ocultando las cosas. –Lisa no vio el instante en que Lori se le acercó. Simplemente trató de tener su frente en alto y no mostrar emoción alguna.

-Lori, solo no quiero que su estado emocional empeore. –Retrocedió un poco. –Yo fui la causante de todo esto, y no descansare hasta traer a Lincoln de regreso.

-Debimos evitar que construyeras esa máquina cuando tuvimos oportunidad. –Luna fue la siguiente en hablar. –Lo peor de todo es que ya sabías que en otras malditas realidades, Lincoln se perdió entre las dimensiones y… -Se levantó del sillón. Estaba a punto de gritar pero se contuvo. –Y… ¡no trataste de evitarlo, no trataste de evitar que sucediera lo mismo en esta realidad!

-¡¿QUÉ NO TRATE DE EVITARLO?! –Lisa aumento el tono de su voz. – ¡Lo pensé como unas 10.000 veces antes de construirla, antes de presentarla!

-Lisa, ¡Ya sabias lo que podía pasar! –La siguiente fue Lynn. La deportista de la familia no se contuvo y gritó con todo su ser a diferencia de Luna.

-Bueno, creí que en esta dimensión los resultados de este problema serian diferentes. Solo fueron dos Lincoln's. –Empezó a gritar aún más. – ¡DOS LINCOLN'S! Tome las medidas necesarias… Creí que esta vez podía controlar las cosas, podía cambiarlas. Mi puesto de tutora estaba en peligro, por el idiota de Brent.

-Y ahora Lincoln está en peligro, y no solo el, también nosotras, nuestros padres, todas las personas que conocemos, que amamos, toda la tierra y ¡TODO ESTE MALDITO UNIVERSO! –Volvió a decirle Luna.

-Y aun con todo lo que nos estas diciendo. –Lori mantuvo cerrado sus ojos. No quería llorar, simplemente no quería hacerlo. –Todavía no nos dices ¿por qué ese chico que trajimos hace tres días a nuestra casa, sigue inconsciente?... ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver el con todo esto?

Lisa tragó saliva. Los nervios estaban invadiéndola pero se esforzaba por no mostrarlos. Bryan. Se olvidó de contarles a sus hermanas que ese era el chico que odiaba a Lincoln, que era hermano de Brent, que era el que posiblemente saboteó la máquina. Otra revelación más como esa, y sus hermanas no dudarían en llenarla de golpes.

-Dime que en esta dimensión existe el protocolo de peleas de hermanas. –Lincoln le susurró a Lana para no llamar la atención de las demás.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea el momento para tratar de calmarlas. –Lana también habló susurrante y volvió su mirada en la discusión de sus hermanas.

-Lisa ¿Qué fue lo tercero que comprobaste? –Estaba apretando sus puños. Las lágrimas y rabias estaban a punto de recorrer a Lori. Sentía poco a poco perder la confianza en su hermana.

Lisa vio esta actitud y no dudó en asustarse. –Lo tercero es que… –Un ruido proveniente de la planta alta interrumpió a Lisa. Las demás también lo escucharon al instante.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Preguntó Lana algo asustada.

Lisa no demoró en saber lo que era, y tanto ella como sus hermanas fueron corriendo hacia la planta alta. Una vez ahí, escucharon nuevamente otro ruido, pero esta vez pudieron oír con más claridad, que provenía de la habitación de Lisa.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando. Lisa se les puso en frente así deteniéndolas a todas.

-Escúchenme, pase lo que pase no se alboroten. –Extendió sus brazos a los lados, para llamar la atención de sus hermanas. Lisa los bajó lentamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Todas entraron enseguida y no esperaban ver al chico que seguía inconsciente hace unos días, tratando de romper la soga que lo tenía amarrado a una camilla.

-Vaya, vaya ¿¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí!? Lisa, Lincoln Loud, y una manada de chicas ruidosas. – Bryan miró a todas las hermanas Loud. Lisa era la única que lo miraba con molestia, como esperando esa clase de comentarios por Bryan Ross. – ¿Creen que no escuché todo el alboroto que hacían abajo? –Miró a los lados en signo de desinterés. –Ni yo peleo tanto con mi hermano ¿saben? –Después miró a Lincoln con reojo. –Qué raro, aún me pregunto ¿cómo llegue aquí? y ¿cómo fue que un grandísimo Imbécil como tu Lincoln, me haya dejado inconsciente con un maldito golpe en el estómago?

Lincoln sabía de qué estaba hablando, el otro Lincoln, el que estaba ocupando su puesto en la dimensión 450 le contó todo sobre Bryan y Brent y que trataron de herirlo cuando la máquina se salió de control. Sus hermanas de la otra dimensión, y los Apex también lo sabían, Lincoln 452 les contó todo.

Desde el fondo Lincoln sabía que debía guardar la calma, y no golpear a Bryan en esos momentos por lo que hizo con su otro yo y la forma en la que lo trataba en esa dimensión. Y sus hermanas… viendo la expresión en sus rostros supo casi al instante que ellas no sabían de nada. Quizás lo averiguarían a su debido tiempo.

Las demás sorprendidas no sabían cómo actuar o que decir. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué se dirigía a Lincoln con ese tono? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Las preguntas eran más que las respuestas, si es que lograban obtener al menos una. Era su oportunidad de saberlo, pero Lisa les advirtió que no se descontrolaran, por alguna razón. ¿Cuál sería esta?

-Oye lisa por cierto, gran cagada la tuya al haber creado esa máquina solo para que se saliera de control en medio del coliseo jaja. –Puso su mirada en el resto de las chicas. –Oh, cierto ustedes deben ser las hermanas de Lincoln. –Por un breve momento miró poco más debajo de sus caras. –Mmm grandes pechos. –Su mirada cambio a una más enfermiza.

Ese comentario incomodó como enfureció a todas. – ¡¿Que dijiste!? –Nadie vio el momento en el que Lynn se abalanzó furiosa contra Bryan, donde apretó su mano con demasiada fuerza para propinarle un golpe en toda su cara.

-¡Wow Lynn tranquilízate! –Lori trató de tomar a Lynn por el brazo. Esta no estaba dispuesta a solo darle un golpe a Bryan, cuando estaba a punto de darle otro más todas la tomaron entre un duro agarre para tratar de alejarla y calmarla.

Bryan no podía hacer más que sentirse adolorido en esos momentos. Las sogas que ataban a todo su cuerpo a la camilla no dejaron que este se moviera si quiera, para tratar de cubrirse del golpe que Lynn le dio.

Leni, Lucy, Luna y las gemelas sacaron con forcejeos a Lynn de la habitación.

-Perra… –Entre susurros adoloridos Bryan lo dijo. Algo de sangre salió de su nariz pero no era como para morirse de dolor, después de todo en el pasado Bryan había tenido encuentros bruscos tanto como niños como niñas, y este no parecía ser ni la mitad de lo bruscos que podían llegar a ser estos, si nadie controlaba la situación en el momento.

-Vendrán más como esos y mucho peores si no nos dices ¿quién eres y por qué te diriges de ese modo hacia Lincoln y nosotras? –Lori se le acercó un poco. Bryan no podía hacer ni un solo movimiento. Estaba atado a la camilla, eso le evitaba mover gran parte de su cuerpo.

Bryan pareció reírse mientras tenía la mirada baja. Una risa sarcástica y burlona. Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo, eso fue señal para que Bryan alzara la mirada.

Antes de decidirse a hablar o no, miró a Lisa, esta parecía estar mirándolo con algo de temor y rabia. Sus puños estaban excesivamente apretándose y seguía parada en su lugar dispuesta a no decir nada.

-… Me sorprende que aún no lo sepan… –Miró al resto. Solo quedaban Lincoln, Lori, Lisa, y Luan la cual llevaba a Lily en sus brazos. Luan se veía más preocupada y confundida por la situación, pero eso no significa que estuviera molesta por el comentario que hizo Bryan hace unos momentos sobre sus pechos.

Lincoln trató de verse confundido. Fingir no era una de sus cualidades pero debía hacerlo. Su furia y enojo eran tan reales como el último comic de Ace Savy de ventas limitadas, que estaba leyendo en su otra dimensión.

-Se puede llegar a creer que un chico con diez hermanas tendría un sinfín de atención por todas partes, pero al parecer se ve que ustedes son una mierda de hermanas. ¿Acaso nunca notaron algo desanimado a Lincoln? ¿Acaso nunca le preguntaron que le sucedía cuando lo veían de ese modo?

Lori no lo soportaba. Tantas eran las preguntas que se hacía en esos momentos. Regreso su mirada en Lisa, ya era hora de dejar los secretos de lado. – ¿Lisa de que está hablando este chico?

Lincoln ( _452_ ) nunca lo dijo. Sus hermanas no sabían nada de Bryan a excepción de Lisa claro. El día en que Brent se acercó a pedirle trabajo al rector de la universidad, el puesto de Lisa estaba en peligro. Ahí fue que decidió construir la máquina y Lincoln se le acercó y le habló todo sobre su apuesta.

Serró sus ojos y empezó a reírse con un tono más elevado.

-¿Qué te parece chistoso? –Lisa se le acercó un poco más que Lori. Trataba de ignorarla, trataba de ignorar su pregunta –Bryan, Brent fue succionado hacia el portal creado por mi máquina. –Las intenciones de Lisa eran claras. Bryan seguramente no sabía lo que pasaba, mucho menos que Brent fue succionado por el portal. Tal vez si Lisa le contaba dejaría de tomarse todo como una broma, como un juego.

Entre risas. –Ya lo sabía. – ¿Lo sabía? No podía ser cierto, tendría que estar bromeando. ¿Qué acaso no estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor? ¿No veía lo grave del asunto?

-¡¿Ya lo sabías?! –Una sorpresa muy grande. Bryan era un imbécil, de eso no había dudas.

Entre risas. –Un poco. Era de esperarse que ese imbécil terminaría succionado por el portal. –Hizo una morisqueta, quizás tratando de limpiarse la sangre que bajaba por los orificios de su nariz. –Pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Lisa. –Lori quería llamar la atención de Lisa, pero esta seguía tratando de ignorarla. –Explícanos.

-Sí, anda Lisa. –Movió su cabeza en frente donde Lori se encontraba. –Explícale a tu querida hermana quien soy jaja. – ¿Cuál era su problema? No había nada gracioso. Seguro se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó inconsciente y esa era la razón de su comportamiento.

Lisa resignada le dio una última mirada a Bryan antes de explicarle a Lori todo. Quizás después de decirle, Lori se encargaría de contarles a las demás y Lisa se libraría de muchos problemas. Solo esperaba que eso pasara.

-… Bryan Ross. –Señaló con su mano a Bryan sin verlo. –Ese es el nombre de este tonto sin cerebro. –Ross, Lori había escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte. Juraba haber escuchado a Lisa decirlo días atrás.

Lincoln solo guardó silencio. Era un hecho lo que se venía, él lo sabía. Luan notó este extraño comportamiento por unos breves segundos que dedicó toda su atención en el peliblanco.

-Su hermano, Brent Ross. –Lori al fin pudo recordarlo. Lisa habló de ese tipo días atrás cuando fue a recogerla a la universidad. Todas sus hermanas escucharon sobre ese sujeto. Él era el que le quería quitar el puesto de tutora, y así fue como se desató las presentaciones de los inventos. La pregunta que más se hacía estaba en su cabeza, pero pronto sería respondida ¿Qué tenía que ver Bryan en todo esto? –Lincoln me contó todo sobre este chico. –Tomó algo de aire. –Lincoln sufría molestias, bromas e insultos provocados por él. Quizás ustedes no lo sabían pero Lincoln lo retó a una apuesta relacionada con la feria de ciencias, la tarde en que les conté a todas ustedes que iba a construir mí máquina, Lincoln se acercó a mi habitación y me lo contó todo. –Lisa le contó alguna otras cosas. Trataba de no perder la cordura. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, un mar de culpa, temor y emociones la azotaban.

Lori ya no podía más. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó lo más que pudo. Quería que Lisa se callara pero aún había más. Lisa caminó hasta llegara el escritorio en donde guardaba el pequeño dispositivo que encontró detrás de su máquina después del incidente.

Lisa lo examinó un poco, antes de mirar a Bryan con reojo. Bryan sintió algo de temor al ver ese dispositivo. Era el mismo que le pusieron a la máquina para que recibiera la descarga eléctrica, provocando que se saliera de control. –Encontré este dispositivo en la parte menos visible de la máquina. –Lori abrió sus ojos. Lisa sostenía el dispositivo en una de sus manos. Lo extendió y se lo entregó a Lori para que lo observara desde una mejor vista. –Aún no he tenido tiempo de investigar con más detalles que es, pero de algo estoy segura. –Volvió a ver a Bryan, el cual trataba de ignorar todo y hacerse el desorientado. –Bryan y Brent tuvieron que ver en esto. Su comportamiento antes de la feria fue algo extraño. Y Brent es tan inteligente como yo y no dudaría en construir un dispositivo como estos, para sabotear la máquina y ganar las presentaciones.

La mente de Luan era un mar de insultos y lamentos. En cierto punto olvidó que cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, lo cual por poco provoca que soltase a la bebé y cayera al suelo recibiendo un duro golpe. Luan no lo resistía. Pensar y tan solo creer que tenía en frente al posible culpable de que su hermano no este con ellas en este momento, y no podía golpearlo, insultarlo, o maldecirlo la ponía en peores circunstancias.

Lincoln no hacía nada más que verse serio y fingir que también se acaba de enterar. Para la buena fortuna de Bryan, el resto de las hermanas estaban en la planta baja donde seguían tratando de clamar a Lynn. Fue necesario hablar lo más bajamente por que como todos sabemos, en la casa Loud las paredes son tan delgadas como una hoja.

Lori sabía lo que debía hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Bryan los demás se sobresaltaron un poco. Lori era muy madura y era la mayor de todas las hermanas Loud, por lo que debía actuar como tal. Antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, decidió detenerse y calmarse.

-… Luan vámonos de aquí. –Fue tan sobreactuada la manera calmante en la que lo dijo que había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que Lori, estaba conteniéndose a no gritar en esos momentos. –Luan ni una palabra de esto a las demás… Solo diremos que es un amigo de Lincoln que estaba inconsciente, eso es todo. Y también diremos que Lisa no quiere ser molestada. ¿De acuerdo?

Luan miró por pocos segundos a Bryan. También se sentía furiosa, pero debía al igual que Lori, contenerse. Sus hermanas se tomarían lo que dijo Lisa de otra manera, por lo que Luan y Lori decidieron guardar el secreto. –Está bien. Confía en mí, no diré nada.

-Lincoln, en el poco tiempo que estés aquí, tampoco digas nada. –Lori se fijó completamente en Lincoln. Lincoln alzó su mirada, quedando frente a frente donde ambas caras compartían los mismos estados. Tristeza, preocupación, furia, enojo, indignación entre otros. Lincoln no hizo otra cosa que obedecer a Lori y decir un sí. Lori junto con Luan y Lily estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación de Lisa. Luan fue la primera en salir y la primera en alejarse. Antes de irse dejó a Lily en brazos de Lori. Necesitaba estar sola en esos momentos cuando de repente. –Lisa. –Llamó la atención de la castaña. –Hablaré contigo más tarde, estas olvidando contarme a mí y al resto de nuestras hermanas. –Dicho eso Lori cerró la puerta y se fue, dejando a Lisa con un suspiro de alivio.

-Lincoln necesito que te retires. –Lisa bajó la cabeza. Ya estaba cansada de hacerlo pero prefería no ver la cara de su hermano de la otra dimensión. Aunque Lisa supiera que Lincoln ya lo sabía, de todas maneras eso no le quitaba las ganas de sentirse avergonzada al estar el observándola, quizás preocupado o molesto. Sean cuales sean las circunstancias, los problemas seguían ahí y debían resolverlos.

-Lisa… sé que no soy tu verdadero hermano, pero... –Suspiró. –No debes sentirte así. Sé que te sientes como una perdedora, tal vez coma la peor persona del mundo, al haberle escondido eso a tus hermanas pero… lo hiciste por una buena razón.

-Por favor no hagas eso. –Alzó su mirada. –No me compadezcas. Soy inmune a las emociones humanas, por lo que no siento ni la más minúscula chispa de culpa. –Mentía. En el fondo se sentía terrible pero no quería demostrarlo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Necesitaba traer a Lincoln de regreso, ese era su único objetivo a seguir en esos momentos.

-Lisa lo has dicho tantas veces, que ya empiezo a creer que estas mintiendo.

-Wow, "que linda escena". –Tan insoportable era su voz, y rompe la conversación en el momento menos indicado solo para llamar la atención. –Veo que Lincoln después de todo fue succionado por el portal jaja. Oye me sorprende que seas otro Lincoln, y ¿cómo soy en tu dimensión? ¿Igual de popular y hermoso? –Estaba equivocado. En la dimensión 450 Bryan no existía o eso se puede decir, quizás vivía en otra ciudad.

De todas formas Lincoln decidió ignorarlo. Tratar con imbéciles no era su estilo.

Clavó su mirada una última vez en Lisa antes de retirarse. Cuando estaba punto de hacerlo Lisa le dijo. –Dentro de dos horas te iras de esta dimensión Lincoln. Iras al jardín donde se abrirá un portal que te llevara de regreso a tu dimensión. –Dentro de su cuerpo, Lincoln sintió algo de alivio pero de todas formas se sentía mal por su hermana. Ella no merecía eso. Así fue como Lincoln abandonó la habitación de Lisa, sin decir nada.

-Tú hiciste esto. –Entre cortante Lisa le dijo a Bryan, dándole una cara que solo mostraba enojo.

-Disculpa, ¿Eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación?

-No te hagas el imbécil Bryan. –Se dirigió a su escritorio. –Averiguare si fuiste el culpable. Después de todo lo hayas sido o no tratare de traer de vuelta a Brent. Tu familia debe estar preocupada, por lo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-Lisa ¿enserio crees que esto arreglara las cosa? –Seguía en su tono burlesco. –Las personas están asustadas Lisa. –Señaló hacía la ventana. –Hay personas que seguramente están buscándote para hacerte pagar. –Lisa trataba de ignorarlo, era lo único que quería hacer. –Y una vez que me dejes libre se lo diré a todos Lisa.

Ya era suficiente. Bryan no sabía cómo cerrar la boca. De ella salían un montón de insultos, amenazas y burlas. Era el peor chico de todos. Tan desagradable y molesto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan popular?

-Se acabó. –Lisa se acercó a Bryan y le inyecto en el brazo una especie de anestesia. Eso lo dejó completamente aturdido. Al caer desmayado, aún se podía escuchar su risa, hasta el último trataba de tomarse todo como un chiste.

Lisa olvidó algo. No les dijo a sus hermanas la tercera comprobación que hizo en estos días. Era la peor y no sabía cómo darles las noticias.

…

 _-Dimensión 450-_

En la dimensión 450 era de noche. Lincoln y sus acompañantes los hermanos Apex y las hermanas Loud tampoco demoraron en notarlo.

Lincoln tuvo una plática con los hermanos Apex en la tarde. Le hablaron sobre el comportamiento de varias de sus hermanas, y como Lincoln debía actuar ante esto. Alan le dio varios consejos, que Lincoln no dudaría poner en práctica. Las palabras se quedaron en su cabeza por un largo rato.

-Rayos. –Lori llamó la atención al quejarse de ese modo. –Se puede saber por dónde estamos. –Lori estaba sumergida completamente en un mapa que solo le causaba confusión.

Hace cinco horas habían salido de sus casas. Entre todos decidieron ir en Vanzilla, para realizar este viaje. Claro que en un principio fue algo incómodo ya que en total eran 20 personas, viajando en una sola Van. Dejaron a Lily y Ark con los señores Loud quienes suspendieron su viaje por causas desconocidas y regresaron a las dos de la mañana la noche anterior. Suerte que Luna ya había llegado de la cita que tuvo con Allester. Y como dijimos anteriormente los señores Apex se encontraban de viaje y no regresarían hasta el día de mañana.

Alan era el que estaba conduciendo. Miró a Lori algo confundido y le dijo. –Oye Lori. –La rubia puso toda su atención en Alan. –No es necesario que veas el mapa. Ya estamos cerca. –Alan le señaló un letrero que pudo observar a lo lejos. Todos pusieron su atención en este.

 _Bosque Oregón a 20 minutos en auto._

 _Noroeste de los Estados Unidos._

El letrero no fue lo único que alertó a los viajeros que ya estaban cerca de aquel bosque. Ya desde lejos se divisaban algunas montañas, los enormes pinos y arboles abundantes en exceso.

-Qué bueno que estamos cerca. –Alphonse frotó una de sus manos por su frente, en señal de alivio. –Saben me da algo de miedo estar por aquí a las 10:25 de la noche. –Era cierto. El comentario de Alphonse solo sirvió para hacerle recordar a todos, que la carretera era únicamente iluminada por las luces de la Van.

-Genial. Ya me cansé de viajar en las piernas de Allester. –Lola le dio una mirada asesina a Allester, el cual solo se la quedó viendo con mirada temerosa.

-Sí, ya estamos cerca. No puedo creer que nuestros padres nos hayan permitido regresar a las una de la mañana. –Lincoln rascó un poco su cabeza. –Bueno creo que los convencimos al decir que íbamos a una feria cercana con ustedes chicos. –Mentir era otra de las cualidades que Lincoln no usaba muy a menudo. Quizás porque no era muy bueno inventándolas o tal vez, simplemente no le agradaba mentir.

-Ni lo digas. –Dijo Lori.

-Bueno según la información que dio mi hermana hace dos días, el reloj que tengo en mi muñeca me dará la ubicación exacta en donde se abrirá el portal que traerá a su Lincoln de regreso.

-Espero que sea correcto. Ana ya está empezando a temblar con toda esta oscuridad. –Aaxton señaló a su hermana menor. Esta se encontraba en un estado mucho peor que los integrantes de la Van. Recordando lo que pasó hace unos días atrás con el incidente de Ana quedando atrapada en el sótano, y su terror hacía la oscuridad; ya era normal verla de ese modo.

Claro que la que no se veía nada afectada por la oscuridad era Lucy. Lucy era un sinfín de preguntas. Entre todas las hermanas Loud, esta era la más rara y misteriosa por las características de su personalidad. Ella solo miraba la enorme Luna que como la noche anterior, tenía una forma perfecta.

Pasaron los minutos. Llegaron a una entrada cercana. Era obvio que para poder entrar a ese bosque, necesitarían el permiso de los guarda bosques.

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! –Preguntó asombrado uno de los tres que los recibieron en la entrada. –Oigan chicos saben si quiera ¿qué hora es? Las visitas al bosque terminan a las seis de la tarde.

-Sí, no querrán entrar a este lugar a estas horas de la noche. Da mucho escalofrió. –Esa fue la intervención de otro guardabosque.

-Em… –Alan estaba envuelto en una situación incómoda. Como el mayor de todos, era el quien necesitaría hablar con aquellos guardas. Tal vez también lo haría Lori. Pero no sabían que decirles para que les permitieran el paso. Era más que obvio que no dirían que vinieron aquí para ver como un chico de apenas once años iba hacía otra dimensión. Se oía tan descabellado y ¿estúpido?

-¡Oye Johnny! –El tercer guardabosque llamó desde la cabina, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los otros dos con Lori y Alan. –Se acabó la cerveza. Ve a la gasolinera a traer más.

-¡¿Estás Loco?! –Le gritó uno de ellos. –Son dos horas desde aquí hasta la gasolinera en el armadillo (carrito de los guardabosques) Y otras dos horas de regreso. –Señaló a su acompañante. –Además es el turno de Karl.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó intrigado el guardabosque que estaba a su lado. –Yo fui en la mañana a comprar dos paquetes de cerveza. ¡David tú fuiste el que se las acabó todas!

-Pues yo no iré, maldita sea. –Gritó. –Karl si es tu turno mueve tu espantoso culo y ve a comprar más cerveza.

-¡Maldición David! –Le gritó aún más fuerte. -¡TU TE TRAGASTE TODA LA MALDITA CERVEZA! ¡¿POR QUE NO VAS TU A COMPRAR MÁS?!

-Porque tengo gripe GRANDISIMO IMBECIL. –Estornudó. –Johnny ve tú. Recuerda que una vez yo tuve que ir en tu turno, ya que estabas enfermo.

-¡¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy atendiendo a estos dos chicos, con ese otro grupo de niños?! –Señaló a Lori y a Alan, junto con los demás que estaban un poco más atrás que estos, escuchando todo el alboroto.

-¡Dile a esos mocosos que se larguen de aquí!

-Esa no es manera de tratar a los visitantes, además podrían despedirnos.

-Ah, ¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto este maldito trabajo?! La otra vez te descubrimos viendo porno en la cabaña. ¿Tienes idea de que hubiera pasado si nuestro jefe te hubiera visto? –Avanzó hacia donde estaban los otros dos guardas. –Agradece que Karl y yo no le dijimos nada.

-¡Me vale un montón de escombro! ¡No iré por la estúpida cerveza! –David y Johnny clavaron su mirada en Karl.

-Pues yo tampoco iré. –Les respondió y se cruzó de brazos.

Nadie vio el momento en el que los tres guardas empezaron a insultarse aún más, solo para después dar paso a una lucha de patadas y golpes.

Alan y Lori aprovecharon esto para retroceder lentamente e ir con el resto de sus hermanos. Al acercarse a estos los apresuraron para preparar sus cosas y entrar al bosque, aprovechando la pelea de aquellos guardas.

Tomaron varias maletas de la Van y se pusieron varios abrigos para no pasar frio. Junto con las linternas, tomaron aire y se adentraron en el bosque Oregón.

Arthur antes de entrar con el resto, tomó un folleto entre muchos que había amontonados en una mesita. Necesitarían al menos una guía para no perderse.

Lisa y Lincoln estaban en las afueras de la casa Loud. En el jardín para ser exactos. Lincoln estaba sentado bajo el árbol, plantado en su jardín. Algo aburrido.

Después de haber descansado toda la tarde y de la casi discusión que tuvo con sus hermanas, Lisa se dispuso a continuar en la reparación de su máquina. Otro razón de porque debían estar afuera era que dentro de poco, un portal se abriría para succionar a Lincoln y llevarlo a su dimensión. Decidieron estar en el jardín cuando eso pasara, no querían tener que limpiar el desorden si este aparecía dentro de la casa, y empezaba a succionar todo lo que tuviese alrededor.

Lisa se acercó a una pequeña caja que tenía en el suelo. Al tomarla sacó una especie de bolillas con un color oscuro claro. Lincoln no prestó casi nada de atención al estar leyendo un comic bajo aquel árbol.

De pronto Lisa de sus bolsillos sacó un control remoto. Algo se notaba en la cara de Lisa, algo de preocupación e inseguridad. Pero debía hacerlo, debía prevenir que cosas peores pasaran.

Al presionar un botón del control remoto. Las bolillas vibraron por unos segundos para después elevarse de la caja. Eran alrededor de unas 20 a 30. Se encontraban flotando en el aire, esperando a que Lisa las controlara a gusto.

-Esto me será de gran ayuda. –Con el poco de energía que había recargado su máquina, la pequeña genio abrió un portal con la ayuda de esta. Ahora Lincoln se mostró sorprendido. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el portal no empezaba a succionar las cosas como hacía las mayorías de veces.

La potencia era baja. Tanto que el portal empezaba a cerrarse. Lisa no desperdició nada de tiempo y con el control remoto, dirigió todas las pequeñas esferas dentro de este. Las esferas entraron al portal, perdiéndose de vista. ¿Qué eran esas extrañas esferas? Solo Lisa sabía la respuesta.

Después de unos pocos segundos el portal se cerró y la maquina perdió potencia, volviendo a un estado dañino.

Lincoln quería saberlo, quería saber que eran esas cosas que Lisa lanzó al portal. Pero se ahorró las preguntas.

Los Apex y Loud´s cuidaban con no tropezar en su caminata. Aunque tuvieran linternas para alumbrar el camino, estas no eran de mucha ayuda. El lugar era inmenso y la oscuridad lo era aún más.

Se podían escuchar los sonidos provocados por varios animales. Los búhos y los grillos eran los que más reclamaban por hacer notar su presencia.

Lincoln mantenía su mirada en el reloj. En cierto punto presionó un botón que como ya varias veces hizo, el reloj emanó un holograma. Pero a diferencia del resto de veces, ahora se mostraba una especie de mapa. En este se mostraba 20 puntitos de color morado que se encontraban en movimiento. Estos eran él, sus hermanas y los Apex. Lejos de ellos se encontraba un circulito de color rojo. Esa era la ubicación en donde se abriría el portal, y en donde Lincoln abriría el segundo portal con su pistola para retirarse.

-Saben, este folleto dice que en este bosque, suele ser el territorio de muchos osos pardos. –Un comentario hecho por el Apex psicólogo en el peor de los momentos.

-Gracias por la información Arthur. –Dijo Axel con algo de sarcasmo. –Ahora podremos continuar hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, con mucha calma, sabiendo que un oso podría atacarnos.

-¿Qué? Solo leí lo que decía este folleto. Saben al menos deberían preocuparse de por dónde estamos yendo.

-Mi reloj es un mapa Arthur. –Dijo Lincoln. –Estamos yendo por el camino correcto. Estimo que para llegar ahí faltan como unos 10 minutos.

-Súper Lincoln. Tendré que caminar 10 minutos entre toda esta tierra y lodo solo para llegar donde se abrirá ese estúpido portal que traerá a mi verdadero hermano de vuelta. –Palabras de Lola.

-Pues a mí me parece genial. Nunca había pisado esta clase de lodo jamás. –Al decir eso, Lana se agachó para recoger entre sus mano un gran cantidad de lodo. –Mira, incluso tiene lombrices. –Se los mostró a Lola cosa que solo le causo asco. Lola se separó de Lana y se ubicó al lado de Luna. Quizás desde ahí no volvería a mostrarle cosas asquerosas a la pequeña "princesa".

-Volviendo al tema principal, del 1 al 100 las probabilidades de que aparezca un oso son del 34 %. Los osos machos suelen ser los más territoriales, por lo general se encuentran vagando solos, y son menos activos en la noche. –La opinión de Lisa no se hizo esperar. La pequeña genio solo dio su punto de vista. Recordó sobre un documental que hablaba sobre la vida animal y en uno de estos, dieron " _La vida de los Osos"._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestros viajeros habían llegado a la ubicación acordada. Tomaron unos troncos y se sentaron sobre estos. Las gemelas eran expertas para sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Las dos niñas pertenecían a las Scouts Blue Bell, y sabían todo sobre supervivencia y cuidado a la naturaleza, es por eso que no demoraron en encender una fogata para calentar a todos los Apex y Loud´s. Estas festejaron con un gran choque de cinco.

Lincoln notó esto y se sintió feliz pero a la vez… algo deprimido.

 _Sus hermanas, sus verdaderas hermanas._

Por más parecidas que fueran estas, no eran sus verdaderas hermanas. En el fondo lo sabía. Tenía que salir de este problema, tenía que ver la manera. Ahora solo deseaba que Lisa nunca hubiera construido esa máquina, o que él nunca hubiera hecho es apuesta con Bryan.

Luna empezó a en entonar una canción con su guitarra. Cuando estaba a punto de salir no dudó en llevársela. Le haría una gran compañía.

Mientras todos estaban alrededor de la fogata, el cielo se veía tan hermoso. Como la noche anterior, Ana miró las hermosas estrellas y la Luna, una Luna gigantesca que casi podía llegar a iluminar tanta oscuridad. El frio también se hacía notar. Tendrían que haber sido tontos tanto los Apex como los Loud´s para haberse olvidado de venir abrigados al bosque a estas horas de la noche. Afortunadamente estaban abrigados con pantalones y guantes adecuados para la situación.

Alan estaba en silencio, bebiéndose una lata de cerveza. Tenía suerte de no comportarse como aquellos guardabosques. Seguramente seguirían peleándose para ver quien haría por más cerveza a la gasolinera.

A diferencia de Alan, Alphonse bebía una lata de Coca Cola. El Apex cocinero aún no estaba listo para esa clase de cosas pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que ser un pre-adulto como Alan.

Allester y Axel miraban fijamente a Luna y Luan. Sumergidos en sus miradas. Allester amaba escuchar cuando Luna tocaba la guitarra. Como desearía haber traído algo de pintura y papel para dibujar esa hermosa escena junto con los alrededores de ese basto bosque, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

Axel estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Allester. Solo que a diferencia de este, Axel disimulaba no mirar a Luan, esta estaba recostada sobre el tronco y al igual que Ana, estaba observando la hermosa noche.

Pues Aaxton y Lynn estaban jugando vencidas en otro tronco cercano. De ellos dos se puede esperar siempre competencia, energía y valor. Pero era claro que posiblemente podrían empezar algo en el futuro ¿Quién sabe?

Lucy estaba escribiendo un poema, aprovechando del momento en aquel bosque. Oscuro y tenebroso, al menos así lo veía Lucy. Arthur aun leía el folleto, por lo que este no se molestaba en despegar su vista.

Arnold, Albert y las gemelas comían de unos malvaviscos que estaban calentando junto al fuego.

Lisa, ella realizaba unos apuntes en una pequeña libreta. En todo momento Lincoln estuvo observándola, imaginándose, pensando cómo se encontraría su verdadera Lisa.

Estaba demasiado preocupado. Sus padres, sus hermanas y amigos seguramente estarían sufriendo por su desaparición. Claro que Lisa no le diría a nadie que Lincoln fue tragado por un portal dimensional a parte de sus hermanas.

Y Aaron, el solo contaba el número de explosivos que trajo en su maleta. ¿Quién sabe para que los necesitaría?

Lincoln se recostó cerca de una piedra. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y contempló al igual que algunos la hermosa Luna y las estrellas. Faltaba media hora para que el portal apareciera en la ubicación en que se encontraban, el que por cierto era un lugar amplio, casi sin nada de árboles y con un arroyo cerca.

Lori y Leni eran las únicas que se encargaban de traer algo de ramas, para mantener encendida la fogata que encendieron las gemelas. Claro que no se alejaban demasiado del lugar, por el temor a perderse o por la oscuridad que se notaba a lo lejos.

Aaron sintió algo de incomodidad entre su piernas (Necesitaba ir al baño). Guardó todos sus explosivos en la maleta, de la cual no pensaba separarse en ningún momento.

-Alan, necesito ir al baño. –Aaron no se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor se encontraba algo dormido. – ¡ALAN NECESITO IR AL BAÑO! –Lo sacudió y habló más fuerte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –Alan se sobresaltó un poco. Después fijó su mirada en su hermano menor, y se molestó un poco por la imprudencia de este al despertarlo. -¿Qué quieres Aaron?

-Necesito ir al baño.

Suspiró. –Pues no se… ve por esos árboles o por haya atrás. Solo no te alejes. –Nuevamente tomó pose de descanso.

-Está bien. –Alan volvió a descansar y Aaron se alejó poco a poco del lugar.

Ana notó que su hermano se alejaba. No podía dejar pasar eso en alto. – ¿Aaron a dónde vas?

-Al baño. –Dijo, sin verla mientras caminaba hacía unos árboles cercanos.

-Bien solo no te alejes tanto.

-Eso ya me lo dijo Alan, Ana. No te preocupes. –El pequeño Apex junto con su maleta se adentraron a unos árboles cercanos cruzando el pequeño arroyo.

-Saben, aquí dice que dos niños desaparecieron hace tres años por estas zonas. –Arthur rompió el silencio. Luna dejó tocar su guitarra. Todos fijaron su mirada en Arthur para prestarle atención, incluso Alan se despertó con solo escuchar esas palabras.

–La policía buscó los cuerpos por dos semanas sin tener éxito. Dieron el alta al caso y decidieron abandonarlo. No fue hasta un año después que una familia cruzó por estas zonas y encontraron uno de los cuerpos de aquellos niños. -¿Quién no siente miedo en esos momentos? Seguramente Arthur les estaba jugando una broma. No era el momento para contar esas cosas.

...

Aaron continúo caminando. Creyó que sería imposible perderse al ver la luz de la fogata desde lejos, por lo que pensó en explorar un poco.

Cuando divisó el lugar correcto para hacer sus necesidades, se detuvo. Prosiguió a realizarlas y su mejor expresión en esos momentos fue una cara de alivio.

Desde lejos algo estaba asechando. Aaron subió sus pantalones y cuando estaba a punto de tomar su maleta y regresar con sus hermanos, algo llamó su atención. El sonido de varias ramas rompiéndose. Aaron sintió algo de miedo en esos momentos, pero trató de controlarse.

Él estaba parado frente a un árbol, y el sonido provino desde un poco más adelante, entre varios arbustos y más árboles.

-¿Hola…? –Aunque fuera tonto, necesita comprobar si era su imaginación. -¿Hay alguien ahí?... –Sin respuesta. Eso no tranquilizo en lo más mínimo a Aaron. La oscuridad no permitía ver con claridad al pequeño Apex.

Quizás solo fue su imaginación. Hizo gesto de desinterés y dio la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, otro ruido llamó su atención. Esta vez se precipito aún más. No era su imaginación. Tomó su linterna, la cual estaba abrochada a un extremo de la maleta, y apunto con su luz hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Hay al-guien ahí?... –Unos arbustos se estaban moviendo alborotadamente. Aaron seguía sin poder ver nada. Esta vez estaba extremadamente asustado. Empezó a retroceder lentamente hacía su mochila, mientras seguía alumbrando hacía delante. Al tomarla juraría haber escuchado una especie de rugido.

Empezó a tragar saliva, mientras algo se acercaba lentamente hacia él…

…

–La policía buscó los cuerpos por dos meses sin tener éxito. Dieron el alta al caso y decidieron abandonarlo. No fue hasta un año después que una familia cruzó por estas zonas y encontraron uno de los cuerpos de aquellos niños. -¿Quién no siente miedo en esos momentos? Seguramente Arthur les estaba jugando una broma. No era el momento para contar esas cosas. –El cuerpo estaba en un obvio estado de descomposición. Los guardabosques y la policía dedujeron al principio que fue por el ataque de uno o dos osos. –Puso cara tenebrosa, como si estuviera contando una historia de terror. –Pero se dieron cuenta que las marcas de los rasguños y mordiscos no eran los mismos. Nunca supieron que fue lo que le pasó o que atacó a ese niño y el otro cuerpo nunca fue hallado…

-No es gracioso Arthur. –Dijo Lincoln en tono molesto.

-Aquí dice. –Señaló el folleto. –También narran leyendas e historias sobre el avistamiento de seres "mitológicos", como es el caso de pie grande, de los duendes o del monstruo del lago Ness.

Alan se levantó de donde estaba recostado. Se acercó dónde estaba Arthur

-¡Dame eso! –Le quitó el folleto. Claro que Arthur no iba a negárselo. Alan empezó a darle una ojeada. Quería comprobar que Arthur estaba mintiendo, o al menos eso le decía su mente asustada.

-La verdad no creo en lo que dicen. "Seres mitológicos". Por favor, la mente humana trata de llamar la atención todo el tiempo con cuentos para niños pequeños.

-Además seguro fue el ataque de un oso. –Dijo Lisa. –Hay osos que tienden a crecer más de los tres metros de ancho y más de los 1.70 metros de altura. Por lo que deduzco que un oso fue el responsable de la muerte de esos dos infantes.

-Bueno, deberíamos estar agradecidos de que no nos hallamos topado con uno hasta el momento jeje. –Dijo Alphonse.

Una explosión.

A todos les dio un susto de muerte en esos instantes. Cayeron al suelo por las ondas que provocó esta. Clavaron su mirada en dirección a la explosión.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Pregunto Lori, quien estaba recostada en el suelo rocoso.

-¡CALMENSE! –Gritó Alan. Poco a poco fueron levantándose del suelo. Quedaron algo sucios pero a nadie le importaba en esos momentos. Algo llegó a la mente de Alan, como una bala. – ¡¿Dónde está Aaron?!

Ana se sintió del mismo modo. – ¡Cierto, aún no ha regresado! Dijo que iba al baño.

-¡Oh no…! –Alan se puso de pie precipitadamente. Todos lo hicieron al poco instante.

Otra explosión.

Esta vez casi todos quedaron sordos por el ruido y nuevamente se agacharon.

Lincoln trató de levantarse. Al hacerlo no perdió tiempo y encendió su reloj. Apareció la misma proyección del holograma que mostraba el mapa. En este pudo ver como un círculo de color morado se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Lincoln miró en esa dirección y pudo divisar a Aaron corriendo desesperadamente.

Una vez Aaron llegó donde estaban todos, Alan lo recibió con un abrazo. –Oh por Dios Aaron ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¡¿Aaron que pasó?! –Al poco tiempo todos rodearon a Aaron, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Aaron se notaba asustado, con la respiración acelerada. Lincoln notó que cargaba su maleta entre sus brazos, y en esta quedaban unos cinco o seis explosivos.

-¡UN OSO! –Entre convulsiones dijo Aaron.

-¡¿UN OSO?!... Aaron debió ser tu imaginación. –Le dijo Alphonse.

-No es enserio. ¡ERA UN OSO! –Los miró con miedo total. – ¡Estaba haciendo ustedes saben que, cuando de repente salió entre los arbustos y quiso atacarme! –Mostró su maleta. – ¡Le arroje dos explosivos para asustarlo pero no le conseguí darle!

-Oh por favor Aaron debió ser… no se ¿algún zorro o zarigüeya? –Le dijo Lynn.

-¡YO SE LO QUE VI, Y ERA UN OSO! –Mientras todos discutían, Lincoln no pudo evitar observar su reloj por segunda vez. Sintió como se congelaba su sangre al ver que otro circulo morado se acercaba con mayor velocidad hacía ellos.

-Eh chicos… -Les dijo son verlos. A la distancia observó que varios arbustos se sacudían cada vez bruscamente y el sonido de varias pisadas se intensificaba. –Corran… –Observó con terror total como un poco más allá del arroyo, los arbustos eran pisoteados para revelar a un enorme Oso que gruñía al ver al peliblanco. – ¡CORRAN! –Esta vez el grito fue mucho más fuerte y todos miraron en dirección a la que observaba Lincoln.

Quietos. Todos estaban sin moverse. Tratando de convencerse mentalmente que no estaban viendo a un gran oso a solo unos nueve metros, de donde estaban. Mirándolos fijamente y mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-¡AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA! –Aaron casi no podía hablar. Al parecer nadie le prestó atención. Tenían literalmente peores problemas delante suyo. –Ahora si no fallaré. –Tomo lentamente un explosivo y antes de encenderlo, Ana tomó su mano en señal de que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El oso seguía analizándolos. Viendo si eran animales ¿Comestibles? El oso empezó a hacer unos movimientos un tanto extraños. A rascar el suelo y a gruñir. Solo imagínense el rugido de un oso.

-No… se… muevan. –Dijo Alan susurrante. Tratando de retroceder y no llamar la atención del oso. La fogata estaba encendida, por lo que quizás el oso trataría de venir hacía ella.

Lincoln era el que estaba un poco más alejado de todos. Tenía que retroceder. Nadie podía describir el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. La muerte estaba en frente suyo.

El oso empezó a avanzar.

- _Maldición ¡¿Qué hacemos?!_ –Alan como el mayor de todos debía pensar. Hacerse cargo, ¿pero cómo? Estaban en una situación de vida y muerte. Tal vez deberían distraerlo.

Axel fijó su mirada en una rama cercana. Tenía un plan pero era algo absurdo y tonto, ante todo esperaba que funcionara. Axel tomó la rama y les habló susurrante. –Chicos trataré de distraer al Oso. Al parecer se ve algo confundido por los explosivos que le arrojó Aaron. Si logro tirar esta rama poco más allá de su posición pensara que es otro animal e ira a atacarlo. –Todos lo miraron. – ¿Ven esos árboles detrás de nosotros? –Todos miraron hacia atrás. –Bien, no será difícil escalar esos árboles. Tiene demasiadas ramas que pueden soportar nuestro peso. Saben lo que estoy tratando de decir.

El oso estaba rugiendo.

Lisa no estaba tan convencida. –Pero los osos son excelente para escalar árboles. Será fácil para el trepar algún árbol y atacarnos. –Axel suspiró desesperado. Después Arthur volvió su mirada a los árboles.

-Pero el tronco está muy empinado. Además no soportará el tamaño del oso y podría caerse. –Bien estaba decidido. Tendrían que actuar rápido si no querían morir. Para ese momento Lincoln retrocedió lo suficiente para estar amontonado junto con los ellos.

Axel lanzó la rama con su mano derecha lo más fuerte que pudo. El Apex retador de la muerte era bueno para ese tipo de cosas. La rama finalmente cayó más atrás del oso, lo que llamó su atención. El oso estaba dispuesto en ir a investigar cuando de repente.

Un celular empezó a sonar. Ya para este punto todos sentían como el corazón saldría disparado de sus cuerpos. Leni buscó entre su maleta. Sacando su celular y respondiendo tontamente su llamada. –Si ¿quién habla? –Todos la miraron en ese momento, con pura rabia mientras el sudor resbalaba entre sus frentes. Sería tonto que el oso no pusiera importancia en el ruido. Alzando la cabeza volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban todos. –Si estoy de viaje… No, no, es que no puedo hablar contigo en estos momentos… No, es que en frente mío hay un oso listo para atacarnos. En serio… ¿quieres pruebas?... Ok. –En el mundo hay gente estúpida e idiota, pero Leni Loud cruzaba los límites.

Su inocencia era lo único que no la hacía ver completamente como una tonta. Ubicó su celular en señal al oso y le tomó una foto. El flash fue muy potente, tanto que hizo molestar al oso. Lanzó un enorme rugido. Esta vez el oso estaba dispuesto en ir corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lo ves, te dije que era un oso… si te llamó después. Ahora voy a publicar la foto en mi muro _-Estoy siendo atacada por un Oso #Mala Suerte_ \- Jaja hablamos luego. –Leni guardó su celular nuevamente en la maleta. Al hacerlo miró a todas sus hermanas las cuales, la miraban con cara de asesinas. -¿Qué? Podía ser una llamada de vida o muerte.

-¡Leni acaso estás loca! –Gritó Luna.

El oso volvió a rugir y empezó a correr para atacarlos.

-¡Maldición, a los arboles! –Gritó Alan. Todos no perdieron tiempo y lo hicieron a excepción de Alan y Axel. – ¡Axel ven con migo hay que alejarlo de aquí!

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO ALAN?! Es un maldito oso devorador de carne. –Le gritó Axel.

-¡Tengo un plan! Los osos por lo general tienden a tenerle miedo al fuego. Deben encontrar la manera de ahuyentarlo. –Dijo Lisa, quien también no parecía moverse de ahí.

-Fuego… ¡Oh, claro! –Miró la fogata. – ¡Lynn, necesitó tu ayuda!

-¡Cuenta con migo! –Dijo la deportista.

El oso ya estaba cruzando el arroyo. Solo estaba a unos metros de atacarlos. – ¡Aaron lánzame un explosivo! –Le gritó Alan a Aaron quien ya estaba tratando de subir a un árbol.

Aaron no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó un explosivo a su hermano sin estar activado claro. Alan lo agarró con mucho esfuerzo, lo activo y se lo lanzó al oso.

-¡Cúbranse! –Alan le gritó a los pocos que quedaron con él. El explosivo cayó un poco más adelante del oso. Este volvió a rugir y el explosivo explotó. Unas cuantas ondas empujaron a todos, dejándolos casi inconscientes.

Axel se levantó al poco instante del suelo. Por lo último que alcanzó a ver, Alan no consiguió darle al oso. Subió su mirada y observó una gran cantidad de humo disipándose, y una enorme sombra rugiendo y revolcándose entre este. El oso seguía con vida.

Axel miró a su hermano recostado un poco más adelante. Alan se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y también observó que el oso estaba ileso. Si no fuera por el humo, el oso conseguiría ver donde estaban y atacarlos.

Lisa era la más alejada junto con Lynn. Lynn le hizo una seña para que subiera a los árboles y no sufriera daños, cosa que Lisa hizo.

-¡Alan! –Grito Lynn para llamar su atención quien estaba al lado de Alan.

-Bien, síganme. –Alan, Axel y Lynn una vez que el humo dejó disipó llamaron la atención del oso para alejarlo de ahí.

El oso volvió a rugir y a rasguñar el suelo en forma de desesperación y rabia.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?! –Preguntó Lori, la cual ya estaba en un árbol junto con Arthur, Leni, Luan, las gemelas y Allester. En otro árbol cercano estaban Lincoln, Ana, Aaxton, Lisa y los gemelos.

-Déjalos, saben bien lo que están haciendo. –Dijo Arthur con algo de desinterés a la pregunta de Lori.

-¡HEY PELUDO! –Le gritó Lynn al oso. Este rápidamente miró a la castaña que estaba con Alan y Axel. –Muy bien Alan ya llamé su atención ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?!

-Bien, en primer lugar hay que alejarlo del resto de nuestros hermanos, y llevarlo al bosque. –Alan miró al bosque. Después al suelo y tomó tres linternas. Le entregó cada una a Lynn y Axel y prosiguió a explicarles su plan. –Aunque sea más rápido que nosotros, el bosque es demasiado empinado lo que nos dará una gran ventaja.

El oso empezó a acercarse poco a poco.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo detenemos?! –Pregunto Axel.

-Tú y Lynn deben correr lo más rápido que puedan mientras el oso los persigue. –Empezaron a retroceder. –Cuando vean que los va a alcanzar, suban a un árbol. Yo encenderé una antorcha con madera cercana, así podre causarle una quemadura. Eso lo asustará, provocando que se aleje.

-Entendido. –Dijeron ambos chicos. En eso dieron la espalda y empezaron a correr, Alan se alejaría poco a poco de ellos para encender la antorcha, por el momento debía correr con ellos. Claro que el oso no se iba a quedar atrás. Dio otro fuerte rugido y se adentró más en el bosque espeso para atacar a Alan, Axel y Lynn.

Aaxton se sentía como un cobarde. El Apex espadachín debía ayudar.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? –Preguntó Ana junto a Lincoln, Lisa, y los gemelos.

-Quieren alejarlo. –Dijo Aaxton. –No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Espera Aaxton ¿no tienes pensado…? –Dijo Ana, cortando la pregunta.

Aaxton dio un duro salto, así bajando del árbol y gritando. –Debo ayudar. ¡Por la libertad! –Dicho eso, corrió y se adentró más al bosque, en dirección en la que fueron sus hermanos, Lynn y el oso.

-¡Aaxton, espera! –Gritó Lincoln. Ana dio un largo suspiro. –¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

-Así es mi hermano. Siempre luciéndose. –Dijo Ana, con el mismo desinterés de Arthur. Lincoln no podía, no podía permitirlo. Alguien podía salir herido, por su culpa. El inició el viaje a este bosque y mucho hicieron los Apex en acompañarlo, junto con sus hermanas.

-Espera Lincoln… piénsalo. –Le dijo Ana.

-¡¿Pero que me pasa?! –Se preguntó Lincoln suplicante, solo para bajar del árbol y correr tras Aaxton, adentrándose también en el bosque. Ana quedó con cara de ¿sarcasmo, molestia o ya me lo esperaba?

-Bueno, viendo las repentinas actitudes de nuestros hermanos, me doy cuenta que les hace falta algo de moral. –Dijo Lisa.

Presionando varios botones, leyendo algunos papeles y tomando notas, eso era lo único que veía Lincoln en esos momentos.

Lisa se acercó a su máquina y encendió el comunicador. Lincoln notó esto, fue lo único que le llamó la atención. Se levantó del árbol en donde estaba recostado. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó.

-Voy a comunicarme con tu otro yo en tu dimensión. –Dijo sin mirarlo. Activando la pantalla que estaba en la parte superior de la máquina. Empezó a hacer algo de estática, pero pronto establecería la conexión.

Lynn, Axel y Alan corrían lo más rápido que sus pies les decían. El oso que estaba detrás de ellos no lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo. Había empinadas, rocas y árboles que no le permitían correr correctamente. Cuidaban de no chocar o caer con alguna roca o árbol. Aunque tuvieran las linternas alumbrando su paso, estas no eran de mucha ayuda al estar corriendo y agitándose desesperadamente.

El oso volvió a rugir y empujar todo a su paso.

Alan miró a Lynn y Axel. –No se alejen tanto… ya regreso. Recuerden, súbanse a un árbol. –Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Alan dio un gran salto hacia la derecha, cayendo por unos arbustos. El oso pareció no notarlo por lo que siguió de largo.

Alan vio por última vez al oso alejarse. No perdió tiempo y volvió al campamento. Necesitaba una antorcha para herir al oso.

Cuando estaba cerca, notó como Aaxton corría justo a su lado, un poco más alejado. – ¡¿Pero qué…?! –Se detuvo, viendo impresionado a Aaxton, quien parecía perseguir el rastro del oso.

-¡Aquí voy gran vestía! –Se alejó poco a poco.

-¡Aaxton espera! ¿¡Al menos tienes un plan?! –Después vio como Lincoln perseguía a Aaxton.

-Maldición… -Alan los perdió de vista. Volvió a correr llegando al campamento.

-Aquí dice que también puede haber lobos por estas zonas. –Arthur seguía leyendo aquel folleto.

-¡Dame ese tonto folleto! –Lori le arranchó el folleto de las manos, haciéndolo pedazos. De ahí todos vieron como Alan regresó. Tomo una madera y la puso en la fogata. Después de unos segundos, prendió algo de fuego en la punta. Cuando estaba a punto de alejarse con la antorcha.

-Alan, ¿Qué pasó con el oso? –Pregunto Ana.

-¡Estamos en eso! Ustedes solo manténganse alejados. –Se volvió a adentrar en el bosque.

El oso poco a poco se acercaba a Lynn y Axel. No podían correr para siempre. Axel miró a un árbol empinado, ya era hora de detenerse. –Lynn ¡¿Ves ese árbol?! Hay que subir ahí. –La castaña lo miró poco después.

-¿Pero y si el oso también lo escala? –Preguntó agitada.

-El tronco y ramas solo soportaran nuestro peso. Si quiere subir, las ramas no aguantaran su peso y caerá al suelo. –La castaña entendió y cambiaron su dirección a aquel árbol.

El oso volvió a rugir y a tratar de acelerar su corrida.

-¡Aaxton, espera! –Lincoln sentía que no podía continuar, pero Aaxton no se veía ni un poco afectado. – ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¡No lo sé! También tratare de distraerlo. Quiero ser de ayuda. –Siguió corriendo sin mirar a Lincoln.

Después de unos momentos, Lincoln encendió su reloj. El mapa mostraba a dos círculos alejándose de la marca roja (la ubicación para que se habrá el portal) y se acercaban a otros tres círculos. –Estamos cerca Aaxton, disminuyamos el paso. –Aaxton se detenía poco a poco y Lincoln sentía que se iba desmayar.

Axel y Lynn al llegar al árbol, saltaron lo más que pudieron y se sujetaron de unas ramas. Elevaron sus cuerpos finalmente subiendo al árbol.

El oso llegó segundos después y arremetió contra el tronco del árbol. Este se sacudió ferozmente haciendo caer varias hojas. Axel y Lynn se sujetaron de las ramas lo más que fuerte que pudieron.

El oso continuó sacudiendo el árbol, rasgándolo y por unos momentos se paró en dos patas, elevando sus manos para tratar de atrapar a uno de los dos chicos.

Cuando pasó lo inesperado, el oso recibió un duro golpe en la parte derecha de su cara. Una piedra que había sido arrojada por Aaxton para llamar su atención. Lincoln estaba más atrás que él, y se notaba muy asustado. – ¡Aquí estúpido oso! –Le gritó Aaxton.

El oso dejó de estar en dos patas y dio un fuerte rugido en dirección a Aaxton y Lincoln.

-Oh, oh. Lincoln hora de correr. –El oso venía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos corran! –Grito Axel.

Lincoln y Aaxton salieron disparados lo más rápido que pudieron, en dirección al campamento. El oso parecía estar harto de todo esto. Estab vez estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlos.

Aaxton trepó cerca de un árbol. No le fue muy difícil. Pero el oso no se detuvo, tenía otra presa en mente.

-¡Oh maldición! –Lincoln estaba en aprietos. El oso se acercaba cada vez más, rugiendo y pisoteando todo a su paso.

-¡Lincoln corre! –No podía hacer nada. Lincoln estaba desesperado, tanto que ni siquiera se percató que delante de si, había una roca. Una mala pisada le costó caro todo.

Lincoln cayó al suelo con dureza. El golpe le valió de lo más mínimo, tenía peores problemas delante. Ya estaba alejado de donde estab Aaxton, Axel y Lynn por lo que ni siquiera notaron esto.

-¡Oh no, oh no, por favor! –El oso estaba a solo unos dos metros de él, avanzando lentamente. Lincoln retrocedía, sin levantarse del suelo. Llegó al límite. Un gran árbol no lo dejó retroceder más. El oso volvió a lanzar un enorme rugido, al hacerlo salió de su boca una cantidad de saliva que fue a para a la cara del peliblanco.

Lincoln cerró sus ojos listo para lo que viniese, cuando de repente.

El oso lanzó otro fuete rugido. Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio como Alan consiguió empujar esforzadamente al oso hacía un lado. Alan y el oso cayeron unos metros más allá.

Alan golpeo al oso con la antorcha que cargaba en sus manos. Una y otra vez, justo en la cara del oso. Esto le causo grandes dolores al oso. Pero lo inevitable pasó. El oso levantó una de su patas, golpeando fuertemente a Alan.

Alan fue empujado bruscamente hacía un lado, impactando con el tronco de un árbol. Esto lo dejo algo inconsciente y más la herida que tenía en su hombro derecho. Alan pareció desmayarse, víctima de las heridas.

El oso también estaba herido, en toda su cara con las grandes quemaduras, pero al parecer esto solo lo hizo enfurecer más. Ya estaba harto. Malditos humanos, seguro esos eran sus pensamientos.

Lincoln trató de levantarse, pero también estaba algo herido por la caída. Su rodilla le dolía. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Alan en esos momentos?

Muchas cosas ocurrieron ese día, pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder, iba a dejar a Lincoln totalmente impresionado. El oso iba a herir de muerte a un Alan inconsciente cuando de repente, una figara encapuchada saltó desde los arbustos en dirección al oso.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo lastimara. Lincoln estaba impresionado como confundido. ¿Qué era esa figura? Era fácil darse cuenta que era un ser humano, pero estaba cubierto por una manta.

El oso se levantó y cuando iba a darle un golpe a esa figura, como el que le dio a Alan, este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado. Cuando el oso trataba de ponerse en cuatro patas, aquel humano extraño le dio una patada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer nuevamente y provocándole gran dolor.

El humano encapuchado retrocedió, mientras el oso rugía de dolor y furia.

El oso se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a ese humano. Fue corriendo directamente a él olvidándose del ataque hacia Alan y Lincoln. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, el humano dio un gran salto, sujetándose de las ramas de los árboles. El oso impactó todo su cuerpo en un árbol.

Lincoln para este punto logró ponerse de pie y llegar hacía donde Alan estaba inconsciente. La antorcha había quedado a un lado después de que el oso, hiriera a Alan. Lincoln la tomó. Era lo único que iluminaba el lugar del combate.

El oso volvió a rugir. Lo que no se esperaba es que esa extraña figura caería en sus espaldas, para agarrarle del cuello.

El oso se levantó al instante, tratando de quitarse aquel humano de la espalda. Dio varios saltos, se golpeó contra varios árboles y nada. Aquel humano estaba dispuesto a no soltarlo.

-¡Alan despierta! –Lincoln trataba de hacer reaccionar a Alan. – ¡Vamos despierta! –Su mirada regresó al combate entre el oso y el humano.

El oso se levantó en dos patas y aplastó con todas sus fuerzas al humano contra un árbol. Era obvio que el humano se soltaría en el momento, pero lo hizo demasiado lento. Tanto que el oso alcanzo a morderle uno de sus brazos y lanzarlo un par de metros adelante.

Lincoln estaba totalmente boquiabierto. La fuerza de aquel hombre era muy fuerte y parcia no darse por vencido. El humano cayó cerca de un árbol y el oso avanzaba rápidamente hacia él. Pero el humano se dio cuenta de algo. Una maleta estaba cerca de él.

Lincoln desde lejos la reconoció. Era su maleta, la que cargaba en todo momento se había caído. Mientras el oso estaba solo a metros de dar el ataque final, el humano sacó de la maleta la pistola para congelar de Lincoln. Ahí fue cuando recordó. ¡Su maleta! En su maleta tenía la pistola para congelar y la pistola para abrir el portal dimensional.

Aquel humano al parecer supo cómo usarla. Apuntó en dirección al oso y le disparó. En solo unos breves momentos el oso quedó totalmente criogenizado por la pistola.

Lincoln no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo aquel humano la sabía usar? – ¡Oh por Dios! –Las palabras no eran suficientes para mostrar el asombro total de Lincoln.

Una vez el oso congelado, el humano se puso de pie. Su capucha no dejaba ver a Lincoln su rostro por completo, por lo que no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer. Pero dada sus contexturas, peso y agilidad estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de un hombre.

Caminó hacía donde se encontraban Lincoln y Alan. Lincoln estaba asustado. -¡Aléjate! –Retrocedió un poco. –No sé quién eres… Te agradezco por salvarnos pero por favor… aléjate. –El humano se acercó hasta quedar donde estaba Lincoln y Alan inconsciente. Ni la antorcha que dejo Lincoln clavada en el suelo iluminaba la cara de aquel extraño, a estar con al capucha.

El humano se agacho y examinó la herida de Alan. Miró a Lincoln por breves momentos y volvió su mirada a Alan. Al tocarle el hombro para examinar mejor la herida Lincoln lo apartó. – ¡Aléjate! –Apartó la mano de aquel extraño.

El extraño lo quedó viendo nuevamente. Le lanzó la pistola a Lincoln y este la atrapó.

-Adelante niño, dispara. –El extraño extendió sus brazos. –Hazlo si crees que te haré daño. –Cuando aquel extraño habló solo pudo comprobar dos cosas. La uno era que efectivamente el extraño el aun hombre. Y la dos, quizás podría confiar en él.

El extraño viendo que Lincoln no hacía nada, volvió a agacharse. Esta vez al examinar el hombro de Alan con su mano, Lincoln no mostró molestia alguna.

-Se pondrá bien. –Terminó de examinar el hombro de Alan. –Toma, dale esto y se recuperara. –Le entregó una especie de tubito en el cual había un líquido color azul.

Se levantó y regresó hacia donde estaba congelado el oso. De ahí Lincoln observó como de uno de los bolsillos de su capucha, sacaba un líquido de color verde. Lo vertió sobre el oso, y el hielo empezó a evaporarse. Lincoln nuevamente estaba impresionado. Su respiración empezó a agitarse.

El oso después de unos instantes volvió a la normalidad. Lanzó un fuerte rugido y se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar. Quizás ya no volvería a atacar a las personas.

El extraño estaba de espaldas frente a Lincoln, viendo como el animal se alejaba entre los arbustos y los árboles. De ahí se sacó la capucha de su cabeza.

Lincoln lo observó. Al estar de espaldas frente al Lincoln no pudo apreciarlo correctamente. Pero lo que sí pudo apreciar fue que el cabello de ese hombre era de un color blanco.

-Lincoln, Alan. –Desde lejos escucharon los gritos de los Apex y las hermanas Loud. -¡¿Dónde están?! –Lincoln miró en dirección a la que venían los gritos. Luego miró nuevamente al hombre.

 _(Alice theme Lyrics)_

Lo que no esperaba es que el hombre después de mirar fijamente la luna, diera vuelta a su cabeza para mirar a hacia atrás, donde Lincoln se encontraba junto con Alan.

Lincoln quedo algo confundido. Aquel hombre parecía tener pecas en las mejillas. Y Lincoln supuso que ese hombre sería algo viejo notando su cabello blanco, pero no. Ese hombre se veía joven, entre unos cuarenta a cincuenta años. Una nariz algo redonda y con barba, al igual que su cabello blanco.

El hombre se agachó, recogió la maleta de Lincoln donde tenía la pistola para abrir el portal dimensional y se la lanzó.

Cayó cerca de donde estaba Lincoln. Después este volvió a mirar a ese hombre, quien aún lo miraba fijamente, con algo de seriedad.

-Cuídate, Lincoln Loud… –Aunque estuviera algo lejos, Lincoln escuchó lo que ese hombre le dijo.

Después los gritos volvieron. –Lincoln ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Lincoln solo miró por unos segundos de dónde venían los gritos. – ¡Alan, Lincoln! –Pudo ver casi a lo lejos, que sus hermanas y los Apex se acercaban poco a poco con las linternas para encontrarlo a él y a Alan.

Cuando Lincoln regresó su mirada a aquel hombre… ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

Lincoln salió de un pequeño trance. Miró a Alan quien seguía inconsciente. No sabía si darle aquel líquido. Pero no le quedaba de otra. No quería ver a preocupados a los Apex y a sus hermanas.

Lincoln vertió lentamente el líquido en la boca de Alan. Este lo bebió casi todo. Lincoln esperaba que el líquido hiciera efecto, pero no pasaba nada. Después de poco tiempo, la herida en el hombro de Alan, fue desapareciendo lentamente.

El tejido y la carne se unían. La sangre reducía, y los moretones en el cuerpo de Alan también.

-Ah… ¿Dónde…? –Alan empezaba a despertar.

-Alan, despierta ¿Estás bien? –Lincoln lo agitó lentamente.

-Si… ¡¿y el oso?! ¿Qué pasó? –Se alborotó un poco. Alan tomó pose de combate y miró hacia los lados, esperando ver al oso. –Lincoln… ¿Qué pasó? –La confusión de Alan no se hizo esperar.

-Oh el oso… Después de que te atacara con una de sus garras y quedaras inconsciente… yo le lancé la antorcha. Eso lo asustó y salió corriendo de aquí.

-Oh ya veo, pues bien hecho. –Golpeó uno de los hombros de Lincoln. –Si no fuera por ti, seguramente ya estaría en la pansa de ese oso. –Le dijo graciosamente. –Qué raro. Estoy seguro de que ese oso me rasgo uno de mis hombros y estoy como si nada.

-Eh si veras… Yo no vi que pasó eso. Solo que el oso te lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a este árbol y eso te dejó inconsciente.

Después de eso, el resto de hermanas Loud y los hermanos Apex se acercaron al lugar.

-Lincoln, Alan ¡¿están bien?! ¡¿Y el oso?! –Casi todos hablaban al mismo, evitando a Alan y Lincoln escuchar con claridad.

Después Alan les explicó detalladamente lo que pasó.

-Me parece extraño que la conexión aún no se restablezca. –Lisa tomó otros apuntes cerca de su máquina.

Lincoln estaba junto a ella, esperando cualquier indicación que su hermana pudiera darle.

De pronto, el segundo reloj de Lisa empezó a emitir un extraño ruido. Lisa se percató de esto y revisó que era lo que pasaba. El sonido también llamó la atención de Lincoln.

Después de unos momentos de analizarlo, miró a Lincoln con algo de depresión. –Lincoln el portal dimensional que te llevará devuelta a tu dimensión, se abrirá dentro de un minuto. –Lincoln se puso de pie.

Su hermana lo dijo tan calmante, eso le aprecio raro. –Lisa, si regreso a mi dimensión… ¿Las cosas seguirán mal, verdad?

Lisa suspiró. –Seguirán mal Lincoln. Al menos en tu dimensión los portales no aparecerán frecuentemente.

Lincoln se quedó algo pensativo. Su hermana tenía y tendrá muchos problemas por delante. Tal vez algo de motivación la relaje.

-Lisa…

-Toma, bebe esto. –Le entregó un líquido color verde. Lincoln quedó algo dudoso. Su hermana siempre lo usaba como conejillo de indias, para sus experimentos. ¿Cómo confiar en ella? Pero sabía perfectamente que no era el momento.

Lincoln de un sorbo se tomó aquel líquido. Su sabor era algo amargo, pero pareció no importarle. –Lisa… ¿Qué era ese líquido?

-Cuando llegues a tu dimensión te sentirás algo mareado. Tendrás perdida del conocimiento y alteración en tu estado emocional. Claro que esto solo será temporal pero mejor que te tomes esto para evitar esos efectos. –Volvió la atención a su máquina.

-Lisa… No te sientas mal. Al menos trataste de evitarlo. – ¿Por qué no se callaba? Cada vez que Lisa lograba olvidarse de ese problema, un imbécil le hacía recordar. Algo siempre le hace recordar. Siguió sin verlo. –Mi Lisa siempre se anda metiendo en problemas… Pero ella siempre busca la manera de solucionarlos… Claro que la mayoría de veces es gracias a mí.

El clima empezó a cambiar. La atmosfera del jardín de la casa Loud cambió repentinamente. En frente de lisa y Lincoln, se abrió el portal dimensional que llevaría al Lincoln 450 devuelta a su dimensión. Como siempre el portal solo pareció succionar con más fuerza a Lincoln. Ya era el momento de volver a casa.

-Hora de que te retires. De una vez te advierto que iras a parar al bosque Oregón. Donde seguramente tus hermanas y quizás tus vecinos ya están esperándote. –Lisa por algún motivo no quería observar a Lincoln. Ni siquiera decirle un adiós, nada.

Lincoln trató de resistir un poco más a la atracción del portal. –Lisa escúchame. –EL portal lo empezó a jalar con más fuerza. –Yo sé que lo vas a lograr. Traerás a Lincoln de regreso y no solo para salvar a tu dimensión y al resto de dimensiones. –El portal ya lo jalaba con más potencia. –Porque es tu hermano Lisa. Él te necesita y si cometiste algún error… Lo resolverás. Siempre hay una manera. –Lisa al fin se dignó en verlo. Lincoln se veía tan serio y confiado. Lisa miró a los lados. En el fondo no sabía si podía traer a Lincoln der egreso, pero tenía que. Rendirse no era una poción. Lincoln le dio una última mirada. –Cuídate Lisa. –Ya no había motivos para resistirse. Lincoln dejó de hacer fuerza y el portal lo atrajo ferozmente.

Al entrar al portal, Lisa observó cómo Lincoln se perdía de vista entre esos túneles dimensionales. El portal después de unos pocos segundos desapareció en la nada. Lisa seguía sin moverse. Lincoln tenía razón, no iba a rendirse.

Aunque los desafíos fueran de los más feroces, Lisa no se daría por vencida. Dio un gran suspiro y continuó reparando la máquina y esperando a comunicarse con Lincoln.

-Entonces ¿Dices que Lincoln fue el que ahuyentó al oso? –Lynn aun no podía creer que Lincoln hizo tal Azaña. Alan trató de convencer a cada uno de sus acompañantes.

Lincoln no les contó sobre aquel hombre. Ya no quería causar más confusiones. Aunque eso sí lo dejó algo pensativo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo supo usar la pistola para congelar? Todas esas preguntas tenían respuestas, pero Lincoln las iría descubriendo a su tiempo. Todos volvieron a reunirse en el campamento (la ubicación donde se abrirá el portal, para ser más exactos) Ya faltaba poco tiempo. Por lo que Lincoln empezó a preparar sus cosas, para retirarse a otra dimensión.

Digamos que la estadía de Lincoln en esa dimensión no fue tan mala. Aprendió varias cosas que de seguro pondría en práctica en el resto de su largo viaje. Lincoln observó por casualidad a todos. Se veían tan calmados. Observando las estrellas y la hermosa luna.

Tenía que salvarlos. Tenía que regresar a su dimensión.

Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba. Iban a ser exactamente las 12:00 de la noche. El portal se abriría dentro de poco. Ese portal traería al otro Lincoln de regreso. Las hermanas Loud y los Apex notaron esto.

Lincoln les dio una mirada que solo confirmaba que ya era hora de retirarse. Fueron levantándose del lugar en donde estaban. Acercándose a Lincoln para desearle suerte en su largo viaje, para darle una buena despedida.

Lincoln sintió que algo vibraba, dentro de su maleta. Al revisar se dio cuenta que era la pistola para abrir el portal dimensional, que lo llevaría a otra dimensión. Un pequeño interruptor cambió de color rojo a verde.

Al poco tiempo, todos estaban reunidos junto a Lincoln. Esperando que se retirase. Cuando de repente, el reloj de Lincoln se activó, mostrando a su hermana Lisa en al tipia proyección.

-Buenas noches querido hermano. –Trató de sonar normal. –Y hola a todos ustedes. –Los saludos de Lisa casi fueron interrumpidos al momento por la otra Lisa, la cual miraba impresionada a un lado de Lincoln.

-Wow debo decir que estoy impresionada. Realmente soy una de las mentes más brillantes en este Universo. –Habló con demasiado orgullo. Lincoln y el resto hicieron una mueca de des importancia.

-Pues realmente espero que no construyas una tonta maquina en tu dimensión Lisa 450. –Le dijo con algo de molestia.

-Ya estoy enterada de todo lo que está ocurriendo y créeme, no lo hare. –Esta vez habló con más seriedad. Después de eso fijó su mirada en Lincoln, quien esperaba las instrucciones de su hermana.

-Lincoln falta solo un minuto para que llegue el otro Lincoln. Han pasado las 72 horas y tu estadía en esta dimensión ha terminado. A punta con la pistola a una superficie plana o en el aire. Después de eso la pistola volverá a desactivarse, cambiando el pequeño foquito de verde a rojo. –Lincoln observó y analizó la pistola que tenía en sus manos.

Lisa dio otro suspiro que esperaba, no fuera aceptado por Lincoln. Pero no fue así. - ¿Lisa, pasa algo?

-No es solo que… No estoy muy segura a que dimensión iras ahora. Solo podre saberlo cuando llegues ahí. –Lo miró con más seriedad y depresión. –Eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte. Recuerda, debes irte de ahí antes de que el otro Lincoln llegue. –Los pensamientos de Lincoln le trajeron los recuerdos de hace un rato.

La batalla contra el oso y la aparición de ese hombre extraño.

Cuando Lincoln estaba listo para contarle, se retractó. Se lo diría después, ahora necesitaba a que su hermana no lidiara con más problemas e incógnitas en su cabeza. –Está bien Lisa. –Fue lo único que le dijo.

La señal empezó a cortarse. Lisa no dijo nada más. Tampoco le contó a su hermano que Lori y Luan, ya sabían de los abusos que sufría por culpa de Bryan. Tampoco le contó sobre las extrañas criaturas, que aparecían por los portales dimensionales que ya empezaban a hacer apariciones, trayendo consigo grandes consecuencias.

Cuando la señal finalmente se cortó, Lincoln sin previo aviso, disparo a la nada. En ese momento salió disparado con gran rapidez un rayo color verde, el cual abrió un portal en frente de Lincoln. A diferencia de los demás portales, este no parecía succionar nada, solo flotaba en el aire, esperando que algún sujeto entrase en él.

Unos segundos después otro portal se abrió un poco más a la derecha. Era el portal que traería al otro Lincoln de regreso.

Antes de retirarse Lincoln se giró para despedirse de sus hermanas y de los Apex. Estaba tan agradecido con ellos y con sus hermanas.

-Bueno, cuídate campeón. Espero que puedas llegar a tu verdadera dimensión. –Le dijo Alan.

-Ah y si llegas a toparte con otra dimensión igual a la nuestra donde nosotros existimos, no dudes en invitarnos a otra grandiosa aventura. –Dijo Aaxton, dándole un suave golpe en un brazo a Lincoln.

-Cuídate Lincoln. –Lori se le acercó otro poco más. –Espero… que nuestras otras yo estén bien… y que a ti no te suceda nada malo. –Su tono repentinamente cambió. Era obvio que su hermana se preocupaba por él. No importaba si era de otra realidad, seguía siendo su hermano menor.

Todos estaban reunidos en frente de él. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, lo que no esperaba sucedió. Sintió el abrazo de cada uno de todos lo que estaban presentes ahí. Un gran abrazo que solo podía transmitir algo… Buena suerte.

-Cuídate Lincoln. –Ana fue la última en alejarse. Lincoln solo le dio una cara de pura felicidad. Se sentía bien saber que en esta dimensión, su otro yo tuviera a los mejores vecinos del mundo, y sus hermanas, no se diferenciaban en nada a las suyas.

Ya se podía escuchar los gritos del otro Lincoln acercándose, por el otro portal.

Antes de dar un paso para entrar en el portal, el cual su abertura era casi de tres metros, Lincoln les dio una última mirada. –Cuídense chicos. Y Lisa. –Llamó la atención de la pequeña genio. –No hagas una estupidez. –Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

Lincoln finalmente dio un gran salto y entro en el portal. Con su maleta en la espalda. Su reloj en la muñeca estaba listo a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Desde fuera de este, el portal se cerró. Del otro, el Lincoln de esa dimensión fue expulsado, cayendo al suelo y dándose un duro golpe. Como pasó en el caso anterior, el otro portal también se cerró.

Los Apex y las hermanas Loud se acercaron a su verdadero Lincoln, el Lincoln que todos conocían. Este se levantó con algo de dificultad. - ¿Dónde está…?

-Ya se retiró Lincoln. –Dijo Arthur. –Nos da gusto tener te de vuelta.

-Bueno. –Alan se estiró pesadamente, signo de que estaba totalmente agotado. – ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? No quiero que aparezca otro oso. –Eso último lo dijo con algo de temor.

\- ¿Oso? –Dijo Lincoln algo intrigado.

Empezaron a retirarse hacía la salida de aquel bosque. Tomaron sus cosas, apagaron la fogata y se retiraron. Al regresar Lincoln tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, como preocupaciones.

Pasaron por aquel lugar, donde los guardabosques seguían pelean. Seguramente les faltaba algo de cerebro, y todo por ver quien iba por más cerveza.

Llegaron a la Vanzilla. Lincoln miró a Ana y no dudó en preguntarle. - ¿Qué pasó mientras ese Lincoln ocupó mi lugar? ¿Y de qué oso están hablando?

-Si te lo cuento, no me lo creerías. –Respondió Ana graciosamente.

-Soy todo oídos.

Las horas habían pasado en la dimensión original. Ya era de noche.

La casa Loud. Cuando hablamos de esta ¿Qué es lo primero que se nos viene a la cabeza? Un chico, diez chicas, un bullicio, problemas, aventuras. Pero esta vez la casa Loud no transmitía nada de eso.

Todos preferían ignorar este gran problema, quizás dejar esta carga en la pequeña de cuatro años la cual, esperaba a Lori en su habitación a oscuras. ¿Para que la esperaba? Todos parecían estar durmiendo.

Lo que pasó a la tarde con el problema de Bryan. Las revelaciones que les dio Lisa a sus hermanas; más que revelaciones, parecía secretos que no esperaban salir de la boca de la pequeña Lisa, si no llegaban a obligarla.

Esa no era la casa Loud. Normalmente en la casa Loud todas las noches son una especie de ¿infierno? Luan contando chistes hasta más no poder y haciendo pasteles para tirárselos en la cara a alguien como una broma, a Luna tocando su guitarra con su amplificador al máximo volumen el cual emitía un sonido que se podía escuchar hasta dos cuadras más allá, a Lola practicando para sus desfiles o incluso a la mismísima Lynn practicando algún deporte. Todo esto y muchas cosas más que no fueron mencionadas anteriormente hacían de la casa Loud un desmadre total.

Pero no pasaba nada de eso esta noche. Los problemas se acercan, los problemas siempre se presentaran, no importa cuanto lo evites.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, alertó a Lisa para que se pusiera de pie al estar acostada en su cama. Encendió la luz y vio a Lori. La mayor de las hermanas Loud no lucía nada feliz. ¿Cómo estarlo? Miró fijamente a Lisa por unos segundos, esperando que ella tomara la palabra primero, pero Lisa no lo hizo.

-Lisa… ¿Qué fue lo tercero que descubriste? –Cierto. Lisa tenía suerte que Lori era la única con interés de saber. Todas las demás estaban descansando, seguramente olvidándose del problema que ocurrió a la tarde.

Lisa dio un gran suspiro. Bryan seguía atado a la camilla, inconsciente. El efecto del líquido que Lisa le inyectó a la tarde, seguía haciendo efecto. Por lo que esta vez, aquel chico rubio y odiado, no causaría molestias.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor. –Le dijo Lisa a Lori.

Lori pareció algo confundida por eso. Su hermana tenía razones para decir las cosas. Lori lo hizo, cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie más entrase.

Desde la noche anterior, Lisa cambió a Lily al cuarto de Lori y Leni. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Esa pregunta estaba a punto de ser contestada.

-Lori, lo tercero que descubre fue que… -Lisa no terminó de decirle. Avanzó con paso lento hacia una repisa cercana, donde tenía varios libros, herramientas y artefactos. Como si fuera una película, Lisa movió un libro hacia delante.

Al hacerlo la repisa dio una vuelta junto con la pared. Al hacerlo, en la parte trasera se mostraban un montón de pantallas y monitores, entre unas 20 o 25.

Lori estaba completamente impresionada. Nadie sabía de esto. ¿En qué momento hizo Lisa para construir esa pared falsa? Las preguntas seguían aumentado.

-Dimensiones. –Lisa se acercó a las pantallas. –Más de dos mil millones de dimensiones… -Miró a Lori. Esta seguía sin moverse, escuchando todo lo que su hermana le decía. No quería sobresaltarse, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que su hermana no daría buenas noticias, considerando la forma en la que halaba. –Cada dimensión tiene un millón de realidades diferentes.

Tomó un control remoto que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Presionó un botón apuntando hacia las pantallas. –Esta tarde, cuando el Lincoln 450 seguía con nosotros, active la máquina y envié diferentes micro-bots a muchas dimensiones. –Las pantallas enfrente de Lori y Leni se encendieron, mostrando algo de estática. –Estos micro-bots son pequeñas esferas que llegaron a diferentes dimensiones con lecturas malignas. Su propósito es grabar y enviar la señal a estos monitores. Todo lo que ellos vean… Nosotros lo podremos ver.

Lori empezó a asustarse cada vez más. Ya estaba cansada de sentir esa sensación.

-Lo tercero que descubrí es que… También existen dimensiones que pueden causarle mucho dallo a Lincoln. –Cada pantalla empezó a encenderse mostrando algo tan horroroso, algo tan grotesco, que las palabras no son suficientes para explicar el grado de horror de lo que Lisa y Lori presenciaban en esos momentos. –Si Lincoln llega a toparse con estas dimensiones… no sé qué voy a hacer… Lo que estas a punto de ver, es demasiado fuerte Lori. Tú viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad…

Cada pantalla mostraba algo aterrador.

 _(Kong Skull Island Credits Soundrack)_

En una pantalla se mostraba como unas mujeres extrañas, con ojos rojizos y dientes puntiagudos con apariencia extraña, poco apoco se apoderaban del cuerpo de todas sus hermanas. La ciudad estaba en un completo caos. Todas las personas se volvían locas llegando al punto, de matarse entre ellos.

En otra se mostraba como Luan estaba completamente desnuda en frente de Lincoln. Poco a poco lo torturaba, y parecía tenerlo atado en un lugar que no era su casa. Haciéndolo sufrir y ¿seduciéndolo?

En otra se mostraba a un monstruo hablando con cuatro de sus hermanas. Una de estas era la mismísima Lisa. Ese monstruo estaba hecho de pura oscuridad, ni siquiera parecía tener forma. Se vio como poco a poco asesinaba a Lisa, Luna, Leni y Lynn.

En otra se mostraba como Lincoln estaba en medio de una noche, una noche en la que solo se vivía el terror en toda la ciudad de Royal Woods. Las personas vestían raro, tenían escopetas, se disparaban entre sí, se asesinaban, bailaban y se mostraban felices. ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Lori fue retrocediendo poco a poco. Sentía ganas de vomitar en esos momentos. El terror, el miedo la consumían poco a poco. Lisa solo se mostró calmada. También sentía puro terror en esos momentos, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Lori y Lisa clavaron su mirada a una última pantalla. Claro que no era necesario mirar las otras. Ya no querían ver más destrucción y matanza.

En esa pantalla se observó cómo Lincoln, caminaba en lo que parecía ser un asilo, en un muy mal estado. Lincoln no se notaba nada bien. Se veía destrozado, confundido y asustado. Luego cambió a una imagen de varias horas atrás, donde un extraño hombre lo atendía. Lincoln ni siquiera se movía, pero parecía tenerle demasiado odio. Parecía estar deseando apuñalar con un cuchillo al hombre que tenía en frente de él.

 ** _La oscuridad lo consume todo…_**

 ** _Cuida tus espaldas, el mal siempre está asechando y cuando menos lo esperes, caerás en el infierno, caerás en los brazos, de tus peores pesadillas…_**

 _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos… diferentes Universos; Posibilidades Infinitas…_

 **Bien. El viaje con los Apex ha terminado. Vuelvo nuevamente a agradecer a Jakobs-Snipper, entre los dos hemos decidido hacer esto. Este capítulo Crossover.**

 **Ahora imaginen que les estoy hablando algo clamado, serio ante todo.**

 **Voy a decirles un par de datos.**

 **-Lincoln tiene una pistola para congelar, una pistola para abrir portales dimensionales una vez que haya pasado el tiempo establecido. Y el reloj comunicador que no solo sirve para comunicarse con lisa, también para mostrar un mapa y sus ubicaciones.**

 **-Lisa está reparando la máquina. Sus hermanas se están enterando de que Bryan abusaba de Lincoln.**

 **-Brent, aún seguimos sin saber nada de él.**

 **-Gords y Bills Ciphers. Les seré sincero. Tengo planeadas varias cosas con esos dos, pero por el momento hay que esperar su aparición.**

 **-En el Universo Loud House existen millones de dimensiones, cada una con millones de realidades diferentes. Un ejemplo: ¿Se imaginan el Universo de Réquiem por un Loud con el The Apex House? Otro ejemplo: ¿El universo de la Purga Loud con el universo de Secretos y Hermanas? Son muchas combinaciones, Son posibilidades Infinitas.**

 **Me disculpo por los errores Ortográficos. Pero si comparan al episodi con los primeros estoy seguro que notaran una gran diferencia. Yo sé que mi fic no es bueno, estoy seguro que puede llegar a ser uno de los peores. Pero trataré de mejorar, para traerles algo más presentable.**

 **Todo lo que les acabo de decir es como un recordatorio. Vuelvo a decirles. Si hay algo que no comprenden, algo que les causa confusión, por favor, déjenmelo con sus reviews. Con gusto responderé todas sus dudas.**

 **Bueno, pues no tengo nada más que decirles. Los soundtracks que les puse, me gustaría que los escucharan con cada momento que avanza la lectura. Imaginándose, ubicando correctamente cada sinfonía.**

 **The Apex House un Fic que demuestra el esfuerzo y dedicación de su gran autor. Una historia que merecía un puesto aquí. Jakobs-Snipper espero haber manejado correctamente a tus 11 Ocs.**

 **Hay un capitulo extra, muy, muy corto. Pero con una trama y suceso impresionante. Señores si son también seguidores de Un viaje interdimensional de Sonikku348 ese capítulo les encantara. **

**Y otras cosa que olvidaba mencionarles. Sucesos Extraños es otro Fic relacionado con este Fic. Sé que parecerá confuso al momento de leerlo, pero créanme, se lo que estoy haciendo. **

**Bueno, me despido de todos ustedes, hasta las próximas actualizaciones. Díganme ¿Qué otra dimensión quieren que Lincoln visite? Puede que esa idea sea tomada para el capítulo 8 o 9. Cuídense y ahora sí, disfruten del otro capítulo. Saludos!**


	7. Pequeño Encuentro

The Loud House: Choque de Mundos. 

**The Loud House no es de mi pertenecía, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creado Chris Savino.**

 **Chapter 7: Pequeño encuentro.**

 **...**

Al saltar dentro del portal, Lincoln se encontró flotando en una especie de agujero de gusano. Al menos eso era lo que él podía describir de aquel túnel.

No había necesidad de sentirse asustado en esos momentos. Solo se dejaba llevar por el movimiento gravitacional de este, esperando a que otra dimensión iría a parar.

Pero desde lejos Lincoln divisó algo. Al principio creyó que solo sería su imaginación, pero luego observó que se iba acercando cada vez más. Lincoln ahora sintió algo de temor. ¿Qué era eso? De lo que si estaba seguro es que no era su imaginación.

Cuando pudo estar frente a frente con eso, su impresión fue mayúscula a todas las que tuvo días anteriores.

Otro Lincoln. Se trataba de otro Lincoln.

-¡¿Pero qué Demonios?! –Dijo el otro Lincoln.

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato. Iban en diferentes direcciones, pero aun así quedaron flotando por largo tiempo. Observándose uno a otro.

Después algo invadió el pensamiento de Lincoln. – _Hay otro Lincoln, el de la dimensión 363 se perdió entre las dimensiones._ –Se trataba de la inconfundible voz de Lisa. Recordó.

Después, el Lincoln 452 se apresuró a decir. - Oh... tú debes ser el Lincoln de la realidad 363, el que se perdió en un viaje interdimensional.

El otro Lincoln pareció entender. Tenía razón. Él se había perdido en un viaje interdimensional, por el reloj que inventó su hermana Lisa ¿Pero cómo lo sabía este Lincoln?

El Lincoln 363 aún se mostraba algo confundido. -Yo... ¿Qué? –Dijo casi sin entender.

Lincoln 452 se apresuró a decir para hacerle entender. –Lo resumo, La Lisa de mi realidad creó una máquina que me permite viajar entre distintas realidades. –Dijo sin dificultad y confusión.

El otro Lincoln entendió. Parecía que estaba claro. Al parecer no era el único Lincoln viajando entre dimensiones. -EH... pues la mía creó un reloj que me permite viajar entre dimensiones paralelas.

Pensativo. Así se sentía el Lincoln 452 en esos momentos. Su hermana Lisa también creó un reloj, pero este era muy diferente al que cargaba el otro Lincoln. Pasaron varios segundos y Lincoln miró en frente de donde estaba el otro.

Observaba una gran división de túneles al final. Tendría que irse por uno de estos para ir a la siguiente dimensión. Lincoln miró al otro con algo de nostalgia. –Me gustaría conocerte, pero creo que tienes que ir a un lugar. –Señaló con su dedo pulgar atrás de sí.

El Lincoln 363 asintió. –Eh... claro, me imagino que tú también. –Le dijo casi sin importancia, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Como sea, Adiós. –Se dijeron ambos. –Despidiéndose con las manos y siguiendo su camino.

Lincoln se sintió algo estúpido en esos momentos. Quizás debió avisarle a ese Lincoln que el universo está en peligro. Que él debía regresar a su dimensión. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando regresó la mirada hacia atrás, ya no pudo observarlo. Se había perdido entre sus vistas. –Bueno, ya vieron lo que acaba de pasar. Estoy casi seguro de que esto los impresionó demasiado, pero no tengo nada que hacer con eso. –Volvió a mirar al frente donde varios túneles lo esperaban.

¿Qué dimensión estará próximo a visitar nuestro Lincoln?


	8. Planes y Amenazas

The Loud House: Choque de mundos.

¿Haitus? Pues pido perdón por eso. ¿Algún día empezaré un episodio sin disculparme? ¿Quién sabe?

No me queda de otra… gracias por esperar este episodio. Espero disfruten.

Notas al final de la lectura.

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenecía, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **Planes y Amenazas**

 **…**

El hombre frente al monitor sentía el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo. A lo largo de todo el tiempo, había recibido noticias buenas y malas. Pero la que acaba de recibir, sobrepasaba a cualquier otra que hubiese recibido antes.

Tomó aire. Tenía que analizar todo esto. Después de todo, sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar. Tenía que. La paz no siempre estará presente.

Antes de continuar, nos ubicamos en un lugar desconocido. ¿Nadie lo ha visitado? No, solo los que cruzan por aquellos pasillos, que traen confusión e interrogantes. Claro que si no lo conoces, serás tú el que se confunda.

No son simples pasillos. Son paredes de un color blanco claro. Luces que cuelgan de los techos, haciendo que la oscuridad no muestre señales de presencia. Al fondo, se divisa una puerta. Al acercarse, esta se abre en dos. Al parecer este lugar tenía la tecnología más avanzada.

De esta puerta, se revelaban a varios hombres trotando en fila. Quizás ejercitándose o preparándose para su próxima misión. Su vestidura no era cualquiera. Eran trajes muy avanzados, en sus pechos un color plomo en forma de escudo. Claro que esto no los hacía ver anchos o altos. Solo eran simples trajes, pero con verse así a simple vista, no significa que no sean de mucha ayuda.

En sus manos portaban armas. Su largo era de un metro. Igual que sus trajes, su color era negro, solo que a diferencia estas eran más claras. Esta arma no era igual a cualquier otra que el ser humano haya portado antes. Esta arma lucía un poco más futurista. ¿Acaso estábamos en el futuro? Averigüémoslo.

Los hombres se alejaban poco a poco de nuestras vistas. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Vamos a adentrarnos dentro de aquella puerta, la cual aún permanecía abierta.

Al cruzarla, hay un enorme salón esperándonos. Era tan enorme, como una sala de vigilancia extrema. En el frente de esta, había una gran pantalla, que solo mostraba unos planos, y los que parecían ser mapas con extrañas coordenadas.

Parecía ser la sala principal. Nadie que no sea personal autorizado tenía permitido entrar aquí. ¿Por qué aquellos hombres salían de este lugar?

En toda la sala, había entre 10 a 20 personas. Hombres y mujeres, que tenían en frente suyo, cada uno un monitor. Tecleaban e investigaban. Todos parecían preocupados. Últimamente, las lecturas que habían estado recibiendo no eran de las más esperanzadoras.

No fue hasta que una de estas personas, presionó uno de tantos botones, que tenía en lo que parecía ser un pupitre. Al presionarlo, acercó un poco su boca para hablar por un micrófono. –Señor, tiene que ver esto. –Así de simple. Cada vez que decía esas palabras, eran para dar buenas o malas noticias.

La puerta de antes volvió a abrirse, revelando a un hombre de entre unos 28 años. ¿Acaso ya hemos visto a este hombre? Al parecer sí. Tenía una capucha encima, que ocultaba la vestidura que era igual al de todas las personas en ese lugar. Traje negro. Botas de último modelo. Guantes, y vestidura avanzada.

El hombre fue acercándose a la persona que realizó el llamado. Se colocó a un lado, esperando las notificaciones que tuviera que darle.

-¿Tiene que usar la capucha dentro de la nave señor? –Le preguntó en forma graciosa. ¿Una nave? Al parecer ya sabemos dónde estamos.

-Si solo me llamaste para hacer esa pregunta, te sancionaré Alex. –Dijo. Al hacerlo se quitó la capucha. Revelando nuevamente un cabello blanco. Una barba que estaba en crecimiento y pecas casi por todas sus mejillas.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó. –Pero tiene que ver esto. –Esta vez su tono cambió a uno más preocupante y serio. El hombre de cabello blanco, fijó su mirada en la gran pantalla que tenía en frente.

Esta vez la pantalla cambió. Mostrándonos unas lecturas en estado crítico. –Señor, no podemos seguir así. –También miró hacia la pantalla. –Multiverso 1-A, Universo A-55, dimensión 452 y 363. –De ahí esas imágenes cambiaron a fotografías de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Ese hombre, el que parecía ser el comandante, sintió algo de nostalgia al verlas. ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?

-Lincoln Loud. –Miró al hombre. –Este niño junto con sus otras versiones de la dimensión 363, y la 468 están alterando las dimensiones. Yendo de una a otra. Señor esto no puede seguir así. El de la dimensión 468 está bajo control… Pero el de la dimensión 452 y de la 363 están alterando la continuidad del orden multiversal e interdiemnsional. –El hombre de cabello blanco serró sus ojos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir de un desmayo, solo con oír aquellas palabras. –No solo el Universo de donde usted proviene está en peligro ¡Todos estamos en peligro! Con esta y todas las demás lecturas negativas, pronto seremos borrados de la realidad. ¡Nada tendrá sentido!

Suspiró. El hombre pasó sus manos por su cara. Era obvio que su preocupación se hizo notar. – ¿Cuál fue el último en alterar las dimensiones? –Preguntó.

El hombre tecleo un par de cosas en su monitor. –Fue el de la dimensión 452. –Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el hombre de cabello debió escuchar. Tomó una decisión por unos breves segundos. De alguna u otra manera, debía solucionar esto.

Antes de que el hombre de cabello blanco pudiera hablar, fue interrumpido por las palabras que pronunció Alex. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron retorcerse de temor. –Señor… ese niño se parece a usted. ¿Acaso no es...?

-No lo digas. –Dijo amenazante. Odiaba cada vez que recordaba. Qua alguien lo notara. Que alguien se diera cuenta. No lo hacía tan seguido, pero tampoco es como que pudiera evitar que esos recuerdos volvieran. Aunque tratará de enterrarlos en la parte más profunda de su mente, donde los malos recuerdos e impurezas descansan, siempre volvían… siempre lo hacen.

El hombre de cabello blanco sabía a qué se refería Alex. Por eso decidió cambiar su nombre. Nadie lo sabe. Solo unos pocos en la nave, y a esos pocos el hombre de cabello blanco les entregó su confianza.

Alex no sabía con total perfección el nombre de su comandante. De hecho, digamos que entre todo el personal, Alex era el único que mantenía conversación y cercanía junto a ese hombre. Y de lo poco que sabía de su vida, no tenía permitido contárselo a nadie.

-Lo siento…

Tardó unos momentos para encontrar nuevamente las palabras adecuadas. –Saldré un rato. Cambien todo a código rojo 22. Mientras estoy fuera, ya saben quién está a cargo.

No. No otra vez. Cada vez que el líder salía por un momento, era reemplazado por ella. Todos la conocían, y sabían lo terrible que podía llegar a ser. Aunque no fuera la mejor de todas, siempre demostraba pasión al dirigir y dar órdenes. Pero aún era muy inexperta y necesitaba práctica.

-¿Saldrá por un momento? –Preguntó Alex.

-Claro, veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto. –Se alejó un poco. Fue en dirección al pupitre de una mujer. Esta le entregó un par de tubitos. Cada uno contenía un extraño líquido de color azul, verde y morado. El hombre los guardó dentro de los bolsillos de su capucha.

-Señor, sabe bien lo que puede llegar a pasar si sale por lo menos dos minutos. –Se cruzó de brazos, mientras aún seguía sentado. –Por favor, no la deje a cargo.

El hombre dio una pequeña risa. Le parecía gracioso, y sabía las consecuencias, pero confiaba en ella, y con la práctica y lecciones seguramente mejoraría. –Lo siento Alex, pero no hay nadie más que pueda quedarse a cargo. Por favor, vigílenla. Después de todo no creo que nada salga mal.

-Sí, nada saldrá mal. –Dijo sarcásticamente. –No pasará nada malo, como la última vez que casi hace que la nave se estrelle contra un planeta, o cuando incendió el pasillo 6-B.

-Vamos, sabes bien que hay como 6.000 personas en esta nave. – ¡¿6.000 personas?! La nave debería ser gigantesca. –No creo que permitas que todos mueran ¿Verdad? –Esta vez Alex suspiró pesadamente. Vio cómo su líder presionó un botón que estaba en su pupitre. El micrófono volvió a activarse. –Señorita, si reconoce mi voz le pido que venga a la sala principal de control. Saldré por un momento. Mientras viene para acá, por favor traiga mi pistola. –Dijo graciosamente por el micrófono.

-Bien. Cuando usted regrese puede que toda la nave este hecha pedazos.

-Por favor no exageres. –Esta vez, iba hacia la puerta que se abría en dos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala principal la puerta se abrió antes de que el hombre de cabello blanco, llegase hasta ahí.

Al abrirse, nos revela a una chica joven. Al igual que aquel hombre, esta portaba un uniforme, pero esta vez uno femenino. Se veía tan sexy. Caminaba con paso lento, mientras sus curvas se movían. De toda la nave, se podría decir que ella era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

Claro que algunos del personal, soldados y demás no se atrevían a seducirla. Podía haber problemas, y en ocasiones esa chica solía ser un poco desprevenida. Y lo peor era que ella se quedaba a cargo, cada vez que el líder se marchaba de la nave. La chica le aventó una pequeña arma al hombre de cabellos blancos. Este la atrapó sin dificultad.

-Alex ¿Me puedes repetir las coordenadas de la última alteración? –Estaba activando la pequeña arma.

-Claro. Multiverso 1-A, Universo A-55, dimensión 452. Ahora en estos momentos... –Tecleó nuevamente un par de cosas en su monitor. –Se encuentra en la dimensión 450. Bosque Oregón. Noroeste de los Estados Unidos. Será fácil encontrarlo, ya que en esta dimensión son exactamente las 11:45 de la noche. No creo que alguien se atreva a entrar en ese viejo bosque a esas horas. No sé qué tendrá planeado hacer, pero confío en usted.

-Y listo. –Después de ajustar su pistola, se fue alejando de Alex.

Señor. –Antes de que se apartará, Alex llamó su atención. –Si va a esa dimensión… sabe lo que puede pasar. Ya sabe, lo de…

-Se lo que puede pasar Alex. Solo trataré de advertirle… no lo sé, puede que un par de cosas. No será por mucho tiempo. –Las preocupaciones no se podían dejar de lado. Saben lo que puede pasar. Están jugando con fuego.

-¡Hola querido líder! –La chica pasó al lado del hombre. –¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –Preguntó.

-Un asunto dimensional. –Respondió mientras se alejaba. –Ah y por favor, no destruyas la nave. –Le dijo como último.

-Jajá que gracioso. –Dijo, mientras de dedicaba una graciosa mirada. Una linda mirada. De todos en la nave, aquella chica también mantenía una relación cercana con el hombre de cabellos blancos. Se llevaban bien, y tan tiernamente. No lo hacían tan seguido, ante todo el líder siempre debía mantener un carácter serio.

De ahí, el hombre apunto con su arma exactamente al aire. Un rayo color azul salió disparado con gran fuerza de la pequeña pistola, dando la formación a una especie de portal dimensional. Creo que sabemos a dónde va todo esto. El hombre se puso la capucha, tapando por completo su cara, tomó algo de aire antes de cruzar ese portal…

Cuando al fin lo hizo, el portal se cerró como si nada hubiera pasado. Todas las personas en la sala de control no le dieron importancia a esto, como si ya estuvieran acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas.

-Hola Alex. –Se detuvo justo al lado de Alex. Este dio otro gran suspiro.

-Hola L…-

…

Como era de esperarse, el final del túnel estaba cerca.

Lincoln no tardó para nada en darse cuenta. Después de toparse con el otro Lincoln, que viajaba entre las dimensiones, se sentía algo arrepentido de no advertirle sobre ciertas cosas.

Las cosas se repiten. No dejarían de repetirse.

Lincoln acomodó un poco su maleta. Ya no sabía en qué pensar, ni donde esta vez iría parar. Si bien no recordaba, la noche que habló con su hermana Lisa, sobre su apuesta con Bryan y todos sus problemas, ella le habló sobre las historias que se dan en diferentes realidades. La existencia de diferentes dimensiones.

¿Cómo se puede tomar esa noticia? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Cómo dormir tranquilo sabiendo, que hay un millón de tus, viviendo en dimensiones alternas? Esa noticia no la recibes todos los días…

Pero siendo algo sincero, Lincoln ya se lo esperaba. Con el sueño que tuvo hace meses atrás, de aventurándose hacia otra dimensión solo para saber que se siente tener hermanos. Una dimensión con 10 hermanos, en vez de hermanas.

¿Vivir con 10 hermanas es difícil? Si. Pero Lincoln siempre se las arreglaba para resolver todos sus problemas. Para hacerles compañía. Para darles animo en el mejor o peor momento. Para juzgar poemas, para servir como compañero de entrenamiento, para escuchar chistes todo el día sean buenos o malos, ser una especie de maniquí, asistir a una fiesta de té. Y un montón de cosas más. Pero no podía evitar extrañarlas. _Extrañarlas a ellas…_

Debe resolver esto.

 _Dimensión 450: Dimensión con nuestros vecinos los Apex…_

Lo poco que recordaba, le serviría de mucho. Aunque ya no había más tiempo para recordar en esos momentos. La gran luz se incrementaba cada vez más y más…

Cerró sus ojos…

.

.

.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se desvanecía. Los ojos de Lincoln empezaban a abrirse. Como desearía tener un aterrizaje no tan doloroso, al llegar a otra dimensión. ¿De qué le sirve quejarse? Nadie podía ayudarlo.

-¿Dónde estoy?... –Aturdido y algo adolorido, el pobre de Lincoln trataba de recuperar el conocimiento. –Rayos… –Sobó ligeramente su cabeza. Tomó asiento. Fijó su mirada en el suelo, solo para darse cuenta que aterrizó sobre césped.

Era algo conocido. Le resultaba familiar.

Aún tenía su mano sobre su cabeza, cuando miró hacia al frente. No sabía que decir. Todos sus dolores se retiraron, se desvanecieron en esos momentos…

Una casa. Estaba a las afueras de una casa de dos plantas. Color blanco, y techo azul oscuro. Algo vieja, algo dañada. También observó una Van, estacionada por la entrada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, un pequeño ruido invadió sus oídos. Miró hacia los lados tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía.

-Maldición. –Cerró bruscamente sus ojos. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo provocó. -¿De dónde proviene ese ruido? –Nuevamente, toda su atención se concentró en ese ruido.

Miró su muñeca.

Portaba un reloj. Algo extraño. No era como cualquier otro que haya visto antes.

Llevó su reloj en frente de sus ojos. Era ese reloj era el que lo provocaba. Aplastó un diminuto botón, ¿Quizás asa detendría el ruido?

Al hacerlo, el ruido se detuvo. Pero algo que no se esperaba Lincoln, sucedió. - _Usted se encuentra en la dimensión 634.379, en estos momentos, usted sufre de pérdida de memoria. Malestar emocional y cerebral. A continuación recibirá una pequeña descarga eléctrica para recuperar todas sus memorias._

-¡¿Qué?! –Lincoln abrió completamente sus ojos. Su reloj podía hablar, y lo poco que comprendía era que perdió todas sus memorias. Y era verdad. Lincoln no recordaba nada. Esa es la razón por la que no reconoció que había aterrizado en el jardín, al frente de su casa.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, recibió una descarga eléctrica. Esto no lo mató, pero era obvio que no iba a sentir cosquillas. Cayó nuevamente al suelo. Empezó a dar jadeos de dolor. Después de unos instantes, volvió a levantarse.

-¡Wow! –Agitó su cuerpo bruscamente. Miró a los lados, y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Sus memorias habían regresado.

 _-Después de viajar por los túneles dimensionales, es normal sentir estos efectos secundarios. Con el tiempo, usted se acostumbrará y dejará de perder el conocimiento. Por el momento mejor acostúmbrese a las descargas eléctricas._ –La voz de su reloj era masculina, pero no dejaba de oírse algo animatrónica.

-Pues gracias. –Dijo sin ánimos. – ¿Por qué no recibí una descarga eléctrica, cuando llegué a la dimensión 450…? ¿Y por qué no me hablaste en todo ese tiempo? –No pudo evitar hacer esas preguntas. Le parecía extraño.

 _-Con el paso del tiempo, iré recibiendo varias actualizaciones. Es por eso que no tuve la habilidad de hablar cuando llegó a la dimensión 450, y tampoco tuve la habilidad de propinarle una descarga eléctrica. Y la razón por la que hablo es que en ocasiones, su hermana menor Lisa Loud no podrá comunicarse con usted por fallas con la transmisión. Yo tendré la obligación de darle varios datos y servirle de ayuda._

-Bien. –Se levantó del suelo. Se estiró un poco y observó el cielo. No podía creer que fuera de noche. Hacía algo de frio, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Su casa. Miró su hogar nuevamente. Pero algo era extraño. Normalmente su casa lucía en ruinas, pero esta vez, la casa Loud se veía algo más vieja; algo más dañada de lo normal.

-¿En qué dimensión estoy? –Preguntó a su reloj.

- _Como ya se lo dije, usted se encuentra en la dimensión 634.379._

-Ok, ¿Por qué mi casa se encuentra en ese estado?

 _-El año de esta dimensión es el 2023._ –La verdad es que la impresión de Lincoln, era demasiada. ¿2023? Llegó a una dimensión con el tiempo adelantado. – _Por favor, evite encontrarse con su otra versión. El orden de la realidad se podría alterar._

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

 _-Considerando que son aproximadamente las 9:26 PM, usted estará aquí aproximadamente 1 hora. Por lo que no habrá necesidad de que su otra versión viaje a su dimensión._

-¿Pero y el orden multiversal? ¿Acaso las leyes no dicen que no pueden haber dos mismos seres en una misma dimensión?

 _-Está en lo correcto, pero varían las ocasiones. Como su hermana Lisa dijo, el orden del multiverso está siendo alterado. Solo faltan aproximadamente 16 días para que los portales dimensionales, se presenten con la frecuencia máxima para crear el enorme agujero negro que destruirá todo lo existente. A veces su otra versión viajará a su dimensión, a veces no. Fallas en el multiverso._ –Pues, si la otra versión de Lincoln no viajaba a su dimensión, puede que se librara de varios problemas. Como por ejemplo, el otro Lincoln no tendría que digerir esa noticia de que no estaba en su verdadera dimensión. No habría problemas con sus hermanas, entre otras cosas.

Lincoln se levantó. Fijó su mirada en las desoladas calles de su vecindario. No había nadie. Miró su reloj nuevamente. –Gracias ¿Re…?

 _-Puedes llamarme Jarvis._

-Ok, gracias por la información Jarvis. –De ahí su reloj pareció desactivarse. Lincoln no le dio importancia a esto.

Al mirar su casa otra vez, pudo notar más explícitamente que había una luz. De seguro su otra versión, sus padres y hermanas estarían dentro. Pero otro pensamiento lo invadió.

Su otra versión ya tendría unos 18 años. Y sus hermanas también serían mayores, ni hablemos de sus padres. Jarvis le dijo que no podía encontrarse con su otra versión, eso significaba que no podía entrar a casa. Ni hablar con sus hermanas o contarles que es de otra dimensión.

Tenía curiosidad en esos momentos. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero Lincoln no tenía nada más que hacer en toda la hora que le quedaba. Desearía verse como era su yo adulto. Con algo más de edad y a todas sus hermanas, y a sus padres. Sol esperaba que esta realidad fuera igual a la suya.

Al acercarse a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada, estas lucían más dañadas. Más viejas y el color café plomo que las caracterizaba se desprendía de la marchita madera poco a poco.

Lincoln tenía que pisar cuidadosamente para no provocar ruido. Si lo hacía, eso alteraría a su familia, y no tenía planes de alterar el orden de esta dimensión.

Cuando llegó al final de estas, por poco y comete el gran error de entrar a la casa. Era la costumbre, pero no debía hacerlo, no podía. Por el bien de todos.

Por curiosidad vio la hora en su reloj.

 **9:30:42 PM**

La cena.

Seguramente él y sus hermanas estarían cenando. Siempre lo hacían a esta hora, pero en mesas diferentes. Por alguna extraña razón antes de que se metiera en este gran problema, su familia cenaba en una misma mesa. Ya no en mesas diferentes.

Era extraño.

Al principio lo hacían por separado, como cuando Lincoln intentó ir a la mesa de los grandes para ver cómo se sentía. Estaba harto de estar en la mesa de los pequeños, llegando al punto de ya no sentirse como un niño.

Pero descubrió la cruda realidad que se vive en la mesa de los grandes. Se arrepintió. Aun le faltaba madurar, por eso decidió hacerse pasar como un infante en frente de todas sus hermanas mayores y de sus padres para volver a esa mesa. La mesa en la que podía hacer lo que quisiera. La mesa donde la felicidad, los chistes, eructos y guerras de comida no pararían, no desaparecían. Pero de un día para otro, todos empezaron a sentarse en una misma mesa.

Pero Lincoln no se sorprendió por eso cuando por fin vio por el vidrio de la ventana derecha a toda su familia reunida. Sentada en una misma mesa. Era más que obvio.

Lo que sorprendió a Lincoln fue ver, más que todo a sus hermanas. Le resultaban desconocidas, ¿Y cómo no? Solo pudo reconocerse a sí mismo gracias a su inconfundible cabello blanco, y a sus padres ya envejecidos.

Tardó unos momentos para reconocer a cada una de sus hermanas. A la primera que reconoció fue a Lisa. Su hermana de 4 años ahora tenía unos 11 años. Llevaba su típico cabello revuelto, sus lentes y casi la misma vestidura de siempre.

Luego reconoció a Lucy. Le resultó extraño no haberla identificado a ella en un principio. Ahora se podían apreciar sus ojos con un poco más de claridad. Su vestidura negra, característica de ella y su cabello del mismo color.

Luego observó a dos chicas casi idénticas de ahora unos 13 años. Lola y Lana estaban sentadas al lado derecho de la mesa, al parecer sus costumbres no habían cambiado por lo que Lincoln pudo identificar y diferenciarlas a las dos. Lola no había perdido su costumbre del modelaje, y Lana por ser la típica niña sucia y arregla todo.

Lily, le resultaba difícil ver a su hermana en una edad un poco más avanzada. Lily de ahora unos 8 años, tenía un mecho sobresaliendo de su cabello idéntico al que tenía cuando era una bebe. Un a vestidura casi idéntica a la de Lana, cuando tenía 6 años. Ciertamente Lily a los ojos de Lincoln resultaba difícil de reconocer. Esto era demasiado, mucho para un niño de 11 años.

Ahora les tocaba a sus hermanas mayores. Al parecer Lori no había cambiado mucho, considerando que ahora tenía unos 24 años. Su vestidura ya no era la misma, quizás se veía diferente para la ocasión. Ya que desde el punto de vista de Lincoln, la cena de esta noche se veía muy especial. Tal vez algo iba a pasar. Hablarían entre sí, o contarían anécdotas e historias. ¿Por qué pensaba en esto? Simple. Si Lori tenía 24 años, seguramente ya tendría una familia, una casa propia o inclusive hijos. Debería estar de visitas al igual que Leni y Luna.

Por supuesto que Lincoln no sabía nada sobre sus hermanas de esta dimensión; de esta realidad.

Leni. Ahora su hermana modelista tenía unos 23 años. A diferencia de su otra versión de 16 años, esta Leni lucia más exageradamente hermosa. Su vestidura al igual que todas sus hermanas había cambiado. Su pelaje se veía un poco más largo de lo que siempre fue. Aun portaba las gafas sobre su cabello, característica de ella.

Lynn, ¿qué describir de ella? No mucho. Lynn era la hermana más cercana a Lincoln. Ahora tendría unos 20 años. Se podría decir que Lynn era la que más resaltaba del resto. Que Lynn y Lincoln eran los que más se llevaban mejor, claro que eso implicaba a Lincoln ser su compañero de entrenamiento, soportar técnicas de boxeo o soportar las llaves que le aplicaba su hermana. Pero solo pocas cosas habían cambiado en ella. Como su vestidura, y es lo único que resalta únicamente. Su cabello castaño no mostro señales de cambio, en lo absoluto. Aun portaba esa típica e inconfundible cola de caballo.

Se encontraba frente a Lincoln. Pero algo estaba mal. Lincoln no pudo evitar notar que su otra versión lucia algo desanimado. Lynn debería ser la primera en notar esto. En darse cuenta, pero al parecer, Lincoln trataba de mostrarse normal, casual para la ocasión.

Luan. Su hermana comediante de ahora unos 21 años, al igual que Lynn no mostraba un gran cambio a simple vista.

Lincoln pasó rápido su mirada por todas sus hermanas. Pero no pudo evitar observar, desde un principio a un hombre. Por más que le llamara la atención decidió reconocer a cada una de sus hermanas primero. Nunca reconoció al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Luna. Nunca lo había visto. Fue fácil reconocer a Luna de ahora unos 22 años. Un clásico color morado cubría toda su vestidura. Aún conservaba su cabello castaño violeta a medio crecer. Sus aretes y pasión por la música.

Pero ese hombre… no, nunca. Al ubicarse en una mejor posición, Lincoln lo observó con más claridad. Su pelo era de color negro liso, peinado hacia atrás. Era tan delgado, que sus facciones eran tan afiladas. No conocía su tamaño, pero debido a su delgadez tal vez era alto. A simple vista, se veía a un tipo desanimado, sin ganas de siquiera hacer una mueca que muestre mínima felicidad. Aunque se lo pidieran, parecería que este hombre respondería con una mueca con aun mayor de desagrado. O quizás con un golpe o insulto.

Si tan solo Lincoln lo conociera, sabría fácilmente por el brazo izquierdo lo tenía en un mal estado. Era muy extraño. Lo llevaba puesto en un cabestrillo. De seguro no le funcionaria o quizás sufrió una fracturación ¿Quién sabe? Solo ellos lo saben. La familia que cena en una sola mesa, "su familia alterna" que quizás platicarían en cualquier momento, porque desde el momento en el que Lincoln observó desde detrás del vidrio de la ventana derecha, no habían pronunciado una sola palabra. Ni siquiera el Lincoln de esa dimensión, el cual lucia del mismo modo de ese hombre. Ni siquiera parecía tener ánimos de tocar su comida. Era como si ocultara algo. Al parecer Luan había hablado momentos atrás, por lo que Lincoln parecía comprender por qué nadie decía nada.

-Jarvis responde. –Lincoln habló lo más bajamente posible. –¿Jarvis? –Sin respuesta. Su reloj no respondía.

-¿En qué universidad te aceptaron Linc? –Tanto el Lincoln de 18 años, como el original se impresionaron con esa pregunta.

Con esto, Lincoln comprobó que estaba por irse a la universidad. Bueno, su otra versión. Su interés por saber fue tanto, que olvidó que estaba intentando hacer funcionar su reloj. Pero algo raro pasaba; Lincoln se dio cuenta que su otro yo, pareció asustarse con esa pregunta hecha por Luan.

-¡Cierto Linc! ¡No nos has dicho nada y morimos por saber! –Lincoln fijó su mirada en la que parecía ser Lola. Aun no le costaba saber cuál era cual a simple vista, pero viniendo de una de las más pequeñas en esa mesa y su acento ansioso y moderado, seguro era Lola.

-¿Qué decidiste? ¿Psicología? –Luna fue la siguiente en unirse a la conversación. Al parecer nadie sabía que es lo que Lincoln quería estudiar. Pero notó una cierta mueca de incomodidad en ese hombre extraño. El hombre al lado de Luna. Pero su incomodidad fue más un mal recibimiento por parte del señor Loud.

-Dieciocho años en esta casa lo convertirían en una eminencia. –Desde que observaba todo, Lincoln por fin escuchó a ese hombre decir unas palabras. Pero algo andaba mal. Si fuera algún conocido, familiar o visitante el señor Lynn Loud no le habría dedicado una mueca de pura ira contenida. Luchando por salir y hacer callar a ese hombre. Es como si en cualquier momento estaría decidido a lanzarse sobre él y propinarle algunos golpes.

¿Por qué se comportaban de esta manera? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Lincoln no podía entrar y averiguarlo, solo le quedaba observar y oír todo.

-Ingeniería, ¿verdad Lincoln? Eres excelente con los números. –Literalmente. Si, Lincoln no se equivocaba al poder reconocer a Lori. Su típica frase. Lo confirmó y al parecer Lori también se mostraba interesada de lo que ese Lincoln iría a estudiar.

-¡Lincoln no es así de aburrido! –Soltó Lynn. Con el entusiasmo en que lo dijo, Lincoln supondría que sería su hermana deportista y competitiva. –Estudiaras artes o literaturas.

-¿Y eso no es aburrido? –Por el tono en el que lo dijo, Lincoln confirmó al 100% que se trataba de su hermana Leni.

-Técnicamente ofrece una amplia variedad de posibilidades, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo teniendo en cuenta que dicha área me resulta por completo carente del más mínimo interés. –Lisa. Si definitivamente se trataba de ella. Lincoln memorizaba a cada una de sus hermanas en base a sus personalidades y la forma de hablar. Claro que Lincoln se imaginó cual es cual, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Es fascinante. –Añadió Lucy, sobresaltando a medio mundo. De seguro se trataba de Lucy, debido a la sobre saltación de todos al momento de escucharla.

-Bueno hermano, ¿nos dirás a qué universidad irás? –Nuevamente Luna habló.

Todas se mostraban ansiosas de saber. De comprender a que carrera, que especialidad escogería Lincoln… pero nada. En todo el tiempo, quizás desde que empezaron a cenar, Lincoln no abrió la boca. Para nada, ni una mueca de felicidad, ni siquiera una fingida. Simplemente en esa mirada se mostraba preocupación, se mostraba la necesidad de salir corriendo fuera de casa en esos momentos y dejar a todos con una mueca de duda, de confusión. No lo quería, pero parecía no quedar de otra.

El otro Lincoln se mostraba confundido. Por un momento se imaginó lo que su otro yo escogería. Animador, diseñador de maquinitas y videojuegos, o hasta posiblemente ingeniero o caricaturista. Sus pensamientos eran los de un niño de 11 años, pero los de su otra versión no. Todos cambian con el paso del tiempo. Sus gustos, sus comportamientos, su personalidad, su forma de hablar.

El tiempo transcurría y Lincoln no daba indicio de querer hablar. De apagar las dudas que todos tenían en esos momentos. En especial Lynn. A Lincoln se le hizo un poco raro su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no había madurado? Era la que más luchaba por una respuesta, pero nada.

Lincoln empezó a impacientarse, pero no tendría que. Él no estaba dentro. No era parte de esto, no era parte de ese silencio que empezaba a carcomerse poco a poco la intranquilidad de todos; solo era un chico de otra dimensión.

-Chicas yo… -Lincoln no se fijó en su tono de voz. No, él se fijó en la manera en la que lo dijo su otra versión. Baja y preocupadamente.

-¿Qué decidiste? –Leni era otra impacientada. Quizás ansiosa, pero solo se ganó varias miradas de toda la familia.

-La verdad… -Parecía tener dificultades al encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Palabras que no hirieran a nadie. –No lo quise decir porque… esperaba que todos estuviéramos reunidos…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Se preguntó el Lincoln original a sí mismo. ¿Por qué su otro yo lucia tan preocupado? Como si le costara hablar. Mirar a la cara a todos, y darles la noticia.

-Pues estamos literalmente todos, ¿qué estás esperando? –Lori volvió a hablar.

La tensión volvió. El silenció se manifestó. Lincoln lucia tan pálido, tan nervioso. El Lincoln original no demoró en notarlo, pero al parecer la que más se moría por saber era Lynn. Estaba frente a Lincoln, esperando una respuesta. Algo que les confirmara de una vez por todas que es a lo que Lincoln se dedicaría el resto de su vida.

-Vamos… responde. Vamos… -Lincoln daba pequeños saltitos. Ni siquiera él sabía y estábamos hablando de "el mismo" Debería siquiera imaginarse que seria, pero al parecer nada de lo que pensó estaba dispuesto a estudiar su otro yo.

-Chicas, la verdad es… –Suspiró. Un suspiro demasiado grande, uno mayúsculo. Lo hizo varias veces desde que las preguntas empezaron bombardearlo, desde que las miradas estaban totalmente clavadas en él. –La verdad es que no iré a la universidad.

Nadie habló. Ni siquiera una mueca. Ellas demoraron, puede que nunca digirieran esa noticia. Esa revelación. No podía hablar enserio, de seguro él y Luan tramaron una broma, eso tenía que ser… pero nada. Solo tenían la mirada de Lincoln, una mirada de preocupación y terror. Trataba de no perder la calma.

-¿Pero qué…? –Incluso el mismísimo Lincoln, el que estaba solo detrás de aquel vidrio de esa vieja ventana, estaba impresionado. No podía ser. ¿Por qué no iría a la universidad? ¿Por qué dejaría sus estudios a un lado? Tomó un poco de aire. Nada de esto es asunto suyo, el solo es de otra dimensión pero eso no cambia en lo absoluto, la decisión de ese Lincoln. No tenía que interferir.

Pasaron varios segundos y toda la casa se mostraba en un silencio muerto. Un silencio que fácilmente sería reemplazado por los chistes de Luan, las peleas de las gemelas, las conversaciones de Lori, las entonaciones de Luna; pero ni siquiera otra conversación podría romper ese silencio. Solo si alguien se dignaba en hablar, de decir algo… de evitar algo…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, literalmente no puedes. –Desde que el silencio fue ocasionado por la cruda afirmación de Lincoln, Lori se propuso en decir esas palabras. Hacía falta alguien y no lo hizo solo por la incomodidad, solo por romper el silencio; lo hizo porque lo amaba, porque se dio cuenta que no era una mentira, ni una broma. Era la verdad, una cruda verdad.

-Lori…

-¿Y ustedes se lo permiten? –Clavó su mirada en sus padres. Y hacía falta eso, pero ellos se mostraban menos impresionados, es como si… ellos ya supieran de esto. –¿Está lanzando su futuro a la basura y ustedes se lo permiten?

-Cariño nosotros…

-No papá, está bien –Interrumpió Lincoln. No quería que esto pasara a mayores, no quería ocasionar problemas. No en esa noche. –Chicas, no iré a la universidad porque… porque ya elegí otro camino, yo… yo ya tomé mi decisión.

-¿Qué decisión puede ser ésa que tuviste que ocultar hasta ahora? –Lynn fue la siguiente en meterse. Su voz se escuchaba más amenazante y quebrada. ¿Por qué se puso de este modo? Era decisión de Lincoln. Pero esa pregunta no quedaría dentro de sí, de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? –Tendríamos que habernos enterado primero que nadie. –No mentía, como familia debieron ser los primeros, pero esa afirmación se oyó algo intima. Como si tratase de hacerle entender a Lincoln de que ¿Por qué no fue ella a la primera que se lo dijo?

Todos conocían muy bien a Lynn. Pero el Lincoln original solo conocía a la de 13 años, no a una Lynn de 20. Si la conocían bien, ¿Por qué tuvo que decírselo a todos una misma vez? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a ella primero?

-No… no era nada seguro hasta ahora, hace poco yo mismo me enteré… que he sido aceptado…

-¿Aceptado dónde?

Demoró un poco en decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

-En el cuerpo de Marines.

Todo parecía no tener sentido en ese instante. Ya mucho era saber que Lincoln no iría a la universidad. Nadie se movía de sus lugares, nadie. En todo momento pudo ocasionarse un accidente a las afueras de la casa, una ventana pudo haberse roto, las luces pudieron irse; pero al parecer nada de eso podía sacar a la familia Loud del trance en el que se encontraban.

Era ten difícil y cruda la realidad en esos momentos. Lincoln por su parte, el original claro, retrocedió un poco, separando así su cara de la ventana, de esa escena. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Con todas las anécdotas que su abuelo le contó sobre el cuerpo de marines, ya se imaginaba lo que podría pasar.

-Es una broma –Su voz se escuchaba tan quebrante. Tan dolorosa, a la cual le costaba hablar por siquiera un segundo.

-Lynn…

-Es… es una maldita broma, ¿verdad Lincoln?

-Lynn, es…

–Sabes lo que les pasa. –No era necesario saberlo más a fondo. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Ella también había escuchado varias historias de su abuelo. –Sabes… todos lo sabemos… sabemos adónde los envían… sabemos lo que… sabemos lo que les puede pasar… lo que les pasa… cómo… cómo vuelven…

-Lo sé, es…

-Entonces tiene que ser…

-No es una broma, Lynn –Era demasiado, estaba abatido. Dirigió una mirada a todos. –No es una broma, chicas, yo… fui aceptado en el Cuerpo de Marines, y… me marcharé la próxima semana.

Lynn luchaba por contenerse. Le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo, pero no podía más. Su hermano podía abandonarlos, posiblemente no regresaría y no podía quedarse callada. Luchaba en su interior, reprimiendo esas iras, esas ganas de mandar a todos al carajo.

-No puedes.

Lincoln no sabía que decir. No supo si la voz de su hermana ya estaba lo suficientemente quebrada para pronunciar esas palabras de negación total, o simplemente fue un susurro…

Todas lo sabían. Era un hecho, desde la mayor hasta la menor. El Lincoln original no sabía cómo los niños pueden enterarse de aquellas cosas a tan temprana edad, porque incluso hasta Lily luchaba por contenerse, por resignarse solo a mostrar una cara desesperanzadora y desanimada. Lo que parecía ser una agradable cena familiar, se convirtió en un infierno. Más para Lynn. Y ese hombre, sentado en la silla, sin mostrar nada, sin mostrar impresión, tristeza o al menos la maldita capacidad para decir algo, por intentar calmar a Lynn o hablarle a Lincoln.

¿Quién era? Esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de Lincoln una y otra vez.

El dolor carcomía a Lynn a un ritmo tan doloroso e incapaz de negar. Incapaz de relajar, de detenerse a medio llegar a la recta final. Sus sentimientos, sus emociones, una Lynn que nunca fue vista antes estaba surgiendo. Y todo esto en base a su rabia, la desesperación de no permitir que su hermano se fuera… que la abandonara.

-Tú… no puedes.

Las palabras de Lynn se repetían. Esperaba que comprendiera. Que no podía. Todos en la mesa no se interponían, por alguna razón.

Que Lincoln… su Lincoln… el mismo que la miraba con el rostro desencajado fuera…

-Lynn…

-No puedes hacerme esto.

Esas palabras, luchaban por hacer surgir algo en su hermano. Su Lincoln. Estaba esa inexistente esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. Hablaba por todos, parecía que en una sola persona estuvieran las exigencias de los demás, esperando algo, esperando ser escuchadas.

-Ya tomé la decisión, Lynn.

Por qué… por qué tenía que escoger esa forma… por qué debía decidir así… alejándola…

 _Te juro que… te cuidaré…_

 _Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza._

Nadie vio el momento del estallido, del momento en el que un volcán pareció erupcionar. Simplemente tuvieron la suficiente capacidad de actuar en unos dos segundos después, cuando Lynn estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Lincoln. Los cubiertos cayeron, ocasionando un estruendo agudo que solo sirvió como otra alarma de que Lynn iba a tener un ataque de ira. Luan y Luan la sujetaron para evitar su ataque. Todos se pusieron de pie, arrastrando las sillas, rompiendo al fin el silencio que se dio varios momentos atrás, dejando a Lynn y Lincoln ver la manera de resolver este problema. Pero no de esta manera.

-¡Eres un cabrón, Lincoln!

Tardó la muchacha en ser consciente del entorno. A través de la irritante cacofonía. Mezcla de pasos, voces, cubiertos, golpes sobre la mesa y gritos. Una voz que gritaba. Su voz. La única que gritaba. Ajena a las recomendaciones, las súplicas de la familia…

-¡Un maldito cabrón!

Y si no podía descargar toda su rabia, para qué seguir ahí…

-¡Por irte y dejarme sola!

La idea de entrar dentro de casa y evitar más problemas, por poco y lo convencen a Lincoln por completo. No era su asunto. Pero ver eso le traía una inquietud, y el hecho de no poder hacer nada lo mataba.

… a oscuras…

 _Cuerpo de Marines._

Se marchaba dejándola sola, dejando que las rabias y temores de que algo malo pasara la consumieran poco a poco. No podía hacer nada cuando se marchara, no podía ayudarlo y el… no estaría ahí para ella.

Lynn no podía más. Se sentía sola y traicionada, y el dolor se incrementaba a escalas inalcanzables, porque era él, el núcleo del dolor. El núcleo de la angustia. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y se alejó lo más que pudo de esa escena. Fue corriendo a la habitación. Lincoln no reaccionó al instante. No cuando vio a Lynn marcharse, dando fuertes pasos y con las rabias encima; fue cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el resto de sus miradas. En ellas. También les dolió y les costaba creerle, digerir esa noticia.

Lincoln se apresuró a ir tras Lynn.

Lincoln dio otro suspiro, antes de mirar hacia los lados. El solo sentía curiosidad por ver. Por saber cómo eran las cosas en esta dimensión. Pero en lugar de eso solo se llevaba consigo malos recuerdos, estallidos de ira y tantas preguntas.

Bajó las escaleras. Llegando al fin bajo un árbol. Cerró sus ojos. No sabía cómo iban las cosas en la dimensión original. _Sus hermanas, Clyde o inclusive Bryan._ ¿Serían tan dolorosas las cosas allá? ¿Estarían en las mismas circunstancias?

Miró su reloj.

 **10:18:48**

Faltaba poco para que se marchase.

Cuando sintió la necesidad de caminar por ahí, notó que la puerta de su casa estaba abriéndose. Lincoln se apresuró a esconderse entre unos arbustos. No podía dejar que lo vieran.

Cuando ya estaba entre los arbustos, pudo observar como de la casa salían Luna y ese hombre. Lo que le pareció más que extraño a Lincoln, fue la manera molesta en la que Luna parecía sacarlo de la casa. Con una brusquedad tan grande.

-Paul necesito hablar contigo. –Le dijo, deteniéndose a medio camino de llegar hasta la vereda.

-Por favor Luna, siempre quieres hablar. La verdad ya me estoy empezando a cansar de escuchar todos tus reclamos.

-Paul ¿Acaso no ves lo que acaba de pasar? Mi familia. –Tomó algo de aire. –Tu familia, Paul. –Miró hacia los lados. Luna no podía creer la tranquilidad de Paul, su comportamiento.

-No tengo ganas de hablar. –Sacó un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos. Tuvo un poco de dificultad al encenderlo únicamente con su mano derecha. Luna se veía tan indignada, tan destrozada al igual que Lynn. –La verdad ¿no sé a qué te refieres con "tu familia"? No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo, nunca seré parte de tu familia.

Mientras las cosas se ponían tensas, Lincoln no hacia otra cosa que observar desde detrás de ese arbusto. No entendía con claridad las cosas, pero Luna se dirigía a Paul con una confianza y molestia tan grande, que parecerían ser ¿novios?

Como Luna podía tener una relación con aquel sujeto, con una personalidad tan desquiciada y lo que parecía ser algo orgullosa. Pues vaya, al menos la Luna de la dimensión Apex tiene a un chico que si se la merece, ¿pero esto? Infinitas Posibilidades.

Luna tardó unos momentos antes de volver a hablarle. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

Le dio la espalda a Paul. –Iré a ver cómo van las cosas. Paul, Hablaré contigo después. –Fue lo único que dijo, antes de volver dentro de la casa.

Paul le puso poco interés a la actitud de Luna. A los ojos de Lincoln era un tipo con una actitud dejada. Una actitud que solo muestra desinterés en todo lo que tiene a su alrededor. Poco a poco Paul se fue alejando de la casa, quizás para caminar, relajarse o ¿quién sabe?

Lincoln salió de entre los arbustos, tratando de no hacer ruido. Vio como Paul se alejaba a paso lento poco a poco.

Después de eso, su reloj empezó a vibrar. _–Preparando reinicio del sistema._ –U par de lucecitas parpadearon.

-¿Jarvis?

 _-Lo escucho._

-Jarvis, no sé si puedas pero dime ¿Qué está ocurriendo en esta realidad? ¿Los hechos sobre lo que sucede?

 _-No puedo serle de mucha ayuda._

-Ya veo. –Volvió su mirada, viendo como Paul se alejaba. –¿Puedes decirme más información sobre ese tal Paul?

 _-Eso si lo puedo hacer. Por favor, apunte con el reloj al sujeto que desea analizar._ –Lincoln se acercó un poco más a Paul por detrás, sin que lo viera. Después de pasar así unos instantes, el reloj empezó a vibrar nuevamente. _–Escaneo Completado. Paul Siderakkis. Un viejo psicólogo con un carácter desanimado y despreocupado. Siente molestias en ciertos puntos por todos los que lo rodean y mantiene cierta relación con la familia Loud. Es todo lo que puedo decir._

-Ok Jarvis. Gracias por la información. –Antes de volver su vista a Paul, miró la hora en su reloj.

 **10:22:57**

Miró por tercera vez a Paul de espaldas. –¿Con que un psicólogo? Creo que no haría ningún mal si me tomo las molestias en conocerlo. –Eso último lo dijo con algo de interés. –Solo debo evitar que no me reconozca.

Claro. Lo más delatador de Lincoln era su cabello blanco. Claro que Paul sospecharía de esto, si se disponía a hablar con él. –Bueno, tendré que idearme algo. –Fue acercándose a Paul.

Paul se detuvo en una esquina, fumando su cigarro. Contemplando las desoladas calles, como si eso lo reconfortara. Dio un suspiro.

Lincoln se le acercaba poco a poco. No sabía cómo entablar conversación con él, pero deseaba conocerlo más a fondo.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable. –Eh, ¿Señor? –Sin respuesta. Paul ni siquiera tuvo las molestias en mirarle. –¿Señor?

-¿Quién es? –Dándose cuenta que era la voz de un niño, Paul no se preocupó de que fuera algún asaltante o algo.

-Eh… me perdí. ¿Podría decirme donde queda el centro comercial? –Paul se giró poco a poco con algo de interés y extrañeza.

-¿Al centro comercial niño? ¿Acaso el reloj que tienes en tu mano derecha no sirve, o solo lo llevas puesto para adornar tu cuerpo y seducir a cualquier perra que pase en frente tuyo? -¿Por qué se dirigía a Lincoln de ese modo? Ya sabía sobre su personalidad, pero Lincoln no creía que Paul se comportaba de ese modo con todo el mundo. –Mmm ¿Por qué tu cabello es de color blanco?

-¡Cuando venía hacia acá unos niños me arrinconaron en una esquina y pintaron mi cabello de color blanco! –Eso fue algo exagerado. Al menos Paul parecía creerse esa mentira.

-Ja, me recuerdas a alguien. Pobre chico, de todas maneras fue su decisión. –Lincoln entendió esa referencia. Aunque a Paul no le interesaba si el chico frente al sabia de quien estaba hablando. –¿Por qué vas al centro comercial a estas horas?

-Eh… mi mamá está esperándome ahí. Fui a ver algo a casa, pero me perdí.

-¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?

-Si.

-Tienes suerte de no haber vivido cerca de esa casa cuando los que la habitan eran más jóvenes. –Señaló la casa Loud. -Monton de locos.

-Un momento. ¿Por qué se dirige de ese modo hacia esa familia? ¿Acaso no estaba cenando con ellos hace un instante?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó de repente.

-Eh… Pues estuve merodeando por aquí tratando de encontrar el camino al centro comercial. Luego noté por minúsculos momentos esa casa. Y vi que usted estaba cenando junto a la familia "Loud".

-Esas personas están muy lejos de ser una familia. –Volvió el cigarro a su boca. –A veces pienso ¿Por qué tuve que asociarme con los Loud?

-No entiendo.

-Niño, ¿No tienes más cosas que hacer? El centro comercial está a 20 cuadras de aquí. En la ciudad. Vas de largo 3 cuadras, giras a la derecha, sigues 6 cuadras. Te detienes en la gasolinera Flipes comida y combustible. Sigues de largo como 13 cuadras y llegaras a tu estúpido destino. –Le dio la espalda.

-Pero… pues…

-Ahh, niño no soy un tonto, sé que estabas mintiendo. –Le dio la cara. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Saber de mi vida? ¿Mi relación con los Loud? ¿¡Quieres una sesión en medio de la noche!? Pues lo siento niño. Desde hace un tiempo que no atiendo a nadie, tengo peores problemas que me azotan cada día de mi maldita vida.

-Lo siento.

-Vete de aquí. Quiero estar solo. –Le volvió a dar la espalda.

 **10:28:34**

Faltaba poco tiempo. Lincoln dio un suspiro. No tenía que tratar con ese hombre. Pero aun había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía.

-¿Por qué ese chico decidió escoger el cuerpo de marines? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que su familia lo va a extrañar, y van a temer cada día de su vida que podrían perderlo?

-Fue la decisión de ese muchacho.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada?

-Por qué no es mi asunto. No tomo las decisiones de los demás y no me gusta intervenir en los problemas de esa familia, y si lo hago es porque me obligan a hacerlo.

-Hasta donde sé, usted tiene relación con los Loud.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Por qué-

-¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO! –Le gritó. Lincoln retrocedió un poco. No tenía que interferir, y aun así lo hizo.

Ya era suficiente. No tenía que tratar con ese hombre. No más. El portal se abriría en cualquier momento. Era hora de marcharse.

Paul le dio la espalada por cuarta vez. Lincoln lo miró por unos pocos segundos antes de alejarse.

-Eres un buen niño. No cometas errores, que pueden arruinarte la existencia. –Eso lo confundió un poco. Paul se lo dijo tan bajamente y sin darle la cara.

…

Al regresar al jardín de su casa, se acercó nuevamente a la ventana. Su familia estaba destrozada. No había forma de apagar su llanto, de apagar su sufrimiento.

 _-El tiempo establecido ha concluido. Por favor, diríjase al jardín trasero y abra otro portal dimensional, con la pistola que porta en su mochila._

 **10:30:06**

Su maleta. Estaba entre los arbustos. Sintió algo de incomodada al llevarla consigo todo el tiempo, razón por la que la dejó allí.

Al sacarla, la abrió lentamente, revelando así su pistola para abrir portales.

El foquito estaba verde, razón por la que ya debería estar activada. No dejaba de pensar en su otro yo. ¿Por qué escogió ser un marine? ¿Por qué tuvo que dar esa noticia tan inquietante, tan horrible?

No era asunto suyo…

Ya en el jardín, disparo con la pistola hacia el aire. El rayo color azul salió disparado de esta, dando paso a la formación de otro portal. Nuevamente no sabía adonde iría a parar.

Tomó aire. Solo quería terminar todo esto, solo quería que todo estuviera bien.

-Y todo esto por una simple apuesta. –Dijo en tono gracioso. Miró su casa una última vez. ¿Así terminaría? ¿Así se verían sus hermanas? ¿Escogería ir al cuerpo de marines?

 _Posibilidades infinitas…_

Cruzó el portal…

* * *

El pasillo era largo. La oscuridad era lo que más resaltaba.

Gords esperaba, intranquilo. ¿Cómo podría demorar tanto? Odiaba cada vez que se impacientaba. Odia a todo ser vivo.

Los guardias de Gords, aquellos monstruos horripilantes con armadura que cuidaban del castillo. El castillo desesperanzador, que solo transmite terror y maldad, igualmenre estaban impancientadose.

 ** _Algo anda mal…_**

Las enormes puertas antes de llegar al trono de Gords se abrieron. El empuje de un viento lo provocó. Pero no, este viento era provocado por algo, _por el…_

Los dos guardias que estaban cada uno a un lado de la puerta, fueron empujaos bruscamente. Ni siquiera su enorme tamaño pudo resistir el empuje de ese torrencial viento. A Gords poco le importaba esto. Solo estaba sentado sobre su trono, con esa enorme manta. No se inmutaba, no sentía temor. Sabía de quien se trataba, y de seguro lo reprendería por llegar tarde.

Por no contestar a su llamado.

 _-Está llegando…_ -Una voz algo aguda invadió todo el salón. Los guardias sintieron algo de temor. La pose de combate lo decía por si sola. Gords no mostraba señales de temor. De impresión.

Los dos guardias de antes fueron recuperándose del duro golpe. Al estar de pies también escucharon esa escalofriante voz. No era ninguno de ellos, ni Gords.

 _-El ser multitridimensional más aterrorizante de todos…_ -La voz continuaba, y se escuchaba algo burlona. Los guardias miraban a los lados, tratando de ver de dónde provenía. _–Oh ¡Esperen! ¿Ese es GORDS? ¿El ser al que todo mundo le teme? Asesino de los sueños de los demás._ –Hablaba de Gords.

Los guardias retrocedieron poco a poco. Incluso esos monstruos, con grandes cuernos, músculos, y ojos rojizos le temen. ¿A quién tenerle más temor? ¿A Gords o… a él?

 _-Tú me has invocado. Has pedido de mi ayuda. Has pedido que el favor de tiempo atrás… se te devuelva…_

 ** _No confíes en el… Nunca lo hagas…_**

Los guardias estaban amontonados entre sí. Gords empezaba a molestarse. Tenía un perímetro establecido, para que sus guardias, sus vestías no se acercaran a su gran silla, donde el yacía sentado. Pero los guardias estaban demasiado asustados.

Pasaron varios segundos y la voz ya no se escuchaba. El silencio invadió todo el castillo. Pero se habló demasiado pronto.

Algo extraño sucedió. Un guardia empezó a convulsionar. Los otros se impresionaron al instante. El guardia empezó a dar horripilantes jadeos, como si alguien lo estuviera atacando. Pero no había nadie, ni un ser. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?

Los guardias retrocedieron. Gords clavó su mirada en el sufrimiento del monstruo, de su guardia. Se sacudía, las convulsiones incrementaban incluso en un momento pareció vomitar un líquido color rojizo.

-¡Mi señor! –Miró a Gords. Gords no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo, mientras una aterradora sonrisa, se dibujaba en sus labios. –No… -El guardia cayó al suelo.

 ** _Él se divierte de este modo. Él se divierte, usándote como marioneta…_**

Los guardias se acercaron para comprobar que le sucedió a su compañero. Pero en vez de eso se llevaron una horripilante sorpresa.

El guardia empezaba a levantarse, y al hacerlo mostró unos ojos amarillentos brillantes. Y los que parecían ser ojos de gatos.

Empezó a reírse descontroladamente, haciendo desaparecer el silencio de ese horripilante castillo. -¡Bill Cipher está en la casa! –Gritó el guardia en forma burlona. Haciendo temblar por momentos, el castillo.

Luego el guardia con ojos amarillentos miró a Gords.

-Oye Gords, escuche que necesitabas de mi ayuda. –El guardia cayó al suelo y de su espalda, una figura triangular, totalmente amarilla y de un solo ojo salía, la cual se quedaba flotando en el aire. Llevaba un sobrero color negro y sus brazos y pies eran del mismo color.

Su gran ojo. Su inquietante ojo clavado en Gords.

-Uhh, ¿sabes Gords? al parecer tu ejército no es más que basura. ¡Mira a esos tontos! –Señaló a sus guardias asustados. -¿Enserio crees que son capaces de cuidar del castillo? Si, pueden ser atemorizantes y horribles pero a mi parecer son solo un montón de seres que sienten temor por todo.

-Siempre presumiendo de tu gran poder, ¿No Bill? –Cada vez que Gords pronunciaba unas palabras, se escuchaba una voz atemorizante y ronca.

Bill se quedó mudo por unos momentos. –Por favor Gords, no empieces. Sabemos perfectamente que más allá de nuestra compresión existen seres mucho más poderosos que nosotros. Me siento alegre de no haber encontrado a uno todavía.

-Mírame. Soy un poco más fuerte que tú y no ando presumiendo por ahí.

-Gords, todos sienten temor al oír tu nombre. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Gords quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de decirle a Bill, unas palabras que el triángulo de un ojo nunca quiso escuchar. –Dipper y Mabel Pines. –Bill no se movía. –Dos niños de los infinitos multiversos, del pueblo Gravity Falls pudieron contra ti. –Bill odiaba cada vez que recordaba a esos dos niños. –Si yo no te habría brindado energía, nunca hubieras escapado de la mente de Stan Ford Pines.

 ** _Los dos infunden temor. Pero existen unos más grandes que otros…_**

-Digas lo que digas Gords. –Hizo movimientos con sus manos. –Eso ya es el pasado. De todas maneras, algún día pienso vengarme. Ahora dime ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Gords tardó unos segundos en decirle. –Asesine al comandante de mi ejército sombra, Kronk. Él dijo que en diferentes multiversos están habiendo muchas fallas. Algo extraño…

-Pues eso es más que obvio. ¿Sabes cuantos seres pueden estar por ahí alterando el orden interdimensional? –Jugó con sus manos, y en el aire se formó lo que parecía ser una mini galaxia. La magia de Bill era poderosa. –Muchos Gords. Sabes bien que nunca terminaras de conquistarlo todo. No importa cuántas dimensiones invadas, cuanto poder te traiga eso. Los universos son infinitos.

-Una última alteración fue en el Universo A-55. Son unos de los multiversos más alejados de aquí.

-Gords, ya empezaste a invadir esos multiversos.

-No importa, el caso es que mientras haiga más fallas en la realidad, no podré continuar con la invasión.

-Y quieres que yo averigüe que es lo que está pasando. –Le dijo. –Sabes, como yo hay unos 10 o 15 Bills Ciphers en los bastos universos. ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo al que escogiste?

-Por qué me debes un favor. –Dijo amenazante.

-Tenía planes Gords, muchos planes. Pero como quieras… una vez averigüe lo que está pasando, el favor quesará pagado. –Empezó a elevarse más y más. Una gran luz poco a poco iba incrementándose. Pero todo se detuvo. –A cierto, antes de retirarme ¿Qué me dices de la guardia dimensional? ¿De las valquirias del mundo sanctuary? ¿O de los dioses? ¿O de Rick Sánchez?

-Yo me encargare de eso, después de todo, no creo que se enteren. –Fue lo único que Bill necesito escuchar, para elevarse y desaparecer a la vista de Gords y sus guardias.

* * *

Bill reapareció a las afueras del castillo. Donde la soledad y la lejanía son dueñas de esas tierras. Bills jugueteó con sus manos y creó una esfera de cristal casi de su tamaño. La dejó en el suelo.

-Muy bien. Multiverso 1-A, Universo 55. –Observó un par de cosas, y en una se veía a Lincoln cruzando un portal dimensional. Bill quedó algo confundido. ¿Un niño estaba provocando fallas en el multiverso? –Mmm, por lo visto es este niño. Si me deshago de él, sería como deshacerme de cientos de seres interdimensionales, que están arruinando las realidades.

La esfera cambió a otras escenas. En esta se observaba a Lisa tratando de reparar la máquina. –Un momento… -Bill fijó completamente su atención en la máquina. –Si me apodero de esa cosa… podre… -Bill no encontró las palabras. Se sentía feliz. –Ya sé que es lo que haré. Pero primero debo deshacerme de… Lincoln Loud… 452. No sé exactamente donde puede ir a parar o donde encontrarlo. –La esfera cambió a otra escena. Bill sonrió al ver lo que su esfera le mostraba. –Puede que lo envié a la dimensión oscura.

Hizo desaparecer su esfera.

-Un momento, ¿acaso en este Universo ya no tenía varios planes? –Recordó. –Al parecer sí. –Dijo en tono malvado. Por qué recordó algo, el recordó con mucha felicidad y ansias. –Otro Bill Cipher me contó que hay una dimensión en este multiverso… Una dimensión que fue conquistada por ese niño y su familia, al haber hecho un trato con él. –En esa dimensión, los Loud tenían poderes idénticos a los de Bill. Provocando caos y temor en esa dimensión. –Y también recordé que yo tenía planes iguales…

La esfera volvió a aparecer, pero en esta se mostraba algo, a dos seres…

- _Bryan y Brent Ross…_

 ** _Cuida tus espaldas, el mal siempre está asechando y cuando menos lo esperes, caerás en el infierno, caerás en los brazos, de tus peores pesadillas…_**

 _Diferentes realidades, diferentes dimensiones, diferentes multiversos… diferentes Universos; Posibilidades Infinitas…_

…

…

...

Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Lincoln fue a parar a la dimensión de mi otro amigo, **Phantom1812 ¿** recuerdan su historia **I** **ngenio Infinito?** Una de las mejores, pues Lincoln se ubica en la escena de cuando todos están cenando juntos, en el capítulo 8: Bailes y decisiones.

Pues, inclusive Lincoln habló con el mismísimo Paul jaja. No sé cómo lo hice, no sé si pude capturar la esencia del personaje, y de esa escena. Phanton1812 si estás leyendo esto, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, pues si no lo hice ódiame :'v

Ahora saltemos de escena, justo al principio. Creo que ya saben quién es ese hombre extraño de cabello blanco. Líder de esa gran nave, y el cual guarda muchos misterios.

Ahora Gords y Ciphers tienen planes. Sobretodo Bill, nunca hay que confiar en él.

Las referencias vienen y vienen a montones. Otra cosa que olvidaba mencionarles, recuerdan lo que dije del Universo Loud House. Pues, mi Lincoln no fue a parar a la historia original de **Phanton1812** sino a una historia "Idéntica", pero con la dimensión Apex no fue así, porque ahí, Lincoln si fue a parar a la dimensión original de **Jakobs-Snipper** , justo antes de los sucesos del episodio 24: Lección de perseverancia.

Perdonen las faltas Ortograficas.

Bien, perdónenme por el Haitus. Espero este episodio no fuera confuso. Me despido de ustedes, gracias por leer la historia, hasta las próximas actualizaciones. Saludos!


	9. El peso de la culpa (Parte I)

**_The Loud House: Choque de Mundos._**

Let's see, como diría Sam the Stormbringer. Entonces, si, señores estoy de regreso. Despues de tomarme otro buen haitus por culpa de los deberes, tiempo e inspiración (Esta ultima es la principal responsable :'v) Pero no los voy a aburrir con eso. Les pido disculpas, y aquí vamos de nuevo. Especialmente Banghg, hermano perdón si te hice esperar tanto.

Pero cambiando de tema, aqui está el tan esperado capitulo 9. Debo decir que es la primera parte, ya que la segunda la estaré subiendo mañana o el sábado, porque enserio me salió largo. ¿Ya vieron la nueva portada del Fic? ¿La quieren ver con una mejor Resolución? Pues tengo una cuenta en tumblr y estoy como Johnas Drake. Ahi estaré subiendo dibujos referentes al Fic, avances o inclusive cosas dedicadas a la serie.

Disculpen la demora.

Ya ni los molestó más, bueno, a leer.

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _¡Corre!_**

Corría desesperadamente, lo más rápido que sus débiles pies le permitían en esos caóticos e inolvidables momentos. Tratando de no mirar hacia atrás. No quería. Sabía todo lo que dejaba. Todo a lo que le daba la espalda, sin decir ningún Adiós. Un hasta luego. Nada. Pero dolía tanto, como una estaca atravesando su corazón lenta y fríamente con la única y maldita intensión de hacerle sufrir hasta que de su último respiro de vida, y caiga al suelo… _sin haber dicho Adiós._ Desearía morirse, a no haber dicho esas palabras a las personas que amaba tanto. Ni siquiera ese sentimiento de inculpabilidad, calmaba ese dolor. Él no lo quiso. De haberse podido despedir, lo hubiera hecho sin dudas. Pero el miedo y el terror no lo dejaron.

Comenzaba a cansarse, pero algo dentro suyo le exigía con tanta insistencia en que no se detuviera, ni para descansar un mísero segundo.

La vista empezaba a fallarle, y no lo vio venir. Pasó su mano ligeramente por su ojo derecho. Al correr a gran velocidad, el viento impacta contra sus globos oculares, evitando así que mantuviera la vista abierta. Trató de no demorar tanto, y se maldijo a si mismo por detenerse a limpiar su ojo. Al bajar la mano, solo contemplo ese líquido transparente combinado con un color rojizo.

Su ojo estaba sangrando, y derramando lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

Se olvidaba de las heridas en su cuerpo, al huir desesperadamente. Su ojo izquierdotambién empezó a sangrar, y sentía ya no poder ver.

No quería llorar.

Si empezaba a llorar le sería muy difícil detenerse. Lo necesitaba, pero por ahora tenía que continuar corriendo, en esa terrorífica noche. Fácilmente pudo sobar su ojo con su mano izquierda, pero no lo hizo. Su mano y brazo izquierdo estaban siendo ocupados para cargar entre ellos, al ser que élsentía amar más en esos momentos. Su único amor, su única esperanza; porque si por el fuera, se detendría y se dejaría caer al suelo y empezaría a llorar sin parar. A lamentarse. A sufrir, sin importarle que esos monstruos, que estaban atacando la ciudad en esa noche infernal, acabaran con él.

Pero continuó corriendo para salvar esa pequeña alma. Para continuar viendo esos hermosos ojos. Sus piecitos. Sus manitas. Su pequeño mechón rubio. Su carita angelical. Daria todo por ella, incluso su propia vida, la cual de todas formas sentía no importarle nada. Cometió muchos errores, y cuando muchas veces se le presentó la oportunidad de arreglarlos, simplemente no hizo nada. La vida le parecía una completa mierda; para él. Mientras pudiera hacer algo con esa pequeña, no estaría todo perdido.

 ** _El error es el orgullo…_**

Pasaron varios minutos y empezaba adentrarse en la ciudad. Vio como muchas personas gritaban desesperadamente y huían con un solo objetivo.

Sobrevivir.

La mayoría solo se concentraba en eso. Poco les importaba a las personas que dejaban atrás que solo serían presas fáciles, para esas horripilantes criaturas que aparecieron de la nada.

Mientras aceleraba su corrida, sintió un pequeño dolor en el muslo derecho de su pie. Antes de escapar, se tropezó con una enorme piedra, provocándole un gran dolor. Él no le dio mucha importancia a esto, porque solo tenía un objetivo en meta la cual era correr, para salvar a esa pequeña alma.

Sentía como si mataría por ella. Un alma inocente, que hasta el día de hoy no mostró señales de hacer nada malo, y seguramente continuaría así por un largo tiempo.

Pero si quería eso, necesitaba correr, y alejarse más de la ciudad. Quizás, si recorría un largo viaje llegaría a las afueras de la ciudad, y se refugiaría en alguna parte. O incluso, encontraría a varios supervivientes y no dudaría en unírseles.

Abrazó más contra su pecho, a ese hermoso ser que llevaba entre sus brazos. Amenazaba con empezar a llorar, y no la culpaba. Con todos los gritos, sangre y muerte que era lo único que se veía en los alrededores, es imposible que hasta un adulto evite amenazar, con derramar lágrimas, y sentirse como un pequeño niño. Un niño desprotegido, que a su alrededor, se manifiesta el mismísimo infierno.

Quería cerrar sus ojos. Quería detenerse. Pero solo bajo la vista un momento, para contemplar esa pequeña mirada que lo veía con mucho miedo. Como si él fuera su única esperanza. Eso le dio fuerzas para no detenerse y continuar.

Observó cómo varios vidrios caían. Como empezaban incendios y saqueos en toda esa ciudad, y los gritos tan desgarradores de las personas incrementaba a un nivel de sufrimiento inimaginable.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la ciudad, se sentó en la vereda de esa gran carretera que llevaba a Royal Woods. Estaba demasiado lejos del caos y la masacre, obvias señales de que podía descansar y abrazar con más fuerza a esa pequeña, que solo parecía sentir frio y temor.

La abrazó con mucho cuidado. Él Tenía varios rasguños en todo el cuerpo, y la sangre empezaba a recorrer brazos y piernas. Pero esto no le importaba, solo quería abrazar a esa pequeña bebé y transmitirle seguridad y amor. Un amor del cual nunca se despegaría. Un amor que nunca se apagaría.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No más.

Las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Lincoln se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable, pero el calor que su hermana le transmitía le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por eso el no vio el momento en que se levantó, se limpió sus lágrimas. Miró con pena y nostalgia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y empezó a alejarse lentamente con Lily entre sus brazos. Sin rumbo, siguiendo el camino de esa gran carretera que llevaba a unbosque y unas montañas.

Lejos de Royal Woods.

-¿Popo?

-Si Lily. Te protegeré. Aunque llueva y truene, seguiremos adelante. –Continuaron su camino, en esa fría noche. Transmitiéndose amor y esperanza.

 ** _Seguir adelante, y no mirar hacia atrás…_**

.

.

.

 ** _El peso de la culpa (Parte I)_**

 **…**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que esa casa mostró señales de vida? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se supo acerca de la familia más ruidosa de ese vecindario, o quizás de todo Royal Woods?

Todos habían perdido la noción del tiempo. De la realidad. Nadie se encontraba cuerdo en esos momentos, porque desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña solo se podía describir una cosa: Dolor.

El ambiente era tan callado y tan muerto. Parecía una casa abandonada. Una casa en la que una vez habito la alegría, el ruido, las peleas y el bullicio. Pero ahora nada era igual. No desde ese momento. La casa Loud solo era el punto principal, ya que todo el barrio se encontraba en el mismo estado. ¿Acaso evacuaron la ciudad? ¿Acaso todas las personas decidieron marcharse y dejar sus hogares? Eran muy pocas las personas que tenían el valor suficiente para salir. Para comprar víveres, asistir a sus trabajos, o tomar algo de aire.

La mayoría estaba reunida en la sala. Sin decir una sola palabra. Solo enfocaban su mirada en las noticias, sin nada más que hacer.

 _-"Son una mierda de hermanas."_ –Esos pensamientos regresaban a su mente como un huracán. De la manera más forzada. Toda la mañana se esforzó por no recordar esas palabras si quiera un momento, o al menos un segundo. ¿Era una mala hermana? Empezaba a aceptar esa horrible y cruda verdad. Y no solo ella. No era la única. _–"¿Acaso nunca notaron algo desanimado a Lincoln?" " ¿Acaso nunca le preguntaron que le sucedía cuando lo veían de ese modo?"_ –No lo hacía. Y se sentía mal por eso. ¿Qué clase de hermana era ella? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Era la mayor de todas, y se suponía que debía ser ella la que se preocupara por todos. Pero nunca lo hizo. No se detuvo a pensar por nada del mundo, en la salud de sus hermanos. Por sus problemas, por sus dificultades, por nada.

Y gracias a eso pasaban por una crisis. Por una grave consecuencia, que afectaba a todas. Y a la ciudad. Posiblemente otros estados… o al mundo.

-Tenemos muchos problemas Bobby.

Lori mantenía conversación con Bobby. Eso la relajaba un poco. Desde lo sucedido en el coliseo, Lori no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Bobby desde hace unos días por teléfono. Hablar con él, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos para mantener su mente ocupada, y que esos pensamientos no regresaran. Aunque hablar con él le traía algo de tristeza, debía hacerlo. Era su novio.

Cuando Bobby y Ronnie Ann se mudaron hace un tiempo con su gran familia en la ciudad, Lori sufría cada día. Tal vez la rubia le dedicó un abrazo y una tierna sonrisa a su novio antes de irse, pero de todas maneras le costó acostumbrarse. Era verdad que después de un año se vería en la universidad, pero aun así lo extrañaba demasiado. Sentía no poder estar alejada de él. Tal vez se verían de vez en cuando. Lori iría de visitas, o se encontraría con Bobby en uno de sus muchos empleos, cosas que solo sucedecomo una simple coincidencia, pero dolía de todas formas. Pasó como 3 semanas así, y todas la consolaban para ayudarle. Para que se sintiera mejor. Aunque uno se acostumbre, las cosas ya no serían como eran antes. Al menos a su pequeño hermano le fue bien con Ronnie Ann en la despedida.

- _Lo se bebé. Ninguno de nosotros se atreve a salir de casa, ni para ir al supermercado a comprar víveres. Afortunadamente en la bodega de mi abuelo tenemos lo suficiente para quedarnos aquí._

Era verdad. La ciudad estaba en alerta. Todos debían tener cuidado al salir de sus hogares, ya que muchos han reportado haber visto unas extrañas criaturas por las afueras de Royal Woods. También se reportaban las extrañas apariciones de unos agujeros flotantes.

Lori estaba en la gran duda si contarle a Bobby sobre los problemas que causó su hermana Lisa. ¿Cómo se tomaría esa noticia? ¿A estas alturas, ya lo sabía? Si no lo sabía, tal vez no debía contarle. Actuar como si todo esto fuera totalmente desconocido para ella y para su familia.

-¿Has visto las noticias? La ciudad está en alerta. Unas extrañas cosas están apareciendo repentinamente. Estoy muy preocupada. –No sabía cómo sentirse al mentirle a su novio. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

- _Lo sé. El gobierno está hablando sobre eso. Es muy extraño_. –Hubo un corte por un momento. – _¿Cómo están todos en tu casa bebé?_ –Esa pregunta le trajo un poco de temor. No tenía problemas en decirle, pero esa pregunta podía llegar a tratar con temas de los cuales Lori no tenia deseos de hablar.

-Pues, todos están asustados. Están muy callados y ya no actúan de la misma manera.

 _-Pues, Ronnie Ann se encuentra en el mismo estado. Me preocupa. Desde hace unas semanas atrás, actuaba de ese modo. Eh tratado de hablar con ella, pero simplemente trata de ignorarne, hace rato salió en su bicicleta a dar una vuelta. Dijo que necesitaba algo de aire. Mamá y yo le advertimos que mejor permaneciera en casa, con todos nosotros, pero Ronnie Ann insistía en que no podía quedarse. Pues,dejamos que saliera con la condición de que regresara después de 20 minutos_. –Suspiró. – _No lo entiendo… Cuando ocurrió el desastre en el coliseo… Esto es muy extraño._ –Su tono cambió a unos más preocupante y sospechoso. _–Lori, la verdad es que todo esto es muy confuso. Algunas personas dicen que el coliseo de la escuela se derrumbó, por que empezó a temblar la tierra. Toda la gente consiguió salir, aunque hubo varios heridos. Otros Rumores dicen que la mitad de todos, eran estudiantes Universitarios. Desde ese momento, todo empezó a decaer en Royal Woods. Los temblores, esas… "cosas" y esos extraños agujeros._

-Bobby, yo también estoy muy confundida. Aunque eso de "estudiantes Universitarios" me confunde aún más. –Temía que toda esta mentira se le fuera de las manos. Cuando Lisa se vio obligada a construir la máquina, para competir por su puesto de tutora contra Brent, las presentaciones fueron removidas para realizarse en el coliseo de la escuela de Royal Woods. Todos los estudiantes de la Universidad, fueron al coliseo para presenciar los inventos de Lisa y Brent. Todo esto sucedió antes de las presentaciones de la feria de Ciencias. Lori, y toda su familia, fueron al coliseo, obviamente para la feria de Ciencias de Lincoln. Y también la presentación del invento de Lisa. Ni Bobby y Ronnie Ann estuvieron ahí cuando este desastre ocurrió. Obviamente porque se encontraban en la ciudad.

 _Esos pensamientos regresaron._

No otra vez. Lori suspiró preocupadamente. Su corazón empezó a palpitar aún más. Nuevamente los recuerdos regresaron y la culpa la invadía. ¿En qué consistían? En Bryan insultándola a ella y al resto de sus hermanas. O, en todos los problemas que sufrió su hermano, al ser abusado por ese horrendo niño. Solo Lori y Luan, sabían que Lincoln sufría abusos por parte de Bryan, de ahí, todo el resto de las hermanas Loud no sabían de nada. Y a Lori le alegraba ligeramente que sus hermanas no le pusieran tanta importancia. Aun recordaba como Lynn le dio un gran golpe en toda la cara de ese chico, al mencionar sus pechos. Hizo bien en hacerlo; todas las demás trataron de detenerla y la sacaron de la habitación de Lisa, quedando únicamente Lily, Lori, Luan y el Lincoln de la dimensión 450, cuando Lisa les habló sobre ese chico.

Aun desconocía los motivos por los cuales, Bryan fastidiaba a Lincoln, pero al menos le hubiera gustado prevenir de sus abusos contra su hermano cuando tuvo tiempo.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Quizás ese tonto niño tenía razón. Era una mierda de hermana, que solo se preocupa por sus propios problemas y de nadie más. Lincoln llegaba a sufrir diariamente, y a Lori no le importaba, ni a ninguna de sus hermanas. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre se encontraba atendiendo a sus hermanas, y arreglando todos sus problemas. ¿Lincoln disfrutaba de esto? Se podría decir que sí. Cada vez que arreglaba algún problema que tenía alguna de sus hermanas, se le veía dibujada una sonrisa. Pero… ¿Qué se esconde detrás de esa alegre sonrisa? ¿El sufrimiento de un niño, que solo quiere un poco de paz de vez en cuando? ¿Qué lo dejen solo? ¿De qué sirve arrepentirse ahora? Lisa creó la máquina, y eso ocasionó que Lincoln se perdiera entre las muchas realidades de este Multiverso.

 _-"¿Y si está sufriendo en estos momentos?"_ –No. Ni de loca quería pensar en eso. Las imágenes que vio en los monitores ocultos, en la habitación de Lisa la noche anterior, eran horripilantes. ¿Luan estaba completamente desnuda frente a Lincoln? Quería olvidar eso. Lo peor de todo es que, ese Lincoln se veía asustado y confundido. No era su verdadera hermana… solo era otra realidad. Pero eran tan idénticas y tan crudas esas imágenes. Ojala Lincoln no se cruce por ahí.

De las tantas cosas que vio, otra que le llamó más la atención fue ver a Lincoln recorriendo una especie de asilo abandonado. O un hospital, ¿Quién sabe lo quera? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Su hermano se veía tan débil, y asustado. Parecía estar cojo de un pie, y llevar una pata de mesa en su mano derecha. El lugar estaba abandonado, y tenía poca Luz. Ese lugar traía escalofríos. ¿Por qué Lincoln estaba ahí? Más y más preguntas.

Unas últimas fueron ver a la ciudad en una ruina total. Hubo dos monitores mostrando lo mismo, solo que a diferencia. En un monitor, Lori observó a las personas matarse entre sí. Y parecían disfrutarlo. Sus vestimentas, actitudes y locura no eran las de unas personas comunes y corrientes.

Eran monstruos.

Disfrutaban de hacerse daño. Ningunaautoridad se veía en toda la ciudad, tratando de detener tanta matanza y masacre. Si bien Lori vio como unos parecían disfrutarlo, otros se veían atemorizados. Y entre esas personas estaba su hermano alterno. No quería pensar más en ello.

Y en el otro monitor, las personas y toda la ciudad en forma general. Estaban en el mismo caos, pero esta vez en una forma más demoniaca. Sus ojos eran rojizos, y sus mandíbulas eran invadidas por feroces dientes afilados que parecían ser de unas enormes bestias. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué su yo alterna y casi la mitad de sus hermanas se comportaban así también? Lo último que recordó fue ver a unas extrañas mujeres entrando en sus cuerpos. Tal vez estuvieran bajo algún control mental.

- _¿Lori?_

-Oh, sí. Lo siento, Bobby. Es que... –No supo que decir. Se concentró tanto en sus malos recuerdos, que olvidó que estaba hablando con Bobby.

- _Tranquila. No tienes que explicar nada Lori, es normal sentirse de ese modo._ –¿Normal? Ciertamente Bobby no sabía porque Lori actuaba de ese modo.

-No, es que… Me duele un poco la cabeza. Es todo.

 _-Lo mismo me sucede. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo… como, cuando ocurrió todo el desastre en el coliseo, ¿Lincoln estaba involucrado?He escuchado tantas cosas que… No lo sé._

No lo sabía. Bobby no sabía de nada. Solo con escuchar esas 4 iniciales sintió un gran temor carcomiéndosela. Era normal sentirse de ese modo. _–Bobby… Lincoln, está desaparecido._ –No, muy preocupante. _–Lincoln fue succionado por un portal._ –Muy tonto y poco creíble. Aunque fuera verdad. –Lincoln… el, solo… Estaba en la presentación de la feria de Ciencias. –No tocó más temas. –Cuando el coliseo empezó a derrumbarse, Lincoln y todos nosotros conseguimos salir sin sufrir daños. Ahora está en su habitación, y como podrás imaginártelo… también se siente mal.

Mintió. Al hacerlo, el sentimiento de culpa crecía y crecía. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Bobby continuara.

 _-Será mejor que descansemos, hablamos después ¿Ok?_

-No hay problema Bobby. Te amo.

- _Y yo a ti-_

Lori cerró la llamada. Dio un gran suspiro, debido a que los problemas empezaban a aumentar. Había tanas preguntas que Lori seguía repitiéndose.

Sabía que Bryan abusaba de Lincoln, pero eso no explica ¿Qué quería Lisa de él? ¿Por qué tenía atado a Bryan a una camilla? Lisa le contó que él y su hermano Brent, pudieron sabotear la máquina, ocasionando que se saliera de control. De ser cierto, Lori se encargaría de darle una paliza a ese chico. Y Luan…

Ella también sabía esos secretos. Solo ella y Luan. Lily no contaba porque apenas era una bebé.

¿Pero qué hay del resto de sus hermanas? ¿Y si se enteran de que Bryan yBrent, fueron posiblemente los causantes de que la máquina de Lisa se saliera de control? O peor aún, ¿Si descubrieran que Bryan abusaba de Lincoln?

Poco a poco pasaron las horas. Cada una de las hermanas Loud, empezaba a retirarse de la sala. Algunas porque les tocaba hacer de vigía por si esos agentes aparecían por los alrededores. Sobre eso, Lori no comprendía muchas cosas, al igual que sus hermanas. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de alejarse a toda velocidad del coliseo en la Van, fue escuchar al director de la escuela decirle el nombre de Lisa a los agentes y las noticias, en donde se llevaban a esa horripilante criatura el día anterior. Deberían estarla buscando, para hacerles muchas preguntas. Pero aun así, no aparecían por ninguna parte. ¿Y el resto de las personas? Seguramente deberían estar buscando a Lisa para hacerla pagar, pero tampoco había señales de que estuvieran en su búsqueda. Tal vez, por el temor de salir de sus hogares, o no sabían dónde vivía. Por supuesto Clyde no las delataría, pero le preocupaba que les dijera dónde queda la vivienda de Lisa bajo amenaza.

Y la segunda; sus hermanas se retiraban porque se sentían mal. ¿Cómo culparlas? Su hermano no está con ellas. Pudieron evitar que Lisa construyera la máquina, pero al igual que Lori no hicieron nada. De haberlo hecho, en estos momentos estarían con Lincoln, disfrutando de la compañía unos con otros. Manteniéndose unidos, y fortificando ese lazo amoroso que unía a esa gran familia.

¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto las cosas por un simple error?

 ** _Interrumpimos este programa para un Flash Informativo._**

-Dah, genial. Malas noticias. –Lynn protestó. Todas le dieron una mirada un tanto extrañadas. Desde que Lynn le dio un gran golpe en la cara a Bryan el día anterior, todas trataron de calmarla, y con todas nos referimos a Leni, Luna, Lucy y las gemelas. Fue algo difícil, porque Lynn insistía en que la soltaran para volver a la habitación de Lisa, y darle una paliza a Bryan. Finalmente Lynn se calmó, y fue hacia su habitación muy enfada. Desde ese momento, Lynn no le dirigió una sola palabra a nadie. Había muchas cosas que Lynn se guardaba, y muchas cosas que su cabeza reclamaba por descubrir; pero Lynn solo se limitaba a no pensar en eso. Siéndose sincera con ella misma, su hermana Lisa tenía muchos secretos que no había revelado. Y eso enfadaba mentalmente a Lynn.

No solo a ella.

-Lynn, no puedes salir de casa. –Lori dejó a un lado su teléfono. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su hermana iba a salir de casa. Estaba sumamente enfada, y lo único que Lynn vio para hacer desaparecer esa furia, era tomar un poco de aire.

-Si voy a escuchar como la sociedad se está yendo a la mierda-

-¡Lynn! –Su gritó estremeció toda la casa. Luan y Luna dejaron sus puestos de vigilancia solo por instinto. Su hermana Lori podía ser muy gritona a veces, o simplemente muy mandona. Pero el grito que acababa de dar, es algo que la casa Loud nunca había sentido antes. Un grito que en un momento pareció suplicar. –No… pongas… un solo pie… fuera de esta casa. –Algo cambió en su voz.

-Lori, solo saldré a tomar un poco de aire. –Aunque Lynn también podía ser impulsiva a veces, escuchar a su hermana Lori hablar de ese modo era algo totalmente desconocido para ella. No tenía deseos de discutir, por lo que bajo su tono de voz.

-Lynn… Te estoy dando una orden.

-¿Crees que estar más tiempo aquí nos hace bien? En estos últimos 4 días tú eres la única que ha salido fuera de casa solo con el único pretexto de salir a comprar víveres, no es justo que yo permanezca más tiempo aquí junto a todas ustedes.

-¿Estas echándonos la culpa por lo que pasó? –Luna bajó las escaleras. Fue la siguiente en interponerse. También lo hacía con ese tono amenazante. –No sabes lo que tratas de decir sis. Tú también estuviste en el auto cuando Lisa dijo lo que iba a hacer, y no trataste de evitarlo.

-No quiero tocar ese tema estúpida. –Alzó su tono de voz. Definitivamente no trataría de calmar esa furia. –Lo único que quiero es salir un momento. Si quieren que algo las tranquilice, pues iré en mi bicicleta.

-Con o sin tu tonta bicicleta, ¡No puedes salir de casa! –Lori se le acercó un poco más. Lynn estaba solo a unos pasos de abrir la puerta.

-Lynn, cometimos un error muy grave una vez. No lo cometeremos dos veces. –Antes de decir eso, Luna dio un suspiro. Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea en los peores momentos, pero simplemente parecían no poder controlarse. Pero esta en ellas, no incrementar más el número de problemas, que ya cargaban con tanto dolor encima.

Luan escuchaba todo desde arriba. Se sentó en las escaleras, mientras reposaba su cabeza contra la pared. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, solo unos ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas. Luan vio como Lucy subía las escaleras con paso lento. Pasó al lado de Luan, pero esta no trató de detenerla. Cuando Lucy continuó su camino, Luan solo escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?

…

-Tonta máquina. –Lisa dejó a un lado uno de muchos destornilladores que estaban regados por el césped. El jardín trasero estaba totalmente invadido por piezas de la máquina, y entre otras herramientas y papeleos. Lisa se esforzaba por tratar de reparar esa máquina despreciable, que fue la que empezó todo en primer lugar. ¿Por qué no pudo construir otra cosa para las presentaciones? Lisa sabia las consecuencias que su máquina podía traer sobre los demás. Y aun así construyo esa… cosa.

Trató de pedirle un poco de ayuda a Lana, aunque eso le trajera algo de vergüenza. Pero Lana, parecía solo tratar de ignorarla. Su mente totalmente superior a los demás nunca necesitó de pedir ayuda. Excepto cuando Lincoln se ofreció a ayudarla para construir la máquina, o cuando le preparaba aquellos sándwiches… Recordó la primera razón por la que trataba de solucionar todo esto.

Antes que todas sus hermanas, así lo creía ella, fue la única capaz de evitar construir esa maldita máquina. La cual solo le estaba trayendo problemas no solo a ella, ni a sus hermanas; sino a la ciudad, y al mundo entero. Lo peor de todo era saber que el Multiverso estaba siendo afectado. Muchas realidades estaban desapareciendo por los portales. Muchos estaban sufriendo. Y todo por ella.

Una carga muy grande para una niña de tan solo 4 años.

Solo con saber que esto ya estaba pasando en dos realidades, le afectaba mentalmente aún más. Ya habían sido dos Lincoln´s los que se perdieron… Ahora su hermano era el tercero. Pudo tomar como precaución a esos dos, pero de todas maneras pareció no importarle.

-Las variables no concuerdan, las piezas se ven mucho más afectadas de lo que mi cerebro esperaba, y el mini reactor de energía se encuentra en el peor estado dañino. –Sacó una calculadora de su pequeño bolsillo. –Pues viendo los resultados, me tomará al meno días más de lo que esperaba. Espero que mis compañeras de genes puedan soportar todo ese tiempo. –Lisa era totalmente consiente que su familia sufría mucho. Otra obvia razón más para traer a Lincoln de regreso… Y ni mencionemos la destrucción de todos los Multiversos.

 _-¡No puedes darme órdenes!_

-Y creo que hablé demasiado pronto. –Dijo sarcásticamente. Lisa observó su casa. Si no se equivocaba eran los gritos de su hermana Lynn. No se atrevía a entrar, porque quizás al hacerlo solo recibiría muchas miradas de molestia, como las que estaba recibiendo estos últimos días. –Creo que estoy empezando a incrementar mi nivel de equivocaciones. –Se dijo a ella misma.

 _-Claro que puedo, soy tu hermana mayor._

 _-No estás a cargo en estos momentos Lori. Nuestros padres están congelados en su habitación por la pequeña monstruo que inició todo esto._

 _-¡Lynn, ya es suficiente!_ –Era la voz de Luna. _–Lo hacemos por tu bien. No queremos que se repita dos veces._

 _-Luna, ¿Te das cuenta que estas siendo una pobre hipócrita? ¡¿Acaso esto tenía que pasar, para que al fin nos demos cuenta de que somos un asco?!_

…

-No trates de hacerte la inocente Luna. –Lynn se le acercó más. Luna presionó fuertemente sus puños, mientras Lynn se le acercaba. Si Lynn seguía avanzando Lori no dudaría en meterse entre la discusión de esas dos. –Apuesto que si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, nunca hubieras tomado ese tono tan "autoritario".

-Oye, no creas que eres la única afectada por todo lo que está pasando y no estoy tratando de hacerme la inocente. ¡Todas nosotras tenemos la culpa por lo que pasó! –Lynn se encontraba justo a solo centímetros de Luna. Lori avanzó un par de pasos desde los cojines hasta acercarse más a las escaleras. En tan solo dos minutos, la casa Loud parecía regresar a ser el mismo bullicio que se manifestaba todos los días. Peor esta vez era un bullicio diferente. –Claro que Lily queda fuera de esto. Incluso Lola y Lana. Máximo Lucy.

Lori olvidó completamente que sus hermanas menores se encontraban en la sala. ¿Estaban escuchando toda esta discusión? ¿Qué clase de pregunta se hacía así misma? ¿Cuándo empezó a perder la noción de la realidad? Su atención se enfocó en Lily y las gemelas. Los labios de Lily empezaban a temblar, mientras Leni trataba de calmarla. Obviamente, Leni también estaba siendo afectada por todo esto. No por ser una tonta dejaba pasar muchas cosas, muchos problemas, o la atmósfera tan pesada que vivía la casa Loud desde los últimos días.

Era tan difícil evitarlo. Dejar pasar esa sensación de culpa y odio. Leni también escuchó lo que su hermana Lisa dijo que construiría. Tuvieron que pasar al menos dos días desde lo sucedido en el coliseo, para que Leni entendiera aunque sea con una mísera claridad lo grave del asunto. Ahora solo se concentraba en no llorar, y ayudar a sus hermanas menores.

Lori no podía culparla. Quizás Leni también debía quedar fuera de todo esto. La culpa caía más sobre los hombros de Lisa, desde la perspectiva más obvia y principal. Pero cada una de las hermanas Loud, sentía un sentimiento de culpa en todo esto. Lori pudo evitar que Lisa construyera la máquina. Igual Luna, Luan y Lynn. Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de todo esto estaba Bryan.

Hubo mucho tiempo para evitar el comienzo del caos. Lori y Luan aún no podían creer que su hermano sufría cada día de la escuela, por las molestias de ese horrible chico. Si hubieran hecho las cosas a tiempo, esto solo sería una simple pesadilla. Al dejar de prestarle menos atención a Lincoln, ignorando todos sus problemas y dejarle de hacerle compañía ¿Cómo se sentía el chico? ¿Qué clase de hermanas eran ellas? Volvió a ver a Luna y Lynn.

-No me interesa quien queda fuera o no. Quien se siente más culpable y si pudimos evitarlo. El caso es que todo esto ya pasó. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Si hay algo. Evitar que cometamos más errores y el primero sería que cruces por esa maldita puerta. –Lori no poda más. Si pasaba algo dos veces nunca se lo perdonaría. Hubo un largo silencio. Lola y Lana corrieron hacia sus habitaciones y Lori las miró con reojo y con una gran lastima, como se alejaban, mientras derramaban algo de lágrimas. Luna y Lynn no le dieron mucha importancia, fue lo que Lori notó. Las dos seguían mirándose fijamente mientras la ira y odio las consumía.

-Todas son unas estúpidas. –Después de decir eso, Leni tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y se alejó de esa insoportable discusión. Lori seguía siendo la única que sentía algo de lastima por este comportamiento en sus hermanas. –Ya no podemos hacer nada. Solo pegar nuestro asqueroso trasero a unos cojines y esperar a que esa pequeña monstruo repare su maldita máquina, como si eso solucionará todo. Con ese gran temor de que esos agentes aparezcan y nos lleven con ellos, para hacernos quien sabe qué. O esas horribles cosas que están empezando a aparecer en toda la ciudad.

-Lynn, sé que Lisa empezó todo esto… Pero no trates de… Solo dale un poco de tiempo.

-Lori eres una pobre diabla. Solo tratas de sumergirte más en el puesto de "hermana sobreprotectora y responsable".

…

 _-Y por si no lo han notado, esa estúpida nos sigue guardando muchos secretos. Secretos los cuales, tiene temor de revelarnos._ –Su mirada contemplaba el césped, como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer. Lisa escuchaba todo el escándalo que su casa provocaba, y el núcleo de ese escándalo era Luna, Lori y Lynn.

Cuando Lisa escuchó la palabra secretos, algo dentro de ella le provocó un breve temor. ¿Desde cuando empezaba a sentirse asustada? Lisa era una persona con una mente muy superior a las demás. ¿Cómo podía asustarse? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentir esos leves mareos?

 _-Y agradezcan que no he tratado de averiguarlos. Si por mí fuera, haría que Lisa me diga todo con claridad y que no me oculte las cosas. Somos un asco… ¡Somos las peores hermanas del mundo! Y tuvo que pasar algo de gran magnitud para que nos demos cuenta._ –Esas palabras dolieron tanto. Lori solo contemplaba como Luna miró hacia los lados, para tratar de evitar la mirada desafiadora de Lynn. En eso no se equivocaba y viniendo de Lynn, esas palabras tomaron un significado mayúsculo. Inclusive más claro. A Lynn se la podía considerar como la peor hermana, por la forma en la que podía llegar a tratar a Lincoln y pensar en ella misma. Como aquella vez que por su culpa… Lincoln tuvo que usar un traje de ardilla casi por 4 semanas. La estúpida superstición de Lynn causó un gran sufrimiento en Lincoln, y Lisa solo había incrementado más la creencia de su mala suerte. Lincoln tuvo que demostrarle cientos de veces a sus padres que no daba mala suerte para que el quitaran ese traje.

Fueron tanta las veces, que sus padres se dieron cuenta que solo era una simpe estupidez y la culpa invadió sus cuerpos. La mayoría de las hermanas Loud se disculparon al instante con el peliblanco. Lynn demoró casi dos días en disculparse con Lincoln y Lisa casi dos semanas en decir que su teoría sobre la mala suerte, nada más era una tonta superstición. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no le quitaban el traje a tiempo, y no se daban cuenta de ese gran error?... _Muchas cosas…_

Pero regresando al caso, era difícil creer que Lynn dijera esas palabras las cuales eran ciertas. En sus mentes.

¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta? Lynn solo era una tonta que siempre se preocupaba por sus problemas y no le daba importancia a nada más. Y aun así fue ella quien dijo esas palabras. Fue ella la que se dio cuenta. Fue ella la primera en aceptarlo, cuando en perspectiva de todas, ella hubiera sido la última en darse cuenta. Esa no era Lynn. Algo dentro de ella cambió.

Las cosas cambian.

…

Lo ultimó que Lori vio antes de que Lynn se marchase, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo, fue como Luna se limpiaba varias lágrimas de su rostro y subía las escaleras. Únicamente quedó ella. Sola. Quiso detener a Luna, pero al mirar hacia arriba solo encontró a Luan sentada en los escalones, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en la pared y en su cara se dibuja una mirada que no mostraba señales de vida.

Lori la miró por varios segundos antes de que Luan la viese a los ojos. Lori no sabía qué hacer. Como sentirse o que decir. Simplemente los sentimientos de culpa y frustración invadían su cuerpo. Y ese gran dolor se alimentaba de todos sus sentidos. De su conciencia.

-…Yo.

Luan no hizo otra cosa que suspirar, antes de levantarse e ir a su habitación.

Lori estaba sola. Su familia se derrumba poco a poco, y se siente tan culpable como todas. Bajó lentamente la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior y las lágrimas reclamaban por salir, de esos ojos llenos de tristeza.

La casa Loud se derrumbaba poco a poco.

…

Lisa tomó varios papeles para tratar de evitar la mirada de Lynn. Para tratar de ignorarla, pero Lynn solo se quedó parada varios segundos desde el extremo de la casa, en el jardín delantero. Esta presionaba ferozmente su mandíbula al contemplar a Lisa. Su odio hacia ella incrementó tanto estos últimos días, que solo con el simple hecho de pensar en Lisa, jalaba su cabello y gritaba con una furia tan grande.

Ya no veía a Lisa como una hermana.

Aunque no pudiera observarla, Lisa sabía que Lynn permanecía allí. Afortunadamente para ella, al bajar los apuntes Lynn ya no se encontraba. Lo último que escuchó fue como la puerta del garaje se habría y vio como Lynn se alejaba de casa en su bicicleta.

-Debo apresurarme. –Lisa volvió en si al ver como su máquina empezaba a sacudirse y hacer ruidos extraños. Volteó su cara lo más rápido que pudo porque reconocía ese ruido. Y nunca se imaginó que volviera a escucharlo.

La máquina se sacudió más y el monitor…

El tamaño de la maquina en comparación al de Lisa era significativamente mayor. Inclusive más grande que un adulto. Lisa no supo cómo reaccionar al ver ese comportamiento en su máquina, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo que estaba pasando, pero las ganas de no creer en ello la segaban.

Cuando estaba a punto de encender el monitor de su máquina, Lisa salió disparada bruscamente por un pequeño rayo que la maquina le proporcionó.

Lisa no le dio importancia al dolor de la caída ni al montón de objetos que empezaban a elevarse por una extraña fuerza gravitacional. Solo necesitaba llegar a la máquina para averiguar que sucedía. ¿Cómo pudo activarse? Es verdad que Lisa avanzó un poco en la reparación de la máquina, lo cual le permitía comunicase con Lincoln a través del transmisor que el reloj le enviaba a la máquina. O para abrir por míseros segundos, un portal dimensional para enviar los micro-bots a diferentes dimensiones, para saber cómo eran estas. Pero era extraño todo esto. Aún no podía traer a Lincoln de regreso, porque la maquina simplemente no podía abrir el portal donde Lincoln se encontrase y traerlo de vuelta.

Pero recordó que la maquina aún tenía fuerzas para…

.

.

.

* * *

Cortante pero te deja intrigado. ¿Qué será o que pasará? Como lo dije al principio, la segunda parte la estaré subiendo mañana o el sábado y se viene en grande. También vendrá con las otras notas de autor porque en estos momentos no puedo decirles mucho ya que estoy algo atareado.

Estén atentos.


	10. El peso de la culpa (Parte II)

**_The Loud House: Choque de Mundos._**

Vaya, tarde de Domingo, ¿No debía actualizar ayer? but, tonto, pero no lo hice por problemas personales.

Ahora, antes de que lean necesito que presten atención a todo, si encuentran faltas Ortográficas, traten de entender que es lo que quise decir, y discúlpenme. Este capitulo estará lleno de emociones, por lo que quiero que digan que fue lo que sintieron al leer jaja.

 **The Loud House no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _El peso de la culpa (Parte II)_**

 ** _..._**

-¡Todas salgan de inmediato! –El gritó de Lori no era lo único que alertó a todos.

Toda la casa empezó a temblar poco a poco. ¿Debían acostumbrarse? ¡Claro que No! Los temblores habían empezado desde hace unos días y estos traían consecuencias graves. ¿Cómo se van acostumbrar? Era tanto el temor que sentían todos cuando la tierra empezaba a moverse.

Luan y Luna fueron las primeras en salir. Como tratando de evitar la mirada de Lori. Leni junto a las gemelas y Lily entre sus brazos fueron las siguientes. Lucy no aparecía por ninguna parte y esto solo causó que Lori se alterara aún más. Se apoyó contra las paredes del segundo piso, mientras buscaba a Lucy. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla en su habitación, pero no había nadie.

Luego recordó que Lynn había salido. Otra cosa más por la cual preocuparse.

…

Por breves instantes, Lisa dejó de tocar el suelo. Su máquina no solo parecía crear esos temblores, sino afectar el orden gravitacional por segundos. Se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando Lisa por fin estuvo cerca de su máquina, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de presionar un gran botón rojo.

Lo presionó.

La tranquilidad de Lisa solo se vio más alejada. Lo presionó por segunda vez para apagarla, pero no funcionaba. Los temblores aumentaban, y nuevamente Lisa se elevó un metro del césped, junto con otras herramientas y papeles. Su respiración jamás se vio tan acelerada. Muchas hojas, rocas y cosas dejaban de tocar el suelo. La máquina despedía de sí, varios rayos y papeles.

Cuando todas las hermanas Loud salieron de casa solo vieron el temor manifestándose en el vecindario. Algunas personas estaban flotando. Los robles se desprendían del suelo, dejando ver las raíces mientras más y más tierra se eleva.

Todas agarraron una parte de la casa para evitar que la fuerza gravitacional de la máquina las elevase. Si las cosas no podían empeorar más, absolutamente todos trataron de tapar sus oídos al oír un agudo e insoportable sonido.

Lori cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras trataba de resistir. –Lisa. –No tardó en recordar que su hermana estaba en el jardín trasero. Y por lo que alcanzó a ver, el jardín parecía ser el punto principal. El inicio de este caos. Se escuchaban los gritos de muchas personas. Gritos encargados de mostrar el temor de todos. El sufrimiento y miedo de mucha gente inocente.

Lori caminaba pesadamente mientras se sujetaba de cualquier cosa que la mantuviera en el suelo.

Cuando llegó al jardín trasero, observó con sus ojos entre cerrados cómo su hermana Lisa se sujetaba de las ramas del roble. También no demoró en darse cuenta como todos los utensilios que usaba su hermana para reparar la máquina flotaban en el aire.

-¡Lisa! –Ese sonido infernal aumentó su nivel de volumen. Calló de rodillas mientras trataba de soportar ese insoportable sonido. Sus manos sujetaban el césped como si dependiera únicamente de eso para evitar que la fuerza gravitacional la jalara. –¡¿Lisa, qué sucede?! –Gritó.

-¡Lori! –Se sujetó más fuerte de las ramas del árbol. –¡La palanca!

-¡¿Qué?! –El sonido que provocaba la maquina no dejaba que Lori escuchara. Lisa masculló.

-¡La máquina Lori!

-¡¿Qué?! –De repente la máquina expulsó varias hondas de energía que empujaban a Lori hacia atrás, y el sonido aumentaba a niveles casi diabólicos. Lisa también se veía afectada, pero ahora solo se concentraba en hacerle entender a Lori.

-¡LA MÁQUINA! –Esta vez Lori escuchó a duras penas lo que Lisa trataba de decirle. Debió imaginárselo. Desde que llegó al jardín trasero la máquina de Lisa expulsaba varios rayos, y varios papeles salían descontroladamente de un agujero delantero. –¡Tienes que jalar la palanca que se encuentra en la parte inferior de la máquina!

Lori sentía como todo el oxígeno la abandonaba, al enterarse que tenía que acercarse a la máquina. Apretó fuertemente el césped mientras se acercaba a la máquina, yendo de rodillas. Otra honda esta vez más fuerte. Lori aguantaba lo más que su cuerpo le permitía. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su cabeza a vibrar como un celular al recibir un mensaje. Poco a poco se acercaba a la máquina. Ya solo estaba a centímetros de ella y esta lanzó otra honda. Lori no podía aguantar más. Divisó la palanca que se encontraba frente a ella. Una de sus manos debía dejar de agarrar el césped, el cual también empezaba a desprenderse de la corteza. Su mano temblaba mientras el sonido aumentaba. Lori cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras su mano se acercaba hacia la palanca.

Lisa abrazó con todas su fuerzas la rama de ese árbol, mientras su vista solo mostraba una oscuridad, producto de tener los ojos cerrados.

Las gemelas se agarraban de los pies de Luan y de Luna. Mientras Leni estaba a un lado, sujetando en su brazo izquierdo a Lily, y con el otro sujetándose de la casa para no ser jalada por la gravedad.

Lily lloraba desesperadamente mientras aguantaba ese horrible sonido. Lola y Lana iban por las mismas. Luna solo se sujetaba de un extremo de la casa y Luan del roble que estaba solo metros de las demás. Las personas gritaban, muchos autos se elevaban. Y cuando las cosas solo emporaban a cada maldito segundo, ese sonido se detuvo. Así nada más. Dejó de escucharse y con el desaparecieron los temblores y el desorden gravitacional. Todos los que estaban en el aire cayeron recibiendo duros golpes. Los autos estrellándose contra el suelo ocasionaban leves estruendos mientras muchas personas trataban de calmarse.

Lori se sentía tan agitada como Lisa. Esta aún seguía en el árbol, pero eso no significaba que no dejara de ver a su hermana mayor la cual parecía estar algo herida.

Lisa comprendió porque todo se calmó. Una pequeña calma vino hacia ella al ver la mano de Lori, sobre la palanca mientras esta se encontraba hacia abajo. En caso de emergencias, Lisa colocó esa palanca para apagar la máquina de forma secundaria, pero esta al ser elevada hacia el aire no alcanzó a jalarla.

Lori se levantó del suelo mientras Lisa bajaba del árbol. -¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! –La voz de Lori se escuchaba tan quebrante. Como si todo el aire dentro de ella la hubiera abandonado. Lisa se detuvo por instantes antes de mirar a la máquina.

Lo primero que hizo fue monitorear varias cosas que Lori no entendía. Una nota salió expulsada de la maquina después de eso. Lisa lo recogió y ajustó sus lentes antes de leerlos. Lori se arrimó a la casa antes de ver a Lisa con incredulidad. ¿Lisa se mostraba tan calmada después de lo que sucedió? No solo el barrio sufrió esto. Todo Royal Woods lo sintió. Inclusive más tarde en el noticiero, Lori ya podía ver las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en ciudades cercanas a Royal Woods.

Lisa bajó lentamente la nota, porque lo que acaba de leer solo era otra noticia más, que confirmaba la severidad de todo esto. Lo que confirmaba que todo se iba lentamente al carajo. ¿Ya no eran suficiente los problemas? Un caos interminable que disfruta de ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Y todo por un simple error.

Lisa enfocó su mirada en el monitor que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su máquina. Mostraba unas extrañas coordenadas, y lo que parecía ser un sistema solar con millones de planetas. Pero no era un sistema solar.

-¡Ya estoy harta! –El gritó de Lola fue como el de un pequeño demonio. Se le acercó a Lisa y la agarró del suéter mientras la pequeña genio no parecía darle importancia. –¿Esto fue obra tuya Lisa? –Los ojos de Lisa no se atrevían a ver a Lola.

Poco a poco las demás fueron acercándose.

Lana aún tenía entre sus brazos las piernas de Luna. Se veía tan asustada como Lily. Luna se mostraba con un enfado reprimido y Luan seguía con la misma expresión sin vida. Al escuchar que Lily seguía llorando, Leni no dudó en ir dentro de casa aunque esto fuera peligroso. Lori le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

-¡Responde! –Los ojos de Lola mostraban pura rabia.

-No tuve nada que ver en este asunto. –Dijo sin verla.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Lori dejó de apoyarse de la pared de su casa. –Tu estúpida máquina se salió de control. ¡Lucy está desaparecida y posiblemente herida! Lynn-

Lo recordó antes. Pero al hacerlo el momento fue diferente. Todo se había calmado y Lynn también podría estar herida. Solo con pensar que pudo evitar que Lynn saliera de casa para que estuviera más segura… No otra vez.

-No puede ser. –Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro.

-¡Responde Lisa! –Esta vez Lola amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre la pequeña genio.

Lisa no tenía problemas en decirle a sus hermanas lo que ocasionó esto. DE hecho, ellas no debían saberlo. Porque seguramente se sentirían mal al saberlo.

-Nosotras somos las culpables.

-¿Qué? –Como siempre, Lori parecía hablar por todas. Luan dejó de ver hacia los lados al escuchar a Lisa decir eso. Luna retrocedió un poco mientras trataba de entender qué quiso decir Lisa. Lana se tiró al suelo, y permaneció sentada con una expresión de confusión y preocupación.

-¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –Lola sujetó a Lisa de su suéter con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres quitar tus extremidades de mi suéter? –Lisa la miró desafiante.

-Lola. –Lori la reprendió solo con decir su nombre, cosa que Lola entendió y soltó a Lisa, mientras mascullaba algunas palabras con puro enfado.

-¿Para qué tratar de perder tiempo valioso en explicaciones que posiblemente no entiendan? ¿Por qué tienen que rebajarse a un nivel tan inferior como si fueran animales? –Lisa le dio una rápida mirada a todas. –Si. Fuimos nosotras… pero a la vez no lo fuimos. –Antes de darse la vuelta y botar la nota que cargaba entre su mano, Lisa les advirtió que por nada del mundo se acercaran a la máquina ni al montón de apuntes y herramientas que estaban regados por todo el jardín trasero, mientras esta entraba a la casa de una forma apresurada.

Lori recogió la nota.

 ** _Actualización de datos_**

 ** _Multiverso: 1-A_**

 ** _Universo: (Anónimo)_**

 ** _Dimensión o realidad: (Anónimo)_**

 ** _Microbot 8: Encargado de transferir datos de más de 100.000.000 dimensiones de un Universo._**

 ** _Las lecturas recogidas por parte del Microbot 8 coinciden con el código 6: Alteración del orden dimensional o salto a otra realidad, rompiendo con las leyes multiversales que solo aplican con varios Universos del Multiverso 1-A_**

 ** _Punto principal: Residencia Loud._**

 ** _País: Estados Unidos._**

 ** _Ciudad: Royal Woods._**

 ** _Año: 2017_**

 ** _El Microbot se encontraba en modo activo buscando alguna alteración del orden Multiversal cuando el Microbot detectó una anomalía en un Universo cercano. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el Microbot encontrara las hondas que emanaba el punto principal de la alteración Dimensional. Con un poco de dificultad, el microbot abrió un diminuto portal y fue al Universo donde se presentaba la anomalía para ser exacto._**

 ** _Universo: (Anónimo)_**

 ** _Coordenadas:_** ** _Longitud:_** _**O 97°0'0" - Latitud: N 38°0'0"**_

 ** _Persona: Lincoln Loud (Anónimo)_**

 ** _Persona: Lynn Loud (Anónimo)_**

 ** _Al parecer el sujeto conocido como Lynn Loud (anónima) saltó a otra dimensión (anónima). Nuestros datos nos confirman que por la ausencia de calor o partículas del sujeto conocido como Lincoln Loud de esa dimensión, el sujeto Lynn Loud tuvo como objetivo raptar a un Lincoln de otra dimensión para reemplazar al primero._**

 ** _El microbot fue inmediatamente al lugar donde se estaban presentando las fallas dimensionales._**

 ** _Poco después de eso, el microbot 8 quedó algo averiado y sin energía por las hondas de energía dimensional que emanó el rapto de Lincoln Loud. Después de aproximadamente 6 horas, les llagará un video con las últimas dos horas que el microbot filmó. Las filmaciones son otra hipótesis que ayuda a reconstruir la historia._**

 ** _El Universo donde sucedió esto, forma parte del Multiverso 1-A., el cual alberga más de 100.000.000 Universos, cada uno con dimensiones y realidades iguales o diferentes._**

 ** _Ninguna otra novedad._**

Mientras Lisa subía las escaleras, le resultaba muy fácil ver que su casa había quedado casi en ruinas. Tal vez en el momento del descontrol de la máquina, Lisa no lo pensó muy bien. Solo se concentró en intentar apagar la máquina, pero al hacerlo olvidó completamente el sufrimiento de las demás personas. Personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas. Solo por pura curiosidad, antes de seguir subiendo los escalones, miró hacia atrás de sí y tras el vidrio de la ventana se notaba mucha gente lastimada, varios autos reducidos a escombros, muchos árboles que fueron arrancados del suelo por la fuerza gravitacional de la máquina.

Solo dos míseros segundos fueron suficientes para que Lisa Loud comprendiera lo grave que fue. Si no hubiera sido por Lori, la máquina seguiría causando más problemas en estos momentos. Lo mismo había sucedido en el coliseo. Pero Lisa agradecía que no apareciera ningún portal.

Al llegar al segundo piso, escuchó un ruido que provenía de su habitación.

-" _Seguro está tratando de escapar"_ –Un pensamiento que vino a su mente demasiado rápido como la corrida que pegó para llegar a la puerta de su habitación, esquivando varias fotografías rotas, pequeños pedazos de cemento que se desprendieron de la pared entre otras cosas.

Al abrir la puerta, solo encontró la imagen de un chico tratando de escapar de la camilla a la que estaba atado. O simplemente trataba de levantarse y pedir ayuda al impactar contra el suelo.

-A-yuda. –Dijo con dificultad. Al estar toda su cara contra el suelo, no podía decir una sola palabra. Lisa se vio obligada a ayudarlo. No podía dejarlo así. Aunque Bryan haya sido el posible causante de todo, el causante de que Lincoln sufriera cada día aparte de soportar a 10 chicas, o un chico que simplemente no deja su logo atrás ni en los más catastróficos momentos; no podía dejarlo así. No tenía deseos de oírlo quejándose cuando regresara a trabajar al laboratorio, o como le dicen los seres inferiores: Habitación.

Presionó un botón que se encontraba en la pared, y la camilla fue levantada por una especie de mano gigante y robótica que salió de alguna parte de la habitación.

-¡AH! Estúpida mocosa. Llevaba 5 minutos en esa posición. ¡¿Sabes lo incomodo que se sentía?!

-Por favor. Sinceramente se me hizo algo gracioso verte en esa posición. Pero mi humanidad me dijo internamente que por más que te merecieras cosas peores, no podía dejarte así. Después de todo, debo entregarte en perfectas condiciones a tu familia cuando todo este lio llegue a su fin.

Bryan la miró por unos segundos con una mirada que aguantaba por no dejar salir- Jajajaja. –Y lo hizo. -¡Enserio! ¡¿Crees que entregándome a mi familia, reparando la máquina y trayendo a Lincoln de regreso, solucionaras todo?! ¿¡Así de simple, Lisa!?

-Pues creo que te estas olvidando la parte en la que una vez que traiga a Lincoln, trataré de traer al Homosapiens de tu hermano de regreso. Destruir la máquina y-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando? Lisa, Lisa… Lisa. ¿Qué parte de "voy acusarte con todos por privarme de mi libertad" no entendiste? ¿Qué pensaran las personas de una niña de 4 años con una mente súper desarrollada que ata a un niño de 12 años a una camilla y lo mantiene encerrado? ¿Qué pensaran cuando se enteren que aparte de eso, lo droga para que se quede callado? –Tal vez Lisa si se pasaba de la raya al hacer todo eso. Pero sabía que si dejaba ir a Bryan, el solo correría la voz de donde se encontraba la niña que creó la máquina y la metería en más problemas. Y solo le inyectaba tranquilizantes para que cerrara la boca. Si las demás se enteraban de lo que él le hacía a Lincoln… No quería ni pensarlo.

Además aún le quedaba por analizar el pequeño artefacto que encontró detrás de la máquina. Si demostraba que Bryan y Brent fueron los culpables, se libraría de muchas cargas. Por el momento, debía mantener a Bryan encerrado para que no causara problemas. Para hacerle muchas preguntas más adelante y estudiar su mente tan… ¿Ignorante?

-Puedo solucionar las cosas Bryan.

-¿Crees que las cosas se van a solucionar así nada más? De seguro, las fuerzas armadas, el gobierno o varias organizaciones secretas están tratando de buscarte. Una vez que te encuentren a ti y a tu máquina, te someterán a muchas cosas y te caerán más problemas encima. ¿Cómo irá el rumbo de las cosas? ¿Cómo será el día de mañana, Lisa? Estoy casi seguro que tu máquina fue la que ocasionó el temblor de hace rato. Ja, una obvia evidencia de que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó en el coliseo.

-Me cercioré de que la máquina funcionara correctamente antes de las presentaciones. Tu actitud y la de Brent antes del desastre fueron un tanto… ¿Extrañas es la única palabra con un significado minúsculo a todo lo que observé? –Se alejó de Bryan para recoger varios papeles que se cayeron de su escritorio. –Y aún queda la actitud agresiva y la de tu hermano cuando nos atacaron antes de que el portal se llevará a Brent y a Lincoln. –Al recordar esos caóticos momentos, Lisa no podía evitar sentirse tan enfurecida con Bryan. Cuando le dio la noticia de que Brent fue succionado por el portal junto con Lincoln mientras estaba inconsciente, Bryan simplemente no mostró ninguna reacción.

No mostró nada.

Es como si no le importara en lo absoluto el estado de su hermano, o inclusive su vida. ¿Qué clase de chico era él? ¿Su hermano Brent se encuentro en peligro y simplemente parece no importarle? Es un pobre diablo. Incluso ese insulto se quedaba corto a todo lo que Bryan era.

Inclusive las malas personas se preocupan por sus familiares. Suele pasar. Es algo inevitable, pero la reacción de Bryan demuestra todo lo contrario, y le da una bofeteada a la teoría de Lisa, la cual consistía que entre sujetos que comparten mismos genes, existe eso llamado "amor" "preocupación" "lastima" "confianza", cosas que Lisa estaba sintiendo últimamente.

Es verdad que ella era alguien que se esforzaba por no demostrar sus emociones humanas, pero sigue siendo una niña de 4 años. Una niña que está llevando una carga que solo parecería llevar un científico loco en alguna película de ciencia ficción.

-Como te decía, no creas que soy la única que se encuentra contra la pared Bryan. Traeré a Lincoln y a tu hermano de regreso, destruiré la máquina y después…

-¿Y qué? Ya te dije lo que haría Lisa.

-Primero: Analizar ese pequeño dispositivo. Y lo segundo, oh, espera. Acabo de recordar que no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué?

-Asuntos secretos. Solo disfruta de tu estadía aquí. –Tomó una jeringa de su escritorio y se acercaba a Bryan.

-¡No! –Trataba de librarse del agarre de las cuerdas de la camilla, pero era inútil. Se sentía como un animal. Como un sujeto de experimentos. Un conejillo de Indias. –No lo hagas. Lisa, te aseguro que te meterás en muchos lios-

Fue callado por la jeringa que se enterró en su brazo derecho. Bryan calló dormido unos segundos después.

Lisa no disfrutaba de hacerlo. Haría todo lo que fuera para callar a Bryan, porque de esa repugnante boca solo salían insultos y burlas. Palabras que hieren el sentimiento de los demás y lo peor de todo es que el sujeto que las escupe, no siente mísero remordimiento o culpa.

No siente nada.

-Debo apresurarme. Por un poco y le digo que planeo borrar su mente. Quizás lo haga con Brent una vez que lo traiga de vuelta, pero hay muchas cosas que deseo hablar con él. –Lisa planeaba borrarle la mente a Bryan. Un plan que funcionaria a la perfección, pero la pequeña genio se encontraba contra el tiempo.

La primera razón era que los portales aparecían más y más. Cosa que la afectaba no solo a ella ni a su familia. Sino a toda la ciudad y el mundo. Y con las apariciones de los portales, venían las extrañas criaturas o monstruos que atacaban a todo aquel que se les acercase. Hasta el momento, solo llegaban pocos, pero con el paso del tiempo y la continua aparición de más portales, esas cosas vendrían y no demorarían en atacar a todos con mayor exceso. Otro problema mayúsculo es que desde que Lincoln empezó a alterar la continuidad del orden multiversal, los portales aumentarían su aparición hasta crear el gran agujero negro que aniquilaba todo Universo que tuviera enfrente. Reduciéndolo a la nada.

Esto también era culpa de los otros dos Lincoln´s pero ellos no sabían de nada. Ahora con el suceso reciente de la máquina saliéndose de control, fue porque un Lincoln y una Lynn de algún otro Universo, saltaron hacia otro. O hacia otra dimensión. Y ese Universo, formaba parte del Multiverso 1-A ¿Cómo afectaba esto? Pues, si eran tres Lincoln´s los que se encontraban alterando la continuidad del orden multiversal, un cuarto sería demasiado. Tanto, que solo aceleraría la aparición de más portales. ¿Quién sabe? La máquina de Lisa necesitaba más reparaciones, y eso traería más teorías y descubrimientos.

Pero eso tenía una explicación lógica. Los últimos días, Lisa había aprendido más sobre las teorías de los Multiversos, el tiempo Cuántico, entre otras cosas relacionadas al tema. Y había formulado otra hipótesis con la ayuda de los datos que su máquina recolectaba a duras penas, algo que le explicaría a Lincoln la próxima vez que contacte con él. Era verdad que Lisa sabía a la perfección de los dos Lincoln´s que se extraviaron, pero y… ¿Si no eran los únicos?

Definitivamente tenía que contactar a Lincoln, para contarle muchas cosas.

Habían transcurrido 4 días desde el desastre en el coliseo. Era miércoles y solo quedaban 16 días para la aparición máxima de los portales.

La segunda razón era que, estaba el asunto de los agentes. Lisa seguía preguntandose porque no aparecían. Con solo saber el nombre de Lisa, ya deberían estar encuestando a muchas personas para que el den la ubicación de su casa. O alguien que los conociera. ¿Quién sabe? Pero nada. Ni un solo rastro de ellos.

Y la tercera razón. Sus hermanas. Lisa sabía que la familia se derrumbaba poco a poco. Las peleas aumentaban, el silencio abundaba, y la locura asechaba. Simples problemas que afectan a una familia tan grande de la peor manera. Ahora, Lisa se había dado cuenta de que Lincoln era uno de los más importantes murales que mantenían esta casa en pie. Se había dado cuenta que Lincoln era ese hermano que siempre estuvo para todas, y sin su presencia, solo se sentía el dolor y la pesadez en el ambiente. Y las más afectadas de esto, parecían ser Lynn, Luan, Lori y Luna. Claro que Lori se preocupaba más por todos en los últimos días, pero de todas formas eso no calmaba el dolor de no tener a Lincoln a su lado.

Después le seguía Luna. La actitud de Luna había empeorado a niveles inexplicables. Tenía una cierta similitud igual a Lori de preocuparse por todos, pero las bellas y bulliciosas canciones habían quedado atrás para Luna Loud. Solo con notar qué Luna dejara de tocar su guitarra favorita o cualquier otro instrumento y se escucharan sus llantos cada noche, era obvio que su estado empeoraba.

Luan, ¿Qué se podía decir de ella? La comedia para ella parecía haber muerto. Parecía haberse esfumado. Abandonado ese alegre cuerpo, esa boca de la cual solo salían puros chistes. Puede que la mayoría fuesen malos, pero las intenciones de Luan siempre fueron buenas.

Una simple sonrisa. Traer felicidad a todos sus hermanos.

Esas eran sus intenciones. Pero todo se había desmoronado tanto. Caído a pedazos y el silencio de Luan, su expresión casi sin vida que se dibujaba en la cara que alguna vez mostró felicidad para hacer comedia, se fue. La abandonó y puede que ya no la recuperará.

Y Lynn. Desde hace rato no se sabía nada de ella. La rabia y la furia la invadieron por completo, revelando a una Lynn Loud que nunca fue vista antes. En Lisa, habitaba ese gran temor de que Lynn descubriera todos los secretos que guardaba. Todavía escuchaba como Lynn le gritaba a Lori que descubriría los secretos de Lisa.

Siempre se la veía practicando algún deporte o mostrando esa actitud competitiva. Pero todo eso fue reemplazado por la furia y la rabia. Algo en lo que Lynn se sumergía poco a poco, por no tener a Lincoln a su lado. Porque todo está decayendo, porque Lisa le oculta muchas cosas. ¿Tanto maduró Lynn? Antes de que Lynn saliera de casa en la bicicleta, dijo que todas ellas eran las peores hermanas. Incluyéndose a ella misma. Algo que todavía Lisa no podía creer. Y pude que todas.

¿Y el resto? Lola y Lana dejaron las peleas atrás, los juegos y la alegría que se notaban en unas pequeñas niñas de 6 años. Pero había algo que las diferenciaba. Sus comportamientos principalmente. Lana, su actitud si era como la de una niña de 6 años que pasa por un mal momento. Pero Lola… era algo diferente. Como Lynn, en los últimos días su furia había aumentado considerablemente. Pero de todas formas, también era una niña de 6 años. Algo que se esperaba. Leni, parecía no comprender lo grave de la situación, porque siempre se la veía preguntándole a Lori ¿Cuándo regresará Lincoln? ¿Cuándo podrán salir de casa para ir al Mall? Y otras cosas. Pobre Leni. Lucy seguía siendo Lucy. Puede que ella también oculte sus destrozados sentimientos como lo hacía Luan. Pero con la actitud tan muerta y fúnebre que era característica de ella, era difícil imaginárselo. Llevaba rato desaparecida, por lo que la segunda opción podría ser cierta.

Aún quedaba algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

Lisa salió de la habitación para volver al jardín para recoger todos sus papeles y herramientas. Cerró la puerta con seguro, y con seguro nos referimos a una nueva puerta metálica que instaló la noche anterior. Para poder entrar, se debía poner la contraseña en los pequeños botones que se encontraban a un lado de la pared. Así nadie entraría a su habitación sin el consentimiento de ella.

…

 _-"Vamos Lynn responde"._ –Lori exploraba cada rincón de la casa para tratar de encontrar a Lucy. Y mientras lo hacía, llevaba el teléfono pegado a uno de sus oídos, para tratar de llamar a Lynn. No sabía nada de ella, al igual que Lucy. Lo último que vio fue ver a Lucy ir a su habitación mientras ella, Luan y Lynn discutían.

Le preocupaba demasiado. Lucy era solo una niña de 8 años, y podría estar herida.

Lori sentía como le dolía la cabeza. Todavía se encontraba algo agitada por ese horrendo sonido y las hondas provocadas por la máquina. Le costaba caminar porque ese dolor y ansias de derrumbarse la impulsaban a no seguir.

-No.

Sobó su cabeza y siguió buscando.

-¿Lori? –Lana se le acercó.

Lori tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que Lana estaba detrás de ella, tratando de llamar su atención. –¿Qué sucede Lana?

-¿Podemos ir a nuestra habitación? –Detrás de Lana se encontraba Lola cruzada de Brazos.

Suspiró. –Niñas yo… Necesito que se queden aquí abajo un momento. No es seguro subir mientras la casa se encuentre algo dañada.

-Pero estamos cansadas.

-… ¿Por qué no van afuera con Luna y Luan?

-No queremos. Ellas… ya no son las mismas Lori. –¿Quién no lo notaría? Lori se sintió terrible por ellas. Solo eran unas pequeñas niñas. Asustadas y afectadas por todo esto. –No desde… Ya sabes.

A Lori le partía el corazón verlas de ese modo.

-¿Podemos ir con Leni? Ella está en tu habitación con Lily. Es la única que no actúa tan extraño. Todo esto es tan… –Lori miró por unos segundos las escaleras. Leni últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Lily, y eso era algo bueno. La pequeña bebé ahora es cuando necesitaba más compañía, al igual que todas. Pero con Lily era un caso más especial. Se le debía prestar atención para todo. Darle de comer, cambiarla, limpiarla, evitar que llorara. Ahora es cuando Lori necesitaba más a sus padres, pero recordó que Lisa los criogenizo para evitar ciertos problemas.

Lori le dedicó una mirada combinada con tristeza y relajación. Se puso de rodillas. –Está bien Lana. Ve con Leni. –La expresión de Lana cambió a una más feliz. –Lola, tú también. –A diferencia de Lana, Lola dio un gran suspiro, signo de desinterés.

-¡Qué bien! Ah, y por cierto Lori… –De pronto el tono de Lana cambió y se rascó un poco la cabeza. –Esto te sonará raro… ¿Pero podemos dormir en su habitación esta noche? La verdad… es que…

-Está bien Lana. –No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para dar la respuesta que alegraría a su pequeña hermana adora barro. –Puedes dormir con nosotras el resto de las noches si quieres.

Algo que Lori lo veía venir: Un abrazo. Un cálido abrazo que provocó que Lori se olvidara de sus problemas por un momento, desde que todo inicio. Ese abrazo que transmitía un gran amor. La confianza y el cariño de Lana. Lori le devolvió el abrazo, pero al hacerlo, enfocó su mirada en Lola, quien la vio por unos momentos antes de ver para los lados con algo de molestia.

-Gracias Lori. –Lana se le alejó subiendo las escaleras con mucha alegría.

Cuando Lola notó que Lana ya estaba lejos, se le acercó a Lori. –Que gran espectáculo, Lori. Sabes bien como puede llegar a ser Lana en ciertas situaciones. Pero yo no soy como Lana.

-Lola, se perfectamente que esto te ha afectado… pero te pido que solo… seas fuerte. Es verdad que mereces estar enojada-

-Ja, siempre he sido fuerte Lori. No necesito de tus consentimientos o tus abrazos "cariñosos". Lo que sigo sin creer es tu… No quieras hablar de eso. ¿Y si Lynn tiene razón? ¿Y si Lisa nos oculta muchas cosas?

-Lisa no nos está ocultando nada.

-¿Qué me dices de lo que pasó ayer, cuando Lynn golpeó a ese niño en la cara? ¿Quién es el en realidad? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? ¿Por qué esta atado a una camilla? –No podían saberlo. Por más que Lori deseara sacarlo de su pecho, porque se sentía arrinconada en una esquina con esos malos pensamientos, no podía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que le diera un apoyo que aumentara sus fuerzas, y seguir hacia adelante en este gran problema. Pero Lori simplemente no tenía en donde apoyarse, ni en quien.

Esa gran carga de proteger a sus hermanas y amarlas... Ni siquiera era una carga.

Era más una especie de obligación amorosa que todo ser humano debe cumplir en una familia. Lori últimamente se sentía tan pequeña, tan desprotegida, tan insegura de sí misma, porque le costaba trabajo llevar ciertas obligaciones encima y con todo lo que estaba pasando, Lori debía mantenerse fuerte para sus hermanas. Estar para ellas. _Ser su apoyo._

¿Pero quién era el apoyo de Lori? Ella solo era una adolescente que pasaba por grandes problemas. Sus padres no podrían ayudarla por circunstancias ya dichas, ni ninguna de sus hermanas, porque Lori debía ser quien las apoyara.

Podía hablar con Luan sobre todo lo sucedido, ya que con ella compartía el secreto de quien podía ser Bryan o como se originó la falla en la máquina, pero Luan simplemente se mantenía callada. Sumergida en un mundo silencioso del cual no deseaba salir. O eso se podría decir. Ignoraba a todo aquel que se le acercase o que intentara hablar con ella. Eso solo preocupaba aún más a Lori, porque si Luan se comportaba de ese modo, su compañera de cuarto no demoraría en compartir su estado o ponerse mucho peor.

Luna podría empezar a sospechar que algo pasa. De las que podrían interponerse o tratar de averiguar más a fondo lo que sucedía, podían ser Lynn, Luna, Lola o hasta posiblemente Lucy. Cada una con su nivel de interés e intriga, cosa que Lori había observado los últimos días. _Maldición, se olvidó de Lynn y Lucy._

-Lola, no tengo tiempo para explicarte. Debo encontrar a Lucy y saber si Lynn está bien.

-No te salvarás de esta tan fácil Lori. –La linda princesa del mal amenazaba con iniciar una pelea, cosa que Lori quería evitar con todo su ser. No era el momento y sabía que Lola no se detendría hasta tener explicaciones. Debía improvisar.

-Lola… el, es un a-migo de Lincoln. Eso es. Solo se quedará aquí unos días hasta que se recupere de las… heridas que sufrió en el desastre del coliseo.

-¿Y qué me dices de tenerlo atado a una camilla? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacerlo?

-Se… se prestó para trabajar en un experimento con Lisa. Tiene que ver con traer a Lincoln de regreso.

-¿Y por qué se comportó tan extraño cuando todas fuimos a la habitación de Lisa? ¿O cuando nos ofendió y Lynn le dio un golpe? –Lori sentía como si estuviera encerrada entre unas 4 paredes sin salida. Como poco a poco, esas paredes parecían achicarse más y más negándole a Lori la posibilidad de moverse o decir algo. Se sentía acorralada.

Lola se ganaba el título de entrometida o detectora de mentiras. Esa pequeña niña de 6 años daba mucho temor. –El solo está… estaba comportándose así porque algo salió mal en el experimento.

-¿Tu esperas que me crea todo lo que me dices Lori? –Lola le dio la espalda, y se alejó de ella para subir las escaleras. –En algún momento tendrás que decirme la verdad. Ya lo verás.

Lori apenas podía moverse de donde se encontraba.

Sus preocupaciones poco a poco aumentaban. Tuvo que sobar ligeramente su cabeza porque le dolía. Lola podría averiguarlo. Ahora había subido una escala de las posibles hermanas que esperan una respuesta. Una verdad. Ya era algo inevitable que sus hermanas se enteraran tarde o temprano de todo lo que sucedía, pero si Lincoln regresaba estaba esa minúscula posibilidad que esto pase al olvido como muchas veces ocurría. En el pasado, la familia Loud siempre pasaba por muchos problemas y complicaciones que hacían de su día a día un caos. Pero todo eso siempre pasaba al olvido. Al día siguiente todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todos esos problemas se esfumaran y solo quedaba esperar a la siguiente problemática, como sucedió esa vez que Lori y Leni iniciaron una guerra de hermanas. Si Lincoln no se hubiera entrometido, la pelea y rivalidades que se dieron en ese momento; en tan solo menos de una hora hubiera desaparecido. Y esa era la única vez que Lincoln había hecho mal en entrometerse en algún problema para intentar resolverlo.

Lincoln era ese niño que aunque no tuviera nada ver en algún problema por el que sus hermanas pasaban, le tocaba resolverlos. Al principio él lo veía algo molesto, pero mientras más se sumergía en ese "plan" para intentar resolverlo, más le ponía una gran importancia, como si de un problema suyo se tratase.

-Lincoln, regresa pronto. –Nadie la escucharía. Ya parecía una especia de plegaria, algo en lo que Lori le ponía toda la sinceridad del mundo. -¡Lynn y Lucy! –Recordó.

Así estuvo como 10 minutos. Buscó por toda la casa sin hallar rastro de Lucy. Luego se dio cuenta que le faltaba un lugar por revisar.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, fue frenada por un agarre en su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Esa pregunta tenía un montón de respuestas. Pero entre esas, ¿Cuál escogería?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, casi sin entender la pregunta.

-Lo que pasó hace un momento. Lo que pasó con la máquina de Lisa. –No podría responderle con exactitud. Pero si Luna se lo preguntaba a ella, era porque tampoco lo había entendido.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Hasta donde entendí, alguna Lynn de algún otro Universo viajó a otra dimensión y raptó a otro Lincoln, y si la máquina de Lisa estaba encendida, pues… No lo sé. Recibió alguna especia de energía negativa por esa alteración, provocando que se saliera de control.

-Súper, más desgracias provocadas por nosotras.

-No fuimos nosotras.

-¿Y eso qué? Apuesto que no se diferencian de nada con este Mundo. Y siempre, tenemos que ser nosotros los Loud los que provocamos estos "líos dimensionales".

-Debe haber algún motivo para que la Lynn de ese Universo, raptará a otro Lincoln.

-¿Qué podrías decir de eso?

-Mira, Luna, ¿Por qué no vas afuera con Luan a ayudar a nuestros vecinos? ¿O por qué no me ayudas a buscar a Lynn o a Lucy?

-¿Buscar a la señorita que se cree mejor que nosotras? Disculpa sis, pero no lo haré. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Ahora quiero que me expliques con exactitud más cosas. ¿Qué es lo que tú y Luan esconden? –No de nuevo. Luna también ya estaba sospechando. Lori no quería volver a sentirse amenazada. –Estuve escuchando tu conversación con Lola, y si estas tramando contarme la misma historia que le dijiste a ella, estás tan equivocada al creer que me la tragaré.

Cerró sus ojos. Algo dentro de Lori empezó a crecer. Algo que reclamaba por manifestarse. Por tomar una forma que le ayudara a liberarse de ese calabozo llamado cuerpo humano. Algo que era retraído por las palabras: Calama, paz, tranquilízate.

Lori apretaba ferozmente los puños antes de dejarse llevar por la rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que fuera acosada por preguntas? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella la que se quedó en la habitación de Lisa cuando está le habló sobre Bryan?

-…Luna-

-Dime la verdad Lori. –Los ojos de luna estaban clavados en el rostro de Lori. Esperando una respuesta que no fuera una sucia mentira.

Y después esa chispa, la chispa que dio inicio a una explosión dentro de Lori, y cuando ya iba a iniciar una pelea con Luna, se detuvo frenéticamente. Luna retrocedió un poco, esperando los golpes de Lori para iniciar la pelea. Y luego vio casi confundida como Lori suspiraba.

-Luna, ¿Por qué soy yo la que sufre tanto? ¿Por qué soy yo a la que acosan con tantas preguntas? –Lori lo dijo con todo el derecho. Últimamente sus momentos y vida como chica de 17 años decayeron tanto. ¿Por qué era ella a la que todas sus hermanas parecían odiar por algún motivo? Lori las amaba. Con lo que pasó, se prometió a si misma cuidarlas siempre. Protegerlas, darles atención y escuchar sus problemas, pero ahora… Era ella la acosada. Era ella, la que no había dado indicios en los últimos días de algún acto de irresponsabilidad la que sufría. –No quiero mentirte. Lo que le dije a Lola… –Dudó si decirlo. En algún momento Luna lo descubriría y si la mentira de Lori, si esa afirmación seguía en pie, algo en lo que Luna dejó de creer cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad del asunto. Realidad que se le estaba negando para que no lo supiera, Luna no la perdonaría. Le gritaría que la odia, que es la peor, que era una cobarde al ocultarle la verdad. Esa serie de imágenes o expectativas pasaron en frente de Lori antes de volver en sí, y mirar los ojos de Luna y responder. –Es la verdad. –Y lo hizo.

Luna la miró por varios segundos sin quitar esa mirada amenazante. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, lentamente. Como si estuviera afirmando algo.

-Me das asco. –Lo escupió, sin dar señales de pensar en la gravedad que esas palabras le causarían a Lori. –Creí que serias honesta. Que confiarías en mí. –Lo dijo, siguió sin detenerse, segura de cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. –¿Pero sabes qué? No te… Maldición Lori. No te ayudaré. –Respiró con algo de gravedad, y empezó a acercársele a Lori, mientras esta estaba sin moverse. –No te apoyaré en esto. Perdiste la confianza en mí, en todas. Eres una maldita mentirosa, igual que Lisa, y si no eres tú la que me lo dirá, será Luan la que lo haga. –Alzo su dedo y empezó a señalarla. A dar pequeños golpes en el pecho de Lori con su dedo. –Al parecer la estúpida de Lynn tiene razón. Sumergirte en el puesto de hermana sobreprotectora no te hará mejor que nosotras. Ocultando las cosas, no ganas nada. –Una lágrima salió del ojo de Lori. Luna amenazaba con hacerlo también, pero estaba tan enojada. –Eres tan repugnante. –Fue lo último que Lori necesitó oír antes de darle la espalada a Luna, y continuar buscando a Lucy. –¡Si no eres tú, será alguien más! ¡Tarde o temprano lo sabré Lori! –Después de ya estar muy alejada de Luna, está no se callaba. –Ya lo verás.

Bajó la puerta del ático para poder entrar. Era el único lugar donde le quedaba revisar, porque incluso había revisado lugares como las ventilaciones, el sótano, el garaje, lugares donde Lucy podría estar pero nunca el ático. Era el único lugar donde Lucy podría estar.

-¡Lucy! –Al investigar más a fondo el ático, Lori ya daba por descartado el ático como otros de los posibles lugares donde se encontraba Lucy. Removió varias cajas, objetos, inclusive soportó el asfixiante polvo. ¿Qué es lo que Lucy veía de especial en el ático? Es verdad que se encontraba libre del bullicio habitual que se encontraba en la casa, pero eso no significaba que estuviera libre de polvo, telarañas y cosas viejas, algo que molestaría a cualquier persona.

Pero Lucy era diferente.

Lori había notado mucho cambios en los ánimos de sus hermanas, ¿Pero y en Lucy? Ni un solo cambio. Algo que la afectara. Pero eso era algo normal en ella… Se podría decir. Esa actitud tan sombría y sin alma era algo que siempre caracterizó a Lucy, desde que nació. Y esa era la razón. Lori cometió un error, le había brindado algo de apoyo y compañía a sus hermanas, pero al ver que Lucy no se veía algo "afectada" con todo este problema, Lori… -¡Que estúpida eres Lori! –Jaló con fuerza su cabello.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó algo caerse en el rincón el fondo. Uno de los lugares más aterrador del ático, y de la casa. Lori trataba de no acercarse mucho a ese sitio, puesto que le daba mucho terror. Pero seguramente Lucy amaba ese lugar.

-Muy bien Lori, contrólate. –Tragó un poco de saliva. –Es por Lucy, de seguro ella está ahí. –Poco a poco fue acercándose con algo de temor al rincón del fondo. Al llegar, mientras inspeccionaba varias cosas, un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Así nada más. Un recuerdo que le traería algo de nostalgia… y tristeza. _–"¡Y quiero todo el ático reluciente!", "¡Hasta el rincón del fondo!" –_ La voz casi inconfundible de su padre invadió su cabeza. Todavía podía recordar la vez en la que todas sus hermanas peleaban por dinero. En la casa Loud, siempre se encontraba muy poco de ese papel verde, pequeño y rectangular; incluso una mísera moneda. ¿Cuánta cantidad de dinero se espera que tenga una familia de 13 personas?

Aquella vez todo ese problema se inició porque Lincoln había encontrado una moneda de 25 centavos debajo del sofá.

Y como siempre todas las demás (Incluida Lori) llegaron a tratar de quitarle el dinero a Lincoln. Claro que Lori lo veía una excusa a su favor. _Compartir._

Y por tratar de "compartir" todos terminaron limpiando el ático.

 _-"Pero el rincón del fondo era mi lugar oscuro secreto" –_ Era la voz de Lucy. Entonces tenía la suerte de su lado. Lucy debería estar por alguna parte de ese rincón. Y cuando prosiguió con la búsqueda. _–"¡Es culpa de Lincoln que estemos aquí, así que él debe hacerlo!"_ –Justo recordó las palabras de Lola. Cuando todos debían cooperar para tratar de limpiar el rincón del fondo, obligaron a Lincoln para que lo haga, porque era su "culpa".

¿Pero qué les pasa?

Ellas habían iniciado todo ese problema, y aun así enviaron a Lincoln hacer el trabajo pesado. El chico solo buscaba un poco de dinero, por su cuenta. Sin pedirle ayuda a nadie, y llegaron todas sus hermanas a ocasionarle solo problemas. Todas escucharon lo que Lola dijo, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo haga, y ni una apoyó a Lincoln. Ni una se negó ante tal "noción". Simplemente lo dejaron pasar y ya. Qué importancia y cariño le tenían a su hermano.

Cada vez que Lori lo recordaba, no podía dejar de sentirse tan desgraciada e inhumana. Su pobre hermano, siempre sufriendo por culpa de ella y las otras. Lo peor de recordar aquel recuerdo, es que Lincoln ni siquiera dijo anda. Ni un reclamo. Lincoln solo hizo lo que Lola le ordenó. De seguro ya no quería tener más problemas y votó por la opción más favorable, para el… o para todas. El siempre veía a sus hermanas primero, claro que a veces podía ser algo egoísta y terco, pero aprendía su lección. No cometía los mismos errores dos veces.

-Diablos, despeja tu mente. –Mientras decía eso, movía varias cajas y objetos. Estas eran de un gran tamaño y pesaban mucho. Como era de esperarse, Lori se topó con una mayor cantidad de polvo y telarañas. –Puede que no esté aquí. –Y cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, se escuchó un ruido extraño en el fondo.

Notó como un viejo armario se sacudía. Como si alguien estuviera dentro de él y lo ocasionase.

Cuando Lori se acercó, solo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. –¿Lucy? –Al abrirla, encontró la imagen de su pequeña hermanas gótica, sentada y reposando su cuerpo a los lados del armario, mientras escribía algo en su libro de poemas. –Oh Lucy. –Se agachó y le dio un abrazo. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, o percatarse que su hermana se lo permitiera. Solo la abrazó, y Lori sintió un poco de relajación al hacerlo. –Lucy, ¡¿Pero qué…?! Oh por Dios. –La abrazó con más fuerza. Su hermana no daba signos de molestias ni nada, solo esperaba a que Lori terminara de abrazarla. –¿Lucy qué haces aquí? Hubo un caos total hace unos momentos, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –Inspeccionó cada parte de su cuerpo, esperando no encontrar algún moretón o herida. Para fortuna de Lori, su hermana se encontraba bien. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy dejó el libro de poemas a un lado. Tomó las manos de Lori, ya que estas estaban sujetas a sus hombros, y las apartó. Lori vio esta actitud con algo de confusión. –Simplemente no quise salir de casa. –Después de oír eso, Lori suspiró con preocupación.

-Pudiste salir herida. –La miró a los ojos con preocupación e indignación.

-¿Qué importa? Mi alma lleva muchas heridas hace un tiempo. Eh sentido cosas que mi alma nunca debió sentir. El frágil dolor que se manifiesta en toda la casa como parte de la tristeza y desesperación de no tener a un ser querido. –Miró su libro de poemas. –Ese dolor que todas tratamos de evitar, pero que no podemos, porque simplemente nos duele aceptar que todo este tiempo, esa persona estuvo con nosotras y nunca supimos cómo tratarla, y ahora que no está… Sabes lo que Lincoln siempre fue para todas nosotras. No solo fue un hermano mayor… –Miró a Lori. –Ni un hermano menor… Siempre fue un apoyo. Alguien… –Bajó la mirada. Lori no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, solo… escuchaba lo que Lucy decía.

Su atención se concentró en ello. Ahora sabía a la perfección que con cada palabra que Lucy decía, era un dolor oculto. Esas palabras eran una verdad que siempre estuvo oculta en buenos y malos tiempos, y ahora salió a la luz, para manifestarse en forma de dolor.

Una verdad que Lucy escondía, al igual que sus sentimientos.

-Alguien que daba todo por nosotras, alguien que a pesar de la cantidad de problemas que sufría, siempre se mostraba fuerte y despreocupado por aquellos a los que ama. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando esa persona no está? –Lori dejó de mirarla. Cada una de esas palabras tenía un significado. Todo lo que Lori sentía recientemente a diario. –¿En que nos apoyamos? ¿A quién le pedimos comprensión y compañía? ¡¿A quién le pedimos que solucione nuestros problemas?! –Eso último se escuchó algo exigente. Lori retrocedió un poco mientras ponía el peso de todo su cuerpo contra sus piernas. Miraba con reojo el suelo. Aunque no pudiera ver los ojos de Lucy, sabía a la perfección que ella la miraba.

-A Lincoln. –Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Su boca empezó a temblar y Lori no lo soportaba. Lucy había dicho una verdad, una afirmación que siempre se vivió día a día en la casa. Lincoln siempre fue ese niño que las apoyaba en todos sus problemas. Nunca fueron sus problemas, pero después de todo Lincoln se esforzaba por solucionarlos. Sufría al intentarlo, sufría cada vez que fallaba y recibía malas miradas de sus hermanas o cuando lo ignoraban. Y si Lincoln tenía algún problema, ellas no estaban ahí.

-Exacto Lori. Y ahora que Lincoln no está y se encuentra en peligro, afín nos dimos cuenta. –Suspiró. –Yo… esto también me ha afectado. –Recogió las rodillas y Lori vio ese gesto. –Estuve entrando muchos en las ventilas últimamente y… –Lori le puso más atención. Se limpió un poco los ojos antes de seguir escuchándola. –Lisa… Escuché algo.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Preguntó lentamente.

-Lori, se a la perfección que Lisa y tú guardan muchas cosas, al igual que Luan. –Y de nuevo sintió temor. –Pero lo que escuché… ¿Lisa te lo contó?

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Lucy tardó unos minutos para decirle. No sabía si Lori ya estaba enterada de lo que escuchó, pero si ya habían pasado dos días y Lisa aún no decía lo que Lucy escuchó en secreto, al estar en las ventilaciones y espiando su habitación… –Podemos perder a Lincoln.

Lori trató de entender eso como una sorpresa, pero sentía saberlo. Lisa dijo con anterioridad que existían muchas dimensiones con muchos peligros para Lincoln, y lo que vio en los monitores de esta la noche anterior… Solo rezaba por que no sucediese nada. –Pues… si es una probabilidad, pero no creo que-

-Hay una gran probabilidad. –Sintió como su corazón se detenía al escuchar esas amargas palabras. –Escuché que Lisa hablaba con una especie de robot, llamado Jarvis. Este le dijo que Lincoln se estaba alejando cada vez más de aquí. No está acercándose, está alejándose más y más. Y también escuché que los Universos más alejados al nuestro, suelen ser los más peligrosos. ¿Lisa te lo dijo?

Estuvo sin decir nada por unos momentos. Contemplando el suelo, como su única alternativa de pegar toda su atención y pensamientos a lo que Lucy la acababa de decir. –Pero… Solo fue a la dimensión 450 y si nosotros somos la 452-

-Lori, Lincoln… –La voz de Lucy empezaba a cambiar. Esa voz fría y ronca dejó de escucharse y parecía ser reemplazada por la de una niña de su edad. Una pequeña niña de 8 años. –Fue a la di-mensión de otro Universo. La dimensión 450 no era parte del nuestro. Fue demasiado lejos, Lori. –Tomó una gran cantidad de aire. ¿Qué más podía hacer? –Lisa nos dijo que esa dimensión era parte de nuestro Universo, pero de haber sido así, cuando Lincoln fue succionado por el portal en el coliseo, simplemente hubiera cruzado a otra dimensión. No hubiera tardado ni… Dos minutos en llegar. Por eso viaja por esa clase de túneles dimensionales, porque cada vez se está alejando más y más. Y mientras eso pase… Será más complicado traerlo de vuelta… Fu-e todo lo que oí.

Lori se dejó llevar por el peso de su cuerpo, y se sentó en el suelo. No podía decir nada, solo mostraba una cara de confusión. ¿Qué decir ahora? ¿Cómo actuar?

 _Los secretos incrementan._

Escuchó una voz irreconocible. Una voz que le trajo rabia. Estuvo así por varios minutos tratando de analizar todo esto. Fue justo lo que no quería que pasara. ¿Y si Lincoln va a algún Universo como los que vio en esos monitores? No… Simplemente….

-Lucy. –Al decirlo, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con delicadeza. –¿Enserio…?-

-Si. –Respondió al instante. –Pero Lisa también creía que esas dimensiones eran parte de nuestro Universo, y… Se enteró de esto hace dos días. Y esos Universos, pertenecen a nuestro Multiverso. Ya no sé qué más decir.

Lori simplemente la abrazó después de eso. Estuvo así por varios minutos y Lucy no dio señales de importismo. Solo dejó que ese abrazo continuara por más tiempo.

-Necesito que no le digas a nadie esto… Yo se los diré. Por el momento… Necesito que no digas nada. –La abrazó más fuerte y después de eso, la miró al rostro. Lucy simplemente asentó con la cabeza. Después las dos bajaron a la segunda planta.

Lori se sentía muy mal por tal secreto que Lucy le contó. Después de todo, Lisa siempre se guarda muchas cosas. Tal vez debería seguirle el juego. Lori no le diría nada a Lisa, pero no la vería con los mismos ojos en los próximos días.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, Lucy no hizo otra cosa que entrar a su habitación. Lori la miró con tristeza. Lucy también sufría por la ausencia de Lincoln, y Lori no lo notó. ¿Es normal? Lucy solo era una niña de 8 años, es obvio que su hermano le haría mucha falta, y esa falta traería consigo un dolor e intranquilidad casi insoportables.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que no fue de las mejores, o como Lori y las demás lo hubieran esperado. Luna y Luan estuvieron casi toda la tarde tratando de ayudar a sus vecinos, y arreglar lo más que se podía las calles y hogares que estaban casi destruidos por todo lo sucedido. Luan y Luna no pudieron dejar de pensar en la cantidad de personas que se fueron de su vecindario, dejando sus hogares totalmente abandonados. Ese vecindario estaba muerto. Los pocos que habían quedado casi ni salían de sus hogares, y ni se los escuchaba. Claro que la casa Loud no quedaba fuera de esto, y todos pensaron que sería lo mismo de todos los días. Escuchar ese bullicio insoportable, que parecía un total infierno. Pero incluso ese bullicio, el bullicio que todo el vecindario escuchaba a diario, dejó de existir, y fue reemplazado por un atormentante silencio. Un silencio que en día de paz, muchos reclamaban pero ahora es lo menos que querían escuchar.

Como desearían que todo fuera como antes.

Lori no se despegó del sillón ni del teléfono en toda la tarde, esperando una respuesta de Lynn. Cuando ya dieron las 7 de la noche, la rubia de 17 años no dudó en salir de casa y buscarla en Vanzilla. Pasó una hora y dieron las 8. Lori regresó a casa en un mar de lágrimas. Lynn no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿Y si estaba herida? Ese sentimiento de culpa incrementó a niveles casi inimaginables. Tuvo a Lynn en frente suyo, pudo hacer algo, pudo evitarlo.

Pero como siempre, no hizo nada. ¿Qué sucedió con el tono autoritario que siempre tuvo Lori? Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Sus hermanas se hacían daño en frente suyo y no podía hacer nada.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. –Lynn. –Contempló el suelo por un largo tiempo. Por curiosidad miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que eran las 8:20. Con pesadez se dirigió a la cocina. Sus hermanas necesitaban cenar. Ellos siempre cenaban a las 8, de seguro tendrían… ¿Hambre? Uno no suele tener hambre en tiempos difíciles, por eso a Lori se le hizo algo extraño no ver la comida congelada en la cocina.

Al menos sus hermanas ya habían cenado. Viendo que no tenía algo que hacer, aparte de concentrarse y pensar en el dolor que le provocaba que Lynn no estuviera en casa, Lori fue a ducharse.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, vio varias grietas en la pared, el piso se había quebrantado y varias fotos se habían roto al caerse de las paredes. El temblor de la tarde trajo demasiados daños. Y mientras vía todo eso, Lisa salió de su habitación.

Siempre teniendo ese mismo rostro que no mostraba impresión. Era como el de Lucy, pero el de Lucy era algo más… ¿Muerto? Pero si se podía notar que varios de sus cabellos estaban significativamente despeinados y estaba algo sucia. Lori clavó su mirada en ella de manera desafiante. Todavía recordaba lo que Lucy le dijo a la tarde, el otro secreto que Lisa guardaba. O uno de muchos.

Sin duda, Lori había aprendido que Lisa no era alguien en quien confiar.

-Entonces… –Dijo con sospecha. –Aclárame lo que pasó a la tarde. –Entre cerró sus ojos, viéndola con sospecha y amenaza.

Lisa acomodó sus lentes antes de decirle. –¿Enserio te interesa, Lori? Creí que lo habías descifrado tu misma al leer esa nota.

-¿Entonces, estás diciéndome que otra Lynn de otro Universo raptó a un Lincoln de otra dimensión?

-Es lo más probable. –Luego sintió una vibración en su pequeño bolsillo. De este, sacó una Tablet. Lisa observó con curiosidad mientras se agarraba la barbilla, lo que le había llegado.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, señalando la Tablet.

-Bueno, para resumirte: Esta Tablet está conectada a la base de datos de la máquina. Toda información que le llegue, será enviada a esta Tablet si la máquina esta desactivada o está en un tamaño relativamente menor al común. –Al terminar de decirlo, Lisa le mostró a Lori un video.

-¿Qué es esto? –En el video se observaba como la cámara enfocaba el cielo y una ciudad, como una especie de Dron. Luego de esto, se escuchó un sonido y la grabación mostró como salió un rayo disparado de algún lugar, y se abrió un portal. –¿Este es…?

-Todo lo que gravó el microbot 8 en las últimas dos horas antes de ser… –Se vio al microbot cruzando el portal, y rápidamente fue al mismo lugar, pero era otra dimensión. El microbot sobrevoló muchas ciudades y paisajes antes de llegar al Royal Woods de esa dimensión. El microbot tomó rumbo a la casa Loud, e introduciéndose en el bunker de Lisa, se observó como a duras penas, gravó a Lincoln siendo capturado por una especie de armadura y el casco era como el de una especie de motociclista. El microbot escaneó a esa armadura, y dijo que se trataba de una Lynn Loud de otro Universo. El video cortó cuando Lynn capturó a Lincoln, y entró a ese portal, al hacerlo liberó varia energía y hondas, cosa que deñó. –Cosa que dañó al Microbot. –Conforme Lori veía el video, Lisa explicaba toda la hipótesis. –No creas que no noté que aún tienes esa nota. Más tarde le sacaré una copia.

-Desactívala. –Fueron las palabras que detuvieron a Lisa, mientras iba hacia al baño.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo, casi sin comprender.

-Si habrá más de estas anomalías, no es seguro que tengas la máquina activada. Saca ese sucio reactor y desactívala hasta que la repares y traigas a Lincoln de regreso.

-No lo veo necesario.

-Lynn está desaparecida-

-Pe, pe, pe, pe… Espera. Detén tu lengua en ese punto. –Levanto el meñique y la señaló. –Lo que sucedió con Lynn, no es de mi conveniencia.

-¿Qué? –Abrió sus ojos completamente, casi sin creer lo que Lisa acaba de decir. –Lisa… ¡Es tu hermana! Puede estar herida o-

-Las llamó estúpidas, hipócritas, y dijo que les ustedes le causaban asco. Ese animal no es nuestra hermana. ¿Crees que no escuché todo el bullicio que hicieron en la tarde?

-Pero… Sabes cómo es Lynn cuando se enfurece. En estos momentos puede estar herida o… ¡No lo sé!

-Ja, es lo que pasa cuando no tiene a Lincoln a su lado. –Acomodó sus lentes. –¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que no puede estar ni dos minutos sin causarle problemas a su hermano menor?

-Deberías comportarte de una mejor manera Lisa. ¿Te preguntas que te harían por guardar esos secretos? No han dejado de preguntar y sospechar. –Bajó el tono de su voz porque es muy sabido que en la casa Loud, todo se oye por las paredes tan planas. –O a ese tonto chico. Yo de ti dejaría esa actitud inhumana y pensaría en nuestra familia primero.

-¿Familia?... ¿Y todavía no te das cuenta que tuvieron que perder a Lincoln para entender que lo necesitan? ¿Entender que ese niño las ayudaba y comprendía a pesar de todos los problemas que le dieron?

-¡Si!, fui la primera que me di cuenta y no eh dejado de pensarlo-

-Quizás porque fuiste tú la que siempre lo trató como una basura con más frecuencia. A pesar de tu edad, tu comportamiento seguía como la de una niña pequeña. ¿Creer en una superstición y dejar a Lincoln durmiendo afuera? ¿Pelear por dinero? ¿Pelear por un asiento? ¿Obligarlo a tener una cita con la niña que menos quería solo porque era hermana del novio al que tanto amas? –La mente de Lori era invadida por malos recuerdos, todo lo que Lisa nombraba y no nombraba regresaba a su cabeza. Todo el daño que le hizo a Lincoln. ¿Fue ella la que siempre lo trató peor? ¿La que nunca hizo nada como la mayor por tener una mente más coherente y madura?

Lisa no dejaba de avanzar hacia Lori, diciendo todas esas crudas verdades, y Lori retrocedía mientras las escuchaba. Con asombro y casi sin poder creerlas.

-¿Pelear por Lily cuando Lincoln halló solo atención en ella, ya que ninguna de nosotras nunca pudo hacerle compañía en sus actividades? ¿Burlarte de él por llevar un traje de súper héroes cuando debiste por lo menos ayudarlo y advertirnos que no nos burláramos de él? ¿Apoyar la estúpida noción de dejarlo en la purga solo por ese video? ¡Fuiste tú la que lo dejó! ¿Nunca lo trataste tan bien, y luego te dicen que le quedan dos semanas de vida por esos tumores y lo haces? ¡¿Tener sexo con él por estar bajo un maldito efecto?! ¡¿Quieres que diga más Lori?! Nunca importó cuantas veces aprendiéramos la lección o nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros errores, siempre volvíamos a ocasionar problemas. ¡Y debiste ser tú, una chica de 17 años la que razonara por todas nosotras y nunca lo hiciste!

-…¿Qué es-tas diciendo? –Lori miraba con horror a Lisa, mientras esta no dejaba de verla algo agitada y no dejando de señalarla. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lisa volviera en sí, y se diera cuenta de todo lo que dijo. Por un breve momento, pareció perder el reconocimiento y buscó una forma de salir corriendo de ahí. Solo miró a Lori por una última vez, antes de que esta con paso apresurado, fuera a su habitación…

Lori estuvo sin decir nada, Dios ya no sabía ni que sentir. Todo lo que Lisa dijo, era verdad. Entonces todo o que estuvo pensando últimamente siempre fue cierto. Su conciencia tenía la razón. Ella nunca hizo nada, y por eso…

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de ir a la bañera.

Ya daban las 10, y todas estaban en sus habitaciones. Lori ya tenía su ropa de vestir y antes de irse a su habitación a descansar… Dejó un poco de la cena en la puerta de Lisa, tapada con una olla claro. Lisa no había cenado, así que antes de retirarse, tocó la puerta dos veces para que lisa tomara su cena.

No recibió respuesta.

Solo se retiró. En su habitación, vio la adorable imagen de Lana junto a Leni y Lily mientras estas reían y la pasaban bien. Una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en Lori. Esos eran buenos tiempos, y eran raros vivirlos ahora.

Como desearía que las cosas fueran como antes.

-Lana… ¿Y Lola no vendrá a dormir? –Preguntó con extrañeza, al notar la ausencia de Lola.

-No… ella. Ya sabes, está molesta. –Rascó su cabeza. –Intente convencerla, pero…

-Está bien. –Se les acercó. –Creo que ya debemos dormir. –Y así fue.

Después de pasarla bien un rato, Lana, Leni y Lily descansaron junto a Lori. Leni durmió con Lily en su cama, y Lori con Lana en la otra. Lori se sentía tan cansada, pero aún no podía dormir por el movimiento que Lana provocaba en la cama.

-¿Parece que alguien no tiene sueño? –Preguntó de manera graciosa. –¿Qué sucede Lana?

Lana dejó de moverse ante esa pregunta. Estuvo jugueteando con sus manos antes de responderle a Lori con algo de timidez. –Es sobre Lincoln. –Lori sintió una pequeña estaca atravesando su corazón al oír el nombre de su hermano.

-…¿Qué pasa con Lincoln? –Preguntó, mirando al techo.

-Lo extraño. –Su voz cambió. Lo dijo de una manera tan penosa. –¿El estará bien?

-No entiendo. –Lori tomó algo de aire.

-¿Va a regresar? No quiero verlas a todas así… Lynn, no ha regresado. Tengo miedo… –Esa pequeña voz se quebró. Se oía tan débil y dolida. Los ojos de Lori empezaban a humedecerse. Estaba cansada de sentirse así, sentir ese sentimiento, ese dolor. –No quiero ver como se ha-cen daño… Se perfectamente todo lo que es-tá pasando… pero tengo miedo que-

-Él va a regresar. –Estaba brindándole esperanza a una niña que deseaba con su alma volver a ver a Lincoln. Una esperanza que era aplastada por el secreto que le reveló Lucy en la tarde a Lori, no podía creer cuanto se había derrumbado todo por ese dolor, ese error que todas cometieron, pero que cada una sentía un grado de culpa muy diferente.

Lori cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras las lágrimas que se despedían de sus ojos, bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, al escuchar a Lana.

Había una gran probabilidad de que Lincoln no regresara, de que sufriera tanto, de que ya no lo puedan ver, sentirlo, oírlo, y todas ellas sentían que eso dolía tanto, como un montón de ácido quemándolas. Solo que a diferencia de ese sufrimiento, llevarían ese dolor a diario. Sin morir. Una eternidad, toda la vida llevando la carga de ya no tener a Lincoln a su lado.

-¿Puedes abrazarme? –Preguntó con cariño.

Lori derramó más lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Lana, transmitiéndole seguridad, amor, apoyo. Algo que la casa necesitaría cuanto antes. Algo que Lori nunca hizo con frecuencia en el pasado. Lincoln podría estar en peligro, Lynn estaba desaparecida, la casa se derrumba poco a poco. Todo se aquebranta.

Ya era demasiado por un día. Lori dejó de derramar lágrimas y se limpió algunos mocos para poder tranquilizarse. Lana la abrazó con más fuerza y Lori hizo lo mismo.

Así fue como las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas, en esa fría noche. Víctimas del cansancio y el dolor, que lo consume todo.

 _Pero siempre queda la esperanza… Es lo que la familia necesita._

* * *

 _-…Despierta…_

Lentamente abría los ojos con un poco de pesadez, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Sus lentes estaban un poco fuera de lugar por lo que se los acomodó.

Un silencio y una atmósfera tan extraña es lo único que Lisa sentía. Al despertar de lo que parecía ser una pequeña siesta que tomó, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

Es como si algo cambió dentro de su habitación y a la vez no.

Todo seguía igual: sus notas y apuntes sobre el escritorio, varios frascos y herramientas regados por toda la habitación –Debería realizar una limpieza –, la luz encendida y la caja donde estaba la máquina encogida. Todo estaba en orden. ¿Por qué Lisa sentía que algo extraño pasaba?

Sintió un poco de frío por todo su cuerpo, antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter color verde.

-Qué raro. ¿Es normal sentir estas temperaturas a estas horas de la no…? –Una pregunta que no terminó al ser interrumpida por la observación que le hizo al reloj que colgaba en la pared.

 **3:00 AM**

¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Por 7 horas? Es verdad que Lisa se sentía muy cansada desde las 8 de la noche, pero tampoco es como para quedarse dormido por 7 horas sin haber oído… ¿Un llamado?

Lo más extraño es que nadie la había levantado. Ni siquiera para cenar.

Lori de seguro debió despertarla, pero seguramente seguiría molesta con ella por lo de Lynn o por todo lo que Lisa le dijo. O por otra parte, el sistema de seguridad de Lisa no le permitía a Lori entrar a la habitación. Pero aun así no pudo escuchar si la llamaba. De seguro estaba molesta.

Lisa no tenía nada que ver con la rebelde huida de Lynn. Mucho menos si no había regresado a casa a esas horas de la noche. ¿Ya habrá regresado? Si eran las 3 de la mañana, Lynn ya debería estar durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Pero de ser así, Lori ya no estaría tan molesta con Lisa y la hubiera despertado.

Observó su maquia por unos momentos antes de dar un suspiro. _–"Las personas crean aquello que les aterra". –_ Una frase que escuchó ya hace un tiempo. ¿Ella creó lo que más le aterraba en el mundo? No lo vio de ese modo al principio. Ella debería haber inventado algo que pondría a todos de cabeza a nivel Global. Algo que demostraría la existencia de más Universos, de Versiones Alternas, La Comprensión del Multiverso y de la existencia. Algo que demostrara que la capacidad de Lisa para inventar cosas era sumamente impresionante.

Algo que le trajera Orgullo.

 ** _El error es el orgullo…_**

Algo que le hiciera entender a las mentes inferiores que su capacidad intelectual estaba a niveles casi inalcanzables, para sus mentes tan pequeñas. Y también para salvar su puesto de tutora.

Pero después de todo lo que le ha tocado pasar, después de toda la carga que se le ha puesto encima, después de soportar malas miradas, fallas, errores, equivocaciones y sentimientos los cuales Lisa detestaba sentir dentro de su ser, ¿Había creado el peor invento del mundo? ¿Algo que ya le comenzaba a aterrar porque no sabía lo que podría causar al día siguiente?

Lisa se bajó de la silla dando un bostezo, para abrir la puerta metálica de su habitación. Antes de hacerlo, miró con extrañeza a Bryan el cual estaba atado a la camilla, quien seguía "inconsciente" después de la última dosis que Lisa le inyectó. Ya se sentía algo extraña teniendo a ese chico en su habitación, pero debía mantenerlo ahí. Aún tenía mucho por investigar. Luego vio la puerta de su habitación.

No habría nada de malo recorrer la casa a estas horas. Al menos ya podía entender porque todo estaba tan callado y frio. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Pero antes…

- _¿Señorita Lisa Loud? –Era una voz masculina y robótica_ que se escuchó en toda la habitación, con un nivel de volumen casi bajo. _–¿Todo en orden?_

-Te hice una corrección, la cual era: no te molestes en llamarme así Jarvis. –Le dijo a esa voz, mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo sus anteojos.

- _Me programó para dirigirme hacia usted con "educación"._

-Excelente. Cambiando de tema, ¿No deberías estar con Lincoln? –Le preguntó, después de ponerse sus lentes.

- _Estuve con él hace unos minutos._

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

- _Pues, hasta ahora todo bien._

-Jarvis… -Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

- _Sera mejor que el mismo le cuente todo lo que ha pasado, cuando usted contacte con él._

-No tengo ni un problema con eso. Ahora desactívate y ve con él.

- _¿Está segura que no desea que me quede con usted a hacerle compañía?_

-Debes acompañarlo. Regresa cuando veas que llegue a una dimensión estable.

 _-Está bien. Por cierto, debo informarle que lo que pasó esta tarde… También recibí en mi base de datos, un reporte de lo que pasó con la máquina. No debería tenerla activada. Puede que en algún otro Universo cercano al nuestro, haiga algunas anomalías y la maquina las va a detectar y recibirá energía-_

 _-_ Lo sé Jarvis. Solo quiero que vayas con Lincoln.

 _-Como usted diga. Y antes de desactivarme e ir con su hermano, ¿Observó el video que gravó el microbot 8?_

-Si. Parece que mientras más se aleje Lincoln, más difícil le será cruzar por esos túneles. Si esa Lynn tuvo que usar una armadura… ¿Crees que Lincoln?

- _Totalmente._

-También vi los otros videos que llegaban por los microbots. Existen muchos Universos inestables, que pueden ser un problema para Lincoln. –Lisa cometió el error de contarle a Lori, varios sucesos que se dieron en otros Universos. –No se diga más, en un par de días te llegará esa actualización. Le dedicaré un poco de tiempo a ese asunto, ahora solo ve con Lincoln.

 _-Desactivando… Un momento…_ –Después de eso último, Jarvis se desactivó. Aunque fue algo extraño lo último que dijo. Lisa no le dio mucha importancia.

Antes de que la puerta se abriera, Lisa escuchó algo extraño detrás de esta. Detuvo el avance de la puerta para abrirse, y acercó su oído a esta para escuchar con más claridad que era ese sonido.

 ** _Toc_** ** _-_** ** _Toc_**

Lisa se echó para atrás después de escuchar eso. ¿Estaban tocando su puerta? ¿Quién lo provocaba? Eran las 3 de la mañana, nadie podría estar despierto a esas horas.

Escuchó algunas risillas tras la puerta y varios pasos alejándose. Pasos que se escuchaban como si corrieran de un lado a otro.

Si fuera una de sus hermanas tratando de jugarle una broma, Lisa no encontraba ni un minúsculo grano de gracia.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Esperó por varios segundos una respuesta, pero nada. –Debió ser mi imaginación.

 ** _Toc_** ** _-_** ** _Toc_**

Esta vez su reacción fue algo más espeluznante, porque después de eso se escuchaban varios chillidos y rasguños en la puerta. Lisa comenzaba a sentir algo de temor. Por Dios, odiaba sentir esas emociones, ya que no sabía quién estaba provocando esos extraños ruidos. ¿Era un fantasma? No podría ser. Lisa no creía para nada en seres "paranormales" en los que tanto Lucy creía. Se decía el rumor de que a las 3:00 AM es cuando las almas en pena abundan más en este mundo y esa podría ser la razón de esos ruidos.

Lisa creía que todo eso era algo estúpido, por lo que descartó la posibilidad de que sea un fantasma o cualquier otra entidad paranormal. ¿Alguna criatura de las que aparecían últimamente? Tampoco. Esas criaturas llegaban con los portales, pero hasta ahora no se han presentado con tanta frecuencia en la ciudad. O en alguna otra parte del mundo. Mucho menos vendría a parar a su casa. ¿Entonces?

¿Podrían ser las mascotas? Si alguna de ellas pudiera tocar la puerta por voluntad propia o liberar varias risas y chillidos lo creería.

Debería ser alguna de sus hermanas que se molestó en quedarse despierta hasta estas horas para jugarle una broma.

-Si es alguna de ustedes la que provoca esos extraños ruidos, no intenten alterar mi estado de ánimo porque no lo lograrán. –Si creía que eran sus hermanas, ¿Por qué habló bajamente?

Algo extraño sucedía.

Después de unos momentos, el silencio desapareció con otros pasos yendo de un lado a otro aceleradamente. Lisa ya no lo aguantaba. Tomó una Linterna de un cajón y se disponía a abrir la puerta para ver quién era.

 ** _Toc_** ** _-_** ** _Toc_**

Tomó una cantidad de aire, antes de abrir la puerta presionando un botón que se encontraba a los lados. Alumbró con su linterna en frente de sí esperando encontrar a alguien o algo… Pero nada.

Ni una señal de vida.

Esto ya no le estaba gustando.

Sacó su cabeza y alumbró a los lados, y solo encontró los pasillos de la planta alta vacíos. Era demasiada la oscuridad, que alumbrar con esa Linterna no servía de mucho. Ya se tomaba por loca, pero juraría haber escuchado esos toques, esas risas, esos pasos.

Lisa sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir cuando la luz de su cuarto se apagó. ¿Cómo sucedió? Debió ser por un apagón o algo. Lisa se encontraba rodeada por tanta oscuridad. Si no fuera por la poca Luz que emanaba su linterna, se sentiría como en un gran vacío o en un agujero negro.

Salió de su habitación con paso lento. No quería despertar a sus hermanas, pero necesitaba comprobar si el interruptor del circuito se había apagado o descompuesto nuevamente.

Solo por mera curiosidad decidió "revisar" algunas habitaciones. No era algo necesario, solo quería comprobar que sus hermanas no se hubieran despertado por los ruidos.

La primera habitación que revisó fue la de Lori, Leni y Lily. Lisa en los últimos días, juraba haberse olvidado de la existencia de Lily. Ahora ella dormía en la habitación de Lori y Leni porque Lisa ocupaba toda su habitación con herramientas, notas, cosas que posiblemente lastimarían a Lily. Y no nos olvidemos del loco que estaba atado a la camilla. Por eso decidió enviarla a la habitación de Lori y Leni; y pasaba más tiempo con esta última. Lo que daría Lisa por ponerse en el lugar de la pequeña bebé. Ya la echaba de menos, y quisiera pasar un buen tiempo con ella.

Olvidarse por un momento de los problemas, platicar con ella, o pasar el tiempo. Pero todo eso se alejaba de la realidad por la gran responsabilidad que Lisa tenía que cumplir.

Al abrir la puerta con algo de esfuerzo debido a que era muy pequeña para alcanzar la perilla, solo te topó con la amarga y extraña sorpresa de que no había nadie. Ni un rastro de ellas. Ni de Lily. Lisa investigó más a fondo la habitación, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera dónde estaban. Pero no encontró nada, ni una pista.

-¿Lori, Leni, Lily? –Fue lo que dijo al sacar la cabeza de la habitación. Nuevamente la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio aterrador. –Muy bien Lisa, contrólate. –Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. –Aún falta por revisar las demás.

Después revisó la habitación de Las gemelas y de Lynn y Lucy.

Al revisar la habitación de las gemelas, solo encontró lo que había encontrado en la primera. Nada. Ni un rastro de ellas. El cuarto solo era habitado por la expansión de la oscuridad.

Lisa salió de esta, puesto que ya no había nada más que ver. Luego fue a revisar la habitación de Lynn y Lucy y al revisarla encontró algo extraño. Lo primero que hizo fue alumbrar a las camas, y como si fuera de esperarse, no estaban.

Pero cuando alumbró la cama de Lucy con más detenimiento, vio una hoja de papel sobre la cama. Al acercarse, pudo observar con más claridad que era una hoja arrancada del libro de poemas de Lucy. Lisa lo tomó y leyó lo que estaba escrito, alumbrando con su linterna.

 ** _La ultima verdad_**

 ** _En un mundo cambiante, complejo, e incierto, lleno de espejismos como cruel desierto. Vivimos envueltos en mentiras piadosas, que creamos nosotros mismos. Son castillos de papel, y al derrumbarse caemos en un profundo abismo de verdades dolorosas, y nos lamentamos por nuestra suerte._**

 ** _La única verdad absoluta, inevitable, y que todos compartimos, y que a todos espera en el último de los caminos. Es la parada definitiva, de todas las verdades la más fuerte, es parte de la vida, es la muerte._**

 ** _Cuida tus espaldas…_**

La rapidez con la que giró no se comparó en nada a la velocidad con la que se cerró la puerta.

La respiración de Lisa comenzó a acelerarse, se sentía agitada y le faltaba oxígeno. Lisa volvió a escuchar algunas risillas y los pasos de antes. Es como s personas estuvieran afuera. Lisa podía no creer en fantasmas, pero lo que estaba sucediendo simplemente estaba obligándola a creer.

Toda posibilidad de pedir ayuda fue segada al recordar que no estaba ninguna de sus hermanas, y porque olvidó su celular en su habitación, evitándole llamar a un número de emergencia. Se llenó de valor. Se segó diciéndose internamente que solo era producto de su imaginación o porque se estaba volviendo Loca. Tal vez por el efecto del miedo que sentía.

Abrió la puerta.

Alumbró hacia afuera… y no, nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Alumbró a los lados, y ni una sola señal de vida. Ya estaba considerando en volver a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar. El empeño y sobreesfuerzo que le ponía a la reparación de su máquina la estaban volviendo loca. De seguro era por eso. Lisa no dormía mucho últimamente, y se pasaba inyectando varias sustancias de cafeína para mantenerse despierto, combinada con unos químicos que ella mismo hacía. Seguro eso era lo que provocaba que escuchará ruidos extraños, esos pasos o esas risas. ¿Pero y la desaparición de sus hermanas? Después de ver a los lados detenidamente, enfocó su mirada en la habitación de Lincoln.

¿Y si todas estuvieran durmiendo ahí? Probablemente.

Todas sus hermanas extrañaban a Lincoln. Eso ya era un hecho. Algo que no necesita de explicaciones o pruebas, porque solo con observar la actitud que ellas tomaban tan repentinamente era suficiente. Ya hasta creía que esas no eran sus hermanas. Era tanto el dolor que sentían dentro suyo. Un sufrimiento que lucha por salir, que lucha por liberarse de esa "contención". Tarde o temprano las cosas iban a empeorar, si esto seguía ese ritmo.

Pero de todos modos, no todas entrarían ahí. Pues obviamente el cuarto de Lincoln era muy pequeño. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un armario? Ya eran muchas las preguntas que Lisa se hacía.

No tenía nada que perder si revisaba en la habitación de Lincoln. Después de todo sabía que no encontraría nada.

Y así fue.

Ni una presencia en esa habitación. La habitación que pertenecía a unos de los más importantes pilares de la casa Loud. Ese pequeño niño resuelve problemas, que daba todo por su familia, por sus hermanas. Aunque ellas lo trataran mal, lo tomaran como burla, lo obligaran a hacer todo tipo de cosas, sin embargo siempre demostró tenerles cariño.

Cerró la puerta suavemente.

Antes de dejar de lado su exploración nocturna, Lisa observó un objeto en el suelo. Al acercársele y alumbrarlo se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo ahí. Nunca lo vio. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Lisa pasó por el pasillo como dos veces, sin divisarlo. Puede que por la oscuridad no se notara, pero Lisa alumbraba con exceso el suelo para encontrar mejor el camino hacia las habitaciones. Y ahí estaba.

El celular de Lori.

Al tomarlo, lo primero que hizo fue ver si tenía algo de batería. Se encontraba a un 1%, por lo que moriría en cualquier momento. Luego miró hacia abajo.

 _Nuevo mensaje._

Al abrirlo, solo vio con ojos horrorizados que era la imagen de una mujer colgada. Se notaba que era una mujer por el pelaje, y que estaba colgada por el ángulo en que fue tomada la foto. Desde detrás de esta, se notaba… su casa.

Era su casa.

Entonces la mujer estaba ahorcada al frente de su casa. De seguro se colgó de las ramas de un roble, y desde hace rato. Porque en sus ojos, las pupilas se veían algo dilatadas y sin vida.

Ya después de un rato, el celular se apagó.

Lisa lo dejó en donde lo encontró. Estaba horrorizada con lo que vio. Puede que ella estuviera preparada para todo tipo de cosas, eso se podría esperar de ella. Pero solo es una niña de 4 años, ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirlo?

Alumbró hacia abajo porque se escuchó una especie de interferencia.

Ya estaba totalmente asustada. ¿Y si todo esto era una pesadilla? Eso debería ser. Es lo más razonable, lo único a lo que Lisa se aferraba ahora con desesperación. Algo en lo que creer.

Todas las teorías de Lisa se quedaban muy cortas en comparación a lo que estaba pasando. Lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Con cada escalón que bajaba, su miedo aumentaba.

Alumbró hacía la sala lentamente, solo para darse cuenta que el televisor estaba encendido. Se acercó y observó que no sintonizaba ningún canal. Solo había interferencia y provoca un poco de ruido que resonaba en la casa. Lisa dudo en apagarlo, porque al hacerlo la oscuridad incrementaría impidiéndole ver. Decidió no apagarlo, y cuando iba a investigar la cocina…

Los mismo pasos de hace rato volvieron.

Se escuchaban en la planta alta. Por Dios Lisa acababa de venir de allí. No había nadie.

Luego se escuchó una puerta cerrándose.

No ahora. Siguió su camino sin darle importancia. Investigó cada parte de la cocina y el comedor sin encontrar nada. Ya le parecía completamente predecible. Aún no había revisado las demás habitaciones de sus hermanas, pero ¿Para qué? De todos modos encontraría lo mismo: Nada.

Donde quieran que estén sus hermanas, no deberían estar en peligro. Al menos eso se decía ella.

Ya estaba cansada. Al día siguiente se olvidaría de todo esto. Por ahora, solo quería volver a su habitación a descansar. Y cuando ya estaba dado por finalizado el recorrido, en frente de Lisa se abrió una puerta.

Así nada más.

Lentamente y provocando un agudo ruido causa de la madera casi vieja, la puerta se abrió, revelando los escalones que llevaban al sótano. Y un pasillo que parecía interminable, rodeado por oscuridad y nada más.

Lisa empezó a retroceder sin despegar su vista de la entrada al sótano. Ni siquiera alumbrando con la linterna se podía observar muy bien. Y cuando todo ya era demasiado extraño y paranormal, Lisa en su único rastro de impresión, en lo que retrocedía fue frenada por una pared detrás de ella. Giró lo más rápido que pudo y quedó asombrada al ver una gran pared detrás de ella. A los lados se repetía lo mismo. ¿Y la cocina? ¿Y la sala? ¿Y su casa? Nada.

Solo esas paredes y enfrente de sí, la entrada al sótano. Todo pensamiento y rastro de moral abandonaron a Lisa Loud por completo.

Ya lo único que le quedaba era bajar esas escaleras. Al bajarlas y llegar al final, se podía esperar cualquier desagradable sorpresa.

Siguió caminando, esperando no encontrar nada. Pero mientras más avanzaba por el sótano, más desconocido le resultaba. Más extraño. Hubo una parte en la que Lisa no pudo reconocer nada. Es como si las escaleras la hubieran llevado a otra especie de lugar. Un lugar que no era el sótano.

Después de investigar los alrededores, Lisa observó como las luces se encendían. Y ya era de esperarse que se encontraba en algún otro lugar que no era el sótano, ni su casa.

Era una habitación gigante, de 4 paredes. Cada una parecía de 12 metros de largo, y lo que iluminó esa habitación, eran solo 4 focos que estaban ubicados de manera cuadrática. ¿Dónde estaba la escalera y la puerta que Lisa cruzó para entrar al sótano?

Eso fue reemplazado por otra puerta que estaba frente a Lisa. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, Lisa se vio nuevamente obligada a cruzar esa puerta. Lo hizo, y vio con algo de confusión e inseguridad un largo pasillo que llevaba a otra puerta. Y este pasillo era iluminado por 3 focos que iban en recta.

Lisa caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, y vio en las paredes unos cuadros con fotos de cada una de sus hermanas. Las primeras que vio fue la de Lori y Leni, cada una en frente de sí, en cada pared. Y así fue con todas las siguientes. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily. Ordenadamente. ¿Quién las colocó ahí? ¿Qué tenían que ver con todo esto? Cuando llegó al final, en la puerta estaba un cuadro con la foto de su hermano. Una foto de Lincoln. Lisa la miró por unos momentos, antes de girar la perilla de esa puerta.

La abrió y al cruzarla se encontró con un pasillo totalmente diferente. A duras penas se podía observar que era igual de largo que el otro, pero Lisa notó dos diferencias. La primera era que esta vez toda estaba más oscuro, y la segunda es que había 10 puertas en todo el pasillo, 5 y 5 de cada lado para ser exactos. Lisa volvió a encender su linterna, y solo se dio cuenta que esta se estaba quedando sin baterías. La maldijo internamente y continuó el camino. No tenía deseos de abrir esas puertas, porque mientras las cruzaba se escuchaban unos sonidos y gruñidos extraños viniendo detrás de estas. Tal vez Lisa esperaba encontrarse con nada, pero nunca hay que dar por seguro algo. Era algo que Lisa aprendió de la manera menos inimaginable, y de la manera que menos hubiera querido. Con lo sucedido en el coliseo y Lincoln.

La luz de la linterna dejó de alumbrar, y Lisa se quedó a oscuras. Internamente luchaba por no gritar como una pequeña niña asustada. Ella no era esa clase de personas, que pueden asustarse fácilmente. Pero la pobre de Lisa se estaba dando cuenta nuevamente, que nunca hay que dar por seguro las cosas.

A lo lejos, divisó un poco de Luz que provenía de una pared y cuando se acercó, observó que era una ventana. Y la luz era emanada por una gigantesca luna y un par de estrellas. Lisa miró hacia abajo y quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta que en vez de ver el jardín delantero de su casa, solo observó pura neblina. Una neblina que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, como esa oscuridad. Y su casa. Debería estar dentro de su casa, y cuando vio hacia afuera, vio las extrañas paredes que reemplazaron su casa, como si estuviera dentro de un edificio. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había recorrido y su estructura, Lisa no lo dudó. ¿Pero cómo llegó ahí?

No había tiempo de hacerse preguntas.

Estuvo caminando por varios minutos sin encontrar nada interesante y cuando estaba a punto de darse un piñizco o una bofeteada para despertar de este extraño sueño…

-¿Qué demonios? –Una de muchas puertas que tenía enfrente de sí, se abrió lentamente, provocando un agudo ruido que parecía insoportable. Y una silueta negra salió de esa puerta.

Lisa retrocedió con un poco de temor porque no podía reconocer esa figura.

Esa figura avanzaba con un poco de lentitud y pesadez hacia Lisa, y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, Lisa se sorprendió por completo porque se dio cuenta que era. –

¿Lucy? –Era Lucy, estaba segura, pero Lucy no decía nada. Llevaba el mismo vestido, ropa, rostro, cabello. –Lucy, ¿eres tú? –Preguntó con incredulidad. Tal vez tuviera a Lucy en frente suyo, pero había algo que le decía internamente que tuviera cuidado. –¿Como? ¡Explica que es este lugar!; ¿Dónde están las demás? –Una pregunta que no tuvo respuesta, porque Lucy no hizo otra cosa que mantenerse callada y sin moverse.

Luego otras nueve puertas se abrieron de la misma forma.

Lisa quedó más impresionada al ver a cada una de sus hermanas cruzándolas. Sus rostros… No se notaban. Estaban cubiertos por una especie de sombra y sus cabezas estaban inclinadas hacia abajo.

La pequeña genio quedó totalmente rodeada por sus hermanas. Estas no decían nada. Solo estaban paradas, sin moverse. Nada, así de simple. Lisa empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, o tal vez lo tuvo desde que todo está extrañeza empezó. –¿Qué les sucede? ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Y si las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas y terroríficas, todas elevaron sus miradas y la clavaron en Lisa. Esta observó con temor sus ojos, amarillentos. Totalmente diferentes. Luego abrieron sus bocas y estas, mostraban unos afilados dientes. Mostrando una diabólica sonrisa, mientras todas decían las palabras. – **Secretos... Secretos... Secretos.** –Se le estaban acercando, poniéndose en pose de ataque, como si le fueran a hacer daño. Lisa sabía lo que se venía, sentía un gran temor y miedo dentro de su ser. Era oficial. Lisa Loud no podría escapar del temor.

La primera en abalanzársele fue Lynn, gritando de una manera diabólica y sobrenatural, provocando un horrible rugido, cosa que ni un ser humano podría ocasionar.

Lisa se agachó, ocasionando que Lynn fuera de largo. Lisa miró con rapidez la dirección en la que vino Lynn, y escapó por ese pequeño espacio. No pasó poco tiempo, antes de que Lisa girara la cabeza, mirando atrás de sí, y observando como sus otras hermanas la perseguían, riendo diabólicamente, haciendo ruidos extraños, con unos ojos amarillentos, y dientes y uñas tan afilados como si fueran unas bestias.

Cruzó todas las puertas que abrió antes, lo más rápido que pudo. Los rugidos que lanzaban sus hermanas la distraían del todo, porque le provocaba que se le helara la sangre oírlos. Tuvo dificultad en abrir una puerta, y luego miró hacia atrás nuevamente y la que más cerca estaba era Luna. Lisa improvisó.

Se quedó sin hacer nada, esperando que Luna se le abalanzara para atacarla. Desde los 6 metros de diferencia, Luna se lanzó hacia Lisa, con el objetivo de herirla. Lisa esquivó el ataque de Luna, y esta chocó contra la puerta provocando que se abriera bruscamente. Lisa saltó sobre Luna, la cual estaba algo inconsciente por el golpe. Pero al saltar sobre ella, la imagen lenta de los ojos abriéndose de Luna y mostrando esos ojos amarillentos, como los de un gato, la veían fijamente, solo le advirtió que Luna seguiría persiguiéndola.

Cruzó por el pasillo, y esas imágenes, esos cuadros de sus hermanas que estaban antes colgados en las dos paredes, mostraban las características horripilantes que sus hermanas tenían ahora. Los ojos, los dientes, los cabellos, todo.

Eran monstruos.

Vio con extrañeza que no estaba la imagen de Lincoln, pero no importaba ahora. Necesitaba escapar.

Cruzó la puerta. Las escaleras y puerta de antes que la llevaban al sótano ya estaban. Habían regresado. Cuando se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, vio como Lola trepaba las paredes con la finalidad de llegar hasta ella. Dio un salto, como si fuera sparring y cayó sobre Lisa.

Lisa usó toda su fuerza para tratar de que Lola no le hiciera daño. –¡¿Lola qué te sucede?! –Lola continuó intentando dañarla. Trataba de enterrar sus garras en el cuello de Lisa, pero esta no podía porque Lisa tenia agarrada sus dos manos para evitarlo. Cuando el resto de las hermanas cruzó la puerta, el corazón de Lisa se detuvo. Vio su perdición, pero por una fracción de segundos, Lola disminuyó su fuerza, lo que Lisa aprovechó para empujarla y hacer que se golpee con las escaleras. Lisa continuó su huida.

Abrió la última puerta, y encontró la cocina. Todo volvió a la normalidad. La cocina, su casa, todo. Pero sus hermanas la seguían persiguiendo, en el mismo estado demoniaco. Lisa subió las escaleras y llegó a la segunda planta y se encontró algo que la dejaría con la boca abierta.

Sus hermanas. ¿Pero no la estaban persiguiendo? Miró hacia abajo y escuchó sus regidos. Aún la perseguían. ¿Entonces esas otras hermanas? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Al menos estas lucían normales, pero se estaban agarrando de las manos...

- ** _Damos gracias en esta noche..._**

 **-** ¿Qué? –Le dio una rápida mirada a cada una.

 **- _A los padres fundadores..._**

Miró hacia abajo por segunda vez, y eran sus otras hermanas. Estaban subiendo las escaleras de una manera sobrenatural. Después de eso, miró atrás de ella, y observó como la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln se abría, y dentro de esta, estaban otras de sus 9 hermanas, mostrando unos ojos rojizos, y cabello más despeinado y dientes menos afilados.

-Oh no...

- ** _Damos gracias por la oportunidad de espiar a la bestia en nuestro interior..._** –Sacaron unos cuchillos.

Lisa solo cruzó entre sus piernas, y llegó a la puerta que daba al ático. Para su fortuna, esta estaba abierta. Subió esas escaleras y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Estaban golpeándola, y Lisa estaba totalmente asustada. Sus gritos, rugidos, sonidos... No eran sus hermanas. Lisa comenzó a derramar lágrimas, como una pequeña niña asustada. Una niña de 4 años. Se avergonzaría de esto después. –¡YA BASTA! –Los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron... Ya no se escuchaba nada. Lisa tardó un poco de tiempo en darse cuenta, porque estaba sumergida en un mar de llanto. Cuando recuperó la cordura, limpió lo más rápido que pudo esas gotas que salieron de sus ojos, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera llorado. Definitivamente se avergonzaría cuando lo recuerde.

Y entonces… – _Ja ja ja ja ja. –_ Una risa invadió el ático. Lisa miró con confusión hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar de donde provenía esa risa. – _Bueno bueno, bueno. Creo que me pasé un poco de la raya esta vez. –_ Lisa miró el suelo, ya que empezaba a tomar un color algo brillante. Empezó a retroceder.

Y de este, salió un triángulo flotante de un solo ojo. Al salir del suelo, como si lo estuviera traspasando, se elevó en el aire.

-Oh por Dios niña, enserio logré asustarte con todo esto. Solo fue una pequeña muestra de cómo son tus hermanas en otros Universos, siéntete afortunada de que no es así en este Mundo. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién se supone que eres? –Tenía al frente suyo a un triángulo flotante, de un solo ojo, usaba sombre y era de un color amarillento brillante.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es… –Extendió su mano, la cual empezó a arder, liberando una especie de llama color azul. –Bill Cipher. –Lisa lo miró con inseguridad y algo de enojo.

-No te daré la mano. –Retrocedió.

-Wow, no lo hagas si no quieres. –Regresó la mano a su lugar. –Solo estoy aquí para pagar un pequeño favor.

-¿Favor?

-Escucha niña-

-Lisa Loud. –Le corrigió.

-Bien… "Lisa Loud" para resumirte, ya debes saber que yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión, este Universo, o este Multiverso. –Mientras decía todo eso, creó en el aire imágenes sobre el planeta tierra, el espacio, la galaxia, entre otras cosas. Lisa analizó cada una de las imágenes. Deducía que este tal Bill Cipher usaba hechicería o magia. Algo que no existía. ¿Pero que tenía enfrente suyo?

-Uno no ve esta clase de cosas todos los días. –Le dijo. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bill Chocó los dedos, haciendo que se desvanecieran las imágenes que el formó en el aire. Luego empezó a dar lentamente vueltas alrededor de Lisa. –Fui enviado aquí, para cumplir un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Uno que involucra a toda tu familia. –El ojo de Bill cambió, y dentro de este, se veía una imagen de toda la familia Loud sonriendo. Algo dentro de Lisa se quebró al verla. Una foto que fue tomada poco después del nacimiento de Lily. Esos eran buenos tiempos. –Especialmente, a tu hermano: Lincoln Loud. –El ojo mostró solo una imagen de Lincoln.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –Preguntó de manera sarcástica, nuevamente.

-Pues, jajaja esto no te va a gustar, pues porque es tu hermano, y yo solo soy un sujeto que está cumpliendo un favor. –Lisa lo veía con disgusto. Bill se acomodó. –Debo matarlo Lisa. –Esas tres palabras produjeron una gran sacudida dentro de Lisa. Por si no fuera poco, la angustia y el temor de antes regresaron al escuchar que… –O deshacerme de él, asesinarlo, borrar su existencia; como sea.

Lisa tardó unos segundos antes de decirle. –¿Por qué harías eso?

Bill colocó su mano, debajo del ojo, en forma de haberse puesto a pensar, como hacían los humanos cada vez que se ponían a pensar en algo: Colocaban sus manos debajo de su barbilla. –Bien, ya te conté lo esencial. ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Wojojo, ¡Ya sé! –Chocó los dedos. –Bien Lisa, sientete cómoda. –Lo único que Bill hizo fue aplaudir con sus manos dos veces, y del lugar donde Lisa se encontraba, del suelo salió un mueble y Lisa se sentó en el por sorpresa. La atmósfera, no, el lugar cambió por completo, como si de una ilusión se tratase.

Ahora Lisa y Bill se encontraban en un salón elegante, con un piano, una ventana, otros muebles, y una mesa con Champan. Lisa no podía creer todo lo que sucedía, era totalmente inexplicable y nada creíble. Algo loco.

- _Mi historia yo te contaré, te contaré…_ –El piano empezó a ser tocado por Bill, quien apareció repentinamente ahí. – _te contaré, y espero que escucheees._ –Lo dijo como si estuviera entonando una canción. –Yo soy de otro Multiverso, es uno de los que se encuentran muy cerca del tuyo, un dato curioso. –Señaló a Lisa, quien lo miraba desde el sillón. –Yo traté de… Bueno, hice muchas cosas ahí; en una dimensión en particular. –Recordó. –Estaba muriendo en la mente de un anciano llamado Stanley Pines, de no haber hecho un extraño conjuro o invocación hubiera muerto. –El ojo de Bill cambió a un negro tétrico, y el color amarillento de todo su cuerpo pasó a un rojo sangre. – **Odió cuando recuerdo ese momento. –** Su voz se hizo más grave y tenebrosa.

Lisa sintió un poco de angustia al ver este comportamiento en Bill. Recordó que él quería asesinar a su hermano, por lo que no demoró en alentarlo a que siguiera contando la historia. –¿Qué clase de conjuro hiciste? –Preguntó desde el mueble.

Bill regresó a su estado normal y continuó. –Invoqué a un ser sumamente poderoso. Resulta que le pedí un poco de su poder, o que me otorgue la fuerza para regresar. Supuestamente, morí en la mente de Stanley Pines, pero después de unos días, reaparecí en este Reino. –Lisa escuchó como Bill chocaba los dedos nuevamente, y en frente del sillón donde Lisa se encontraba sentada, apareció una esfera, y en esta se mostraba un gran castillo, en algún lugar oscuro, con altas temperaturas. –Reaparecí en ese reino, como si hubiera revivido. Ese lugar no es ni una dimensión, ni un Universo o Multiverso, solo es un sitio donde las dimensiones no existen. Donde la realidad es diferente. Cuando aparecí ahí, conocí al viejo ser que me brindó ese poder.

-¿Quién fue? –Preguntó con Interés.

- _Gords…_ No lo conoces pero te hablaré un poco sobre él. Es un ser sumamente terrorífico, como yo. –Se señaló. –Él y yo tenemos casi el mismo poder, pero te contaré sobre eso más adelante. Gords me dijo que muchos Bills Ciphers de otros Universos o Dimensiones murieron en la mente de Stanley Pines. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, de hecho, creo que quedan entre unos 10 o 15. Nunca fui el único, incluso llegué a considerar que no había ningún ser igual a mí… Pero parece que todos tenemos copias. –Miró a Lisa por un segundo. –Excepto Gords. Existen seres que no tienen copias de otras dimensiones, yo alternos en otras realidades o como sea. Me dijo que le debía un favor, porque de no haber sido por él, hubiera desaparecido. –Bill desapareció. Lisa miró a todas partes para tatar de encontrarlo. Y En una fracción de segundo, Bill apareció enfrente de Lisa, flotando. –Hace poco me llamó, tenía varios planes por cumplir pero me interrumpió diciéndome que ya era hora de que le devolviera el favor. Gords es un ser que destruye muchos Universos y dimensiones _jajaja. –_ Una risa falsa. –Con su maldito ejercito sombra y criaturas aterradoras. –Una llama se formó detrás de Bill, y de esta salió una criatura espeluznante y gigante.

Comenzó a rugir y se iba a lanzar sobre Lisa, cuando la misma llama de antes apareció provocando que desapareciera.

-Su finalidad es siempre hacerse más fuerte. "Incrementar su poder", y se siente obligado a hacerlo. –Bill colocó sus manos detrás de sí, y se alejó de Lisa con pose de seriedad. –Yo y Gords sabemos perfectamente que no somos los únicos seres que amenazan la comprensión de la existencia. Existen seres mucho más poderosos que nosotros Lisa, seres que podrían destruirnos a mí y a Gords en un santiamén… Hace meses, un tipo trato de fusionarse con su Universo. ¿Ego se llamaba? El caso es que fue detenido por unos tontos llamados "Guardianes de la Galaxia", ¿Te imaginas que tan fuerte se hubiera hecho? Incluso pudo expandir su fusión hacia estos Multiversos. O Thanos, quien busca las gemas del Infinito. Otro ser que es sumamente poderoso, es el maldito Zeno Sama y el padre de todo. Los Dioses de un Multiverso muy alejado de aquí, que consta de 12 Universos y donde se está llevando a cabo un torneo. Rumores que uno escucha.

-Aún no me dices que tiene que ver Lincoln en todo esto. –Le dijo desde atrás.

-Ay qué manera de interrumpir. Entonces Gords quiere hacerse más fuerte, porque Invadir Universos le trae poder, pero como te dije, su expansión fue frenada por "ciertas anomalías".Tu hermano Lisa.

-¿A cuál te refieres?

-Ya sé a qué juegas. Me refiero al 452, al que pertenece a este Universo, a este Multiverso 1-A.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser exclusivamente?-

-Déjame terminar. –Avanzó hacia Lisa. –No son solo 3 Lincoln´s, Lisa. Son más, y lo curioso es que es solo un niño. ¡Un niño! Jajaja. Pero él no es el Único. En este Multiverso, hay otros seres aparte de tu hermano que están perdidos entre las Dimensiones. Y en los otros Multiversos. No sé si ya lo sabrás, pero en varios Multiversos, el salto hacia otras dimensiones o Universos no afecta el orden Multiversal, pero hay Multiversos que no funcionan de ese modo, y tu Multiverso es uno de ellos, y mientras halla estas anomalías, Gords no puede continuar invadiendo. Por eso debo asesinar a tu hermano Lisa, Gords me lo ordenó, porque tu hermano, por casualidades del destino, fue el último… El ultimó que tuvo que pagar el precio. Si él fue el último en alterar la continuidad del orden Multiversal, debo asesinarlo lo cuanto antes posible. Si lo hago, sería como deshacerme de miles de millones de seres que están saltando de Realidad en Realidad. Ya no importa si aparece otro ser que se ponga a saltar de realidad en realidad, ya que me acabo de dar cuenta que tu hermano, el Lincoln 452 está formando parte de algo. Una antigua profecía, un antigua maldición que comenzó hace mucho… No puedo contarte más, incluso, puedo divertirme haciendo que pase jajaaja. –Era tan molesto escuchar esa risa. Lisa captaba todo con total atención. ¿Una maldición? ¿Un ser llamado Gords? ¿Ejercito sombra? ¿Criaturas? Algo está formándose. ¿Seres mucho más poderosos?

-Escucha esto con atención Lisa, puedo negociar. –Comenzó a girar alrededor de Lisa y el mueble en el que estaba sentada desapareció, al igual que el lugar donde se encontraban. Habían regresado al ático. –De todas tus copias baratas que hay en este Multiverso, me di cuenta que tú eres alguien más interesante… Y tu invento también lo es. –Lisa comenzó a retroceder pero dejó de hacer, y al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que fue frenada por…

-No… –Miró con horror su máquina. –No, no, no… No harás nada. –Se giró. –¡Voy a traer a Lincoln de regreso y la destruiré! No dejaré que esto se repita.

-Wow, cálmate niña. Verás, el caso es que yo detesto un poquitito a Gords. –Se le acercó ya le tomó del hombro como si fuera a susurrarle algo. – _Podemos hacer un trato._

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ok te explico. Si tu terminas de reparar la máquina, me la darás porque con ella se cómo destruir a Gords y luego te la regresaré, y yo a cambio… Prometo no poner ni un dedo en tu hermano. –Se le alejó y se cruzó de brazos. –¿Qué dices?

-No, no, no… ¡NO! Simplemente apareces de la nada explicándome cosas que aún no sabía y ahora ¿Quieres realiza un trato con mi persona? ¡¿Cómo se si confiar en ti?! Tú mismo lo dijiste, eres un ser que busca hacer el mal a todo lo existente-

-Solo a los que me provocaron. Hay muchos Universos donde existen los Pines, incluso en pocos puntos, chocan o comparten Universo con otros más en un pequeño punto, donde tu familia decidió hospedarse en ese pueblo llamado Gravity Falls.

-No, no lo harás.

-Ya te lo dije, es por Lincoln, Lisa. –Chocó los dedos, y la esfera reapareció delante de Lisa, mostrando a Lincoln en un túnel dimensional. –Ya te lo dije, no cambia. Debo deshacerme de él, tú decides. Se acercan grandes cosas y tú hermano está involucrado, ¿Permitirás que pasen?

Lisa estuvo contemplando esa imagen por unos momentos. Le trajo mucha nostalgia ver a Lincoln, y ahora todo lo que estab pasando… Todo de lo que se acababa de enterar.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con migo, antes de asesinarlo, me divertiré un poco. Incluso veré si se cumple la maldición, o esa profecía, como se diga. Aun no estoy del todo bien enterado. ¿Qué me dices si lo mando al Universo donde celebran eso a lo que le llaman Purga? Lo has visto Lisa. –Lisa lo miró al ojo con temor. –Tú sabes lo que pasa ahí, ¿Al universo del Loudmagedon tal vez? Donde también hay rumores de que otro Bill Cipher tuvo que ver con eso ¿O que tal al de las UnLoud? U otros Universos con peligros para Lincoln. Jajaja no creo que tus hermanas disfruten eso. Así me ahorrare el favor de ensuciarme las manos. ¿Qué dices Lisa?

No podía decir nada. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar y la moral la abandonó, así como todos sus sentidos. –Yo…

-Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses… Ahora si me disculpas… –Lisa volvió a su estado anterior, preocupada y algo indignada. Bill comenzó a elevarse y a emanar una gran luz. – **Recuerda Lisa, te estoy vigilando. _Jajajajaja –_** Esa risa, nunca se acostumbraría a escucharla. Lo último que Lisa alcanzó a escuchar, con algo de esfuerzo fueron unas extrañas palabras. **_–Cuida tus espaldas…_** –Así fue como Bill desapareció, y esa gran luz hizo lo mismo.

Lisa quedó a oscuras otra vez. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué aria? ¿En qué pensar? Todo lo que Bill dijo…

– _ **Hola Lisa** … _–Lisa giró lentamente, ante esa voz. Era familiar, pero algo cambió a la vez, todo era tan confuso. Y ahí lo tenía, frente a frente.

Entre la oscuridad, la imagen o sombra inconfundible de Lincoln se manifestaban. –¿Lincoln? –Avanzó un poco. Y de repente… Esa silueta también lo hizo. Salió de las sombras, revelando a su hermano pero… desde las sombras si veía como Lincoln y al salir se reveló, con ojos color rojizo, dientes sumamente puntiagudos, cabello exageradamente despeinado y más largo y ropa desgastada. Lisa no hizo otra cosa que comenzar a temblar… – _No…_

 _¡OAAAAARGH!_

Y de un salto Lincoln se le lanzó, gritando diabólicamente, mostrando esos dientes y sus afiladas garras.

-¡AAHHHH! –Se despertó bruscamente, casi cayéndose de la silla. De no haberse agarrado de su escritorio, seguramente se hubiera dado un duro golpe. –¡¿Qué…?! –buscó el peligro, la cosa que la había atacado y que no era su hermano, pero solo se encontró en su habitación, los apuntes regados, la máquina encogida, a Bryan atado a la camilla Inconsciente. Todo.

 _-Señorita Lisa. ¿Se encuentra bien?_

-¿Eh?, …Oh, Jarvis … ¿Qué?...

-Se quedó dormida, le dije que me iría con Lincoln y cuando me estaba desactivando, usted pareció desmayarse o algo. Creo que es producto del sueño, es normal sentirse así cuando son las 3 de la mañana.

Miró su reloj.

 **3:07 AM**

-¿Qué fue la que la despertó?

Demoró en decirlo y dudó en hacerlo.

-Una pesadilla…

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Wow, ese Bill da mucho miedo. Hagan una repasadita en el capitulo para que señalen los puntos más resaltantes en los reviews.

Más referencias, jajaja es que de eso estará llena esta historia, de referencias. Una cosa que quería decirles, vayan al foro de TLH, ahí di un par de datos sobre el fic. Chequearlo, pero ya no podrán comentar nada ahí porque hubo un problema. Puede que no me vean en un tiempo, inclusive las actualizaciones pueden durar meses, pero mientras demore, vayan a tumblr donde subiré avances del siguiente capitulo. Recuerden que estoy Como **Johnas Drake**.

Dos partes dedicados al universo Original. Hubo ciertas cosas que deje pasar en un principio por alto, pero ya no más. Haré lo mejor posible.

Puntos resaltantes en este episodio:

-La maquina de Lisa saliendose de control

-Cuando Lisa habla con Bryan

-Luna y Lola sospechando

-La confesión de Lucy hacia Lori

-Lori y Lana durmiendo juntas

-La "pesadilla" de Lisa

Y se que muchos esperan cabos sueltos en la historia y cosas que se quedaron al aire. Yo se lo que hago, y todos esos misterios serán resueltos. Ya con este capitulo, debo decir que ya comprenden muchas cosas.

Bien, yo me despido de ustedes. Nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones y gracias, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia.

Nos vemos.

 **Acabo de darme cuenta que en la pesadilla de Lisa, la incluía a ella también "10 hermanas" creo, en un punto. No lo tomen en cuenta. Fue un error mio. Lisa no se vio a sí misma en esa persecución. Para aclarar. Ni en ninguna de sus otras versiones.**


	11. Peligro Enmascarado

.

.

.

 ** _Peligro Enmascarado_**

 ** _…_**

La velocidad de las ruedas de su bicicleta aumentaba conforme su odio y ganas de alejarse de esa casa crecían. ¿Cómo describir todo ese odio que guardaba dentro? ¿Cómo poder evitarlo? Si hubiera una forma, Lynn no duraría en encontrarla. En aceptarla para ponerla en práctica. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza antes de gritarles a todas sus hermanas que eran un asco (incluyéndose claro) era salir de esa casa para tomar un poco de aire. Era tanto el tiempo que estuvo dentro que sentía que las paredes se achicaban lentamente con la intención de aplastarla mientras se hundía más en su dolor.

Ya ni siquiera podía salir a la esquina de la manzana por órdenes de Lori. Lo sabía perfectamente, sabía porque le evitaba salir, pero eso no evitaba que el odio que sentía por Lori se calmara. Necesitaba espacio, algo de aire, algo de paz; de seguro la encontraría aquí afuera. No tenía muy clara la idea de darle varias vueltas al barrio ya que debería recuperar el tiempo perdido para ponerse en forma. Si quitaba el tiempo en el que no fue a clases por la cancelación de estas, y toda la jornada que hacía en las tardes, resultaba mucho tiempo perdido en sus ejercicios y deportes.

Le era difícil no notar la desolación de las calles. Tan calladas, tan frías. Solo notó la presencia de muy pocas personas en todo Royal Woods. Lo más seguro es que hayan evacuado la ciudad por temor a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vio en las noticias sobre un refugio para millones de personas al norte de los Estados Unidos, proporcionado por el gobierno. Ya hasta la organización de las naciones unidas planeaba hacer más refugios por la extensión que estaba tomando todo esto. Seguramente la mayoría no esperaría a que sucediera otro temblor o la aparición de alguna criatura. Era tan difícil saber que todo esto era provocado por la máquina de Lisa, y fingir como si no sucediera nada no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Continuó pedaleando sin parar. Pero en un descuido, una piedra que se encontraba en el camino provocó que la bicicleta se saliera de control. Lynn trató torpemente de tomar el control de nuevo pero fue inútil, ya que terminó chocando contra el mural de una esquina de un edificio abandonado.

Al levantarse solo pudo notar como la rueda de su bicicleta terminó pinchada por la piedra, cosa que la dejó sin aire. No demoró mucho antes de levantarla y dejarla cerca de un árbol, mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe y miraba a los alrededores tratando de buscar ayuda.

Ni siquiera pasaron 10 segundos antes de que esta se alejara de su bicicleta para pedir ayuda, cuando notó con temor que los edificios, viviendas y tiendas de los alrededores empezaban a tambalear producto de la agitación del suelo.

-¡No puede ser! –Corrió al centro de la calle, mientras escuchaba el inicio de los gritos de miedo de las pocas personas que quedaban en Royal Woods. Varios postes de luz comenzaron a venirse contra el suelo; Lynn difícilmente pudo esquivar uno con velocidad. Cuando se levantó, volteó su mirada en dirección a unos gritos cercanos. Se dio cuenta que eran de una mujer que trataba de entrar a su casa, mientras el que parecía ser su esposo la agarraba de la cintura evitándoselo por temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

Muy poco fue el tiempo en el que se dio cuenta porque la mujer trataba de entrar a la casa con desesperación, al escucharla gritar. –¡Mi hija!

-¡Yo iré por ella, cálmate! –Cuando el hombre le dio la espada a la mujer al dejarla cerca de un auto, trató de entrar a la casa pero solo pudo ver como una grieta empezaba a formarse alrededor de esta. En poco tiempo, una gran cantidad de tierra se desplomó para abajo producto del temblor, dejando un gran espacio por el que se debía saltar. Los gritos de la mujer incrementaron desesperadamente mientras el hombre retrocedía con cuidado. Y en una fracción de segundos, sintió que algo pasó a su lado con velocidad. Lynn pudo llegar al otro lado de la grieta con algo de dificultad, entrando por la puerta y siendo brevemente detenida por un grito del hombre. –¡¿Niña, qué haces?!

-¿Pues qué cree? –Se agarró de la pared mientras la magnitud del temblor incrementaba. –¡Iré por su hija! –Le dio la espalda y se adentró más en la casa. Dio unja rápida mirada en la sala y en la cocina; no había señales de vida. Una gran parte del techo se derrumbó cerca de Lynn, lo que ocasionó que al impactar contra el suelo abriera un gran agujero. Claro que esto no fue problema para Lynn al evitar el golpe, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que más adelante al subir las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso, una pared se derrumbara justo delante de ella. Fue tanto el peso y el golpe que recibió en el hombro izquierdo, que sentía que la pared terminaría de caerle encima si no hubiera empujado hacia adelante. El suelo detrás de la pared colapsó, ocasionando que la pared y gran parte de una habitación se derrumbaran mientras la casa comenzaba a volcarse hacía un lado. Ahora con un gran golpe y el equilibrio en su contra, Lynn se encontraba en un gran problema.

Se arrimó contra una pared en frente con el gran temor de que esta también se derrumbara. A lo lejos, del lado izquierdo poco más de donde se derrumbó la pared, una niña pequeña daba gritos de desesperación y temor. Lynn la vio tan indefensa y asustada, deseaba con todo su ser poder apresurar su paso, pero con un hombro lastimado y la agitación del suelo por el temblor, le era muy difícil y peligroso. Sus ojos se concentraron en las pequeñas grietas que empezaban a recorrer lentamente la pared en la que se apoyaba, haciendo que el polvo y madera del techo siguieran cayendo.

Cuando llegó donde se encontraba la niña, Lynn vio como el suelo comenzaba a caer. –¡Apresúrate! –Se acercó más a ella. Llegando al límite, no podía llegar a la niña ya que la pequeña se sostenía de un lado de la entrada a su habitación con todo el peso en su contra, Lynn solo deseaba que la niña viniera a sus brazos. –¡No tengas miedo trato de ayudarte!

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! –Cerca de las dos, un gran parte del suelo se derrumbó ocasionando que la niña gritara más y para que la calma de Lynn bajara lentamente, donde el miedo reemplazaba ese espacio. –¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-¡Oye escúchame! –Trató de acercarse más a ella. –¡Iremos con tu mamá! ¡Solo confía en mi…!

-¡Mamá!... _¡Tengo miedo!_... _¡mamá!.._ –Detrás a lo lejos, en la cama de la niña observó una silueta de espaldas que estaba sentada como si nada. Tranquilamente. Se le hacía tan conocida. Toda su atención fue directo a esa silueta casi visible, porque la sombra en esa parte de la habitación era demasiada. Y por un gran momento no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera la voz desesperante de la niña. Sentía que todo el tiempo se hizo más lento pero poca importancia le dio a esto.

 _–¿Lincoln…?_ –Se preguntó con incredulidad y bajamente. Y ante esas minúsculas palabras, la silueta movió lentamente la cabeza como si tratara de ver a Lynn, pero fue ahí cuando toda la habitación se derrumbó, provocando un sonido estremecedor y lo que causó que Lynn volviera en sí.

La niña incrementó su grito y llanto.

-¡NO HIJA! –Gritó la pobre madre con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que la cara del hombre mostraba rabia y dolor desde fuera de la casa.

-¡VAMOS SALTA! –La niña saltó hacia Lynn rápidamente. Lynn extendió su brazo y atrapo a la niña con todas sus fuerzas. Trataba de abrazarla y tranquilizarla. Ahora necesitaba salir de ahí. Le dijo a la niña que avanzará, mientras notaba como varios escombros comenzaban a elevarse en el aire. Su respiración comenzaba a aselarse mientras rogaba no perder la calma. El temblor no había parado en todo ese tiempo por lo que aún continuaba. Cuando se encontraban bajando las escaleras, todo el segundo piso comenzó a derrumbarse. Lynn hizo que la niña se acercara más a ella, para cargarla en su brazo. No podía mover el otro por el golpe que tuvo su hombro, y si la suerte de esta no podía ser más caótica, todo lo que caía del techo impactaba a Lynn, mientras esta trataba de cubrir a la pequeña de cualquier golpe.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, vio como la niña le gritaba a su madre a que fuera por ella mientras su madre se acercaba lo más rápido que podía. Lynn vio como la grieta en la entrada había crecido y todo el miedo la invadía al ver como detrás de sí la casa comenzaba a desplomarse. Y supo que cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se vio indefensa. Le dio una rápida mirada a la niña antes de agacharse rápidamente, tomar mucha fuerza y lanzarla al otro extremo de la grita, cayendo con dificultad en los brazos de la mujer. Cuando se acercó el hombre, pidió a su esposa y a su hija alejarse para esperar a que la niña que salvó a su hija soltara.

Y, tomando las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban, Lynn saltó llegando solo a la punta del otro lado, sosteniéndose de los bordes del suelo. Al girar su mirada hacia atrás, vio con horror la casa colapsarse, ocasionando una gran cantidad de humo, polvo y siendo tragada por un la formación de un gran agujero. El hombre que se encontraba cerca, ayudó a Lynn a subir. Esta ni siquiera trató de levantarse al tirarse contra el suelo.

Como antes, parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento para ella. Dejó de escuchar todo sonido, incluso la voz del hombre que se encontraba viendo su estado. Giró la cabeza y vio a la mujer y a la niña juntas, abrazándose, y sobre todo sanas. – _Gracias a Dios…_ –La madre besaba a su hija. Luego regresó su mirada hacia arriba, mientras otras pocas personas se acercaban al lugar. Y lentamente Lynn cerró los ojos…

…

 ** _-Mala suerte…_** –Sus ojos se abrían con torpeza, ya hasta deseaba no hacerlo por lo pesado que se sentía. Sintió un poco de frio en todo su cuerpo, razón por la que agitó sus manos contra sus piernas levemente. Ahora que miraba a los alrededores veía todo más oscuro con una sensación extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Una sensación que su cuerpo jamás sintió.

Y ahí se veía ella, dentro de la casa Loud. Lugar de donde hace un rato había salido tan enfada, y entonces se le vino la pregunta más obvia a la cabeza, la cual la hizo pensar por un gran rato por las infinitas explicaciones que la llevarían a una respuesta… ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

…

¿Hay cosas que no entendemos? Claro que las hay.

Esas cosas que no logramos comprender, se nos presentan cada día de nuestras vidas. Sin ellas, ¿Qué nos preguntaríamos? ¿Nos esforzaríamos por conseguir respuestas? ¿Darle un sentido a esas cosas? Forman parte de nuestras etapas. De nuestros propios esfuerzos para tratar de conseguir una respuesta y darle un significado a esas incógnitas que siempre se nos presentaran.

Claro que Lincoln se hacía un montón de preguntas al flotar en ese túnel interdimensional. ¿Y si toca una de esas paredes? La curiosidad pudo más y terminó tocándolas, cosa que le provocó una leve quemadura en el dedo y que diera un pequeño grito de dolor.

Después observó cada agujero que se le cruzaba en frente. Seguía un rumbo desconocido. Solo podía ver todas esas formas de color verde, como si no hubiera una explicación para todo eso. Esos túneles por donde Lincoln cruzaba o flotaba, solo eran caminos a otras dimensiones o Universos. Había instantes en los que Lincoln se preguntaba ¿Esto es una completa locura? ¿Acaso no asimilaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Era algo tan loco. ¿Qué más podía pensar en esos momentos?

- _Veo que tiene una pequeña quemadura en el meñique señor._ –Lincoln escuchó la inconfundible voz de Jarvis.

-Gracias por notarlo Jarvis. –Lincoln levantó su pulgar. –¿Entonces esto es lo que ocurre si toco las paredes de estos túneles? –Miró las paredes verdes y revoltosas del túnel en donde flotaba con curiosidad y algo de temor. –Ya veo porque estoy flotando y agradezco por eso sin dudas.

- _Y pensé que no podía deducirlo usted solo._ –Dijo de manera casi graciosa.

Lincoln lo miró por varios segundos con algo de sospecha. ¿Jarvis podía sentir emociones? Hasta donde tenía claro, Jarvis era una voz robótica que provenía de su reloj, y era una creación de su hermana Lisa. Jarvis estaba para el en caso de que necesitara ayuda, no comprendiera algo, información sobre su viaje, entre otras cosas. Parecía que era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero de todas formas no lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntarle. –¿Eres un robot, cierto?

- _Soy un programa con una pizca de inteligencia artificial creado por su hermana Lisa Loud._ –Respondió casi de inmediato.

-Eso ya lo tengo claro, pero… ¿Cuál es tu propósito? ¿Con qué fines te creó Lisa? –Lincoln analizó un poco lo que dijo Jarvis. Si era una inteligencia artificial, era obvio que podría sentir "emociones". Lincoln ya sabía mucho de eso con grandes cantidades de comics y películas que veía en su tiempo libre.

- _Pues, mi principal objetivo es ayudar en lo que más pueda a su hermana y a usted señor. Puedo serle de mucha ayuda._

- _"Ayudar". –_ Pensó. –Ok… ¿Hace cuánto te creó mi hermana?

- _Mi fecha de creación fue antes de los sucesosprefghou- PSI DENEGADO. –_ El fondo donde se mostraba la hora en el reloj, cambió a unas luces color rojo, y en el centro apareció la palabra denegado, como si lo que dijo Jarvis no fuera suficiente.

Lincoln lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Por qué Jarvis se puso de ese modo? Quizás fuera una falla, pero fue lo último que se le vino a la mente cuando volvió a preguntar. –Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cuándo te creó?

- _Mi fecha de creación fue antes de los sucesosprefghou- PSI DENEGADO. –_ Obtuvo la misma respuesta. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de tratar de comprender que sucedía con Jarvis.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estas roto?

- _Mi sistema de seguridad me impide tocar temas como ese o liberar información. –_ No dijo nada más, y al oír esto, Lincoln solo se hizo más preguntas. ¿Por qué el sistema de seguridad de Jarvis no le permitía decirle a Lincoln su fecha de creación? ¿Qué había de malo en decirle? ¿Qué significaban las siglas PSI?

-¿Quien puso ese sistema de seguridad?

- _Su hermana Lisa, señor._ –¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué trataba de ocultarlo o que alguien más lo sepa? ¿Acaso no creó a Jarvis después de que todo esto empezara? Así creía Lincoln.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo sonido que se repetía una y otra vez, el cual provenía de Jarvis como una especie de alarma.

- _Su hermana Lisa está llamando._

-Oh… Está bien. –Analizó algo. –No le digas nada de lo que te pregunte, ¿Ok?

- _Como usted diga._ –Dicho esto, Lincoln se acomodó y vio el reflejo de una pequeña parte de la habitación de Lisa que el reloj empezó a proyectar como un holograma. Pero no la vio a ella. Esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Lisa…?

 _-¡HUH!_

-¡WOW! –Lincoln se empujó para atrás, antes de tratar de no tocar las paredes del túnel interdimensional con desesperación. Lisa le provocó un gran susto al haber salido repentinamente con una cara que solo parecía mostrar locura y en la que se notaban grandes ojeras. –¿Pero qué?

- _¡Lincoln! ¡¿Lincoln?!_

-¡Tranquila Lisa, aquí estoy! –Se acercó un poco más al holograma. Lisa se notaba muy cansada y algo asustada, cosa que provoco una leve preocupación en Lincoln. Lisa dio un pequeño suspiro antes de ver a Lincoln y tomar una taza de café. –¿Por qué te ves alterada?

 _-¡PSSS!_ –Escupió una gran parte del café a los lados. _–¿Yo? ¿Alterada? Vamos hermano mayor, es un 99,9 % de que sea probable. ¿Alterada? No creo que suceda algo malo y de gran magnitud que esté afectando mi cordura de maneras casi insoportables y dañinas jeje. –_ Dejó de hablar y clavó su mirada en Lincoln quien solo puso una cara de total extrañeza.

-¿Ok…? –Lisa se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras seguía tomando el café. –¿Qué hora es allá Lisa?

- _Las cuatro de la mañana._ –Respondió sin preocupación.

-¡¿Cuatro de la mañana?! –Preguntó sorprendido.

- _Em, sí. Cuatro de la mañana._

-Lisa, ¿Qué haces despierta a esa hora? No te ves bien. Creo que eso explica porque llevas esa cara de lunática. –Le dijo con seriedad.

- _Neh. Nada importante, solo diseñando algunas cosas y como siempre, tratando de hacer que regreses._ –Después de decir eso, tomó un cuadernillo que se encontraba a los lados y comenzó a interrogar a Lincoln. _–¿Alguna novedad contigo Lincoln?_

-¿Con novedad te refieres a…?

- _Obviamente todo lo que has visto desde que te fuiste de la dimensión 450._ –Tomó un lápiz.

Lincoln tardó un momento en recordar todo lo que le había tocado pasar en lo que iba de su viaje. Fue en ese momento que recordó algo totalmente extraño que olvidó contarle a su hermana Lisa.

-Muy bien Lisa. –Se preparó para hablar. –Antes de dejar la dimensión en donde se presentaron los Apex… Sucedió algo extraño. –Lisa subió la mirada con total interés, pero Lincoln pudo notar una pisca de inquietud en ella, como si se esperara que dijera algo malo o algo que le causaría temor. –Fuimos atacados por un oso.

- _¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo? –_ Demoró en creerlo.

-Bueno, resulta que un oso me atacó a mí, a mis hermanas y a los Apex antes de que el portal apareciera en el bosque Oregón. –Quedó en silencio un largo tiempo, antes de que Lisa tomara las palabras.

- _¡Imposible! Te contacté antes de que abandonaras esa dimensión y estabas en buen estado junto a los demás._

-Por suerte. –Se rascó la cabeza. –Seguí algunas indicaciones de tu otra versión y, pues… A pocos metros de que el oso me atacara, el hermano mayor de los Apex, Alan, me ayudó. –Su ánimo cambió mucho al decirlo. ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? Pudieron pasar muchas cosas en ese minúsculo momento. ¿Y si Alan hubiera resultado herido? ¿O algo mucho peor? Lincoln jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

No debía meter a nadie en este asunto, y sin embargo los Apex y sus hermanas lo acompañaron a Oregón a esas horas de la noche, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser.

-Casi resulta herido Lisa… Bueno, resultó herido. –Le dijo con pesadez, mientras Lisa tenía baja la mirada con algo de confusión, contemplando el cuadernillo de su escritorio. –Por suerte pudimos evadirlo, y ahí es donde entra lo extraño. –Sacó lentamente de su bolsillo un tubito que llevaba dentro de sí, un poco de líquido de color azul. Lo levantó y se lo mostró a Lisa, esta se acercó un poco más mientras ponía una cara de sospecha. –Esto, fue lo que curó a Alan.

- _¿Qué es ese extraño líquido y quien te lo dio? –_ Colocó su mano en su barbilla.

-No se lo conté a nadie, Alan no supo que sucedió, ni tampoco te lo conté a ti en ese momento porque te noté muy preocupada. –Suspiró. –Y no quería preocupar más a los demás.

Lisa comenzó a anotar varias cosas antes de que Lincoln le dijera que fue lo que sucedió. Cuando finalmente terminó, tomó pose de total atención y Lincoln comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

-Un hombre que apareció de la nada, comenzó a batallar con el oso. –Ya hasta pensaba que era una completa locura, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, podría creer cualquier cosa.

- _¿Un hombre? –_ Preguntó. _–¿Cómo? ¿Qué características tenía?_

-Bueno, al principio llevaba una capucha y estuve en la duda si se trataba de un hombre o de otra cosa que no lo era, porque la forma en la que combatía contra el oso era… simplemente, imposible. Creo que hasta mejor que los movimientos de combate de Ace savy. Después, bajó la guardia y el oso estaba por atacarlo, pero tomó la maleta donde llevaba la pistola que tú me diste para congelar. La sacó y apunto hacia el oso, congelándolo por completo. –Lisa tenía muchas interrogantes. ¿Cómo un humano podía hacerle frente a un oso? Era imposible. ¿Cómo supo usar la pistola para criogenizar? Misma pregunta que Lincoln se hizo en ese momento. –Luego se acercó a mí, me entregó este tubito el cual contenía ese líquido color azul y me dijo que se lo diera a Alan; que con esto se pondría bien. ¿Y sabes qué pasó? ¡Se recuperó Lisa! ¡Volvió a la normalidad! –Lisa lo miró con incredulidad. –No lo podía creer, pero así pasó. No podía ver su rostro porque llevaba esa capucha, pero más adelante, se acercó al oso y vertió otro líquido que contenía otro tubito que llevaba en su vestimenta.

- _¿Cómo era su vestimenta?_ –Lo interrumpió antes de seguir anotando.

-Usaba botas color negro, una especie de ropa tipo ¿Armadura color plomo? La capucha, varias cosas que portaba en la cintura y… No recuerdo nada más. –Lisa le dijo que continuara después de que Lincoln dijera eso. –Como te decía, regó ese líquido en el oso el cual aún seguía congelado lo que causó que el hielo se derritiera y fuera libre alejándose asustado. –Tomó aire. –Fue ahí donde comprobé que se trataba de un ser humano. Se quitó la capucha y vi su rostro. Cabello blanco… algo de pecas, barba y se notaba algo joven. Le pondría unos 40 años.

- _Mmm, Ok. Entendido._ –No dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno. _–¿Qué aconteció después de eso?_

-Nada más, simplemente me miró a los ojos antes de que los Apex y mis hermanas llegaran donde nos encontrábamos… Descuide la vista un poco y ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

 _-¿No te dijo algo? ¿Nada?_

-De hecho sí. Cuando me entregó el líquido, examinó a Alan y dijo que se pondría bien. No estaba seguro la verdad, pero para que confiara en él, me entregó la pistola para congelar y me dijo: "Adelante niño, dispara" "Hazlo si crees que te haré daño".

- _No lo hiciste._

-Exacto. Y lo último que me dijo antes de que desapareciera fue… "Cuídate Lincoln Loud" –Ambos niños quedaron en silencio, hasta que Lincoln decidió continuar. –Fue lo más extraño.

Lisa dejó de anotar en su cuaderno, para después dar otro sorbo de café a esa tasa que ya se encontraba casi vacía. Tardó un momento antes de comenzar a hablar y dar su opinión respecto a todo lo que había escuchado.

- _Viendo todo lo que te aconteció, parece que quizás era algún otro viajero interdimensional que te está siguiendo los pasos Lincoln._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

- _Pues… Tu viaje está causando muchas fallas en el orden Multiversal, cosa que podría estar molestando significativamente y lo que me está empezando a inquietar es que puedes ser el objetivo de muchos._

-¿Objetivo de muchos?... ¿Qué quieres decir?

…

Lisa miró lentamente un papel que se encontraba fuera de la vista de Lincoln, y una gota de sudor empezó a bajar por su cara al ver en el un dibujo del triángulo de un solo ojo.

-Te están persiguiendo. –Dijo directamente.

- _¿Persiguiéndome?_

-Quizás tratan de eliminarte por los problemas que le causas al orden multiversal. –Se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta una pequeña cafetera que se encontraba en su habitación, sirviéndose un poco de café y volviendo a su silla.

- _Eliminarme… ¿Y lo dices como si nada?_

-No entiendo.

- _¿De dónde sacaste esa hipótesis?_

-De lo que tú me contaste. "Un extraño hombre siguiendo tus pasos". ¿De quién crees que se trata? –Tomó un poco de café.

- _Si fuera uno de los que "trataba" de eliminarme, lo hubiera hecho en el bosque Oregón._

Lisa se quedó callada por unos segundos. Lo que dijo Lincoln tenía razón, y Lisa se dio cuenta que se apresuró a sacar conclusiones. Pero no podía decirle que se encontraba en peligro. Afirmárselo al 100 % y por eso hizo pasar su explicación por una hipótesis. Bill Cipher quería a su hermano. Aun recordaba todo lo que le dijo en esa pesadilla. ¿Pero podría creerle? ¿Todo lo que vio… fue real? ¿Se cumpliría? Lisa esperaba otro movimiento del triángulo flotante, si es que en verdad existía y no era producto de un mal sueño.

 _-¿Por qué soy exclusivamente yo al que quieren eliminar? ¿Qué no hay otros dos Lincoln´s perdidos en el multiverso?_

-Hay cosas que no puedo explicarte ahora hermano por cuestiones de tiempo y falta de información. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado y guardes la calma.

…

-Empiezo a considerar que no debería estar cerca de mi familia alterna.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-Que ya cause muchos problemas. –Dijo firmemente. –Me entrometí en cosas que no debía. Vi a Luna saliendo con un hermano Apex y traté de sabotear su salida. Hice que los Apex me acompañaran al bosque Oregón y corrieron un gran peligro allí sin que este fuera su problema. Luego de eso fui a otra dimensión donde… Ah, no lo sé. Duré poco tiempo allí. Yo y toda nuestra familia se veían más adultos… También decidí irme a la marina, y vaya que cause todo un escándalo.

 _-¿No hiciste notar tu presencia verdad?_

-Duré poco tiempo allí, por eso mi otra versión no fue a parar a mi dimensión.

 _-Yo de ti no me fio mucho en eso._

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto al instante.

- _Neh, fallas en el multiverso, así que tus otras versiones vendrán acá dependiendo de tu suerte._

-Ahora así son las cosas. –Se cruzó de brazos. –¿Me dirás que todo irá cambiando en la realidad y que poco a poco todo perderá sentido?

 _-Eh… algo así._

-¿Cómo están todos allá?

No esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta. ¿O sí? Después de todo, Lincoln siempre se preocupaba por ellas. Debió pensar más a fondo en ello antes de hacer contacto con Lincoln. Pero, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, como ¿Lincoln estará bien? ¿Cómo le irá? ¿Qué le ha tocado pasar? Y nunca pensó que Lincoln le preguntaría aquello. Tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar en una respuesta que beneficiara a los dos de alguna manera. ¿Una mentira? Decirle a Lincoln una mentira era demasiado fácil, pero últimamente las mentiras estaban metiendo a Lisa en grandes problemas, que claro, la perjudicaban a ella y a toda su familia.

¿Decirle la verdad? Podría hacerlo, si fuera demasiado fácil. No todo era color de rosa en la casa Loud en estos días, eso ya era algo muy sabido. Tantos problemas y tanto dolor acumulado en Ese lugar, en el sentimiento de todas.

- _Lincoln… la verdad, es que todo ha estado…_ –Pensar, era tan difícil. ¿Qué le diría? Si tan solo pudiera cortar la transmisión que ya se estaba haciendo más larga de lo habitual. Solo le quedaba la expresión de Lincoln, expresión que solo mostraba confusión y sospecha. – _Ni siquiera trataré de mentirte, todas están mal._

-¿Quieres decir que han estado actuando extraño?

 _-Si… Lynn está… desaparecida. –Lo dijo lentamente y cerrando los ojos._

-… ¿Cómo…? –Preguntó sin creer aquello. –¿Desaparecida?

 _-Una larga historia._

Los minutos se hacían eternos para Lisa, muy eternos. Con cada cosa que decía, podía notar la preocupación de Lincoln. Podía notar como su angustia poco a poco hacía presencia en él. Y cuando finalmente estaba acabando, Lincoln no demoró en hablar. Obviamente iba a hacerlo, no se quedaría callado con todo lo que le dijo, y conociendo la actitud de Lincoln, una actitud tan preocupada y se podría decir madura, ya se esperaba todo lo que diría.

-No puede ser. –Dijo mirando a la nada. –¡Tengo que regresar Lisa! Ten-go…

- _Lincoln tranquilízate. –_ Trató de calmarlo de una manera tan inútil, pero debía intentarlo. – _Aún quedan unos cuantos días para la formación del agujero negro. Para ese tiempo estarás de regreso. Estarás con todas nosotras. No necesitas alterarte._

-¿Y qué me dices de Lynn? –Elevó un poco su tono de voz. –¡Esta desaparecida! ¡¿Cómo Lori dejó que saliera de casa con lo peligroso que podía ser?!

- _Hey, baja un poco la voz vaquero._ –Dijo de manera tranquila. –Te dije que las cosas estaban complicadas aquí.

-SI, muy complicadas. Temblores, criaturas, portales. No tenías que decírmelo Lisa.

- _Hay una probabilidad muy alta de que Lynn se encuentre en buen estado. Y otra muy alta de que no quiera regresar a casa por el odio que nos tiene a todas. Ahora puedes estar relajado._

 _-_ No _. –_ No transcurrió ni medio segundo antes de dijera eso. De una manera tan firme y decidida. _–_ ¡Tengo que hablar con ellas!

 _-¿Con las demás?_

-¡Sí!

- _Lincoln, no me creerías si te dijera que no quieren hacerlo._ –Lincoln demoró un poco en entender eso. ¿Sus hermanas no querían hablar con él? ¿Acaso no estaban preocupadas? ¿Por qué?

-¿Comó?

- _Mira, resulta que se sienten un poco culpables por todo lo que ha pasado. Al principio se mostraban impacientes por verte, pero en estos momentos hablar contigo significaría… No lo sé, ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Arrepentirse por no haber hecho nada?_

-¿Ni siquiera las menores? ¿Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily…? –Esperaba una rápida respuesta.

 _-Ahora que lo dices, Lola y Lucy no creo que quieran hacerlo. Lana posiblemente, y Lily también. Solo que hasta ahora, creo que no lo saben._

-No, no, no… No deben sentirse culpables… No… –Nuevamente, no pudo decir nada por un largo tiempo. Quizás debía estar pensando. ¿Qué seguiría? Cosas peores seguramente, es lo que él más pensaba. –¡Todo por ese estúpido proyecto! –Dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

Y ahí fue cuando recordó algo.

-¿Dejaste a Bryan libre?

 _-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?_ –La cámara de la máquina enfocó a Bryan tal y como siempre estaba. Inconsciente y atado a una camilla.

-Oh no… –Sobó su cabeza con pesadez.

- _Lincoln ya te lo dije. No lo dejaré ir hasta que diga toda la verdad._

-La verdad aquí Lisa… –La miró directamente a los ojos. –Es que tienes a ese idiota aún contigo, y eso te traerá más problemas.

- _Ya tengo suficientes problemas ahora, y no preocuparía que aumentaran un poco más solo por esta molestia. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer?_

-¿Qué?... Ja ja ja. –Su risa se hizo un poco molesta para ella. –Oh mi pequeña hermana. –Hizo un gesto dulce y fingido. –¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si las demás se enteran que él pudo ser el causante de esto? –Era obvio lo que trataba de decirle.

Si las demás hermanas se enteraban, ¿Cuál sería la reacción de todas? Lo único que le quedó claro a Lisa cuando Lincoln le hizo entender aquello, es que no sería nada bonita.

-¿Y qué me dices de sus padres? –Regresó su mismo tono, serio. –Yo estudio con el Lisa, y se perfectamente que, en especial su papá, no es muy agradable. Deben estar preocupados, buscándolo.

- _Por eso planeo borrarle a él y a todos los que se impliquen la memoria._ –Presionó un botón que se encontraba en su escritorio, provocando que una pequeña puerta se abriera, revelando una pequeña arma con extrañas luces que se encontraba dentro de un envase.

-Wow. –Vio la pistola. –No lo harás.

- _Oh, ¿No puedo hacerlo Lincoln?_ –Tomó la pistola y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro de manera provocativa y desafiante.

-Lisa, no lo hagas.

 _-¿Por qué? Tú no eres el que hace los cálculos aquí, yo sí._

-Tú no sabes lo que puedes provocar.

- _Aviso: Señor, mis lecturas captan algo acercándose con velocidad a 600 metros de aquí._

-Ahora no Jarvis. –Dijo Lincoln; seguían discutiendo mientras advirtió aquello.

- _Hermano mayor no deberías molestarte. Es muy fácil para mí hacer esto._

-Sí, como lo es también que sufra efectos secundarios tal y como siempre nos pasa a todos cuando pruebas tus estúpidos experimentos en nosotros.

- _Oh por supuesto._ –Dejo el arma a un lado. – _Déjame recordarte que tuuú acudiste a mí para que te ayudara en un estúpido invento o experimento como le quieras decir, tan desesperado. No pensaste en los "efectos secundarios" en esos momentos, ¿Verdad?_

-Sí, tienes razón, y ahora mira… –Extendió sus brazos para que viera el túnel interdimensional en el que se encontraba flotando. –Qué gran resultado Lisa, enserio, "tranquilo Lincoln, no ocurrirá nada malo, la máquina funcionará a la perfección". Y vaya que lo hizo.

Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza. _–¡Todo hubiera salido a la perfección de no ser por ese desperdicio humano y su estúpido hermano!_. –Señaló a Bryan.

- _300 Metros._

-Solo quiero que lo dejes, no es un animal para que permanezca encerrado.

- _Pero si actuó como un pobre animal cuando nos atacó a mí, a ti y a Clyde en ese desastre. –_ Se detuvo un momento antes de seguir. _–Aún no puedo creer que sacrificara tanto solo para que te succionara el portal._

-Mira, sé que él ha hecho muchas atrocidades pero necesito que lo dejes ir, no lo digo por mi o por él, lo digo por ti y las demás, por el trato que le da a las demás personas. Sé cómo las hace sentir y como las sumerge más en la depresión cuando algo va mal. –Lo dijo con mucha calma y comprensión para que Lisa entendiera.

- _¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh?_

-Porque yo fui el que lo soportó todo este tiempo. –Y así, fue como una minúscula pisca de razón entro en Lisa, al escuchar esas palabras. Lo que estuvo pensando en estos últimos días, el mismo Lincoln lo dijo. Un trato tan desgraciado e insoportable que él debía sufrir cada día de la escuela por Bryan.

Pero aun así, se segó…

 _-No…_

-Lisa…

 _-¡Que no-_

Justo delante de sí, Lincoln observó cruzar a gran velocidad una especie de rayo color azul que impactó con mucha fuerza contra las paredes del túnel interdimensional causando una gran explosión.

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!

- _¿Qué? –Lisa también lo notó. –¿Li-Lincoln?... ¡Lin - co- -!_

-¡Lisa! –La señal empezaba a cortarse. –¡No Lisa ahora no!

…

-¡Lincoln!... ¡LINCOLN MALDICIÓN RESPONDE!

 ** _Señal perdida…_**

Eran las palabras que decían en la pantalla de la máquina.

-Oh no…

…

-¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!

- _La transmisión ha sido cortada señor por el agoto de energía._

-¡¿Qué?!-

Otros rayos cruzaron al lado de este, pero un último esta vez le había rosado ligeramente el brazo derecho, donde le dejó una considerable quemadura.

-AHHH, ¡Maldición! –Apretó su brazo lastimado levemente. –Ah… Ok, ok… todo estará bien… está bien… –Giró rápidamente la cabeza. –¡¿Jarvis qué fue eso?!

- _Energía disparada con la intención de herirlo señor._

-¡Dirección!

- _Delante de usted a 150 metros._ –Vio al frente lo más rápido que pudo tratando de buscar la causa del disparo.

Y vio cómo se originaba un destello de luz a lo lejos, y se dio cuenta que era otro disparo por el rayo que se acercaba rápidamente. Esta vez, Lincoln lo esquivó con algo de dificultad por el tipo de gravedad del túnel. Su miedo aumentaba cada vez, cuando notaba como los rayos impactaban contra las paredes del túnel provocando grandes explosiones.

-¡Dime que está causando esto! ¡¿Quién me está atacando?!

 _-Mis sensores me indican que es un cuerpo que está acercándose más y más a usted señor._

-¿Eh? –Volvió su mirada al frente.

El sujeto miraba desde lejos al niño gracias al zoom del casco que otorgaba. Lentamente río al ver al niño tan desesperado y asustado, cosa que le provocaba más y más la intención de herirlo, de lastimarlo, de hacerlo sufrir. Escuchar sus gritos como música para sus oídos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Lamentablemente para él. Maldijo internamente su suerte al darse cuenta, al recordar que no podía hasta cumplir su objetivo principal. Extendió su brazo, donde tenía envuelto en sí, una especie de cañón con el que le apunto a Lincoln con precisión.

Se quitó la mochila de la espalda lo más rápido que pudo, pero la herida en su brazo derecho ocasionaba que demorara en hacerlo. Lincoln la abrió con tal desesperación que por poco y la mochila se soltaba de su mano izquierda.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!... –Le era muy difícil tomar sus cosas con una sola mano.

El arma del sujeto comenzaba a vibrar por la carga que ocasionaría el disparo, mientras tenía su objetivo tan fijo. Parecía que olvidó completamente que no debía…

Y aunque demoró un poco, para fortuna de él consiguió sacar la pistola para congelar de su mochila. Pero sabía perfectamente que no haría mucho con ella si la suerte no estaba de su lado, y con estar herido le iría mucho peor.

- _Te tengo en la mira…_ –El arma comenzó a vibrar con intensidad. – _Y esta vez no fallaré…_

 _-¿Señor que tiene planeado hacer?_

-¡¿Tu… qué crees Jarvis?!

- _Se está desangrando, no es apropiado que enfrenté al enemigo estando lastimado._

-¡No tengo más opción! –Recargó la pistola.

 _-Debería hacerse a un lado… un poco más a la derecha estaría bien. Traté de impulsarse como hizo hace rato_.

- _Boom. –_ Dijo el sujeto antes de dar el potente disparo, ocasionando que su cuerpo y una especie de nave súper avanzada en la que iba montado como un skateboard fueran empujados hacía atrás.

Lincoln escuchó el potente disparo. Notó como por un momento todo a lo lejos cambió a un gran destello azul brillante, mientras el humo se dispersaba y desaparecía por el potente rayo que se acercaba con velocidad hacía él.

-¿JARVIS?

- _¡Impúlsese a su derecha!_

Reaccionó lo más rápido que su mente y miedo le permitieron. Trató de empujarse hacia la derecha del túnel sin tocar sus paredes, y lo hizo. Pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que el rayo al impactar con gran intensidad contra la pared izquierda del túnel, había abierto un gran agujero. En este, que empezaba a succionar con potencia toda materia, se vio reflejado lo que parecía ser el cielo y las nubes.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! –Para Lincoln era inútil tratar de alejarse. El agujero lo succionó con mucha fuerza, jalándolo hacia fuera del túnel.

Y mientras salía de este, directamente comenzó a caer con velocidad. Lincoln abrió los ojos por tanto miedo e impotencia. Se sentía muy desesperado, y el ver hacia abajo no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, porque podía ver perfectamente una gran ciudad.

Comenzó a gritar.

Parecía que se acercaba poco a poco, pero aún con toda la desesperación encima sabía que bajaba a una gran velocidad. El viento impactaba contra sus ojos por la rapidez con la que bajaba, cosa que Lincoln trataba de evitar al girarse de espaldas y mirar hacia arriba. El agujero aún estaba abierto, pero mientras más se alejaba de él, se dio cuenta de se cerraba lentamente.

Su miedo incrementó más cuando vio a su extraño atacante salir de este, volando encima de algo que no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, pero por su forma, rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza un Skateboard volador.

-¡Jarvis dame opciones rápido! –Gritó mientras veía como el sujeto se acercaba hacía el en forma de ataque.

- _Creo que es el momento oportuno para que use su arma._

Apuntó hacia el cuerpo, pero le era un poco difícil por el movimiento que provocaba el viento en toda su ropa y pelo. Creía que caer de espaldas a una gran altura le ayudaría a ver mejor, pero parece que la suerte una vez más no estaba de su lado.

La potencia de las turbinas en el skateboard aumentó en el aire, haciendo que el sujeto estuviera más cerca de Lincoln.

-Vamos, vamos… –Cerró uno de sus ojos para tener una mejor puntería… –No me falles…

- _10 metros para el impacto…_

- _¡ERES MIO! –_ El sujeto extendió su mano con el fin de agarrar a Lincoln.

-¡Ahhhh vamos!

- _5 Metros…_

-…

- _2 metros…_

- _¡JA JA JA JA JA!_

- _¡Ahora!_

Cerró los ojos disparándole al sujeto.

Esto liberó el rayo criogenizador que, por sorpresa para Lincoln al mirar hacia arriba, había congelado desde la cintura para arriba a su atacante.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y con una rápida mirada examinó toda su vestidura y forma. Llevaba una especie de uniforme color negro, algunas cosas en su cintura y armas en ambos brazos y un casco con forma futurista que cubría toda su cabeza. La vestidura era muy avanzada; algo que le recordó al hombre que se encontró en el bosque Oregón. ¿Podía ser el mismo? No podía ser, este sujeto se veía un poco más pequeño y delgado. Además este quería dañar a Lincoln, no ayudarlo.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus pies, llevaba botas y el skateboard que llevaba más armas consigo. Lincoln se dio cuenta que esta paró su avance por haber congelado al sujeto, porque dedujo obviamente que el la controlaba.

Al ver hacia abajo nuevamente, volvió en sí el recuerdo de que estaba cayendo. Ya comenzaba a sentirse caliente por lo rápido que su cuerpo bajaba, producto de la gravedad, tal como pasa en las películas, tal vez empezaría a incendiarse. Y el dolor de su herida empezó a aumentar por si no fuera poco.

-¡¿Ahora qué hago?!-

Escuchó un ruido detrás de sí, y vio los ojos de las mascara del sujeto. Dos puntos brillantes color rojizo fue lo que vio con temor.

El hielo que envolvía gran parte de su cuerpo, fue derritiéndose poco a poco por un extraño motivo. Lincoln abrió completamente los ojos al ver eso. – **No volverá a funcionar…** –Estaba liberándose y cuando quedaba un poco de hielo, este empezó a agrietarse terminando por romperse potentemente.

Ante esto Lincoln se cubrió, y al terminar de hacerlo, vio al sujeto libre, poniéndose en posición de ataque otra vez y clavando su mirada en él que era su objetivo.

- **Hola conejo…**

Lincoln se quedó sin habla al escuchar esa voz algo distorsionada detrás de esa mascara en forma de caso. Su atacante extendió su mano, agarrándolo de la camisa. Lincoln no podía hacer nada, se quedó inmóvil. Su herida no se lo permitía, y su arma necesitaba cargarse por el gran disparo que dio. No podía dejar de verlo. No sabía quién era, ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? No era tiempo de preguntas. Al tomarlo, el skateboard redujo significativamente la velocidad con la que caían.

Apretó su puño, aunque fuera inútil el intento, Lincoln trató de golpearlo o de librarse de su ataque, aunque fuera algo difícil por el viento. El sujeto no hizo gran esfuerzo antes de detener el golpe de Lincoln con su mano libre.

-" _¡Vamos Jarvis dame algo!"_ –Pensaba desesperado.

- **Oh, tan insignificante y débil.** –Lo acercó más a su cara. – **Vendrás conmigo.**

- _Modo de combate activado._

 ** _-¿Modo de combate?-_ ** Recibió sorpresivamente una fuerte patada de Lincoln que lo hizo retroceder y librando así a Lincoln de su mano, para luego recibir otro golpe en el estómago.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Quedó atónito. –¡¿Jarvis como hice eso?!

- _Solo puse en uso la nueva actualización del reloj. –_ Miró como su atacante se sobaba el estómago antes de regresarle la mirada tan furioso.

 **- _Qué suerte tienes._** –Extendió su brazo izquierdo, del cual sacó un cuchillo muy afilado a modo de espada. – ** _Veamos si puedes esquivar esto niño._** –Se empujó hacia él y Lincoln lo único que hizo para evadir su ataque fue inclinar todo su cuerpo para abajo.

 _-_ ¡Oh Maldición! –Volvió a su posición de defensa, aunque estaba completamente seguro que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. –¡Explica esta nueva actualización!

 ** _-¡AHHHH!_** –Volvió a acercársele con velocidad para atacarlo. Extendió el cuchillo en dirección a Lincoln y este nuevamente volvió a esquivarlo, solo que esta vez pareció dar un salto sobre el aire.

 _-Todo su cuerpo recibe ondas de energía que se transmiten desde el reloj-_ Se hizo hacia un lado mientras esquivaba otro ataque del sujeto. _–por todo el impulso nervioso de su cuerpo, además de darle más fuerza de lo esperado._

-¡AH! –Agarró el brazo del sujeto con su mano buena antes de que su cuchilla llegara hacia él.

- ** _Con que era eso._** –Bajó la mirada al reloj. – ** _¿Crees tú maldito reloj te protegerá?_** –Sacó otro cuchillo de su brazo libre mientras Lincoln lo miró por unos segundos con temor.

Nuevamente había lanzado otro ataque hacia Lincoln esta vez en dirección al reloj, pero Lincoln como hizo hace rato, esquivó su ataque poniéndose de lado.

-¡Oye te das cuenta que estamos- Bajó la cabeza esquivando otro ataque. –cayendo desde una gran altura!

- ** _Ja ja ja ja ja_** _–_ Río de forma tétrica y un poco baja mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lincoln y presionando un de unos pocos botones que tenía su brazo derecho. – ** _¿Realmente importa?_** –Apuntó con el skateboard a Lincoln poniéndose de lado, y como era de esperarse este esquivó el sorpresivo rayo que salió de un pequeño agujero de este. Lo que Lincoln no esperaba es que ese rayo no había sido lanzado con la intención de herirlo y lo supo cuando vio como este al ir de lejos abrió un portal antes de impactar contra el suelo a unos 800 metros.

Al darse la vuelta, no pudo esquivar otro agarre de ese extraño sujeto pero esta vez apretándole el cuello y empujándose a él y a Lincoln al portal.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y después de atravesarlo con gran rapidez, no dudo ni un segundo del lugar donde estaba. Un túnel interdimensional.

Toda su suerte se estaba acabando, si no podía librarse de ese sujeto, ¿qué podía hacer? Aún no lograba comprender que era lo que quería de él con exactitud. Sí, quizás era unos de los muchos viajeros que trataban de deshacerse de él ¿Y cómo no pensarlo cuando ves su tecnología avanzada y un skateboard que puede abrir un portal?

Por una minúscula suerte para él, se encontraba algo lejos del atacante por la magnitud del empuje del portal. Lo último que le quedaba era una idea que pasó sobre su cabeza, no sabía si funcionaria la verdad, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

 **-¡Esto se termina ahora!** –Se le estaba acercando.

-Jarvis, dime si esto va a funcionar. –Sacó la pistola interdimensional.

 _-¿No estará pensando en abrir un portal dentro del túnel?_

-¡Ya no tengo más opciones! –La examinó, dándose cuenta que el foco de la pistola no estaba verde, obviamente estaba desactivada. Miró hacia delante y su atacante volvió a sacar las cuchillas.

Extendió su mano hacia delante, esperando salir desesperadamente de esta situación.

-Jarvis dime, ¡¿qué pasará si abro un portal dentro del túnel?!

 _-Pues…-_ No dejó que Jarvis terminara al disparar con la pistola hacia delante, donde se formó un portal. Pero esta vez sucedió algo diferente a lo esperado, o tal vez… a lo que él hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué demonios? –Podía ver a través del portal una carretera, con varios autos cruzando como si nada. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y aun así le era difícil creer esto.

Dejó las preguntas para después y sin pensarlo cruzó el portal.

- ** _¡No lo harás maldita sea!_** –Para cuando trató de cruzar el portal para atrapar a Lincoln ya era demasiado tarde. El portal se había cerrado segundos antes de cruzar. **_–Maldición._** –Acercó su brazo a la cara y empezó a hablar por el transmisor con odio. – ** _Soldado 004 con noticias, acabo de perder al viajero interdimensional 452, repito…_** –Guardó las cuchillas con odio. – ** _Acabó de perderlo…_**

 _-¿Lo perdiste? –_ Una voz ronca habló desde el otro lado de la transmisión _. –Oh mi querido amigo, estas en grandes problemas… Al jefe no le gustará saber esto._

- ** _No lo sabrá._** –Sacó de nuevo las cuchillas y cargo el skateboard listo para crear otro portal. – ** _No dejaré que ese infeliz se me escape._**

 ** _…_**

-Permiso, cuidado, disculpen. –Lincoln corría en medio de la gente, intentando escapar de su atacante. Aunque no lo tuviera detrás de él, es difícil pensar que el pobre niño no sufrirá trastornos después de lo ocurrido. Por el momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en ponerse a salva. –¿Dónde estoy? –Decía algo adolorido por la herida de su brazo derecho.

 _-Se encuentra en la ciudad de Royal Woods, avenida charles entre la 24 y el parque estatal._

-Ya se me hacía conocido. –Se detuvo a examinar su brazo.

- _Es una gran herida, si no recibe atención medica pronto perderá mucha más sangre y podría sufrir una hemorragia._

-Maldición no puedo ir a un hospital así, además se harán muchas preguntas… –Luego pensó. –Debo ir con mis hermanas. ¿Qué dimensión es esta? ¿Hay alguna diferencia con la mía?

- _Noto un 100 % de similitud, no habrá problemas._

-¿Y qué me dices de mi otro yo? ¿Irá a mi dimensión?

 _-Eso habrá que verlo._ –Dijo dudando _._

Antes de ir a su casa, se detuvo en una tienda cercana a comprar algo de vendas. Por suerte tenía algo de dinero que tomó "prestado" de la primera dimensión antes de ir al bosque Oregón. Notó con precaución que había un sujeto que estaba siendo atendido por el vendedor por lo que intentaba evitar su mirada para que no viera la herida que tenía.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.

-Bien que tenga un buen-

El sujeto se quedó viendo a Lincoln antes de marcharse, mientras Lincoln trataba de evitar su mirada.

-¿Li- Lincoln? –Reconoció al chico.

-¿Qué? –Se giró con algo de nerviosismo. –¿Te conozco?

-¿Conocerme? ¿Es una broma verdad? –Se cruzó de brazos.

- _Jarvis ¿Quién es este sujeto? –_ Le susurró a Jarvis sin quitarle la mirada.

 _-Analizando…._

-¿Le acabas de hablar a ese extraño… reloj? –El sujeto miró el reloj de Lincoln con curiosidad. –¿Es obra de Lisa verdad?

 _-"Como me conoce a mí y a Lisa" –_ Lincoln se juraba con gran seguridad que nunca había visto a la persona que tenía en frente. Tenía un extraño cabello blanco – plateados, algo pálido y delgado, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Lincoln fue ver sus ojos color rojizo, llevando unas ropas negras, una gorra que tenía plasmada una calavera negra y arriba de sí un águila Nazi.

- _Análisis completado, su nombre es Alexander Vladimir proviene de Europa, tiene relación con tu familia y por lo visto es alguien… especial._

-Como lo sospeché, Lisa tiene que ver en esto y además esa descripción se escuchó algo básica. ¿Qué está pasando Lincoln? –Se le acercó más con algo de sospecha. Cuando Lincoln retrocedió por lo intimidado que se sentía, Alexander pudo notar una mancha de sangre en la camisa de Lincoln. –¿Oye, eso es sangre? –Se le acercó.

Lincoln dio un suspiro antes de mirar a Alexander con algo de desconfianza. –Mira, esto es muy complicado. –Le mostró su brazo.

-Oh diablos… –Dijo con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos al ver la cortada de Lincoln. –¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿Somos conocidos verdad?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Claro que me conoces! Soy yo Alexander, llevo viviendo con tu familia por un tiempo.

-Ah, es complicado. Necesito ir a casa, haya te explicaré todo, por el momento necesito unas vendas para la herida.

Con todo lo que sucedía, no debían perder nada de tiempo. En unos minutos tratando de evadir cualquier encuentro en la calle, llegaron a la casa de Loud. Obviamente Lincoln siempre miraba su casa con algo de ¿nostalgia? ¿Sería esa la sensación que siempre siente cuando entra en ella? O tal vez es el saber en el fondo que ese no es su verdadero hogar.

Antes de entrar junto con Alexander, Lincoln lo tomó del brazo deteniendo su avance. Alexander lo miró con extrañeza antes de que Lincoln le advirtiera. –No es seguro que el resto de mis hermanas me vea así.

-Con ese brazo herido, lógicamente no deberían verte.

-Si… por eso, y algo más. ¿No tenía ningún plan para hoy verdad?

-Extraña pregunta, y estoy seguro que te vi salir con Clyde a la tienda de comics cuando estaba entrenando en el patio.

-Bien, te explicaré todo más tarde solo quiero que me ayudes a llegar a mi habitación. –Eso era un reto, lógicamente. La casa Loud, al menos esta no estaba cayéndose a pedazos por el dolor y la pérdida como sucedía en el Universo original de Lincoln, y si este lo supiera, no sabía ni siquiera como sería su reacción.

Al entrar a la casa lo primero que vieron fue a Lynn bajar por las escaleras con rapidez. En un movimiento rápido, Lincoln se ocultó detrás de la pared de las escaleras.

-Oye Alex ¿Podrías partir estas 12 tablas de madera en dos? Mañana tendré entrenamiento de Karate y mi record es de 5 tablas rotas, deseo ver a un profesional en acción.

Alexander escuchó el favor de Lynn y no dudó en cumplírselo. Una vez las tablas delante de él, tomó posición de ataque antes de poder romperlas. Lynn esperaba con ansias el momento y Lincoln, lo único que hacía era ver todo desde cierta distancia esperando a que Lynn se fuera.

Alexander se tardó unos segundos con la mano derecha en frente de si, con sus ojos cerrados reflejando concentración. Lincoln no pudo ver el momento cuando Alexander bajó la mano rápidamente rompiendo todas las tablas de Lynn como si fueran de simple papel. –Oh diablos… –Se giró rápidamente por el susto. _–"Destrozó las tablas como si nada"…_ Jarvis creí que habías dicho que esta dimensión era totalmente igual a la nuestra.

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué? En mi dimensión no conozco a este extraño sujeto, nunca lo he visto.

-Eso es verdad, pero la única diferencia es que en su dimensión nunca lo conocieron, como a Paul Siderakis o la familia Apex o porque la vida de ellos es muy diferente. –Eso nunca lo supo, pero debía ser tan obvio.

-¡Wow eso fue impresionante! –La emoción e impresión de Lynn no podían ser más obvias. –Gracias por la demostración Alex, te debo una. –Dijo, una vez que recogió las tablas rotas del suelo para después ir al patio.

-Ya puedes salir.

Lincoln salió de donde estaba oculto a paso lento, cuidando de que ninguna otra de sus hermanas estuviera presente.

-¿Esto pasa a menudo?

-…¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza Lincoln? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Enserio actúas como si no me conocieras.

-¡Te dije que te lo explicaría luego! Solo…. Vamos a mi habitación. –No demoraron en llegar a la habitación de Lincoln. El único obstáculo por suerte para ellos, fue encontrarse a Lynn.

Una vez dentro, Alexander prosiguió a desinfectar el brazo de Lincoln y a vendarlo con cuidado.

-Ahora explica que está pasando.

Y una vez más, Lincoln se vio acorralado por el estrés y por los problemas. No deseaba intervenir con esta realidad, no deseaba que nadie más se involucrara ¿Y de qué serviría mentir? No era bueno en ello. Alexander simplemente esperaba una respuesta, y Lincoln se la daría.

-Ah… veras, yo no soy el Lincoln que conoces.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo… –Escúpelo, pensaba una y otra vez. La decisión final estaba en su poder, tal vez las cosas saldrían bien si Alexander era el único que se enteraba, esperaba con esperanza aquello. –No soy de esta… Dimensión, soy un Lincoln que proviene de otra. –Podía leer todo en la mirada de Alexander, aunque lo que más notaba era una expresión pensativa.

-Entonces tú no eres de esta… ¿Dimensión?

-Te dije que era complicado. –Subió a su cama y se acostó con algo de cuidado mientras se alistaba para contar el resto. –Han pasado muchas cosas, para resumírtelo, la Lisa de mi dimensión creo una máquina que crea portales interdimensionales que te llevan a otras dimensiones.

-Y déjame adivinar, fuiste absorbido por un portal. –Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Era tan obvio.

-Si… Estoy tratando de regresar a mi verdadero hogar, si no lo hago, todo el multiverso colapsara, poco a poco, todas las dimensiones de mi Universo desaparecerán, luego las de otros Universos, expandiéndose a todo el Multiverso y destruyendo toda la realidad de lo que conocemos.

-¿No te parece eso una explicación un poco… cliché?

-¿Cliché… a qué te refieres? –Preguntó confundido.

-Solo digo, un problema muy grande siempre tiene una historia o trasfondo muy complejo.

-No… todo esto me lo dijo Lisa. Confió en ella. –Pensó por un largo tiempo lo que Alexander dijo, ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? Confiaba en Lisa, confiaba en sus palabras. Lisa n podía estar guardando secretos en una situación como esta. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Solo doy mi punto de vista, he visto muchas cintas que tratan de este tema y siempre es lo mismo: La máquina se destruye, crea un caos total, el personaje principal es el encargado de solucionar todo.

-Alexander, esta no es una tonta película, todo esto va enserio y esto… –Le mostró su brazo vendado. –Esto lo demuestra. –Miró hacia los lados. –Me atacaron por irrumpir el orden en el orden Universal, es lo más probable.

-¿Quién te atacó?

-Un sujeto que llevaba un traje avanzado con una máscara y skateboard volador. –Dejó la mochila a un lado de la cama. –Te dije que todo esto era complicado.

-Un momento ¿Por qué te atacaría a ti?

-No lo sé, Lisa me dijo que era porque estoy irrumpiendo el orden multiversal… Lo que me sigue pareciendo extraño es que sea a mi exclusivamente, digo, hay dos yo haya en los cosmos irrumpiendo con esto y yo soy el que está pagando como esto.

-Oye, eso es algo extraño. ¿Dos versiones de ti? No creo, debe a ver más en la infinidad y te atacan exclusivamente a ti. Creo que Lisa no te está contando algo.

Lincoln no deseaba que eso fuera verdad, pero siendo sincero con el mismo, Lisa oculta muchas cosas. Alexander podría tener razón, pero se lo negaba completamente. Aún está el asunto del atacante enmascarado, el otro sujeto que le salvó la vida en el bosque Oregón, la extraña información o palabras que Jarvis no puede revelarle a Lincoln "PSI", como abrió un portal dentro del túnel.

Lo extraño de eso, fue que ese portal no lo llevó a otro túnel ni nada, sino a una dimensión. Simplemente debía traspasarla y ya estaba en otra, no era necesario el viaje por el túnel ni nada y la historia de Alexander.

-Ah, ya no se en que creer la verdad. –Se quedó viendo al techo por un gran rato, pero de repente el reloj comenzó a vibrar. Lincoln se le acercó y luego notó que sería otro llamado de Jarvis.

- _Señor, le traigo información, el tiempo que estará aquí es de ocho horas, para cuando el tiempo terminé, debe ir al parque abandonado que está al otro lado de la ciudad donde abrirá otro portal con la pistola para retirarse._

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en lugares escalofriantes? –Suspiró antes de volver a acostarse. Miró el reloj por segunda vez para ver la hora.

 **4:16 PM**

-Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Te irás por la noche?

-Si. Si no me voy "aceleraré el flujo de la aparición de los portales porque no puede haber dos mismos individuos en una dimensión" teoría de Lisa.

-Ok… ¿Y si tu otro yo regresa? ¿O si alguna de tus hermanas te ve?

-Siempre regreso tarde de mis salidas con Clyde y ninguna de mis hermanas me verá porque le pondré seguro a la puerta. –Dijo con algo de amargura.

-Bien, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Debes tener hambre.

-Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho. –Fue lo último para que Alexander saliera de la habitación.

…

-¿Entonces estas seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros Alexander? –Pregunta hecha por Leni hacia Alexander.

-Está bien amor, me siento algo cansado. Me quedaré aquí hasta que Lincoln regrese, tú puedes ir con los demás al cine sin preocupaciones. –Lo dijo con calma mientras tomaba una de las manos de la rubia.

-Si tú lo dices. –Alexander tomó a Leni de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo de manera apasionada. Tomando la otra mano de Leni, la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos dulces y hermosos ojos.

-Divierte, te ves más hermosa cuando estás feliz. –Leni se sonrojó un poco ante esas palabras, y acariciando una de las mejillas de Alexander, se dieron un beso de despedida.

Lincoln miró todo desde arriba y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto nauseabundo, típico de un niño de su edad.

-Debo decir que te envidio Alexander, prefiero quedarme en casa que a ir a ver una cinta cinematográfica que ni siquiera se basa en hechos reales o de gran importancia.

Antes de que Lisa diera un paso para salir de casa, notó algo que le llamó la atención en el suelo.

-¡Lisa apresúrate! Llegaremos tarde a la función de las ocho. –Le gritó el señor Loud desde la Van.

-Un momento. –Se acercó más al suelo mientras Alexander la miraba con algo de curiosidad y luego el temor empezó a crecer en él. –¿Esa mancha roja qué es?

-Eh… de seguro es sangre falsa que Lucy regó por accidente. –Se acercó más al suelo y así permaneció por unos instantes con duda cosa que asustaba más y más a Alexander.

-Neh, tienes mucha razón. Deberían prohibirle a Lucy manipular esos líquidos. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de casa. Alexander notó como la Van se alejaba de casa, y cuando giró la esquina, fue el momento para dar la señal.

-¡Ya se fueron! –Ante el llamado, Lincoln bajó a la planta baja con seguridad. –Oye, me sorprende que no te moleste el beso… que le di a tu hermana. Ya sabes, eres de otro Mundo y esto debe ser… ¿Sorpresivo para ti?

-Ah, créeme, ya me topé con una situación igual en otra dimensión y he decidido no interponerme en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y llevas lo necesario?

-Tomé un poco de ropa de mi otro yo y algo de comida que guardé en mi maleta.

-Ok… –Alexander se alejó hacia la cocina.

-Bueno Alexander, creo que esto ha sido todo. –Se colocó encima un suéter. –Te agradezco por ayudarme y por guardar este secreto, pero es el momento-

-De irnos. –Lo interrumpió mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

-¿Qué?

-No dejaré que vayas solo a un parque abandonado a las ocho de la noche Lincoln.

-Wow wow wow, no vendrás conmigo, ¿Y si mi otro yo regresa y no te encuentra en casa?

-Siempre dejas una llave debajo del tapete. –Señaló el tapete.

-Tengo una pistola que congela cualquier cosa como arma para defenderme.

-¿Es una broma verdad? Y se nota que te fue de mucha ayuda cuando peleaste con el sujeto que volaba en el skateboard. –Le señaló su brazo.

-Ahhh, tengo mis razones para no involucrar a nadie en esto. Podrías salir herido, ¡no puedo alterar el orden de esta realidad!

-Oye, solo irás haya y abrirás el portal. No te hará nada de malo un poco de compañía. –Se le estaba acercando pero lo que no esperaba era que Lincoln le apuntara con la pistola para congelar.

-Dije que iré solo. –Habló con seriedad.

-¿No estás hablando enserio cierto? –Y después de decir aquello, recibió un fuerte disparo en los pies que provocó que estos se congelaran por completo en un instante. –No estas bromeando.

-Exacto. –Empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima a Alexander.

-Es muy fácil para mí librarme de todo este hielo.

-Pero no será sencillo si te congelo por completo. –Le disparó a todo su cuerpo congelándolo por completo solo hasta una parte del pecho. Alexander suspiró ante lo que dijo, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Lincoln, algo llamó su atención. –Ahora si me disculpa… –Su mirada se perdió por un instante pero no su mente ni su concentración en lo que escuchaba. –Me retiro de aquí-

- _Shhhh cállate. –_ Ante eso, Lincoln lo miró por unos segundos con confusión mientras sus oídos empezaron a captar un extraño sonido. Subió la mirada al techo al mismo tiempo que Alexander lo hizo, y notaron ruidos extraños provenientes de arriba, como pisadas.

 _-¿Estás seguro que todas mis hermanas se fueron?_

 _-Completamente… –_ Examinaba con inquietud y sospecha el techo.

 _-Debe ser alguna mascota._

 _-Estaban en la cocina…_

 _-Detecto movimiento en el segundo piso señor, un cuerpo lo provoca. –Advirtió Jarvis._

 _-¡Diablos hay alguien en la casa! –_ Notó como Lincoln se alejaba hacia afuera. –¿ _Qué? No Lincoln ¡¿Qué haces?!_

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, no pudo evitar dejar de apuntarle al techo de su casa. Solo notaba las dos ventanas de dos habitaciones de sus hermanas completamente a oscuras.

 _-¡Es peligroso regresa! –_ El hielo que cubría gran parte del cuerpo de Alexander comenzaba a agrietarse. – _¡Regresa!_

Lincoln apuntó más a la nada por el miedo que comenzaba a apoderarse de él en medio de la noche, sudor comenzaba a bajar por su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de gran manera. Después de unos segundos, bajó el arma y suspiró con algo de alivio regresándole la mirada a Alexander.

-Ves, no hay nada. Te dije que se cuidarme solo.

Alexander aún trataba de liberarse.

- ** _REVISA DE NUEVO._**

-¿EH? –Subió la mirada con una rapidez impresionante mientras al escuchar esa tétrica voz mientras notaba como su atacante lo miraba con esa masacra que reflejaba unos grandes ojos rojizos. –NO-

- **¡AHHHH!**

-¡NOOOO! –Saltó hacia delante al ver como su atacante se lanzó hacia él con el fin de atraparlo y por error la pistola terminó cayéndose a los lados por lo que no tendría con que defenderse. Alexander observó todo con temor mientras trataba de salir del hielo que a cada segundo se agrietaba.

-¡Lincoln corre! –Le gritó.

Después de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, Lincoln trató de entrar a la casa pero el atacante lo agarró del pie evitándoselo. –¡Jarvis activa el modo de combate!

- _No tengo suficiente energía._

-¡¿Qué?!-

El sujeto empezó a jalar con fuerza su pie mientras Lincoln trataba de quedarse en el suelo, al notar que la skateboard empezaba a elevarse. Lincoln vio que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles cuando ya estaba a cuatro metros en el aire y con un brazo vendado le era difícil

-¡Ahhhh! –Alexander cerró los ojos y se concentró en salir de allí. En un momento, sus ojos se hicieron más rojizos de los que ya eran, y en una milésima de momento, todo el hielo explotó por la presión de Alexander.

-¡Maldición suéltame! –Empezaron a elevarse en el aire y a alejarse del lugar.

Alexander apretó fuertemente los puños mientras toda su energía recorría su cuerpo y en un segundo de su espalda aparecieron unas alas como si de una gran ave se tratase. Corrió rápidamente a la salida y al ver al cielo notó como ese extraño sujeto se llevaba a Lincoln colgando de un pie. Con todas sus fuerzas y furia, comenzó a volar para tratar de alcanzarlos y rescatar a Lincoln mientras emanaba una gran cantidad de energía.

El atacante se percató de que Alexander estaba persiguiéndolos y de un objeto como bolsa que llevaba en la cintura, sacó unos artefactos pequeños que tenían forma circular y que lanzó en dirección a Alexander.

Alexander se dio cuenta de esto y al darle un ligero golpe a uno, este explotó potentemente. Alexander se cubrió de la explosión pero eso no evitó que las ondas de estas lo empujaran hacia abajo. Al impactar contra el suelo, vio una gran cantidad de humo en el cielo que casi tapaba la radiante luz de la luna. Al volar nuevamente, para su mala suerte no vio por ninguna parte al sujeto que se llevó a Lincoln. Habían desaparecido y lo último que pudo escuchar eran los gritos de Lincoln tratando de liberarse.

…

Con cada paso que daba, esa sensación extraña que sentía por todo el cuerpo aumentaba de sobremanera. Algo estaba pasando, algo extraño, no sabía que era con exactitud o la razón de ponerse a pensar en ello. ¿La razón? La razón la estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo llegó a la casa?

Lo último que Lynn recordó fue que había rescatado a una niña del derrumbe de una casa y haber escapado para luego quedar inconsciente.

Al subir al segundo piso, la atmosfera bajó significativamente. Empezaba a sentirse más irritada de lo que ya se sentía y eso era algo muy malo parea Lynn. Estar enojada no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Solo perdía el control, y al perderlo todas sus acciones se derrumbaban como si un niño hiciera caer un castillo de cartas con uno de sus dedos.

Aún no podía creer lo tétrica que se veía toda la casa, y lo decía obviamente por toda la oscuridad y por una leve inquietud en su ser que crecía lentamente. Esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar o de que te están vigilando.

Escuchó un sonido desde atrás.

Se giró para ver que era y notó que la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln estaba semiabierta. Cuando subió estaba segura que estaba cerrada. Ta vez era Lincoln, no, una idea tan estúpida que pasó por su cabeza y que al mismo tiempo se esfumó de manera dolorosa. Al acercársele, comenzó a escuchar ruidos de la habitación de este. Ahí fue cuando un poco de miedo empezó a crecer en ella. ¿Quién estaba ahí? Posiblemente una de sus hermanas, sus malditas hermanas. Diablos, ni siquiera quería pensar en ellas porque sentía que iba a explotar por la furia. Tratas de escapar de una casa llena de dolor y regresas misteriosamente.

Al abrirla se dio que la habitación estaba vacía. Producto de su imaginación, lo primero que pensó.

- _Lynn…_

Todos los pelos de su piel se erizaron al escuchar esa voz que la llamaba desde atrás. Giró lentamente la cabeza con preocupación.

- _Lynn…_

Se encontró con el mismo pasillo, oscuro y sin vida. Y de la nada, la puerta que llevaba al ático se abrió ocasionando un chillido casi imperceptible para los oídos.

- _Acércate…_

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente mientras se negaba con la cabeza lo que estaba viendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

 _-Vamos… acércate…_

Apretó sus oídos con fuerza para no escuchar esa voz que la estaba obligando a subir al ático. Comenzó a sentir un gran peso en sus espaldas y se arrodilló apretando más sus oídos.

- _No temas… hermana…_

-¡CALLATE! –Se levantó de manera inesperada. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, el sonido de unas pisadas hizo que frenara. Las pisadas se hacían más fuertes a cada paso en el ático, y por un momento se detuvo produciendo un silencio tenebroso. Pero este silencio duró poco cuando Lynn vio aterrorizada un cuerpo que cayó del ático al suelo del segundo piso.

Al ver de una mejor manera el cuerpo con sus ojos tan abiertos como dos grandes naranjas y bañada en un sudor frio, se dio cuenta que por lo poco que veía era un cuerpo efectivamente; no había duda.

- ** _Lynn…_** –Cuando ese extraño cuerpo empezó a levantarse, parecía ser más una sombra que un cuerpo, quizás era la gran cantidad de oscuridad que daba este efecto.

Su respiración comenzó a cortarse por el miedo. Si, estaba asustada. Y pensar que una vez Lynn se dijo a si misma que nada podía asustarla. Sus labios trataban de decir algo, pero como se encontraba temblando, le era difícil decir algo o le era difícil decir el nombre que estaba por pronunciar por no creer de quien se trataba la sombra que estaba delante de ella. –Li- Lin- ¿Lincoln…?

La sombra de su hermano no dijo nada al oír esas palabras. Lo único que hacía era estar ahí, inmóvil, como un espantapájaros. Para sorpresa de Lynn, la sombra que se asemejaba a Lincoln comenzó a mover uno de sus brazos para luego apuntarle con su dedo. A Lynn le confundió esto, luego se dio cuenta que señalaba a la habitación que estaba detrás suyo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras Lynn se concentraba totalmente en aquello.

Giró la cabeza para volver su vista a la sombra, y seguía igual, apuntando a la habitación misteriosamente.

Cuando la puerta dejó de estar cerrada, revelando la habitación de Lincoln por segunda vez para Lynn, está aún no comprendía el sentido de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres… que vea…? –Preguntó con confusión mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. –Lincoln… ¿Qué- Qué quieres, que vea…? –La sombra seguía sin contestar, señalando la habitación sin hacer otra cosa.

- ** _Una habitación… vacía…_** –Dijo la sombra de manera baja y ronca. Lynn comenzó a dudar, esa no era la voz de su hermano, ¿Qué es lo que estaba viendo? – ** _Mi habitación…_** –Lynn observó aterrorizada como unos grandes ojos comenzaban a abrirse de la cara de la sombra de Lincoln, unos ojos que emanaban una gran luz rojiza.

-¿…Qué? –Comenzó a retroceder. –Tu- Tus ojos… -Lo dijo al ver como estos comenzaban a liberar un líquido del mismo color de sus ojos… obviamente Lynn sabia de que se trataba.

- ** _No hiciste nada por mi Lynn…_**

-Lin… Lincoln-

 ** _-¡NADA!..._** –Bajó lentamente su brazo y los extendió haciendo entender que viera el entorno. – ** _Lo único que me traías era… Dolor…_** –Lynn se vio reflejada a sí misma en la habitación mientras golpeaba a Lincoln y unas cuantas versiones de sí misma tomándolo como saco de boxeo. – ** _Vergüenza…_** –Por todo el pasillo y la habitación aparecieron más versiones de Lynn y Lincoln del pasado, presente y futuro mientras esta se burlaba de el por cualquier motivo o lo tomaba como burla ante las demás. Para ese momento Lynn ya no deseaba ver más. Sus ojos comenzaban a desprender lágrimas mientras veía el reflejo de todos los malos actos que cometió contra su hermano. – ** _Su… frimiento…_** –Aparecieron más versiones de Lincoln llorando, o que lo reflejaban en un mal estado por culpa de Lynn.

-No Lincoln… yo… –Sus piernas empezaron a tambalear, casi perdiendo el control de sus propias acciones. –Perdóname…

La sombra giró la cabeza un poco y lentamente de manera vertical sin dejar de verla. _– **¿Perdonarte…? –**_ Lynn sintió como el miedo se la tragaba cuando la sombra de su hermano después de decir aquello, mostró una sonrisa horripilante en donde se podía ver notablemente unos dientes afilados como si de una bestia se tratase.

Comenzó a retroceder y a ponerse en defensa. –¡¿Eh…?!.. No…

- ** _Tú me hiciste esto…_** –La sombra comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Lynn sin dejar de repetir esas palabras. – ** _Tú me hiciste esto…_**

Lo tonto fue que sin darse cuenta Lynn retrocedió hasta la habitación de Lincoln cuando pudo haber bajado las escaleras y escapar. –No...

- ** _Tú me hiciste esto… TU ME HICISTE ESTO…_** –La voz de la sombra se hizo más fuerte, incluso llegando a hacer temblar la casa. – ** _¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO! –_** Cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación, las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y Lynn no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

 _-¡No Lincoln! –Comenzó a gritar._

 ** _-¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO!_**

-¡PERDONAME! ¡POR FAVOR!

 ** _-¡TUUU MEEE HICISTE ESTOOOO! –_** Ese gritó liberó una gran cantidad de energía que ocasionó lo que parecía ser una explosión.

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!

-¡NOOOOO POR FAVOR!

-¡Niña! –El hombre la agitaba de un lado a otro para que Lynn volviera en sí. –¡Niña todo está bien reacciona!

-¡¿Qué?! –Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras veía algunos médicos y ambulancias atendiendo a las personas después de sucedido el temblor. –….

-Todo está bien… de seguro tuviste una pesadilla… Después de que te desmayaste, te dimos atención médica mientras esperábamos que despertaras. –Le dijo un médico para que se tranquilizase, mientras veía a los lados y dándose cuenta que a unos pocos metros se encontraba la familia y a la niña que salvó.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Una pesadilla? Se aseguraba a si misma desesperadamente que todo lo que vivió en esos momentos fue tan real.

Se quedó viendo a la nada por un largo tiempo, pensando…

 _-¿Disculpe nadie más se encontraba en la casa cuando sucedió la catástrofe? –Pregunta hecha por un oficial que Lynn escuchó desde lejos hacia el papá y la mamá de la niña a la que salvó._

 _-No, no había nadie más._

 _-Puede darme su nombre y apellido por favor._ –Sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y una pluma.

- _Mi nombre es Karl Ross, mi esposa es Diana Ross y mi hija se llama Tina Ross._

- _Un momento, ¿Usted es hermano del padre de dos hijos desaparecidos?_

 _-Así es señor, Brent su hijo mayor y el segundo de 12 años, Bryan Ross._

Algo había llamado la atención de Lynn en esa conversación.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno, me he tardado un montón, y como regalo de navidad les traigo el capítulo 11 del fic. No diré mucho esta vez, solo quiero agradecerle a todos por el apoyo que le dan a la historia y un agradecimiento especial a MontanaHatsun92 por prestarme su Universo y a su Oc más popular Alexander que tendrá una mejor participación en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Si estuvieron esperando demasiado, dije que publicaría imágenes referentes a este cap en mi cuenta de tumblr donde estoy como JohnaxDrake._

 _Y como siempre, gracias por el apoyo que me dan, enserio, y les deseo a todos una ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo! Me despido de ustedes deseándoles suerte, bendiciones, paz y bien._


End file.
